


Don't Forget

by Gamer_AlchemistZ, White_Lightning



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 88,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_AlchemistZ/pseuds/Gamer_AlchemistZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Lightning/pseuds/White_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory, the son of Riza and Roy, has made a deal with Truth to find his parents who abandoned him when he was a baby. He is given powers, but must complete a different task; take down father. On the mission, he meets Winry, and can't help but fall in love with her. Only problem, she has a crush on Ed who slightly hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Don't Forget

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" The silhouette hissed to the young boy in front of him._

_The boy chuckled humorlessly, "I have nothing to lose. Just give me what I need to find them."_

_The silhouette grinned sadistically, "You'll get what you need when you go back to your real time."_

_The boy nodded, standing up from his bow, "Thank you."_

_"Ah, ah, ah," It said. "I need a favor."_

_"A favor?"_

_"Yes. In your real time, there is a man who is playing god. I need him to be dealt with, as well as his subordinates."_

_"And why should I do this?"_

_"I'll give you what you want and more."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"I'll give you a sword able to penetrate any surface known to man and the most powerful gun. I'll give you super strength, speed, agility, and dexterity, the power to control wind, and regenerative abilities. How does that sound?"_

_"And all I have to do is defeat this man?"_

_"Exactly. The only thing is, when this mission is done, you cannot live anymore."_

_"What about my mission?"_

_"Don't worry," The silhouette reassured as it started to fade away. "You'll find them on the mission. And remember, everything comes at a price."_

The boy woke with a gasp and pulsing pain in his left shoulder. Glancing at his left side, he noticed his left arm missing with blood pooling around him. He grunted, turning on his side, "My name," He said with a heavy tongue, "Rory. My name is Rory." He then glanced the transmutation circle, remembering what had happened, "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so sorry." Human transmutation was never supposed to be done, but when his guardian had died 2 years ago, it was the only thing he could think of.

He stood, stopping abruptly when he felt his wound healing. The arm was still gone but the bleeding stopped. He nodded heavily, his body shaking, "Right, I have a mission. Nice powers, though." He shuffled his heavy legs to the exit where he found a bag full of clothes and necessities. He also found a holster with a large magnum, and a sword right next to it. He raised his eye brows, impressed, "That thing sure knows how to get things done."

He picked up all the things, which was a difficult task with one arm. He threw the back pack and sword over his back and tried to put the holster on, which was even more difficult since he needed to put it over both arms. He then glanced at the note attached to the sword. He grabbed it carefully, reading its contents. "Resembool. I wonder what's there. Talk about vague," He said as the note only contained an address. "Guess my adventure starts there."

…

He got there way quicker than he expected thanks to his super speed. He grinned in awe before knocking on the door to the house he was supposed to go to. When the door opened, a short, old woman opened the door. The frown on her face as she looked him over seemed permanently stuck there. He was glad he put the gun and sword into the back pack, away from an innocent's eyes.

She blinked at him behind her glasses, her gaze faltering as she took in his features. She then glanced at his missing limb and her face softened a bit, "You here for automail?"

Rory blinked before nodding hesitantly, "Yes, I suppose so. Do you make automail?"

"Sure do," The woman brought a long stick with a cigarette end to her mouth. "Best in this business."

Rory grinned widely, "I came to the right place then."

The woman smirked, stepping aside and letting him in the house, "I'm Pinako Rockbell. My granddaughter Winry will be helping. She's an automail mechanic as well."

He nodded, "That's great. Where do I sit?"

"Over there," Pinako pointed at the couch. "I'll get Winry."

Rory sat down as Pinako walked out of the living room. He sighed heavily, hoping the automail wouldn't take as long as it was rumored to be. He had a mission to do.

"Hello." He glanced up at the new, lighter voice and froze. "I'm Winry. You're here for automail?" She was a beautiful blonde. Her eyes caught his attention though. It was like they were a liquid blue while his were an intense dark blue. His throat suddenly tightened and his heart seized before he managed a nod.

Winry smiled lightly, gesturing him to follow her. "It should take about a few months before you have full control over your automail. I hope that's okay."

Rory inwardly sighed in relief, 'That's more than okay. Thank you for doing this. I don't know how I can repay you. I don't have any money."

Pinako chuckled, "How about you stick around and help out around the house? We need a little more company in these parts of the woods."

"Yeah," Winry nodded a bit sadly as she and her grandmother set everything up. "Especially since Ed and Alphonse are out and about."

"What are they doing?" Rory asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

Winry smiled, "They're trying to get their life back together. Ed joined the military as a state alchemist so he could get more information."

"An alchemist?" Rory smiled widely. "I'm an alchemist too. That's kinda how I lost my arm."

The statement froze Winry and Pinako. "Oh no, boy," The elder Rockbell breathed shakily. "You didn't do human transmutation."

Rory held his shoulder, nodding his head in shame, "My guardian, Leo, died 2 years ago. I-" He swallowed thickly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "I didn't want to be alone. My parents gave me up when I was born, and all I had was Leo. I just wanted to bring him back."

"Ed and Al did that too," Winry said quietly, her eyes full of tears as well. "They lost their mother and their father was never there. They didn't want to be alone either. Ed lost an arm and a leg and Al lost his entire body. He's just a soul in a suit of armor now."

Rory nodded sadly before he felt his eyes shut, the events of the day seeming to catch up with him. Soon, he was unconscious, ready for the procedure.

…

As predicted, it only took a few months for Rory to get full control of his automail. He soon became a resident at the Rockbell house as he helped around the house and slept in the living room.

He and Pinako got along greatly. The two able to play a game of wits with each other at the dinner table every night. She appreciated having him around, lugging around the heavy packages they got with ease, and going to and from the market quickly. She rewarded him with food and compliments. She was the only motherly figure he had in his life at the moment.

Winry was a whole other story. He and Winry were inseparable. She and he stayed up late at nights and talked of their dreams, their goals, and how they wished life would be. She talked about her parents before they were shipped off to Ishval and died in the war. He talked about his adventures with Leo before he died of a fatal disease. She knew most of his secrets, and he knew most of hers. That was how his feelings for her grew. The only problem, she harbored a crush on Edward Elric, her childhood friend.

Now, he carried another package that had been dropped off at the mail office. Really, it wasn't much of a hassle since he had super strength. These new powers came in handy. He blinked at the three figures standing in front of the Rockbell resident. He cleared his throat as he came up slowly. "Hi," He greeted once they turned around. "Can I help you?"

"We don't need any help from you," The short blond on sneered, his red coat hanging limply on his right side.

"Brother," The suit of broken armor scolded, and suddenly Rory understood what was happening.

He nodded to himself, "You're the Elric brothers. I've heard so much about you."

Ed, he presumed, blushed slightly and bristled, "I see word gets around."

Rory furrowed his brow, "Yeah, it does. I've heard of you from Pinako and Winry. They speak very highly of you."

Ed seemed to straighten up at the statement, "Well, why wouldn't she? We are her childhood friends." He then narrowed his gold eyes at the taller boy in front of him, "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rory frowned at the rude tone. Al, he presumed, was shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you. I didn't mean to. Can you tell me what I did to make you so short with me?" He grimaced when the s word left his mouth. Winry told him not to use those words around Edward.

It was like an explosion. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN STEP ON HIM AND NOT EVEN NOTICE?!" Rory grimaced at the screaming. "That does it," Ed growled, throwing a punch with his only arm.

It was no contest even if he had two arms. With his super agility, and his training of martial arts with Leo, he grabbed Ed's wrist quickly, tightening his grip to bring him to his knees. He was able to do it with one hand as the other still had the box for Winry and Pinako. "Sorry," He grunted, keeping his grip, "Again, I didn't mean to offend you."

The door opened, drawing their attention, "What's going on out here?" Winry asked worriedly as she and Pinako stepped out onto the scene.

Pinako chuckled, "My, my. Looks like someone outmatched you, Ed."

Rory smiled apologetically, letting go of the alchemist's hand, "Sorry. I don't know what happened. My fault."

"Right," Ed hissed, shaking his hand out. "Who is this guy anyways, Winry?"

"His name is Rory," Winry replied, frowning at the other blond. "He's been staying with us."

"Whatever," Ed grunted, standing. He glared at Rory before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, I see. You're just an ass like your dad, huh?"

Rory jolted at the shorter boy's words, "W-what?"

"Edward!" Winry shouted warningly.

Ed, startled, looked to her and saw her discreetly shaking her head. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sorry. I guess I mistook you for someone else I don't like."

Rory swallowed dryly, shaking his head and putting on a smile, "It's fine."


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory feels the need to start his mission no matter how much he hates to leave his new family.

Chapter 2

Rory smiled as he heard Winry yell at Ed from outside as he lounged next to Den. He blinked in confusion when a massive shadow fell over him. He glanced up at the tall, bald man, "Hello, sir."

"Hello," The mustache moved with the word. "I'm Major Alexander Louis Armstrong. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rory smiled, holding out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Major. You're a state alchemist?"

"Of course," Armstrong nodded, shaking his hand. "How did you know?"

"Takes an alchemist to know an alchemist," The younger male replied with a grin. He blinked confusedly when the military man stared at him, "Is there something on my face?"

Armstrong shook his head, coughing into his fist, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of a person I know. People, actually."

"Really?" Rory swallowed dryly. "Would it be too much to ask who?"

Armstrong looked away, clearing his throat, "Tell me, Rory boy, where are your parents?"

Rory gazed at the floor solemnly. Den laid her head on his lap, seeming to gaze up at him sympathetically. Armstrong shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine," Rory said lightly. "I don't have parents. Well, I do but I don't know where they're at. They left me when I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The boy nodded, "Yeah, me too." He looked up to Armstrong with a fierce glint in his eyes, and the elder alchemist could suddenly see a certain Lieutenant and Colonel, "But I'm gonna find them."

"Do you know where to start?"

Rory laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Not really. I was just gonna see where the wind took me."

Armstrong knew he shouldn't do it. He shouldn't give the boy false hope that if he did find his parents, they would want him back. He couldn't help it though. When he saw the boy laugh, he was reminded of when he saw the stony lieutenant or stoic colonel smile so rarely. "I think," The older alchemist began, "Maybe you should accompany Edward and Alphonse Elric. You might just find the ones you're looking for."

"You think so?" Rory's eyes lit up, and Armstrong felt a pang of sadness flow through him. The teen in front of him had so much hope for people he didn't even know; people that might disappoint him.

"You never know, my boy," He replied vaguely.

Rory sighed, rubbing his neck, "Honestly, I don't think they like me very much." He shook his head, standing up, "Well, I can't let that deter me. I'll go out on my own and see what happens. If I happen to find the Elrics on my journey, I'll ask if I can accompany them."

He then walked to the house, where he found Winry and Pinako tightening the bolts on Ed's automail. Ed grunted painfully, glaring venomously at the taller boy, "What do you want?"

Rory smiled uneasily, lifting his hands up in surrender, "Nothing, sorry." He walked away to the spare room where he slept. He heard Winry's voice say something to Ed, but he was too far gone to even care.

He blinked confusedly when he saw the suit of armor, Al, sitting in his small, makeshift room. "Oh," He mumbled with a slight blush. "Hello."

"Hi," Al shifted, turning to the other boy. "I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry for what my brother tried to do to you. It's a good thing you were a match for him."

Rory chuckled nervously, "It was nothing, really. I just hope your brother doesn't have a grudge against me or something."

"Ed doesn't usually warm up to people easily."

"I can see that," The dark haired boy muttered under his breath before smiling. "I'm Rory, by the way."

"What brings you over here?"

"Well, this is my room," Rory replied, gesturing to the small mattress under Al.

Al glanced down, gasping, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rory waved his hand dismissively, sitting down next to him, "It's fine. It's too early to go to bed anyways."

"Um," Al's head moved left to right, seeming like he was thinking. "How did you meet the Rockbells?"

Rory clenched his automail hand and trailed his other hand over it, "I uh…I did human transmutation." The silence from Al was too loud. He had to continue, "When I was born, my parents gave me away. A man named Leo took care of me. He was my guardian since I was born. He died 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Al said quietly.

Rory nodded before gazing up at the younger boy's glowing eyes, "I'm sorry about what happened to you guys too. Pinako and Winry told me about it when I came here for automail."

"The gate?" Al questioned. "It took your left arm?"

Rory nodded absentmindedly, thinking about what the gate had given him as well. He felt that Al was someone he could trust, but he couldn't risk it, "Yeah. I woke up and wandered around for a few days before I came here. The Rockbells patched me up well and let me stay with them."

"They're like family."

Rory smiled softly, "Yeah, they are." He looked up to Al, "I hope you don't mind, Alphonse, but I'm gonna take a quick nap, okay?"

He heard the shifting of metal before he fell asleep. He assumed the younger boy was nodding.

…

Rory sighed heavily as he packed the last of his stuff in his backpack. He attached his sword to back and put his gun in his holster. He put on the backpack and tiptoed quietly through the hall. He made it to the living room when he stopped short. He huffed lightly, staring at the blonde girl in front of him, "Winry? What are you doing up?"

Winry jumped, startled, and turned around to him. She set her hands on her hips firmly as she glared, "What are you doing up?" She then blinked confusedly at his attire, "And where are you going?"

Rory walked up to her slowly, "Winry, you know I came here because of something stupid I did. I don't regret meeting you and Pinako, but I have something to do. I have to find my parents."

"What?" Winry breathed in shock. "You're going right now to look for them? Honestly, Rory."

Rory smiled a bit sadly. He didn't want to leave her and he was sure she was going to be lonely when the Elrics left as well. He gripped her shoulders reassuringly, gazing into her eyes determinedly, "Hey, this is what I have to do. I'm sorry, Win. I really don't want to leave either."

"Then don't," Winry's cracking voice broke his heart.

He shook his head, pulling her into a hug. She barely came up to his shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise. Nothing can keep me away from you guys. You're my family." He rubbed her back for good measure.

Winry sniffled, pulling away, "Be safe."

Rory nodded, adjusting his backpack, "I will. Tell Pinako I said bye, and thanks for everything."

Winry punched his arm lightly, "It's not goodbye. You said you were coming back."

The boy smiled, "I am. See ya, Winry."

She waved at his retreating form until she couldn't see him in the dark night anymore. It was just one more person leaving her.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Rory wants to actually finish his mission, he's going to have to train just like he did before Leo died.

Chapter 3

" _Oh, I'll find a way home. I tell ya now. I'll find my way home!_ " Rory sang off key as he walked into the darkness of the woods, hitting the beats out on a broken guitar.

His super speed took him a long ways away from Resembool. He wandered along many places, meeting very nice strangers. He helped them greatly with his alchemy. Though they offered him food and shelter, he really felt like staying outdoors. One village offered him a broken guitar, saying he could have it. They probably figured he could fix it with his alchemy.

Rory yawned, throwing his bag to the ground. He set the guitar down and stretched, sniffing the air, "Nothing like the great outdoors." He sat down with a sigh. He glanced at the broken guitar before putting it in his lap. He scratched his chin, "Now to fix you."

He exhaled deeply, clapping his hands together, "Well, I'll get the stick to make the transmutation circle, okay?" He brought his hands out as he spoke to the guitar, and, much to his shock and surprise, the guitar fixed itself right before his eyes.

He gaped at the guitar then he gaped at his own hands, "Wh-wha-what? I did that?" He hesitantly brought his hands together once more then set them on the ground and watched a cube grow from the ground. He laughed shakily, "That's great."

He gently grabbed the guitar, scared that it might break in his hands. He strummed the strings softly and grinned when it seemed sturdy in his hands. He shook his head in astonishment, "Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Now that's something."

…

Rory brought out his sword, marveling at the way the sun glinted off the smooth steel. He gripped it firmly in his hands, breathing deeply before swinging at a tree. The sword cut cleanly, and he had wood for the fire he needed to start.

…

"Okay," Rory tried to calm his rattled nerves. He focused on the wind passing by swiftly, and he could feel himself lifting off the ground. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Was the mantra going on in the boy's head as his body slowly lifted him up into the sky.

He hesitantly peeked an eye open before opening them both. He laughed joyfully when he noticed himself floating in the air. "Yes!" He cheered before he lost course of the wind and involuntarily sent himself into a tree. He groaned at the pain in his nose, grimacing when it slid back into place with a sickening crack. He shuddered in disgust, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

…

Rory trained himself for days in the forest which didn't seem like a very bright idea. Oh well, he did it anyways. As he continued to train, he realized how much he missed Winry and Pinako.

He missed being able to tease and play around with Pinako. He missed Pinako's cooking, and the way she took care of him. He missed playing with Den, who was his loyal companion from day one even if she didn't know him at all. It was why she was man's best friend. He missed Winry and her radiant smile, her liquid blue eyes, and the way she yelled at him when she thought he was being an idiot.

He missed them so much. In that back of his mind, he knew his mission was nothing when he met the Rockbells. There was no point in finding people who didn't want him when he found a new family.

No, he told himself, he was doing this because he wanted answers. He needed answers. He knew many a people who lost their parents due to death or abandonment. He knew people who had never met their parents, but continued on with their life because they didn't let that get them down. He knew he shouldn't let the fact that his parents left him when he was a baby down, but he couldn't. He knew they were alive, he knew they were out there. He knew they must be someone important. He wanted answers, and that's why he wouldn't stop until he was dead.

…

It was a very peaceful night. Rory could see all the stars and constellations surrounding the night sky. He remembered naming all the stars as a kid, and pretending that each and every one of them was a person on the planet and that one day, he'd meet them. He'd pretend he was the moon, and that the stars closest to him were his loved ones. He wondered if he could do that now without sounding so childish or desperate. He missed his childhood, and he missed Leo so badly his chest felt like it was breaking.

" _You can sit in the pine trees, you can feel at home. You can breathe a sigh of silence in the woods,_ " Rory sang softly as he strummed the guitar, bringing out a soothing sound. He laid on the floor with a small blanket over his legs and a log acting as his pillow.

" _You can bawl your heart out; make your feelings known. Things the grass already knows,_ " He sighed lightly, strumming a bit harder.

" _As the crow flies straight, holds me in his gaze. As he rises to his fate, we can do the same,_ " He smiled at the rabbit and squirrel that came into the clearing.

" _I try not to visualize other people's eyes and their compromising ways. And as I leave them far behind I try to hide the route of my esca-_ " A snapping of a branch sent him upright, tightly gripping the guitar. The squirrel and rabbit raced back into the woods, frightened of the unknown source of sound.

Rory swallowed dryly, putting the guitar down and picking up his sword. He unsheathed it, and readied himself for the friend or foe. He took a swing when he saw a figure run out of the forest.


	4. The Quest To Manhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his first time, he had the right to embarrassed beyond belief.

Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The stranger shouted fearfully, barely dodging the sword.

Rory got a good look at the newcomer. It was an older man with spiky hair, sharp teeth and purple eyes. He blinked at the man, "What are you doing out here?"

The man shrugged, putting a hand to his chest. Rory spied a tattoo on his hand but said nothing of it. "Me? I just came to take a leak. I needed some air."

"Really?" Rory asked incredulously. "This far out in the woods?"

The man snorted, "You're only about a mile from Central City, kid. I wouldn't think it's that surprising."

"I am?" Rory lowered the sword, scratching his head in disbelief. "Wow, I thought I was a long ways away."

"Nope," The man grinned and held out his hand. "The name's Greed."

Rory shook his hand, "Rory."

Greed threw an arm around him, "Well, Rory my boy, how are old are you?"

"I'm turning 15 in a few months."

Greed nodded, seeming to take it into consideration, "I see. So tell me, you got a girlfriend?"

Rory blushed lightly, "N-no. Why do you care?"

"Aw, come on," Greed shook him, smirking. "You're 15 and you got no girlfriend. As your new friend-"

"I never said you were my friend."

"I need to help you on your way to manhood." He winked at him, "You ever sleep with a girl?"

Rory's blush spread to the roots of his hair, "N-no!"

Greed tsked, "You ever even kiss a girl?" He laughed at Rory growling at him, "Seriously, kid. You should get out more."

"Shut up," Rory threw his arm off of him. "Why am I even talking to you? What do you want?"

Greed put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, hey. I'm just being a friend. I mean, what kid just stays out in the woods?"

"I'm not a kid," Rory gritted his teeth, "And I have a mission to do, and I was doing some training."

"Come on, kid," Greed patted the boy's back which earned him a heated glare. "I'm just trying to help; give you some experience. What if this helps you on your mission or whatever?"

"I doubt it," Rory replied, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt himself wanting to be Greed's friend, if only to have someone to talk to.

"What've you got to lose?"

"Apparently my virginity," Rory mumbled, rolling his eyes. "But fine. I'll go with you."

"That's the spirit," Greed laughed, throwing his arm around him again. "Now grab your stuff. We're going to get you into manhood."

Rory sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head.

…

Central City was much different from places he had seen before. For one, it was larger than the village he lived in and there were more shops and bars around the place. It was a bit refreshing for him.

"Now keep in my mind," Greed began as they walked down the main street. "This isn't my local bar, so if I get kicked out, that should be no worry for you. When we're done with this place, I'll take you to Devil's Nest. That's my place."

"Where is that?" Rory asked.

"In Dublith. Don't worry though," Greed grinned at him. "We've got time for you to experience the simple pleasures of life."

Rory blushed as Greed opened the door to a bar, leading him in. "Wait right here," The older man instructed, going over to woman. He spoke to her a bit enthusiastically and she rolled her eyes and called a girl over. Greed led her to Rory and the alchemist tried not to blush, "Karen, this is my friend Rory. He's in need for some woman's company."

Rory swallowed harshly when Karen smiled at him. She was very pretty with her bright red hair, and her eyes that seemed like a mixture of blue and green. Her dress was red, and stuck to her like a second skin. He kept his eyes on her nice face, and not on her big bust.

"Hello, Rory," Karen smiled, grabbing his hand. "Come with me. I'll take care of you." She tugged him along.

Rory stared helplessly at Greed who only winked in return with a triumphant smirk.

…

Karen led them to a dark room. She shut the door and locked it when he entered. She smiled politely, "So, Rory. How old are you?"

"F-f-fifteen," Rory answered, his hands shaking as he set his stuff down.

With the dark lighting, he didn't see Karen's surprised face. It was gone quickly though. "Really? And what brings you here to Madame Christmas' bar?"

"M-my friend brought me," He swallowed nervously. "H-he said this is part of going into manhood."

Karen cooed, running her soft hand down his cheek, "It is. And I'm glad I'm your first." She began to take her dress off, slowly dragging the zipper down her side.

Rory glanced away quickly when she peeled it off. "Oh wow," He mumbled under his breath, his legs shaking immensely.

He feels her fingers on his chin, directing his gaze towards her. "Don't look away," She whispered lightly. "I'm just a woman, and you're gonna be a man."

He panted lightly, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat when she started to unbutton his shirt. He exhaled deeply when he felt his chest closing in.

"Shh," She brought her lips to his ear and took off his shirt. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

He felt a heat buildup in his abdomen, and then felt a slightly unfamiliar tingle in his pants. He blushed brightly when Karen unzipped his trousers, and pushed her hand inside.

She gasped in delight, "Oh my. And you said you're 15?"

He didn't think he had ever blushed harder in his life, "S-sorry."

She grinned wickedly, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. Come on." She tugged on his hand, leading him to the bed. She pushed him a bit so he was lying on the bed. She crawled on top of him. She grabbed his shaking hands, "Don't think too much. Just go with it."

She placed his hands on her large breasts and he had to bite his tongue to hold himself back. The feel of her nipples on his flesh palm made the heat in his stomach erupt. She lifted herself up and lowered his pants down where his member sprang up and slapped his stomach, much to his embarrassment. He couldn't keep the blush off his face even if he tried. He gasped brokenly when she took him into her hands. He covered his face as she stroked him lightly. He groaned in displeasure when she let go.

Karen laughed, "Patience. That's not even the best part." She lifted herself up and lined him with her entrance.

His whole body tensed when he was inside her. He had never felt like this before in his life. Growing up, Leo talked to him about puberty and what not. He dealt with much embarrassment when he was the only male in the Rockbell household.

The Rockbells. Winry. He covered his face when he felt his eyes stinging. He felt shame wash over his body as he realized what he was doing. He shouldn't be doing this. He liked Winry too much, but he knew there was no going back now. He let the fact that she had feelings for Ed comfort him and throw the shame away.

He clenched his jaw tightly when Karen started to move. He grabbed her hips and tried to match her rhythm. He once remembered Leo saying something about always letting a lady finish first. He tried to take his mind off of the sensation of her so he could continue for a bit longer which was harder than he thought.

…

Karen smiled at him when they met up with Greed an hour later, "Come back anytime, stud." She kissed his flushed cheek and walked away.

Greed grinned widely, throwing his arm around him, "How did it go, kid?"

Rory let out a small smile, "It went well."

The younger boy blushed when Greed laughed obnoxiously and ruffled his hair, "That a boy. I knew you had it in you. Now come on. Let's get you to the Devil's Nest to top it all off. It may take a few days, but oh well."

It wouldn't take a few days if he used his super speed, Rory thought to himself but didn't say it out loud. He may slightly like Greed enough to call him his friend, but there was no way he'd tell him his secret.

He didn't notice the owner, Madame Christmas, watching him intently as he walked out with Greed.


	5. Fright Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory feels like he finally has friends, but all good things come to an end.

Chapter 5

It took them a day and a half to get to Dublith. By the time they got there, it was already dark. Greed grinned, "My favorite time. Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang."

They walked inside and Rory's ears were bombarded with the loud music and the obnoxious yelling of the bar's patrons. "Greed!" A group yelled happily, waving their glasses to him.

"Everybody!" Greed bellowed. "This is my new friend, Rory. Rory, this is my gang; Roa, Ulchi, Dolcetto, Bido and Martel."

Rory smiled politely, not knowing how to approach the group, "Nice to meet you."

Bido smiled back, though it seemed a bit creepy, and laughed, "So formal!"

"Get us a beer, Bido," Greed smacked the bald man lightly. Bido nodded vigorously, and went to the bar.

"So, kid," Dolcetto began after he took a gulp of his beer. "How'd you meet Greed here?"

"He snuck up on me," Rory deadpanned.

Greed pouted, shaking the younger male's shoulder, "Aw, don't be like that. I thought we were best buddies." He then smirked widely at the rest of the gang, "This kid here had his first time a few days ago."

Rory growled at him, flushing deeply at the cheers coming from everyone else.

"Where'd he take you to?" Roa asked, grinning at the poor boy.

Rory scratched his heated cheek thoughtfully, "I don't really remember. He just took me to a bar and asked a beautiful woman to take care of me."

Greed took his beer from Bido and handed Rory his, "It's a secret, guys. Only this kid gets to know where it's at. It's his place of pleasure now. The woman certainly liked him."

The gang laughed at the boy's embarrassed blush again. Greed chuckled wickedly, "Think you'll go back for seconds?"

Rory responded by grabbing his face and pushing him away roughly. The gang watched in amusement as the young male took a hesitant sip of his beer. He grimaced at the taste but proceeded to drink more.

Martel ruffled his hair, grinning, "You'll definitely fit in with us, kid."

…

They all sang drunkenly when they exited the bar, their breaths fogging into the cold, dark night air. "So what is this mission you're on anyways, Rory?" Ulchi asked as they walked down the empty street.

Rory sputtered, teetering a bit, "Uh, I'm g-gonna find my parents."

"You ain't got any?" Dolcetto asked sympathetically.

Rory shook his head, "They gave me up when I was a baby. I had a guardian, but he died. I have a family now; Granny and Winry. They're a blessing." He blushed a bit when he thought of Winry and her beautiful, soulful blue eyes.

"Aw," Martel wrapped her arm around his neck, giving him an affectionate noogie. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"Wha?" Greed stared at him in disbelief, "You got a girl back home and you still let me take you to that bar."

Rory shook his head quickly, making his already hazy mind worse, "Nah, she doesn't like me like that. I mean, she has feelings for her childhood friend. But it's fine. I love her no matter what."

"Oh," Roa grabbed his chest dramatically, "The woes of unrequited love."

Rory laughed full heartedly. Since Leo had died and since he had left the Rockbells, he never had anyone to talk to. Even when he was with the Rockbells, he always wished he had another male figure in his life to talk to, to help him understand what he was going through. Though Greed was not what he imagined, neither was his gang, they were better than nothing. Especially since he wasn't getting anywhere with the Elrics.

He paused suddenly, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to focus on the hissing sound he had just heard. Luckily for him, the haze on his mind was slowly going away.

The rest of the gang noticed his unease. "What's the matter, kid?"

Rory shook his head, frowning deeply, "I thought I heard something." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword cautiously.

Greed shook his head jerkily, "Nah, it's just the buzz hearing things. Come on, let's go find someplace to sleep."

"Wait, Gree-" He cut himself off when he felt a harsh sting on his cheek. He slowly lifted his hand up, feeling something warm coat his fingertips. His eyes widened when he spotted the blood dripping from his fingers, "G-Greed. Something's here."

"Oh no," Greed breathed shakily, looking past him into the darkness. He swallowed, clenching his jaw nervously. Rory could see beads of sweat forming on his brow. The man hissed, "Kid, I'm gonna have to ask you to run as fast as you can. Don't look back; we can take care of ourselves."

"What's wrong, Greed?" Ulchi asked in alarm.

Greed laughed shortly, "Seems like my older brother decided to pay me a visit."

Rory made the mistake of turning around despite Greed's protests. He was only staring into darkness before a grin and red eyes showed up in the sky suddenly.

"Run, Rory!" Greed shouted as he and the rest of the gang ran towards the darkness.

"I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Don't pull that crap!" Greed growled before a long black tentacle wrapped around his neck. "Go home to your girl. We'll take it from here. We're stronger than we look."

Rory whipped out his sword, "So am I." He took a swipe at one of the tiny black arms reaching for him, and ran towards them.

He yelped in pain when one of the dark arms wrapped around his legs, burning him intensely. He grunted, trying to grab his sword. He stopped suddenly when he saw a tentacle wrap around his forearm. It looked like a child's hand but burned like hell. He grabbed his sword despite the pain and made a swipe at the darkness. When he was finally free, he took Greed's advice and started to run. Not fast enough for he felt white hot pain burst onto his chest. He clenched his jaw tightly, holding onto his chest and watching the blood pour out. He held back his scream of pain and super sped out of there. Greed and the rest of the gang watched in relief as the boy finally got away.

"I see," A distorted voice said from the darkness. "The gate really did give him something in return." It then turned its eyes to the injured, but regenerating homunculus, "You've disappointed Father, Greed."

…

Rory panted harshly as he walked onto the Rockbells porch. His body was feeling weaker by the minute, and he didn't think he could handle it anymore. "Damn it," He breathed weakly, "Why aren't I healing?"

He raised a pale, shaking hand, knocking on the door. Fortunately, it only took a moment to open the door. "Winry," He grunted before he fell into her.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is. Home is wherever you are.

Chapter 6

Rory let out a strangled groan when Winry ran a washcloth over the wounds on his chest. After collapsing on Winry and having to talk her out of her mini freak out, he was settled on the couch with his damaged shirt removed, and his wounds being cleaned. The only thing the alchemist didn't get was why he wasn't regenerating.

He gazed at Winry who stared at his chest, a frown on her face. He bit his lip; he didn't like when she worried. He lifted up his automail arm. "At least I didn't break the automail," He said with a loose grin, hoping to lighten her mood.

Winry glanced up at him before shaking her head. "I don't care about that," She whispered.

His heart constricted a bit, "I'm sorry." He sighed quietly, "I didn't think I was going to be attacked. It just happened."

Winry's hands clenched around the wash cloth and Rory was shocked that her whole body started shaking, "That's what Ed and Al always say. They're out there trying to fix themselves and keep getting into trouble. I-I…" Her breath hitched as tears leaked out of her eyes, "I sometimes wonder if one day they won't come back like my parents."

Rory shook his head, placing his hands gently on her face. "Hey, hey," He said quietly, trying to gain her attention. His chest burned with a bit of guilt when she stared at him with wet eyes. "Don't think like that, Winry. You should never think like that." He clenched his jaw, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents, but I'm sure they're watching over every day and are amazed at how great you turned out without you them."

Winry shook her head, protesting while Rory nodded, "Yes, yes, Winry. You are strong, and fierce and loyal and-and great. And you are lethal with a wrench." He smiled when Winry let out a tearful laugh, "You are everything they hoped for and so much more." He wiped her tears away, "And as for Edward and Alphonse. I doubt they're willing to fall without a fight. Edward has too many things he's fighting for to bring him down, as does Alphonse. They have a home to come back to." He knew she knew that he was not referring to the house they burned down.

Once Winry's tears had settled, she sniffled and went back to treating his wounds. "What about you?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"What about me?" He winced when the wash cloth went over his wound again. Damn it, why wasn't it regenerating?

"Do you have a home to return to?"

She didn't notice his intense gaze on her. "Yeah, I do," He swallowed dryly. "Winry?" She looked up at him and was startled when he grabbed her face again. He inhaled shakily, taking the plunge, "You're my home."

He knew he shouldn't have said it. She liked Ed, not him. He would just make it worse, but he couldn't help it. He felt strongly for Winry, and while he knew she would always like Ed, he had to try.

Winry's eyes filled with tears again and he felt his stomach fall. She shook her head, "I…"

Rory smiled slightly, dropping his hands, "I know. I just wanted you to know. I know you like Edward and always will, but if you ever look at me for a second longer than you look at him, I'll feel like I won the world."

Winry stared at him with an unreadable expression. She sniffled, looking down, "I'm sorry, Rory. I do like you, it's just…"

He shook his head, "It's fine. I didn't expect much. I just…I…" He sighed heavily, "I really like you."

Winry then squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Dark blue met liquid blue and everything just fit into place for Rory. He knew there were no other eyes he wanted to lock gazes with. She cupped his cheek, smiling at him. He thought he saw an angel. "If I ever need someone, you'll be the first person I call, okay?"

Rory chuckled slightly and tensed when Winry leaned in very close. He was dreaming. He was delirious. This couldn't be happening. He closed his eyes and leaned in as well. Their lips barely brushed when Winry gasped and pulled away sharply. He could only guess what she was looking at when he felt his chest stitch itself back together and the burns evaporated from his skin.

He shut his eyes tightly and winced, "It healed itself, didn't it?" He peeked an eye open and could see Winry gaping at his chest. He grabbed her hand hesitantly, "Winry, plea-"

The phone ringing cut him off. Winry moved off the couch in a hurry while Rory stayed on the couch, cursing his luck.

He was so close. As much as the incident in the bar was enjoyable, he desperately wanted something, anything with Winry. If it stayed friendship, he would be satisfied. But she showed him an opening, and he didn't want to hesitate. He knew it would not only cause a bit of tension with Winry, but it would also cause problems with Ed. Ed didn't like him to begin with. He may not know of his feelings for Winry or maybe he hadn't developed any yet, but Ed was protective of Winry because she was his childhood friend.

Rory knew what he was going to do. He wouldn't push Winry into liking him, but he hoped to a higher power he didn't believe in that she would look his way longer than she looked at Ed. Now, the only thing he had to do was tell Winry the truth. He had to tell her about the mission, about the gate, about what was given to him, and about his inevitable end.

Winry walked into the room moments later, fidgeting with her fingers. He glanced at her worriedly, "What's wrong, Win? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Ed," She bit her lip, blushing in embarrassment. "Apparently his automail malfunctioned and he's at the hospital."

Rory wondered why she was blushing before he tried to smother his laugh, "Oh, Win."

She grabbed her wrench, waving it threateningly. Rory tried to muffle his laughter but it came out louder when he saw her blush and smile involuntarily.


	7. To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry finds out about Rory's powers. Rory comforts Alphonse when the younger boy is doubting his world.

Chapter 7

Rory stared out of the window on the train in deep thought. After getting the phone call, Winry packed some of her things as well as tools to reassemble Ed's automail. He decided to tag along because he remembered Major Armstrong's words of maybe deciding to join the Elric brothers on their quest. He was startled out of his thoughts when Winry sighed heavily. He blinked, shifting his eyes to her where she sat across from him, "Something wrong, Winry?"

"Nothing." He would've believed her if she didn't glance at his chest.

He sighed a bit nervously, fidgeting. "You want to know what happened with my wounds."

"I don't mean to pry, Rory," Winry said, shaking her head. "But it happened right in front of my eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit curious."

Rory chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, I'll tell you." He leaned towards her, lowering his voice, "But you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

Winry nodded, her face serious, "I promise."

Rory nodded before sitting back. He inhaled, preparing himself, "When I did human transmutation, I was taken to this gate. This silhouette thing there told me I was supposed to die, but I asked that he take my arm instead so I could find my parents. He said that it was dangerous to make that bargain, but he saw that I was serious and willing to do anything. He was going to make it so that I would have the information to find my parents when I would get back."

He frowned, "But then he said he had a mission for me, that would correspond with my own mission. He said there was this man who was playing god, and he wanted him destroyed. He wanted me to destroy him and anyone who worked for him. For that, he gave me powers and weapons.

"A sword that could pierce even the strongest metals, the strongest gun known to man, super speed, agility, dexterity, strength, regenerative abilities, and the power to control wind. That was given to me all in exchange for defeating this man and his subordinates," Rory explained. "When I got back, my arm was gone but I had everything he promised, plus information. That's how I met you and Pinako."

"So you have powers?" Rory nodded. "And one of those powers includes super speed?" He began to nod again when he felt a hard smack on his head. "Why didn't you explain this to me before? We could've been in Central City hours ago!"

Rory laughed nervously, waving his hands, "Sorry, sorry. I was just scared, okay? I haven't told anyone about this."

Winry huffed, crossing her arms, "And what about when you came back? Why didn't you regenerate then?"

Rory scratched his head thoughtfully, "Honestly, I don't even know. I assume I was attacked by something pretty strong. It was like some kind of shadow or something. It burned me and it cut me. I don't even know what happened to the people I met that day."

He felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over him when he thought of Greed and the gang. Though they had insisted he run, he still felt guilty for leaving them. He hoped they were okay, wherever they were.

The train then pulled to a stop. Winry tapped his shoulder, indicating for him to get up. They got their belongings and walked out. They both glanced around, "What are we supposed to be looking for again?" Rory asked.

"Ed said you'll find out when you see the landmark at the west gate," She rolled her eyes, "What landmark?"

Rory laughed when he caught sight of a familiar giant man, "I think that's what he was talking about." He pointed to Armstrong.

Armstrong saluted when they walked up to him, "Thank you, Miss Winry, for the time at Resembool."

"Thank you for taking care of those stupid Elric boys," Winry smiled.

Armstrong chuckled before turning his gaze to Rory, "Hello, Rory boy."

"Hello, Major Armstrong," Rory saluted. "How have you been?"

"I've been great." They started walking towards the exit. "How have your travels been? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"If you mean my parents, no," The younger alchemist shook his head. "I'm still looking."

…

Winry dropped her bag in shock when she looked at Ed lying in the hospital bed, covered head to toe in bandages. "You didn't tell me you were hurt this badly!" Rory put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"Actually, it wasn't half as bad as this at first," Came Ed's muffled voice. He proceeded to tell them of how he was fine until Major Armstrong came and glomped him in his worry, effectively injuring him even more. "And that's what happened."

"Geez," Winry sighed, shaking her head. "Stop making me so worried."

"Don't tell me that," Ed huffed indignantly. "Thanks to him I had to stay here even longer." He then glanced at the dark haired alchemist, "What is he doing here?"

Winry resisted the urge to smack the short blond, "He asked if he could come. I hope that's not a problem to you."

"Whatever," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Now," Winry exhaled, and Rory could hear the waver in her tone. "I'm sorry the automail broke down because it wasn't maintained properly."

Ed gulped nervously when everyone stared him. He waved his hands frantically, "No, no. It's not your fault, Winry. I was being reckless. Your maintenance is perfect. It's actually because the arm broke down that I wasn't injured even more."

Rory smirked slightly when he noticed Winry's wide eyes. Edward didn't even know the arm was missing a screw.

"Yeah, it's not my fault," Winry said cooly. "Now I'd like to talk to you about the price for the maintenance trip right away."

Ed growled to himself silently. Winry glanced at the tray that was left on the table next to Ed's bed. She narrowed her eyes, "You left your milk."

Ed clenched his jaw, "I hate milk."

"It's because of crap like that that you're always going to be a midget!" Winry yelled angrily.

"I'm not gonna drink something secreted from a cow!" Ed shouted back.

"You're being selfish, Edward Elric!" Armstrong threw in.

As they continued to yell, Rory noticed Alphonse stand and walk out the door. They all paused, watching him leave. Rory locked eyes with Winry, silently telling her that he was going to see what was wrong with Al. He walked out of the room, following the loud noise of shifting armor. "Hey, Alphonse! Wait up!"

"Please, Rory," Al pleaded. "I just want to be alone."

"I get that," Rory said when he finally caught up. "But I know you don't really want to be alone."

"How would you know that?" The younger boy's tone got hard surprisingly.

Rory shook his head, "No one wants to be alone. I know right now it seems like you do, but right now, I know all you want more than anything is to understand what's going on."

If a suit of armor could look surprised, that's how Al looked, "How do you know?"

Rory shrugged, tapping his temple with his finger, "I grew up with a man who was a psychiatrist in his spare time. I'm pretty smart too, depending on my moods."

Al chuckled, and Rory smiled. He patted his arm, "Come on. Tell me what's on your mind. It might be good to tell someone who almost a stranger and doesn't really have an attachment to you."

They both found a bench and sat down. Al fidgeted with his hands, "When I was in the fifth laboratory, I found a man in a suit of armor just like me. He told me that Alphonse Elric isn't real. He's just a person Ed made up, and everyone just goes along with it, claiming they knew me when I was a human."

Rory nodded understandingly, "I get ya. But Alphonse..." He waited for him to look at him, "You're not fake, and you're not made up. You're as real as anyone. You're probably realer than that old guy over there," He pointed to an old man in a wheelchair who looked older than rocks.

He smiled when Al laughed lightly, "Now I don't know Edward that much, but I know that he wouldn't try so hard bringing back someone who's not real. Some people don't feel real all the time, but you know what makes people feel real?"

"What?" Al asked a bit eagerly.

"Love," Rory answered. "Knowing people care about you. That's what makes someone feel real. And Alphonse..." He patted his shoulder, "With Edward, Winry, Pinako, and the military guys you've met, you're real no matter what anyone else says."

"Thanks, Rory," Al said, standing. "I guess I better apologize for my behavior."

Rory shrugged as they walked back, "Yeah. I mean, I get why you acted the way you did, but they didn't. If you don't want to talk about it with them, you don't have to."

They were startled when they walked into the room and Ed was growling at the glasses wearing man in front of him. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Al greeted happily.

"Hey, Alphonse," Hughes greeted with a wide grin. It soon faltered when he saw Rory. "Oh, and who might you be?"

Rory smiled politely, holding out his hand, "I'm Rory, sir. I'm a friend of Winry's."

"He's a friend of mine too," Al put a hand on his shoulder causing the dark haired boy to smile up at him.

Hughes cleared his throat, shaking his hand, "Well I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. It's certainly nice to meet you."

Rory laughed at the energetic man, "You too, sir."

While still holding his hand, Hughes leaned in closer, squinting his eyes over his glasses, "You look familiar. Tell me, who are your parents?"

Rory swallowed dryly, "I don't know, sir. I was abandoned by them when I was a baby. I'm actually looking for them."

Hughes straightened and let go of his hands, "Well, I hope you find them. Now." He smiled, "You said you came here with Miss Winry, is that correct?"

Rory nodded causing the man's smile to widen, "Well, lucky for you, we have room for you and Winry at my house."

"What?" Rory blinked in shock, glancing at Winry who looked just as shocked.

"Come on," He grabbed both of their hands, dragging them out despite their protests.

Rory waved to the rest of the people in the room, "Bye, Major Armstrong. Bye, Alphonse. Bye, everyone else." He watched as Al, Armstrong and the two military officers he wasn't introduced to wave back at him.


	8. A Certain Colonel and Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes and Rory have a little talk about a man who wants to better the world and the woman who stands beside him.

Chapter 8

Rory grunted, shifting his hold on the giant teddy bear Hughes recently purchased. He blinked confusedly when Winry glared at him. He then rolled his eyes, grabbing boxes from her to lighten her load. "You gonna tell us what this is for?" He asked as they continued to down the street. Winry nodded, wanting to know as well.

"I'm glad you asked," Hughes grinned. "Today's my daughter's 3rd birthday!"

Rory smiled at the man, shaking his head. Of course it was. They soon arrived at Hughes' home. The door opened revealing a kind looking woman with light hair and pretty green eyes.

His attention though was caught by the nicely dressed little girl with the same exact features as her mother. She greeted her father, "Welcome home, Papa!"

Hughes then gathered her in his arms, rubbing her cheeks with his, "Oh, Elicia! I wanted to see you all day!"

Elicia giggled, hugging her father back, "Your beard tickles, Papa."

Hughes let her go with a smile before standing. He turned to his wife, "I told you about the Elric brothers, right honey?" His wife nodded. "Well, these are their friends Winry Rockbell and Rory. They were looking for a place to stay so I brought them along. I hope that's okay."

His wife smiled, "It's more than okay. Hello." She held out her hand, "I'm Gracia, Maes' wife."

"It's so nice to meet you," Winry shook her hand graciously. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's no problem," Gracia said, before shaking Rory's hand. She blinked, gazing at him intensely.

Rory shook her hand, smiling a bit hesitantly, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rory."

Gracia glanced at her husband who discreetly shook his head. She put on a smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Rory."

Rory nodded before directing his attention to Winry who knelt in front of Elicia to talk to her. He bent over to hear them. "How old are you, Elicia?" Winry asked with a smile.

"Tw…" Elicia held up two fingers before stopping herself. She then lifted a third finger, "Thwee!"

Rory grinned, watching Hughes and Winry swoon at the adorable little girl. Winry squealed, "So cute." She smiled before standing. She glanced at Rory before turning to the Hughes', "Are you sure this is okay?"

Gracia smiled, "Isn't it more fun to enjoy a party with everyone? Welcome to our home."

Winry and Rory smiled at each other before walking into the nice house. Soon, many more people came and the party started full speed.

Rory hadn't been to many parties before. Leo never went to many, and everyone in his village knew each other, so it was never awkward to be at the minimal parties he went to. Now he stood next to Winry like a lost puppy dog.

Winry smiled at him, "Would you mind getting me a drink? It seems I ran out."

Rory chuckled, taking her empty glass, "Sure. I'll be right back."

After asking Gracia where the drinks were at, he came back to find Winry fixing Elicia's mouse she had just gotten. He watched fondly as she narrowed her eyes and fixed the out of place gear. Winry put the newly fixed mouse on the floor and watched it whizz around the table. She smiled triumphantly as everyone watched in fascination.

Rory came up to her, holding out her glass. "For your hard work," He teased.

Winry laughed with a light blush, and took the drink, "Thanks."

"That was great, Win," Rory said, gazing into her eyes intently.

Winry's blush deepened a bit as she gazed back. They seemed to lose themselves as they gravitated towards each other.

"A toy doctor!" Elicia exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Both Winry and Rory jumped back abruptly. Winry swallowed nervously before she remembered what the little girl had said. She shook her head with a shaky laugh, "Not really, but it's something close."

Elicia seemed to take an extra liking to Winry and sat in her lap as Hughes began a conversation with her.

Rory sighed heavily, running an exasperated hand over his face. He walked into the hallway, away from the party goers and sat down on the floor. He groaned, brining his knees to his chest and burying his face into his arms. He was so close. He would usually take this as a sign that it just wasn't meant to be, but that would mean he would have to give up on Winry. He would never do that.

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He smiled politely at Gracia who smiled back, "Not feeling it?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry. I just don't know many people here and it seems that Winry is the life of the party, so I really don't have anyone to talk to."

Gracia nodded understandingly, "I see. So…" She began, "How did you meet Winry?"

Rory blinked at her question, "I…I met her and her grandmother after I had lost my guardian."

"Guardian?"

"My parents left me when I was a baby," Rory explained, keeping his eyes on Winry. "My guardian, Leo, was all the family I had. He died, and I went to Resembool. That's where I met Winry. We've been friends ever since."

Gracia smiled down at him, "You like her, don't you? As more than a friend."

Rory glanced up at her in surprise before blushing, "Yeah. I mean, I know she has feelings for Edward Elric, but…I don't know." He shrugged, bringing his gaze to Winry once more, "I feel like there's an opening, and that maybe one day she might like me more than him."

"I think there's a chance," Gracia said, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't give up. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way Maes looks at me. For someone to have another person love them like that, that's something not everyone is lucky to have. Whether she likes Edward or not, that doesn't mean she can't have a relationship with you. It wouldn't be the end of the world."

Rory smiled at her gratefully. That was all the sign he needed to tell him that it wasn't the end. They both glanced up, their gazes landing on Maes who had a dark expression on his face as he watched a few boys ask Elicia to play.

"Hey punks." He cocked his gun. "Don't you dare touch my daughter."

"I think you're letting your actions speak louder than your words!" Winry yelled. Gracia shook her head as Rory tried to muffle his snickers.

…

Rory shifted on the couch, staring at the ceiling blankly. Winry had taken the guest bedroom, per Maes' request. When Rory had asked where he was sleeping, Maes pointed to the couch unapologetically. He didn't take any offense. Maes was a father with a daughter and would not let any boy near another young female unless they were married. He had a feeling even then he wouldn't let them be near each other.

He brought his gaze to the window where the rain was pouring down heavily. He liked the sound of the rain. It calmed him, relaxed him. Well, now it did. When he was younger, he was terrified of thunder storms. Luckily, Leo would always sing him to sleep every time there was one. He had lost the fear of them after a few nights of thunder storms.

A sound of thunder went off, almost deafening him. He barely heard the whimpers coming from one of the rooms. He pushed the blanket off himself, heading towards the sound. He smiled sympathetically when he realized it was coming from Elicia's room.

"Elicia," He whispered, opening the door slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Papa," Elicia whimpered, her face wet with her tears that were still pouring down her face.

He shook his head, walking in, "Sorry. It's me Rory. Are you alright?" He knelt by her bed.

The little girl sniffled, wiping her runny nose, "I want Papa."

"I know you do," Rory smoothed her hair back, trying to sooth her. "But I can help."

"Really?" He should've been a little offended by the doubt she showed in him, but he ignored it for the time being.

He nodded, sitting on her bed next to her. She scooted over a bit to make room. "Yeah. When I was your age, I was scared of thunder storms too. Once I heard thunder, I would bawl my eyes out till I couldn't hear it anymore." He tapped her nose, "But you know how I got rid of the fear?" She shook her head, clutching his shirt tightly when thunder rumbled around again.

He smiled, rubbing her back, "Leo, he was like my dad. He would sing to me every time I got scared. Soon, I lost all my fear and the rain was my friend."

"Can you sing it to me?" She asked meekly, burying her face into his side.

He wrapped an arm around her, nodding. He licked his lips, singing the tune quietly, " _Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight._ "

Elicia gripped his sheet even tighter when the house shook a bit after a rumble. Rory tightened his arm around her, " _Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face. I am here tonight._ "

Though Leo had always sang this to him, he much wished that he had been held by his mother that he had always thought up. Mothers were softer and gave off the feeling that you would always be safe in their arms.

" _And someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._ "

He glanced out the window, gazing at the drops of water decorating the window. It was beautiful and terrifying in the darkness of the night.

" _Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight._ "

Elicia snuggled into him, her eyes seeming heavier. " _Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hand, they're not real, understand. I am here tonight._ "

He kissed her head, smiling in the darkness when he felt her fall heavy against him. He kept singing just in case she woke up, " _And someday you'll know that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and lands and forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._ "

He gazed down at the slumbering girl, smiling once more before maneuvering her off of him. It was hard to shake off her grip. He placed her on her pillow gently, lifting up the blankets to her shoulder. "Goodnight, Elicia." He whispered softly. He stood, walking out the door, closing it gently. He barely made it to the living room before he was startled.

"That was a nice thing you did," Hughes said behind him, making him jump in fright.

He breathed shakily, lifting a hand to his chest, "Gosh, Mr. Hughes. You scared me."

Hughes lifted his hands up, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. I was up because I heard Elicia crying, but I heard you singing and I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment."

"You're her dad. You wouldn't have ruined anything," Rory shook his head in protest.

Hughes smiled at him before going into the kitchen, "Well, since I'm up would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Rory replied, sitting at the table.

Hughes raised an eyebrow, "Water? I would think you'd want milk at this time of night."

Rory shook his head, "Nah, I don't really like milk. Besides, water has always calmed me down."

"I see," Hughes set the glass of water down in front of him. "Now, tell me about yourself, Rory. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir," Rory answered, taking a sip of the cold water. It startled him a bit, but it soothed his throat.

"Really?" Hughes said before drinking his milk. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from a small village, a little ahead of Ishbal." He missed the way Hughes winced at the name. "When my guardian died, I went to Resembool where I met Winry and her grandmother Pinako."

"And you've been looking for your parents ever since?"

Rory nodded, gazing at his water, "I just feel like I need answers, you know? It wasn't an adoption. They just left me there. No note, nothing. I mean, just to know why would suffice."

"You're not looking for them to be your parents?" Hughes asked, taking off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

Rory shrugged, "I don't really know right now. I would maybe like them to stay in my life but I have a family with Winry and Pinako. I wouldn't leave them for anything."

Hughes gazed at him intently before grinning, "You know, you remind me of a soldier I know. Good man, good man."

"Really?" Rory's interest was piqued.

"Yeah," Hughes nodded. "I met him when I was in the academy. He was a bit of a serious chump at first, but then we became friends and he was the funniest guy you could ever meet."

"Compared to you?" Rory joked.

Hughes winked, "Exactly. He became a state alchemist later on. He made it up the ranks to Major. I was a captain. Then we went to war." His gaze darkened, and Rory immediately knew what war he was talking about. It was the same war that had taken Winry's parents. "He moved up the ranks quickly thanks to his flame alchemy. He was then known as the Flame Alchemist. I moved up the rank to Major. He then met a woman from his childhood who was also a military officer."

His eyes lightened a bit and Rory assumed that the worst part was over. "We both got stationed somewhere else. I became Lieutenant Colonel and he's a Colonel now with his own set of subordinates. He's a great man, Rory. He's loyal, brave, intelligent, thoughtful, ambitious, and chivalrous though it may not seem like it. He's the kind of man you would look up to. I look up to him, and that's why I have his back."

"For what?" Rory asked.

"He wants to become Fuhrer and make this world a better place," Hughes smiled. "I believe he can make that happen. He's the kind of man who sticks to his word."

"I'm glad I remind you of him," Rory said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Hughes muttered, glancing at the boy. "But you also remind me of the woman from his childhood. She's a great woman. She's a 1st Lieutenant and a great one at that. She's great with guns and has the perfect aim out of everyone who has ever been in the academy. She keeps my buddy in line. She knows how he ticks and he knows how to push her buttons exactly."

"They sound like a married couple," Rory stated amusedly.

"Exactly," Hughes sighed, leaning his head on his hand. "I always wished they could've gotten married, but they're both officers. It's against the law for them to have any type of relationship other than commanding officer and subordinate."

"They don't have that, do they?" The younger male questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha," Hughes chuckled. "They wish. They bicker like a married couple, they stare at each other like they either want to strangle the other or kiss them right then and there. They've known each other since childhood, they have a strong bond, but I know that Roy would like it to be way more. I think she's the only woman he's ever loved and will ever love."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way he is around her and the way she is around him," He shrugged. "To an observer, it seems that way. She's so protective of him and he gets crazy jealous when a man he doesn't know even thinks about talking to her. She gets jealous too when he gets hit on."

"I wish I could meet them if you speak so highly of them, Mr. Hughes," Rory smiled before yawning widely.

Hughes smiled as well, standing and taking their glasses to the sink. "Why don't you get some rest? You've got a big day ahead of you."

Rory nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Mr. Hughes. Thanks for telling me about them."

"You're welcome." Rory went off to the couch, falling asleep quickly. Hughes sighed, shaking his head, "I hope you meet them soon, Rory. I'm sure they're exactly who you're looking for."

…

"Thank you for taking care of us," Winry said the next morning as they were ready to head off. Rory nodded gratefully.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Gracia asked. "You can stay as long as you like."

"That's okay," Winry smiled gratefully. "We can find our own place. We're feeling a bit spoiled from being here."

"I'm sure we won't find any place with food as good as yours, Mrs. Hughes," Rory grinned at the woman who smiled back.

Both Winry and Rory looked down in surprise when they felt their sleeves being tugged. They looked down to see Elicia holding their arms tightly.

"Elicia," Gracia said in surprise. "She's very attached to you both." Hughes laughed amusedly at his daughter's smiling face.

"Have a safe trip," Elicia beamed at them. "Come back soon."

Winry and Rory smiled back at the adorable little girl before pulling her into a hug. Rory wrapped his arms around both girls. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having more members of his family.

"I guess we know where you guys are staying today," Gracia mused with a smile.


	9. Unlikely Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liking the same things makes good friends. Hating the same thing makes best friends.

Chapter 9

Rory walked with Winry down the halls of the hospital. He decided once more to go with her to visit the Elrics as it was Ed's last day in the hospital. He stopped abruptly when he felt a dark feeling wash over him. It felt similar to the feeling he had the night he fought the darkness with greed. He put his hand out, stopping Winry as well. He stared at the door Ed was in, trying to figure out why he had the feeling. He never had it the last time he visited.

Winry glanced at him questioningly and he chuckled sheepishly, removing his hand, "Sorry. I just felt something weird."

Winry smiled, patting his shoulder before opening the door. She stopped mid-step when she noticed everyone's horrified expression. "Wow, I guess you weren't wrong, Rory," She muttered to the dark haired boy. "Guys, I got the train tickets."

"Oh thanks," Ed said, getting out of the bed with little difficulty.

"You sure are in a rush," Armstrong stated. "Your wounds have not fully healed."

"I can't stay cooped up in this place forever," Ed grumbled. "I'm leaving Central City tomorrow."

"Where are those tickets to?" Maes asked as Winry took out tickets. He raised an eyebrow, "Dublith?"

Dublith. Rory remembered going over there when Greed took him to the Devil's Nest. He hoped that he could see everybody again to make sure they were all right.

"Where's that?" Winry asked confusedly.

"It's actually not that far from Resembool," Rory answered, gesturing to Al's finger on the map.

"Right in the middle of the South Area," Al said.

"AH!" Winry exclaimed, startled everyone. "Over here! Right before Dublith!"

"Rush Valley?" Rory questioned, squinting his eyes at the map.

"What's over there?" Al asked.

"Rush Valley, the holy land of automail mechanics," Winry swooned, stars in her eyes. "I've always wanted to go there." She grinned, "Take me, take me, take me!"

"Go by yourself," Ed retorted.

"Who's paying for the trip?" Winry remarked.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Ed hissed indignantly.

"It's okay isn't it?" Al said. "It's on the way there."

"Oh whatever," Ed muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yay!" Winry cheered, going towards the door. "I was going to go back to Resembool, but now I have to call Granny to tell her about the change of plans."

Rory smiled as he watched the bright girl walk out the door. He was glad Winry was happy. He turned to Ed and Al, "I'd like to ask. Would it be alright if I accompanied you to Dublith?"

"For what?" Ed demanded.

"Brother," Al scolded.

Rory took no offence, "I've been to Dublith before and there were some people I met. I'd like to go visit them, if that's okay. I can pay my own way if that's the problem."

"You're the problem," Ed grumbled silently, cursing when Al shoved him.

"That's fine, Rory," Al answered happily. "You're more than welcome to come with us."

…

"So what are you guys going to do in Dublith?" Winry asked as they train started.

"We're going to visit an old teacher," Ed said nervously.

Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why does it seem like you're walking into a death trap?"

"Who let you talk?" Ed clenched his jaw, a vein sticking out on his forehead.

"Edward," Winry glared harshly at the other blond. "Apologize."

Rory smiled, rubbing Winry's shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright, Winry. I'm not mad. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

Ed huffed, leaning back into his seat. He glared at Al when he nudged him, "What?" Al gestured with his head to Rory. The blond sighed, sitting up, "I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's okay," Rory smiled slightly.

"Look," Winry sighed exasperatedly. "You're both going to be in each other's company for a while. Wouldn't it be better if you were actually friends?"

Ed frowned though he seemed to consider this while Rory only nodded. "You're both alchemists," Winry said. "Liking or having an interest in the same thing usually makes good friends."

"But," Rory grinned. "Hating the same thing makes best friends." He turned to Ed, "I hate milk as well."

Ed stared at him for a while before a grin came onto his lips as well, "Really?" His grin turned wicked when he looked at Winry, "See, I'm not the only one."

Rory laughed with the other boy, fist bumping him. He glanced at Winry apologetically, "Sorry, Win."

Winry shook her head, rolling her eyes as she listened to the boys ramble about alchemy and how they hated milk. It was going to be a long car ride.

…

Rory woke with a gasp, breathing harshly. He gripped his chest, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. He looked out the window, noticing the darkness. He had no idea what time it was.

Ed was snoring, leaning on Al who liked to pretend he was asleep. Winry was asleep on his shoulder and he, despite his pain, didn't want to move.

He breathed shakily, clutching his shirt. His heart was constricting and he didn't know what was going on. It was like something was dying inside of him. He could feel sweat form on his face. The feeling wouldn't go away. He wondered what it meant.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he blacked out from the pain.

…

"What made you want to see your teacher?" Winry asked the next morning. Rory didn't mention the feeling in the night and Al said nothing of it.

"We've been on a losing streak lately," Ed said. "So we want to get stronger."

"Stronger?" Winry questioned incredulously. "Are you boys obsessed with fighting?"

"It's not like that," Ed retorted indignantly. "I want to get stronger on the inside. Stronger than I was before. I feel like if we go to see our teacher, we'll get stronger."

Al nodded his agreement and Rory agreed with them as well. Being strong on the outside was one thing, being strong on the inside was a different and harder task all together.

Winry sighed with a slight smile, "That's all?"

Ed shook his head, looking out the window, "I want to ask her about human transmutation."

Rory stiffened, feeling his heart seize. "Are you alright, Rory?" Al asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, Alphonse," Rory smiled.

"I want to ask about the Philosopher's Stone and human transmutation," Ed said. "Because finding the Philosopher's Stone means getting into some dangerous business and I want to know how to restore our bodies. I'm ready to get killed by our teacher, so I can ask…so I can ask…"

Ed paled and Al's armor shook in fright. "It was such a short life, wasn't it, Al?" Ed wept.

"Oh," Winry spoke up,."I just remembered. I have something that'll cheer you guys up." She reached into her bag, pulling out a box. Rory's mouth watered for he knew what was in the box. "Apple pie for you guys."

"Wow," Ed licked his lips. "Looks delicious. How'd you get it?"

"Mrs. Hughes made it," Winry answered, handing Ed and Rory a piece.

"That's a lot," Ed said, inhaling his piece.

Rory smiled apologetically at Al, eating his piece. He sighed happily, "This is so good."

Winry smiled at Al as well, "Mrs. Hughes taught me how to cook, Al. I can make it for you when you get your body back."

"Yay!" Al cheered.

"The Hughes'," Winry smiled widely as she thought of them, "They're really nice people."

Rory swallowed harshly when he felt the same constricting feeling in his chest. Did it have something to with the Hughes'?


	10. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo was the best man.

Chapter 10

"It's beautiful," Winry exclaimed in delight as she gazed at the automail that was on display in the store window. "This automail. I never thought I'd see one like this."

Rory chuckled, ushering her along, "Come on, Win. Edward and Alphonse are waiting."

Winry laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just so excited. This is Rush Valley, the holy land of automail."

"Really?" Rory inquired. He smiled at her nod, "Well, I'm glad you finally got to be here, Winry."

"Me too," Winry sighed happily.

Their attention was broken by shouting from a crowd close by. "What are they doing over there?" Al questioned.

They all walked through the crowd. When they got to the front, they noticed a small table and two men on each side. They both had automail and were arm wrestling. The stronger built one smashed it down to the table, ripping it apart.

"Wow," Rory whistled. "I'm glad my automail isn't that weak." He grinned when Winry smiled at him.

The man with the broken automail cried, asking someone to fix it. Luckily, he was in a land filled with automail mechanics that were biting their finger nails in anticipation just to touch it.

"Next up," The referee called. "How about that big guy right there?" He pointed to Al who shook his head frantically. "No, how about the one with the automail arm?" He pointed at Ed and Rory.

"Oh no," Rory shook his head nervously. Ed shook his head as well with an annoyed frown.

"Oh sorry," The man said mockingly, addressing Ed. "A short bean like you couldn't possibly win."

The next thing they knew, Ed was slamming his hands on the small table with a dark look in his eyes. "Oh, kid's actually gonna do it." The crowd jeered.

"You better win this, Ed," Winry cheered him on. Rory grinned, shaking his head when he noticed what Ed was doing under the table.

"Ready, steady," The ref said. "Go!"

Ed proceeded to smash the other man's automail without a second thought. The stronger man stared in shock, as did most of the mechanics. The crowd then cheered loudly while Ed sat back, boasting silently.

Winry furrowed her brow, "What happened?"

Rory chuckled while Al explained, "He used alchemy to break his arm."

"You probably couldn't have beaten him," Winry huffed, crossing her arms.

Ed only shook his head, ignoring her while Al sighed.

"Hey," One of the mechanics came up, "I've never seen this kind of automail," He stated.

Rory was surprised when some mechanics grabbed his arm and gazed at it with raw hunger. He laughed nervously, not wanting to disrupt their observing. Winry simply smiled happily, talking to the other mechanics.

Rory jumped away from the prying hands the tried to grab his pants, "Woah, there buddy. Only my left arm is automail not my legs. Wa-" He yelped when the pulled forcefully, "Wait!"

Moments later, he and Ed stood in the middle of Rush Valley in only their boxers. "I feel like they ignored me," Rory mumbled, shaking his head. He smiled in thanks when Winry handed him his pants. Luckily, he knew nothing was stolen since he had his belongings in his back pack which resided in one of Al's legs.

Ed seemed to have a different problem as he frantically searched his pants and pockets. "What is it?" Winry asked.

Ed swallowed nervously, "The state alchemist watch." He wheezed in distress, "It's gone." That got the rest of them to life.

"I think you're being played, buddy," A mechanic said. "Must be the handiwork of Paninya."

"Who is that?" Ed demanded.

"She's a thief that targets tourist."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Ed asked, looking very distraught. "The item she has is very important."

The mechanic rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No harm in telling you." He responded before smiling, "But let us have a look at your automail."

Ed threatened them with his sharpened automail. The man put his hands up in surrender, "She's on the west side main at a collector's shop called Glatz."

They quickly ran to the location. They made it just in time to see the young, dark skinned girl trying to open the watch. "Don't move," Ed shouted, bursting through the door and storming towards here. "Don't open that watch."

Paninya scoffed, strategically getting a vase on her foot and kicking it to Ed. Rory moved quickly in front of Ed and caught it. Ed used his back as momentum as he jumped over him and ran after the fast girl, "Move those legs, Al!" He shouted as he ran after her. Al ran ahead of Winry and Rory.

The dark haired teen glanced at Winry, "Should I? I feel like I should."

Winry shrugged, "I don't know. You might hurt Ed's pride but I think he'll be grateful you got the watch back."

Rory grinned, taking a chance and pecking her cheek before super speeding away. She was quick, he'd give her that, but a bit predictable. He stopped on a rooftop, hearing Ed shout obscenities. He smirked when he saw Paninya stare at him in surprise. He chuckled, carefully walking over to her on the roof, "I gotta give it to you, you got some skill. You give a good chase."

"This is my turf," She responded with pride. "No one can beat me." She tossed the watch nonchalantly.

Rory showed mock consideration before smiling, "I guess there's a first for everything."

Paninya was startled when she didn't feel the weight of the watch in her hands and instead in the other teen's hand, "Wha-? How?"

"Elementary," Rory rolled the watch between his fingers before stowing it away in his pocket. "I suggest you don't steal anymore, but I don't know you and you're a free woman, so I can't tell you what to do."

"Exactly," Paninya said. "You're smart."

Rory shrugged, "I take pride in my brain." He caught her leg when she tried to kick him, "And my quick reflexes."

He let go of her leg quickly when he felt a blade slice through his skin. He clutched his hand and glanced at her leg. He smirked, "Automail, huh? That shouldn't have been a surprise, considering where we are."

Paninya chuckled, putting her leg down, "You still didn't catch it." She blinked in disbelief when he held up his healed hand.

He shrugged again, lowering his hand, "Didn't have to. Now." He got into a fighting stance, "Do we have to settle this the old fashioned way?"

Paninya got into a fighting stance as well, "I don't get why you care so much. It's not like I took anything from you."

"You took something from my friends," He clenched his jaw, glaring at her. "And it's something precious to him, so I don't take this lightly."

He dodged her kick, sweeping her other leg out from under her. He countered her punch and threw her to the floor. He blocked her kick and ducked under her punch before he uppercut her. He grabbed her shirt before she fell to the floor and held her in the air, "Give up now?"

She twisted out of his loose grip and tried kick him in the chest. He dodged her, causing her to run off the roof. He reacted quickly and used the air to stop her on the way down. She stared up at him in shock as he flipped off the roof as well.

He walked up to her and crossed his arms, "I'd like to call this..." He clapped his hands and put them on the floor. A cage appeared, trapping her. He smirked, "My win."

Paninya smirked back, lifting her leg up again and shooting a small bomb off. Rory dodged it quickly, cursing when she got out of the cage. "Better luck next time," She winked as she continued to walk.

He clenched his jaw angrily but calmed himself when he realized he still had Ed's watch. He smiled when Winry caught the girl's arm, "Good job, Win."

Winry smirked at the girl. "I'm not letting you escape," She said before stars went into her eyes. "Until you let me take a look at your automail."

Rory facepalmed as did Ed and Al who finally appeared. Moments later, they were on a heated path up a mountain after Winry spoke to the girl and inspected her automail much to her happiness. Ed panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. Rory grimaced when he felt sweat bead down his neck. He wanted to use his super speed, but, though he was friends with the Elric brothers, he didn't trust them and they didn't trust him.

"Oh," Rory said, going into his pocket. "I forgot to give you this." He handed Ed his watch back. "I got it back, but I wanted to see if I could trap the girl before she ran away again."

Ed smiled gratefully, pocketing the watch, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Rory shrugged. "It's what friends do."

They soon made it to the place Paninya mentioned. She opened the door with a grin, "Good afternoon," She waved to the mechanic in there.

The man blinked in surprise, "Paninya, why are you up here?"

"I brought some guests," She gestured to the others. "This is the mechanic Winry. She's interested in Mr. Dominic's work."

The man smiled, "Didn't think a girl this young would be interested in mechanics."

"Hey, Paninya," A kind looking woman appeared at the window. "You brought friends over?"

"Satella," Paninya greeted. "Afternoon."

"Just in time, too," Satella said. "I just made some tea and snacks. Come on in."

Rory rubbed his growling stomach, "I would really like some snacks."

"I'm Ridel LeCoulte," The mechanic said. "This is my wife, Satella. The man over there is my father Dominic LeCoulte."

"Why are you here?" Dominic demanded gruffly.

Paninya laughed sheepishly, "I brought you a guest."

While Winry spoke with Dominic and Paninya, Ed, Al and Rory spent their time with Satella and Ridel. "Wow," Ed breathed as he stared at Satella's round stomach. "You're pregnant."

"She's due in a month and a half," Ridel grinned widely.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Rory asked politely.

"Yes," Satella nodded. "It's going to be a boy."

"Can we touch it?" Ed held out his hand hesitantly.

Satella smiled, "Go ahead."

Ed and Rory put their hands on her stomach. Rory could feel the baby moving beneath his hand. He smiled, "That sure is something. I remember a woman from my village was pregnant. It was really something to see in such a small village."

"It really is," Satella smiled back, resting her hands on her stomach. "It's unbelievable just thinking about it. He's so tiny inside of my stomach, but he's alive."

Ed was soon called over to Winry who showed Dominic her automail. It erupted into an argument when Winry asked Dominic to take her as his apprentice to which he quickly denied. Then a storm hit, stopping them from going back to Rush Valley. Winry and Ridel were in another room talking to Paninya while Al was with Satella. Rory just happened to be in the same room with Ed.

He cleared his throat slowly, "So tell me." Ed glanced at him. "The watch. I know it's special, but it's not special because of the military, right?"

Ed stared at him for a moment before looking away and shaking his head, "Nah, never. I just have something in it that means something to me."

Rory smiled slightly, "That's all I needed to hear."

They both stood abruptly when they heard a thump in another room. They ran to the source of the sound and found everyone surrounding Satella. "It's time," The pregnant woman whispered.

"Now?" Ridel screeched nervously. "It's a little early, don't you think?"

The door burst open to reveal a very frantic Dominic, "What did you say?"

"My grandson! My grandson is being born!" Dominic and Ridel did a victory dance much to Satella's annoyance.

"We need to get a doctor," Dominic said as he put on his coat. "I'll see if get him in this weather."

"Be careful, Dad," Ridel waved to him as his father used his horse to leave. He turned to his wife, "Just wait until the doctor comes."

"I don't think I have that long," Satella deadpanned from her spot in the bed.

"It's okay," Ridel tried to reassure her. "Dad's coming back with the doctor."

Minutes later, Dominic came back with a grave expression. "The bridge," He shook his head solemnly as he stood in the rain.

Rory ran out in the rain with Dominic, staring at the bridge in disbelief. Ed growled, "I'll just use alchemy to rebuild it."

Rory put his arm out, stopping him before he could walk over to the destroyed bridge, "Edward, you have to keep a strong mind in times of distress. If you try to rebuild the bridge, it will be too heavy and break before it makes it to the other side. We can't fix it now."

Ed clenched his fists, shaking his head as they all went back inside. Paninya came out, waving her arms frantically, "Satella's bleeding water! What do we do? We need a doctor!"

"Her water broke," Rory deduced. He contemplated what they could do before he sighed, "I'll help."

They all stared at him in surprise. "What?" Paninya questioned disbelievingly. "You know how to do something like this?"

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Well, uh…I saw Leo do it once. I'm sure I can help." He gazed at the door determinedly, cracking his knuckles, "Let's do this."

Winry nodded with him, "Yeah, let's bring this baby to earth."

"Glad you're so enthusiastic, Winry," Rory grinned, taking her arm. "Because you're going to help me."

"Ed and Al," Winry commanded. "Get hot water quickly."

"H-how much?" Ed stammered.

"The more the better."

"We're gonna need towels," Rory added. "Anything to disinfect and a pillow." He turned to Winry who was frozen in thought. He rubbed her back, smiling reassuringly, "It's okay, Win. Your parents were doctors, right?" At Winry's slow nod, he continued, "Then that's even better. I have complete faith in you. Now let's get in there." Winry nodded once again, her gaze hard with determination.

They walked into the room where Satella was. It took a few hours. They listened to Satella's screaming and curses to her husband. Rory got blood on his shirt as he held the crying baby in his arms.

He laughed shakily in relief, "You were right. It is a boy." He asked Ridel to cut the umbilical cord. He wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to his father. "Here you go," He said quietly. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Satella responded tiredly. "Thank you for everything."

Rory smiled exhaustedly, "It was nothing." He wiped the sweat from his brow. He lifted the equally tired Winry to her feet, "I had help after all."

Ed, Al and Paninya ran in, anticipation written all over their features. "T-the baby…?" Ed inquired as he gazed at the newborn. The three lifted their arms and cheered, "YEAH!"

Rory laughed with them but stopped when he noticed Winry leaning heavily on him. He held her, "You alright, Winry?"

She blushed slightly, "Would it be too much if I asked you to carry me? My back hurts a bit."

Rory smiled softly, "Not at all." He put his arms under her knees and back and held her to his chest. He didn't dare mention the fact that he was equally tired.

He walked to the other room while the others were entranced with the baby. Winry gazed at him shyly, "Am I too heavy?"

He chuckled, shifting his hold, "Super strength, Winry, but I assure you, you're not."

"That's good," Winry mumbled into his chest.

He set her down in one of the chairs and sat in the other one. He held her hand, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, smiling reassuringly, "I'm fine, Rory. It was just a bit overwhelming."

"It was," Rory ran a hand through his hair, feeling his eyes grow heavy against his will.

"You were great in there," Winry commented.

Rory exhaled deeply, closing his eyes, "Thanks. I learned a bit from watching Leo."

"Leo must've been a good man."

"The best," Rory mumbled sleepily. "He was the greatest man I've ever met. Selfless, loyal, kind, funny. Great all around…"

Winry smiled at the boy sleeping on her shoulder. She bit her lip before grabbing his chin, and planting a small kiss on his immobile lips. She felt slightly guilty knowing he was so deep in sleep he wouldn't remember it. She just had to know if what she was feeling was right. If she really was liking him a bit more than Ed.

…

The next morning, they were out of the LeCoulte's home. Though Winry did not become Dominic's apprentice, he gave her information of another good mechanic. He did say they could come and visit whenever they wanted. Winry was staying a bit longer in Rush Valley. Unfortunately, Ed, Al and now Rory were going away to Dublith. Now they were running to the starting train.

"Come on," Ed demanded. "The train's starting already."

"Bye!" Paninya waved to them.

"Have a safe trip!" Winry yelled as she tried to catch up to them.

"You too!" Ed called back as Rory and Al got on the train. He jumped, catching Rory's outstretched arm and got on the train as well.

"Give Pinako a call, Winry," Rory spoke over the train's engine. "She might be worried."

"I will," Winry shouted back. "You be safe, okay?"

"I will," Rory replied. "I'll be back." Winry nodded as the train pulled too far for them to continue the conversation. He sighed, leaning back on the train railing, "Thanks for bringing me along."

"Just don't bring us down," Ed smirked good naturedly.

Rory chuckled, bumping fists with him, "Don't worry. I can carry my own weight."

In all honesty, he didn't know where he was going. At this point, he didn't care about finding his parents. He only cared about keeping his friends while he could have them. He couldn't forget his mission. That was the one thing he kept repeating.


	11. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory was happy to meet Izumi, Sig, and Mason. He was especially happy that he could see Greed and the gang again, but even friends have secrets they don't tell you.

Chapter 11

"We finally made it," Ed said anxiously as they walked to a meat shop and stopped at the entrance. Al nodded with him and that's when Rory noticed them shaking in their boots. "I hope," The blond swallowed dryly. "That Teacher's not home."

The door flew open. "Welcome!" A man greeted loudly causing Al and Ed to scream in fright. "Come in, please." The man blinked as he looked at the blond alchemist, "Hey, aren't you Edward Elric? Long time no see."

"Mr. Mason," Ed greeted as he got off the floor. "Hello."

"You're as short as ever," Mason laughed, patting Ed's head as he bristled under his touch. "Who are these guys?"

"I'm Alphonse," Al pointed to himself. "Ed's little brother."

"Rory, sir," Rory smiled politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"Are you here to see The Curtis'?" The Elric brothers nodded nervously. Mason smiled, "I'll go get them. They just got back from their trip." He ran back inside, not noticing the Elric brothers' face darken.

Moments later, a large, burly man came out of the meat shop with a cleaver in his hand and a wild look in his eyes. Rory could feel himself sweat a bit. The man laid eyes on the short blond, "Edward…?"

Ed laughed nervously in reply. The man threw his arm out suddenly, scaring the wits out of all three boys. He gripped Ed's head, "You're here. You've grown." He turned to the suit of armor, "And who is this?"

"I'm Alphonse," Al answered. "Long time no see."

"Al," The man put his hand on the helmet. "You've grown tall as well."

Rory smiled as Al seemed to put his hands to his face happily. The man turned to him, "And you are?"

"Oh," Rory held out his hand. "Rory, sir. I'm a friend of the Elric brothers."

"I'm Sig Curtis," Sig smiled, shaking his hand before turning to Ed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I have a few questions for Master," Ed scratched the back of his head a bit nervously.

He nodded understandingly, "Mason, can you watch the store for a while?"

"Okay."

"How is Master?" Ed asked as they started walking.

"She's quite healthy," Sig answered. "But she's sick at the moment." He went to a window, "Hey, Izumi. The Elric shorty is here to see you."

"Ed and Al?" Rory heard a woman ask.

"Can you get up?"

"Relax, I'm feeling fine today," Izumi said.

Rory glanced at the brother's who were at the door, whispering to each other. The door then opened abruptly, striking Ed and sending him flying across the yard. "News of you has reached us, my foolish student," Izumi glowered. "You actually became a dog of the military? Well, explain yourself!"

"Don't push yourself, Izumi," Sig said as he picked up the bloody blond.

"Who's the walking tin can?" Izumi asked as she stared at Al.

"I'm his brother, Alphonse," Al answered nervously, shaking immensely.

Izumi smiled, holding out her hand but Rory didn't trust it in the slightest. "Al! Look how tall you've grown."

"No, Master," Al shook her hand. "I haven't changed much." He was then thrown on his back roughly.

"Not enough training," Izumi huffed before turning to Rory. "And you are?"

Rory started nervously, "R-Rory, ma'am. I'm a friend of the Elric brothers."

"Isn't Master supposed to be sick?" Al questioned as he sat up.

"What are you saying?" Izumi demanded. "This is because you guys came from far away-" She was cut off by the blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Don't push yourself," Sig said soothingly. "Drink your medicine."

"One more time," Ed breathed shakily. "Long time no see."

Izumi smacked his head good naturedly, "Ah, it's nice to see you guys."

…

Rory stood in the shop with Mason as Al and Ed spoke with Sig and Izumi. They had told him he could stay, but he didn't feel like intruding on their private conversation.

"So how did you meet the Elric brothers?" Mason spoke as he chopped some of the meat.

Rory blinked before smiling, "Oh, well I was friends with their friend Winry. I was living with her and her grandmother for a while before the Elrics came along."

"What made you come with them to see their old teacher?"

Rory shrugged, "I'm looking for my parents and almost everyone I've met has said I should go with Edward and Alphonse to try and find them."

"Why would they say that?" Mason asked confusedly.

"I don't know," The blue eyed boy sighed. "I think there are a lot of people who know who my parents are and they don't want to tell me." Apparently Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Hughes, and Armstrong knew.

"What are you gonna do after you find them?" Mason put the cleaver away and washed his hands.

Rory smiled slightly, "I have another thing I need to take care of. After that, I don't know yet."

Mason chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Come on. Dinner should be ready by now."

They entered the dining room where meat and spaghetti were all on separate plates. Rory felt his mouth water as he dug in quickly. "We witnessed a birth in Rush Valley," Ed said. He might've said more, but this was the only thing that caught Rory's attention.

"We helped deliver it, Master," Al added happily.

Rory chuckled as Ed glared at his brother, "We didn't help at all. It was Rory and Winry who helped. We just waited outside."

"Well, it went better than expected," Al stated. "Thanks to everyone helping, the mother was saved too. The baby was blessed by everyone."

"Yeah," Izumi sighed with a smile. "You guys were born like that too. That's why you have to treasure your lives."

Rory paused in his eating, gazing at his food in blankly. Was he blessed by his parents? If he was, why was he given to someone else? Was his life worth treasuring?

"Speaking of which," Ed spoke. "You don't have any kids, Master."

Rory could feel the temperature drop after that comment. He glanced discreetly at Izumi who only stared ahead with an unreadable expression.

"Edward!" Mason slammed his hands on the table hastily. Everyone stared at him in shock. He laughed nervously, "H-how's your alchemy coming along? Let's see how good you are."

"Sure, no problem," Ed grinned and Rory felt the tension smooth out. He knew Ed and Al didn't notice anything. "We've been experimenting since we got back."

"Just like Master said," Al said with a nod.

"I'm an alchemist too," Rory stood with them. "I may not be as good as Edward and Alphonse, but I can hold my own."

"Come on," Ed laughed. "Let's go outside to show them." They walked out the door, Izumi and Sig lagging behind.

Al drew a giant circle in the yard. He put his hands down on it and they watched as a horse erupted from the ground. They all cheered. "Very detailed work," Izumi commented as she gazed at the horse.

"My turn." Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. A giant horse came from the ground. It stood on its hind legs and had wings.

Rory chuckled, "You can do it without a circle too?" He clapped his hands and put them to the floor. His creation was a frightened man, trying to tame Ed's horse.

Al laughed, clapping his hands, "That's impressive, Rory."

"You both don't need to make a transmutation circle?" Izumi inquired with narrowed eyes. Ed and Rory glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Unless," She mumbled. "Rory? Ed?"

"Yeah?" Ed asked as Rory gazed at her.

"You've both seen that thing?"

Ed stiffened while Rory glanced away. "Wh-what?" Ed stammered.

"You've seen it, right?" Izumi questioned hardly.

Ed clenched his fists, nodding, "I've seen it." Rory nodded as well, keeping his gaze on the sky.

"That's why they called you a genius and accepted you as a state alchemist at a young age," Izumi said to herself.

Ed shook his head vigorously, "I'm not a genius. I've just seen that thing." He breathed shakily, "Master-"

They were interrupted by a few kids running up. "Mrs. Curtis?" They held a broken train in their hands.

"What is it?" Izumi asked.

"Our train is broken," One kid explained. "Can you fix it?"

"Sure," Izumi led the kids inside her house, "I've got tools in my house."

That was the last Rory heard before he walked away. Al grabbed his arm but he pulled away slowly with a forced smile, "Sorry, Alphonse. I think I'm just gonna take a walk."

"Okay," Al nodded. "Come back soon."

Rory nodded numbly, continuing to walk. He made about two blocks from the house before he collapsed in an abandoned alleyway, crying. He hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed into them. Thinking about human transmutation was one thing. Thinking about the person he tried to bring back was a whole different story.

_"Ouch!" The 8 year old Rory exclaimed painfully. He rubbed his arm which had been roughly grabbed when he was thrown._

_The dark haired man laughed, picking him up, "Sorry, sorry. You said you wanted to train with me, didn't you? I told you I wouldn't go easy on you."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Rory waved his hand dismissively. "It didn't hurt that much." That was half true since he couldn't feel it anymore._

_Leo ruffled his hair, "Okay, let's call it a day on physical training. How about we work on your alchemy?"_

_"Alright!" Rory cheered as they walked back into the house._

_After practicing for a few more hours, they both sat at the table. "That was good," Rory complimented once he finished with food around his mouth._

_Leo chuckled, wiping the boy's mouth, "How would you even know? You got more on your face than inside your mouth."_

_"Don't judge me," Rory swatted at him._

_Leo shook his head with a smile, grabbing their plates and taking them to the sink. The younger male went up to him and helped with washing them. Leo ruffled his hair, "Thanks, kid."_

_"You're welcome," Rory grinned at the older man._

_"Alright," Leo pushed him towards his bed. "It's way past your bedtime. You gotta get up bright and early tomorrow if you want to train with me again."_

_"Fine," Rory groaned, getting into his small bed._

_Leo smiled, blowing out the candle in Rory's room. He stood, going to the door, "Night, kiddo. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Leo?" Rory called sleepily._

_"Yeah, kid?"_

_"Thanks for being my dad."_

_Leo watched as the younger boy fell asleep. His eyes stung a bit, "No problem, kid. Thanks for being my son."_

He missed him so much. He wanted to see him again, if only for a moment. His sobs died down a bit as he wiped his eyes and nose. He stood up with a sigh, walking out of the alleyway.

"Kid?" He turned sharply to the voice, catching the long tail that shot out at him.

He glared harshly at the man before his eyes softened in realization, "Bido? Is that you?"

Bido giggled, nodding vigorously, "Kid, you're alive."

"So are you," Rory laughed in relief. "What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"The Devil's Nest," Bido answered as if he should've known. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home to your girl."

"I-I did," Rory replied. "But I came to see if you guys were okay. I'm glad you are."

"You should go to Devil's Nest," Bido said. "Greed is there with everyone else. They've missed you."

Rory patted the bald man's head with a smile, "I've missed you guys too. I'm gonna go right now." He started jogging away, "It was good to see you again, Bido."

Bido waved to him until he couldn't see him anymore. Rory super sped to where the Devil's Nest was. He entered the familiar establishment, grinning when he saw Greed sitting at a table with many pretty women.

He laughed, going over, "Greed!"

Greed blinked before grinning. He stood, getting Rory in a headlock, "Kid! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you guys were alright," Rory said, getting out of the headlock. "I'm glad you guys are."

"We can take care of ourselves," Greed waved his hand with a smirk, "It's good to see you again, kid." He patted his shoulder before yelling, "Bartender! My friend here needs a drink." He led the younger male to his table, "Tell me what you've been doing, kid."

As Rory was seated with a drink and a woman gazing at him lustfully, he told them of how he got back to Winry, how he met the Hughes, how he helped a woman give birth in Rush Valley and how he was traveling with the Elric brothers. His amusement waned when Bido walked in looking like he got into a fight with a dozen cats.

Greed looked a bit nervous as he conversed with Bido, Martel and Roa. "He's a big guest," Rory heard Greed say as he walked back. "Don't kill him. No matter what."

"What's going on, Greed?" Rory asked confusedly.

Greed chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Nothing you need to worry yourself over, kid. Now, what were you talking about?"

He didn't remember what he talked about after that. He fell asleep somewhere because when he woke up in a place he didn't remember. He grunted, feeling a slight headache pounding at his temples. He got up, walking out of the unfamiliar room. He stopped when he heard voices in another room. He cracked the door open when he saw Greed standing over Al. Al used alchemy to throw Greed away from him. Greed only smirked, throwing Al to the floor.

Rory threw the door open forcefully, glaring at everyone, "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone in the room stared at him, some a bit nervously. Greed stood, scratching his neck, "Well, see kid, the thing is-"

"What are you doing with Alphonse, Greed?" Rory demanded as he walked in.

"What are you doing here, Rory?" Al questioned. "You know these guys?"

"Yeah," Rory glared at Greed. "But I guess I didn't know them as well as I thought."

"Aw, come on, kid," Greed tried to say. "We had this going on way before we met you. I'm sorry." He reached out to put his hand on his shoulder.

Rory grabbed his hand tightly, feeling the bones crack under his fingers, "Out of everyone, you go for Alphonse? What are you trying to pull here?"

Greed gripped his hand in return and Rory could feel claws biting into his skin, "I want to be immortal. He's got something that I want."

"Why would you want to be immortal?" Rory growled. "Who wants to live that long?"

"I've been living for 200 years," Greed hissed, his purple eyes wild. "I want to live longer. This body isn't tough enough."

Rory loosened his grip in shock, "W-what? Ho-how?"

Greed ripped his hand away and showed him the tattoo on the back of it, "Ever heard of a homunculus, kid?"

Rory shook his head, trying to clear it, "Y-you're not human." He shut his eyes tightly, "W-why didn't you tell me? Why did you befriend me if this is what you were?"

"That's a story for a different time," Greed replied, scratching his head. "Right now I need to know everything about this kid." He gestured to Al. A beat later and he was embedded into the wall.

Rory clenched his jaw tightly, putting his leg down, "You won't be doing anything with Alphonse. Let him go. Now!"

Greed chuckled painfully, feeling his ribs stick back together. He wiped the blood from his mouth, "Quite the kick, kid, but you can't beat me like that. You'd have to-" He was cut off when Roa used a hammer to rip off the upper part of his head.

Rory and Al stared in shock. "Wh-why would you do that?" Al asked in fright. "I thought you were…" He stopped short when he noticed Greed's body stand up, his head still gone, "…allies."

The two alchemists gaped as Greed's head stitched itself back together before their very eyes. Greed groaned, scratching his newly formed head, "Urgh," He cracked his neck. "That was one death." He narrowed his eyes at Roa, "Couldn't you have done it elegantly?"

"Sorry," Roa muttered apologetically.

Greed sighed, "See, this body isn't all that tough anymore. I want to know his secret so I can live how I want to."

"That can't be true," Al cried. "I've never heard of any successful homunculus!"

Greed cackled, "There are places where the sun never shines. There are things in the underworld people from above don't know about. People don't understand chimeras either." He knelt in front of Al with a smirk, "There is no such thing as 'no such thing'. Your existence proves it. You, just a soul in armor. And you..." He stood, staring at Rory, "A boy with super powers."

Rory glared at him, feeling sweat break onto his neck, "How the hell do you know that?"

Greed smirked once more, crossing his arms, "My father knows much about his opponents."

There is a man playing god, The silhouette had said. I need you to take out him and his subordinates.

Rory closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, "You're all playing god, aren't you?"

Greed shrugged, turning back to Al, "Close but no cigar." He knelt in front of Al once more, "Tell me how your soul was put in there?"

"You should talk," Rory heard Martel speak from inside Al. "You don't want to be treated like a lab rat."

"I-I don't know," Al declared. "I don't remember how I got into this body. It was another person who put my soul in this armor."

"Right," Greed nodded. "The other alchemist. I'll go ask him."

"It was my brother," Al said. "But he's…not here right now."

It was silent for a beat. Greed turned to his gang, "Did I ask something inconsiderate?"

"Well, he is only 14 years old," Dolcetto returned, "He might still be sensitive."

They turned to Al. Greed rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, I don't know how to say this."

"Cheer up?" Roa added.

Rory rolled his eyes, shaking his head. They thought Al meant Ed was dead.

The gang was trying many things to get Al to talk. They even tried hypnosis which failed miserably. "Can't we just take him apart?" One guy said. "I know little about alchemy."

"If you're going to do that," Al spoke. "Have someone of a state alchemist's level do it. It's an unpleasant thought to be tampered by amateurs."

Rory smirked as the man growled. Greed chuckled impressively, "Well said."

The man rolled his shoulders, "This one's got guts. I like fellas like you." He grabbed horn on Al's helmet, "But it pisses me off; that attitude of fearlessness." His fingers grew longer, "I'll rip you apart."

"Calm down," Greed rolled his eyes. "We spent a lot of effort getting him."

Rory furrowed his brow when he heard something outside. He glanced around, noting Dolcetto noticed it too.

"There's one thing I'm scared of," Al commented solemnly. "It's here. The terror."

The door burst open, revealing Izumi who wore a black dress. She walked in, dragging a chimera behind her, "Hello, please excuse me."

"He-hey," One of the guys stammered.

Izumi threw the chimera she held at Al, "You idiot." She screamed, "You went and got yourself kidnapped." She glared at Rory, "And you, you helped them?"

"I did nothing of that sort," Rory clenched his jaw angrily. "They kidnapped Alphonse without my knowledge. I was trying to stop them."

"A lot of good that did," Izumi growled.

"Hey," One of the guys yelled. "Don't pretend like we're not here. Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm a housewife!" Izumi shouted before proceeding in beating them all up.

"Hey," Greed said. "That's not nice to do all of a sudden."

"You're the one who's responsible here?" Izumi questioned, walking up to him. "You've taken a family member of mine. I'm taking him back."

Greed shook his head casually, "That's not open for discussion."

Izumi raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Really?" She threw a hard fist to his face.

Greed chuckled as he stood unharmed, "You really do things without warning, don't you?" His cheek was suddenly grey like steel. "I bet your hand is hurting a lot right now?" He threw a punch at Izumi who dodged it. Her knuckles were bleeding heavily. Rory furrowed his brow confusedly; what the hell had just happened?

"Master!" Al cried out.

"Give me a break," Greed grinned, his arm and torso suddenly steel. "I'm not interested in fighting a woman."

"That's quite a unique body you have there," Izumi said.

Greed shrugged, "Sort of. You're not gonna lay a scratch on me with that weak attack."

"Then allow me," Rory walked up to him, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You'll fight me, won't you?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the homunculus.

"Don't make this difficult, kid," Greed frowned. "I don't want to fight you either."

"You will," Rory spat. "Because I'm fighting you whether you like it or not, homunculus."

"Homunculus?" Izumi questioned.

"Ah," Al nodded vigorously. "That's right. He's a homunculus. He has information on how to get our bodies back."

"Oh really?" Izumi pointed at Greed, more blood pouring from her knuckles. "So I just have to beat the information out of him?"

"Master, please bring big brother here," Al pleaded. "We finally have our chance."

"I thought your big brother was dead," Greed scratched his head confusedly. He shrugged, grabbing Al's helmet, "Look, all I want is for my soul to be transmuted like this and I'll give them the information they want. How's that?"

"A trade…?" Izumi shook her head. "Fine, I'll bring Ed. But just so you know, Mr. Greed," She glared harshly at him, "If anything happens to those close to me, I won't hesitate to kill everything here." She walked out.

Rory tightened his grip on his sword, lowering it slightly. He couldn't believe his so called friends were behind all of this and that now, he had to kill them.


	12. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something way bigger than he initially believed going on.

Chapter 12

Rory sat next to Al, glaring at Greed and the wounded others. He knew he could've taken them down easily since Izumi took did most of the work, but there was something in him that didn't want to fight them. The chimeras were his friends before all of this. Greed was someone who befriended him first, and who listened and talked to him. They were his friends. That was the only thing that made him very hesitant on attacking them. He knew his was in deep trouble with Al, Ed and Izumi after this.

He stood quickly when Ed walked in with a hard look in his eyes. He approached the homunculus, "You're Greed?"

"And you're the one called Edward Elric?" Greed smirked. "Sorry about this. We wanted to have this finished with the boy in the armor only." He slanted his eyes to Rory who glared at him.

"I'm sorry, big brother," Al spoke. "But this man is a-"

"A homunculus, eh?" Ed smirked. "I'm surprised. Are you for real?"

"My policy is to never lie," Greed replied. "I can show you-wait," He held up his hand to Roa who had the hammer ready, "Not that way. It's too messy."

"He wants to trade the information for the transmutation for my soul for information on the homunculus."

"Equal trade?" Ed questioned a bit incredulously.

"Right," Greed nodded. "It seems you guys are interested in homunculus. That seems like a fair trade, right?"

"DON'T TALK SHIT TO ME!" Ed exploded fiercely. "DO YOU BASTERDS NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU STUPID HOMUNCULI!"

They all stared at him wide eyed in shock. He continued to roar anyways, "YOU KIDNAP MY BROTHER! YOU INJURE MY TEACHER! AND YOU!" He turned to Rory, growling at him, "I thought I could trust you."

He turned back to Greed without giving the other boy time to explain, "YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN DEMAND EQUAL TRADE FROM ME?! AT THIS POINT, I'VE DECIDED YOU'RE THE WORST ENEMY! INFORMATION REGARDING THE SOUL?! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING! VILLAINS ARE MEANT TO BE CRUSHED, DESTROYED AND LOOTED! I'LL FORCE THE SECRETS OUT OF YOU! ALL OF THEM! VILLIANS GET NO EQUAL TRADE!"

It was silent for a moment before Greed clapped. "He's an idiot," Dolcetto mumbled, unsheathing his sword. "Resort to force, huh?"

"Don't kill him," Greed ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Dolcetto waved him off. He charged at Ed, "But I might break one or two bones!"

Ed jumped over the sword, punching the chimera in the face. He transmuted his automail into a blade, "Next."

"Roa," Greed began. "Take the armor. We'll dissect him later. Take Dolcetto too and tend to him."

Roa nodded, hauling Al over his shoulder. "Hey, Roa," Martel's muffled voice sounded. "Handle him a bit more delicately, okay?"

Ed growled, charging at them, "I won't let you." He swung at them, only to be stopped by Greed's steel arm.

"Ignorant kid needs to be punished," Greed hissed, throwing a punch at him which Ed blocked by using alchemy.

Rory clenched his fists, taking out his sword. He swung at Greed who made a swipe at Ed. The homunculus watched in shock as his steel hand fell to the floor. "Wha-what?" He gripped his arm, disbelief etched across his face.

Rory turned the blade, the light glinting off of it. The blue eyed boy smirked, "You said your father knew about his opponents, right?" He pointed the sword at him, "I guess he didn't do his research thoroughly."

Greed growled as his arm grew back, "I don't want to fight you, kid."

"If you're fighting my friends," Rory glared at him. "You're going to have to."

"Fine," Greed spat, taking off his fur lined jacket. His whole body soon turned into steel, "If that's what you want. That's what you'll get."

Rory shouted, swinging at him. He easily cut off Greed's arm again. He kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall. Greed shook his head, cracking his neck. He growled, kicking the sword out of the dark haired boy's hands. Using this to his advantage, he grabbed him by the neck, squeezing tightly. Rory choked, digging his nails into the steel and threw him off. He wheezed, rubbing his throat. Ed charged at Greed. He only got a few swipes at him before Greed's clawed hand cut him in his side. The homunculus grabbed him by his leg and threw him into the wall.

Rory used his use of the air, stopping the other alchemist mid-flight. They continued at each other harshly. Ed managed to get many hits in until Greed damaged his automail and head severely. Rory realized his body wouldn't regenerate while fighting a homunculus. The dark haired boy panted, grabbing his sword limply. He stood on unsteady legs, pointing his sword at the older male.

Greed shook his head, "Look, kid, I don't think you can withstand much more of this."

Rory swallowed thickly, closing his eyes when he felt his blood sting it, "Don't tell me what I can and can't withstand." His hands shook around the handle of the sword, "I wish I didn't have to do this, Greed but you left me no choice."

Greed put his hands up, "What are you talking about? If the shorty would've taken the deal, this wouldn't have happened."

Rory felt his eyes water against his will as he shook his head, "No, this is something I had to do and Edward and Alphonse had nothing to do with this."

"Well, kid-" He was cut off when Ed clapped and put his hand to his back. He grunted, turning to the blond, "What the hell was that?"

Rory knew what that was. He charged at Greed, kicking him in the stomach. He clapped his hands and used alchemy to create spike which drove into Greed's steel and flesh.

Greed spurted out blood when he fell to the floor. He gripped his side as it regenerated, "What the hell?"

Ed laughed shakily, falling back to the floor, "You can make your body as hard as you want to, but I know how it works now. You can't regenerate and harden at the same time."

Greed chuckled, "That makes things a little more interesting." He charged at Rory who clapped and slammed his hand into his jaw. He roundhouse kicked him, severing the bone.

It continued on like this until soldiers came at the door, distracting the alchemist. Greed used this to his advantage and severed the boy's automail. Rory cried out as the soldiers shot at them. He gripped his shoulder tightly as Greed escaped. He grunted painfully, "Wait, Greed…"

He grabbed his sword and super sped out of the room before anyone could catch him. When he caught up to Greed again, he was getting severed by another man. The man was tall, dark haired with an eye patch. Rory felt the familiar dark presence and knew. He felt this when he was attacked at night with Greed and the others, and he felt it at the hospital. Something about this man was wrong.

He watched as Greed cut off the eye patch. The man shoved both his swords into the homunculus' neck. Greed's eyes widened when he stared into the man's eyes. "Tell me, Greed," The man mumbled lowly. "How many times do I have to kill you before you die?"

That's when Rory knew, the man was something different all together. Dolcetto and Roa showed up as Greed escaped the man only to be stabbed in the back of the neck again. He fell to the floor roughly.

"Death number 15," The man said. "How many more lives do you have?"

As much as Rory knew he had to kill Greed, he knew he couldn't let him die like this. He watched as Dolcetto cut off the chains on Al's arms. "Keep her safe," He told him, referring to Martel who was still inside the armor.

"We're counting on you," Roa smiled before he and Dolcetto attacked the sword wielding man.

Rory could hear Martel's muffled screams as he stumbled forward to try and fight the mysterious man. He felt hot tears pour down his face when he watched Roa and Dolcetto die in front of him. "Roa!" He cried out. "Dolcetto!"

The man turned to him, giving Greed the chance he needed. He stood up as he regenerated. "Hey, hey, Fuhrer Bradley," He called. Rory stopped in shock. That was the highest ranked man in the military and here he was slaughtering his friends.

"How are you going to pay for what you did to my subordinates?" Greed continued stoically.

"Feeling sympathy for your pawns, eh?" Bradley smirked.

Greed chuckled harshly, "SYMPATHY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M GREEDY GREED! MONEY, WOMEN, SUBORDINATES! THEY'RE ALL MINE! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME! THAT'S WHY I WON'T GIVE UP MY POSSESSIONS! IT'S ALL MINE! I'M SUPER GREEDY, AFTER ALL!"

Bradley huffed, shoving multiple swords into Greed which knocked him into the ground. Bradley walked away, leaving his swords in him. "Stay down for a while," He said as he pulled out another sword.

Rory ran to the fallen Greed, "Greed, are you alright?" His clothes were getting soaked by the sewage water. He paid no mind to it.

"Kid," Greed ground out painfully. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

"I know," Rory replied, his jaw quivering. "But you're my friend and I can't let you die."

Greed's eyes softened a bit. He glanced away ashamedly, "I was supposed to kill you that night, kid."

Rory's eyes widened as his heart froze, "What?"

Greed nodded painfully, "My father wanted you dead, but when I saw you alone, I couldn't do it. Something in me just wanted to be your friend. You're my friend, okay? Don't forget that."

Rory sobbed, nodding, "You're my friend too, Greed."

Greed chuckled, closing his eyes, "Oh, kid. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I gotta go now. Take care of Martel for me."

Rory nodded tearfully, standing up and grabbing his sword. He wiped his wrist, still upset his automail was trashed. He forgave Greed though, he'd always forgive Greed. As he ran at Bradley, he knew he was too late. The man was quick. Al had him by his throat, obviously Martel's doing. Bradley shoved his sword into the small opening made by Al's helmet and stabbed Martel.

"No!" Rory shouted as blood came pouring out of Al. He yelled not only for Martel, but because he knew what would happen to Al if his transmutation circle was tampered with.

Bradley turned to him after Al let him go. He began walking towards him, sword at the ready. Rory steadied his sword. He wondered how he would fight the agile man with only one arm.

"Were you one of Greed's subordinates?" Bradley questioned, only a few feet away from him.

Rory took a step back, "I was his friend and he was mine even though he never told me he was a homunculus. Those chimeras you just killed were my friends as well, as was Alphonse."

"Oh, Alphonse Elric will be fine," Bradley chuckled, wiping off his bloody sword. "Just a bit of blood, that's all."

"Fuhrer King Bradley," Rory chuckled sarcastically, keeping his sword out. "You're the highest ranking man in the military yet you show no mercy. How does it feel to be a murderer?"

Bradley stopped for a moment before laughing, "Oh, son. Your insults do nothing to me." He paused once he got close to him. He squinted his eye, tilting his head curiously. He smirked under his mustache, "Tell me, son. Who are your parents?"

"Why?" Rory growled angrily. He was getting tired of that question.

"Just curious," Bradley replied, sheathing his sword.

Rory kept his out, "I don't know. I was abandoned by them when I was a baby."

Bradley scrutinized the boy up and down. He seemed to have an internal struggle before he walked away, "Make sure Alphonse gets to his brother."

Rory watched him walk away before dropping his sword and collapsing to his knees. He clenched his fist as his tears fell to the floor. He sobbed for his fallen friends. He knew this mission wouldn't be easy, but he didn't know he would meet anyone who would mean so much to him and he would have to watch them die before his eyes.

…

Rory smiled slightly when Al woke up. He was holding onto Martel's cold, limp hand. Armstrong looked worse for wear as he addressed the younger boy, "We had to take her out."

Al put his head in his hands, "I couldn't save her."

Neither could I, Rory thought to himself as he stared at the sky. He only hoped his friends were in a better place now.

"It's okay, Al," Ed smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault. Let's go home to Master now."

"Wait a moment," Bradley came up. "That man with the Uroburos tattoo, did you make any deals with him?"

"No," Ed glared at him.

"Did you obtain any information?"

"Nothing beneficial to the military," Ed replied curtly.

"Don't misunderstand," Bradley stated. "This is not for the military. If one of you three made a deal with him, we would have to execute you depending on how serious the matter." He turned to Rory who only glared in return. "So, son? Did you obtain any information? Anything to harm the military?"

"He was my friend," Rory clenched his jaw before looking away. "I didn't make any deals or obtain information. I would do most of the talking anyways, and trust me; the military was the last thing on my mind."

Bradley gave a curt nod before turning to Ed, "That steel arm of yours and your brother's armor body; are those related in any way?"

Ed clenched his jaw, glancing uneasily at Bradley. The older male laughed, "An honest fellow." He turned, walking away with the soldiers, "Take care of that brother of yours."

Rory stared at the man before shaking his head. That man was something different all together, and he would find out what he was.


	13. Xingese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory was glad to see Winry again, he just wished she eased up on the wrench a bit.

Chapter 13

Rory grumbled as he followed Ed and Al through Rush Valley. He knew Winry would be livid when she saw them. Though Ed's arm was damaged, it wasn't as bad as Rory's whose automail arm was completely gone.

"Yo, Miss Winry!" Ed called in a falsetto voice. He grinned uneasily when she turned to him, "Aren't we all happy with today's fine, fine weather?"

"You're back," Winry beamed.

"It's nice to see you're doing so well with your business," Ed said, seeming to ignore her.

Winry shook her head with a smile, "You guys never keep in touch. What are you guys here for?"

Ed laughed, pointed at his damaged arm. Rory steeled himself, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his damaged port.

Rory didn't know what happened next, but when he opened his eyes, Winry was working on his arm. It wasn't a permanent one. He blinked up at her confusedly, "What happened?"

Winry shook her head, continuing to work on the temporary arm, "I hit you a little too hard with the wrench. Luckily, you were able to regenerate. Ed wasn't so lucky."

Rory smiled softly, "You would do that." His smile faded a bit, "I'm sorry for what happened to the automail. I didn't think it would get broken like that."

"Like what?" Winry glanced at him, her eyes full of concern when she saw his blue eyes water.

Rory clenched his flesh hand on his pants, "Wh-when I first left to train, I met some people. They were my friends and I had to leave them behind when we got attacked. When Edward, Alphonse, and I went to Dublith, I met up with my friends."

He swallowed thickly, trying to control his voice, "I didn't know what they were doing, but apparently they were bad people. I didn't want to believe it, but the man who befriended me, Greed; he was one of the subordinates I had to take out. But I-I…"

Rory shut his eyes tightly, trying to control his tears which escaped his eyes at a rapid pace. He sobbed brokenly, grateful for Winry's soothing touch to his arm, "They were my friends, and I didn't want to kill them. I didn't want them to die, but they did. They died right in front of me and I couldn't save them."

He felt Winry wrap her arms around him, reassuring him that he was going to be alright. He held her tightly with his movable arm, crying into her shoulder. He cried for Greed, he cried for his friends, he cried for Ed and Al, and he cried for himself. He needed to finish this mission, he promised he would, but the more he spent time with everyone, the more he wanted to forget it.

He breathed shakily, pulling away from Winry and wiping his eyes, "Thanks, Win."

Winry smiled lightly, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It was nothing. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

Rory chuckled hoarsely, "There's a first for everything." He blinked, looking at the temporary arm, "Is it finished?"

Winry nodded, double checking it, "Yep. I just need to order parts for you and Ed. Then I can have you up and running and we can go to Central City."

Rory furrowed his brow confusedly, "Central City? Is that where we're going next? Why are you going? Don't you have work here?"

He flinched when she glared at him, "I want to go see the Hughes' again. Garfiel said I could take some time off."

Rory felt the same pang in his chest when she mentioned the Hughes'. What was going on? He grinned slightly, "That's good, Win. I'd like to see them again too." He blinked when he felt a sense of urgency wash over him. He stood quickly, "I need to go."

"What?" Winry questioned, a bit put off by his abruptness.

"I don't know," Rory replied. "But I need to. Where's my sword?"

"Right here, pretty boy," Garfiel handed him the weapon. "That's pretty big."

Rory blushed but smiled in thanks. He turned to Winry, "I'll be back. I just have to take care of something."

"Be careful," Winry said before he ran off. When he was in an abandoned alley, he sped off, looking for Ed and Al.

He found them being held at knife point by what looked like ninjas. He wasn't stupid enough to attack the ninjas with one arm. He super sped past Ed, Al and the ninjas and held his sword up to the neck of the dark haired boy in front of the alchemists. He was satisfied when he heard the ninjas gasp. He smirked, "I see you're threatening my friends. I don't take to kindly to that." He pointed the sword right under the boy's neck, "Who are you and what do you want from them?"

"He's Ling Yao," Ed answered, glaring at said boy. "And he wants the Philosopher's Stone to become immortal."

"Really?" Rory sneered. "What is it with immortality that makes it so irresistible to some? Why do you need it?"

"Family reasons," Ling replied stiffly, not fazed by the sword at all.

"How idiotic," Ed grumbled.

"I'm serious," Ling said, waving his hands.

Ed sighed, "Is this really the attitude you show someone when you ask them something?" He growled, throwing his arm back to the ninja behind him, "I don't think so!"

Al began to protest until he saw the ninja jump into the air and kick Ed down to the floor. "You commoner!" The other ninja yelled angrily. "Young master is asking you a question! Be aware of your proper position."

"Hey," Al grabbed the stick the man was threatening him with. "It's dangerous."

"You retaliate too!" The man did a flurry of moves before he threw Al to the ground.

Rory watched with wide eyes as the boys were taken down. "I suggest you back off now," Ling put his finger on the sword, moving it away.

Rory chuckled sarcastically, sheathing the sword, "Trust me, I won't need that to take care of you." He clenched his fist, feeling his knuckles shift under the pressure.

The two ninjas bombarded him with many attacks. He dodged the kunai thrown at him. He grabbed the smaller one's hand, throwing them to the ground. He tangled his leg with the other one's legs and threw himself into him, sending them both to the ground.

Ed clapped, smirking at Ling, "We don't play any games. Now, call off your men."

Rory tightened his grip on the wrist in his hand before he gasped painfully when he felt a kunai dig into his back. He grunted, rolling off them. Al gasped, rushing over to him, "Are you alright, Rory?"

"I'm fine, Alphonse," Rory groaned. He couldn't reach his back with only one hand. "Go follow them."

Ed and Al ran after the two ninjas while Ling stared at the boy on the floor. Rory panted raggedly, standing up. He exclaimed painfully, feeling the wound stitch itself up.

"What was that you did there?" Ling asked curiously. "You took down my men in only one move and now you're standing after being stabbed. What are you?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Rory answered hardly. "You should've called off your men. I can't guarantee Edward and Alphonse will leave them in one piece."

Ling only smirked as he stared at the blue eyed boy. Rory gazed at him uneasily, but something told him he shouldn't be afraid of him. They were both startled out of their staring contest when multiple explosions happened. Ling ran towards them while Rory used the wind to get him onto the rooftops. He super sped to where Ed and Al were.

When he found them, the ninja Ed was fighting, which was revealed to be a girl, was tied to a pole and the old man ninja was tied as well from the work of Al. "You guys alright?" Rory asked as he came up.

"Yeah," Ed hefted his detached automail arm onto his shoulder. "They weren't as strong as Master. They did put up a good fight though."

"Ooh," Ling hummed as he came up. "It looks like you took down my subordinates. Can't say that happens often."

"Hey!" They all turned to a group of angry looking folks. "You guys caused way too much damage."

"Oh, sorry," Al apologized. "I didn't think we destroyed that much."

"What about this guy?" Ed hissed, pointing at Ling. "His underlings were the ones who started it."

"Oh," Ling sung. "I dune sheem to unesan theesh countri's langwage!" He ran away quickly.

Ed and Al gaped as Rory noticed the underlings were gone as well. They were quick, he'd give them that.

After doing some reconstructing of the city, the boys went back to Atelier's Garfiel where they found Ling, "Hello," The Xing boy waved.

Ed went up to him and smacked him with his automail arm, "Why the hell are you here?"

Rory rubbed his head as the boys continued to argue. He glanced up when Winry appeared. "What happened…?" She paused when she noticed Ed's detached automail.

He stifled his laugh when she whacked him over the head with the wrench. She then conversed with Ling and Ran Fan. Rory had to admit, they were pretty cool. He would be friends with them if Ling wasn't so obsessed with immortality.


	14. Maes' Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally got to meet his parents. He wanted to tell Hughes; he knew the man knew, but now he couldn't do that.

Chapter 14

Rory sighed lightly, staring out the window of the train. They were going to Central City now after he and Ed got their automail fixed. He really wanted to see the Hughes' but he remembered something else in Central City. What was it again? He blushed madly when he remembered his first trip there.

He jumped, startled when Winry tapped his shoulder, peering at his red face. She furrowed her brow, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He exclaimed nervously, waving his hands. "Nothing's wrong."

Ed scoffed, "I'll tell you what's wrong. We spent a lot of time fixing our automail because of these guys." He gestured to the Xing boy in the next seat.

"It would've been fine if you didn't break it in the first place," Winry retorted which Ed only rolled his eyes to.

"It was those ninjas fault," Ed grumbled. "They'll pay for my automail fee."

"I already scolded those two," Ling said with a smile. "The girl is Lan Fan and the old man is Fu. They come from a family who has served me for generations."

"Two followers?" Al questioned. "Does that mean you come from a wealthy family?"

"You're a man and you're scared to travel on your own," Ed laughed.

"Well," Ling said. "It's not safe for a young teen to travel on his own."

"Young teen?" Rory furrowed his brow confusedly. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Ling answered, a smile still on his face.

They all looked at him incredulously. Winry leaned over to Ed, whispering, "Aren't you almost 16?"

Ed stood abruptly, "Stand up," He ordered Ling who stood up without question. Rory muffled his snickers when he noticed the blond alchemist comparing their heights and that Ling stood way taller than he was. Rory himself was almost a foot taller than the blond. Maybe that was why Ed didn't like him at first.

Ed struggled with some kind of internal battle before he burst, "Ugly face!"

Rory was beside himself in chuckles as he watched a sword go through the roof, almost nicking Ed's arm. Through the hole, he heard, "You have bad mouthed Master."

"Oh, it's Lan Fan," Al said, staring at the hole.

"They're riding on the top?!" Ed shouted. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I hope they're okay," Rory mumbled. Though he barely knew the two, he hoped they didn't get badly hurt while riding the train. Who knows what could happen?

…

"I think we should go to headquarters first," Ed suggested. "Lt. Colonel Hughes should be at the military council department right?"

"Yep," Al nodded. "I wonder if he continued researching some stuff on the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Fuhrer said he was going to keep an eye on him," Ed shrugged in reply.

"What are they talking about?" Winry asked Rory who shrugged.

"Hey!" Fu and Lan Fan came up to them, glaring. "Where is young master? I thought he was with you the whole time."

They all glanced around, noticing the Xing boy was gone. Fu and Lan Fan gasped in shock while Ed rolled his eyes, walking away, "Too bad, so sad. Let's go, guys."

Rory felt bad, but he continued to walk with the others. It took them almost an hour to walk to headquarters but when they finally made it, they all stopped at the entrance.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Ed stated in surprise. "You're here."

"Oh," Hawkeye blinked before smiling. "Edward, Alphonse. How have you guys been?"

"Same old, same old," Ed replied, smiling back.

Winry gasped, "You're the lady from back then!"

Hawkeye glanced at her, "You're from Resembool?"

"Yes," Winry grinned. "It's Winry."

"You've grown so pretty," Hawkeye smiled.

Winry laughed lightly, "Miss Riza, you grew your hair out."

Rory stared at the woman in front of him, scrutinizing her. There was something about her that was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What was it?

Ed seemed to catch up before he did. He discreetly glanced at Riza and the dark haired boy. He furrowed his brow, frowning, "Wait, if the Lieutenant's here then that means-"

He was cut off by a car door shutting. "Hello, Fullmetal," A dark haired man greeted.

Ed tensed while Al replied, "Hello, Colonel."

The Colonel grinned politely at Winry while Ed growled in his hand, "Why the hell is he here?"

Rory glanced at the man and the blonde woman, trying to see what it was about them that seemed so familiar. He tilted his head curiously, pursuing his lips. There was something about them that he felt like he needed to know. He blinked, wondering if he ever saw his face while looking at the Colonel's face.

That's when it hit him. The woman's eyes, the color of the man's eyes, the man's hair, the woman's jaw, the man's smile, and his attitude. He finally knew. He finally got to meet them. He laughed quietly, feeling tears sting his eyes as he stared at them.

He swallowed thickly when the Colonel turned his gaze to him. "Who might you be?" The older man asked.

Rory cleared his tight throat, holding out his shaking hand, "R-Rory, sir. I'm Rory. I'm a friend of Winry's and the Elric brothers."

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Roy shook his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Rory sniffled, his jaw quivering. He tried to mask his feelings, "Nice to meet you too." He glanced at the woman, holding out his hand to her as well, "It's nice to meet you too, Lieutenant."

Riza smiled at him but it faded as she froze when she looked into his eyes. She stared at him like she had seen him before; like she knew him. She shook his hand, and Rory felt warmth wrap around him like a blanket. It was her, he knew it was her. There was no denying it.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," Riza tried to put on a smile for him, "It's nice to meet you too."

Rory let her hand go reluctantly, stepping away. Ed hated to break the scene when he knew the dark haired boy had just figured out what Ed had known, but he was getting slightly irritated at the presence of Roy. He grunted, glaring at the man, "What are you doing here, Colonel?"

Roy shifted his gaze over to him lazily, "I got transferred to work over here. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came to gather information regarding the Philosopher's Stone and homunculi," Ed replied.

Roy scoffed, putting on his coat, "Homunculi? Give me a break. How the hell do you expect to find anything on that when the military restricts human transmutation?"

"Is that so?" Ed mumbled before he brightened when a thought came to his mind. "Oh, one more thing. I wanted to say hi to Lt. Colonel Hughes. How is he?"

Rory noticed Riza and Roy freeze. Roy turned around, and Rory saw the broken, haggard look in his eyes. It was gone as quickly when he answered, "He's not here."

Riza looked stricken and Rory really wanted to know what was going on. The only time he had seen that look on someone's face was when Leo had told him that he was dy-

Oh no, Rory felt his heart stop. It couldn't be. That ache in his chest that he felt that night and every time someone mentioned the Hughes'. No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't.

"What?" Ed asked confusedly.

Roy started walking away, "He went back to the country side. Recently there have been a few disturbances in Central. He took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard he's taking over the family business."

"I see," Ed frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Too bad."

"It's dangerous in the military after all," Al stated.

"I wanted to see him," Winry pouted slightly. Rory wanted to see him too, and tell him that he finally got to meet his parents even though he knew that the man knew. He would never see him again though. He lost another part of his family, and it hurt just as worse as when he watched his friends die before his eyes.

"Philosopher's Stone and homunculi, right?" Roy questioned. "I'll contact you if I find anything. Lieutenant, let's go."

"Yes, sir," Riza nodded, following him before sparing a last glance at the kids. Her gaze lingered on Rory for a bit before she turned forward again.

"Fullmetal," Roy spoke. "Don't jump to conclusions or do anything weird okay?"

"Yeah," Ed raised a confused eyebrow. "Whatever."

Rory watched them walk away and recounted what had just happened. He just met his mother and father, and while his mother noticed him, his father knew nothing about him. He now knew of the type of relationship they had and that his father had just lied to his face about a man he considered family. Really, his life just kept getting more interesting, he thought bitterly.

…

They ended up at a hotel. Winry was in her own room while Ed was in the small living room area of the boys' room. Al and Rory were walking down the hallway to their room. Al had grabbed a newspaper and was about to read it when Rory's voice stopped him, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Al asked curiously, lowering the newspaper.

Rory clenched his fists, swallowing, "That Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang were my parents."

Al stopped in the middle of the hallway. Rory walked until he was in front of him, staring openly at him. He wasn't mad at him, honestly. He was just genuinely curious on whether or not he knew or not.

Al sighed, shaking his head, "I had a hunch. You looked so much like them. Like if I put them together, you'd be the outcome." He lifted his head, "How did you find out?"

Rory smiled sadly, "Because I put them together in my head and I was the outcome." He glanced up at the other boy, his eyes watering.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know," Rory shook his head numbly. "I mean, I think the Lieutenant found out who I was, or she has a hunch, but I don't know how to feel. What kind of emotion does one feel when they meet the person who abandoned them?"

"I don't know," Al replied quietly.

Rory sighed heavily, running a hand over his tired face, "I just need to process this. It's just overwhelming."

"I understand," Al nodded before opening the newspaper. He gasped, dropping it. The armor body shook fiercely.

Rory furrowed his brow, gazing at him in concern, "Alphonse, what's wrong?" He picked up the newspaper, reading the headline. His heart froze painfully. His hands tightened around the newspaper as he felt dread and depression seep into his mind. He clenched his quivering jaw, feeling hot tears spill onto his cheeks.

He sobbed brokenly as Al took the newspaper from his hands and ran to the hotel room they were staying in. "Brother!" He shouted.

Rory heard the rustling of the paper and knew that Ed had read the paper. He rushed out, as did Winry from her room. The dark haired boy covered his eyes, not wanting to show his tears and cause Winry worry.

Ed swallowed harshly when he stared at Winry before he rushed past her, "We'll explain everything after we confirm something first. Let's go, guys."

Al and Rory ran after him while Winry watched them, distraught, "Guys! What happened?"

Rory shook his head, feeling his tears continue down his face. He didn't want her to find out. He didn't want to put that on her.


	15. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maes Hughes put so much faith in Roy Mustang. Rory knew Roy had more up his sleeve. He had to. He knew his father, and he wanted in on the plan.

Chapter 15

The boys ran to the jail where Maria Ross was being held. Rory knew she didn't kill Hughes; there was no way she could have. He knew no one in the military did it. No, it was a power much stronger than what they prepared for.

Once they got to jail, there was a small riot going on. "What the hell?" Ed muttered indignantly.

Rory peered around, noticing several cells open. He tapped Ed's shoulder, "I think she escaped with the help of someone. She probably hasn't gotten that far."

"Right," Ed nodded, already running. "Let's go."

When they rounded the corner of the building, they were met with another suit of armor, Ling, and Maria Ross. "2nd Lieutenant Ross!" Ed exclaimed in surprise.

Al gasped, pointing at the armor, "It's you from the laboratory!"

"Ling?" Rory questioned with a raised eyebrow. The Xing boy only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" Al asked the armor.

Barry slashed at him with his sword, "Get out of the way!"

"2nd Lieutenant Ross, what's going on?" Ed shouted over Barry's yelling. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Did you really…?"

"Don't bother answering," Barry stated, standing in front of her. "Run straight to the warehouse cluster down that alley. You can get away from the darkness there." He glared at her, "Go before the soldiers come!"

Maria shook her head frantically, running the other way, "I'm sorry, guys," She shouted over her shoulder. "I'll explain later!"

"Wait-whoa!" Ed dodged Barry's sword which flew too close for comfort.

"Don't come any closer," Barry said, swing his sword around. "There's no time to play with you guys."

"2nd Lieutenant!" Al shouted to Maria's retreating form. They stood there, trying to find a way to get away from Barry before they were startled by an explosion close by.

Rory grunted, speeding past Barry. He didn't care who saw him. He had to save the 2nd Lieutenant. When he got there, a body was lying burnt on the floor and Colonel Mustang stood above it coolly. He swallowed dryly, shaking his head slowly in confusion when he noticed Maria's bracelets on the corpse, "Wh-what?"

"Rory, is it?" Roy spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Before Rory could speak, Ed came running up and saw the same scene the taller boy had seen. "What the hell is going on?" The blond growled, clenching his jaw. He glared heatedly at Roy, "Tell me, what the hell is going on?! Explain yourself!"

Roy stayed silent. Ed sobbed dryly, "Since when is it…Why was Hughes killed? Why is Lieutenant Ross…?" He lunged at Roy, grabbing him by his collar, "Answer me!"

It happened way too fast for Rory to comprehend. One moment, Ed was glaring at the Colonel's face, the next he was sprawled on the floor from the man's punch to his face.

"Edward," Rory ran to him, helping him up.

Roy straightened his collar nonchalantly, "How dare you lay a hand someone of higher rank. Behave properly."

Ed grunted, lunging at Roy once more. Rory caught his fist, holding him back, "Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

"Let me go!" Ed yelled angrily. "This bastard deserves it for what he did to 2nd Lieutenant Ross!"

"Fighting him won't bring her back!" Rory shouted, still holding onto the blond's struggling form.

He heard Al come up. The younger boy gasped as he took in the scene. "W-what happened here?"

"Murderer of Hughes, Maria Ross was on the run and an order to kill her had been issued," Roy answered stoically. "That is all."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Al cried.

Soon, soldiers piled the alley. Rory let go of Ed who only glared at him. The dark haired boy ignored him and stared at Roy who was talking to another soldier. They were all moved to the hospital where they were examining the corpse.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' death," Armstrong said as he stood in front of the boys. "He was killed because he was too involved with the Philosopher's Stone."

"It's my fault," Ed shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. His breath hitched, "I pulled him into this."

"Don't say that," Armstrong responded, trying to comfort the distraught boys. "Don't think like that. It's not your fault."

"Winry," Ed sighed solemnly. "She was looking forward to seeing Lieutenant Colonel Hughes again. How am I going to explain this to her?"

Rory shook his head, staring at the ceiling with wet eyes. They all snapped their eyes to the double doors when a doctor came out. "Everyone's here?" The man asked. He began reading his clipboard, "Since the injury was so severe, it was hard to tell whether she was alive or dead when she was attacked."

"So is there a possibility it's not her?" Ed asked hopefully.

"No," The doctor replied bluntly, holding up the clipboard. "Dental records confirmed it was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross." He pushed his glasses up, "How cruel, scorching a chick like her. You must've held a grudge against her, huh? Ain't that right, Colonel?"

Roy slanted his gaze to him, staring blankly. The doctor sighed, shaking his head disappointedly, "An Ishval war hero shouldn't go this far to do this to a lady." He tsked, walking away, "Disgusting."

Armstrong went up to Roy, speaking to him while Rory watched. Armstrong broke down, sitting on the bench where Roy sat. Roy said something to him before walking away. Ed glared at him, clenching his fists in fury and kicked a trashcan.

Rory shook his head, glancing at the Colonel's retreating form before going after him. He caught up to him when he was outside, "Colonel Mustang."

Roy turned to him, rolling his eyes, "What is it? Come to yell at me or beat me up because Fullmetal didn't finish the job?"

Rory swallowed harshly, "No." He rasped, shaking his head, "I know what you did wasn't what it looked like." He took satisfaction in the tiny shift of Roy's features. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told me about you. He told me you were a loyal man, a man who stuck by his comrades no matter what. He told me you're the kind of man people look up to." He took a step towards him, looking him dead in the eyes, "He looked up to you and you know he wouldn't approve of you doing this to 2nd Lieutenant Ross."

Roy growled, glaring at the boy, "What do you know of Hug-"

"Tell me," Rory demanded fiercely. "Where did you hide Maria Ross and how did you make a corpse so perfect without actually killing someone?"

The blue eyed boy chuckled mirthlessly when he saw the man gaze at him in surprise, "Unlike Edward, I can clear my head to see what's going on. You didn't kill her, no. You gave her a chance to get away from these soldiers and other people who wanted to kill her. You know as much as I do that she didn't kill Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and you know that there's something bigger than the both of us we're going against here."

Roy stared at him for a beat before sighing with a small smirk, "Who would've thought a kid could see through that plan? You're a genius."

Rory smirked, and Roy was taken aback by how familiar it looked, "I take pride in my brain. Now." He stared into the man's eyes, "Tell me your plan, and I'll help in any way I can because I want to avenge Lieutenant Colonel's death as well."

…

He walked to the Hughes' house after his conversation with the Colonel. He knew Hughes was right. He also knew his father wouldn't be that kind of man. He always imagined his father being the kind of man who stuck by his friends and showed them kindness. He smiled mentally, Roy Mustang was that man and he was glad. He knocked on the door of the Hughes' household.

He only had to wait a moment before a solemn Gracia opened the door. She blinked in surprise, "Rory, hello."

Rory bowed his head, hiding his tearful eyes, "Hello, Mrs. Hughes. It's good to see you again. I heard about what happened to Mr. Hughes. I'm so sorry."

Gracia put on a small smile to sooth him and ushered him inside, "It's nice to see you too, Rory. It's nice of you guys to drop by."

"Guys?" Rory furrowed his brow confusedly as he followed Gracia to the living room. He froze. "Winry," He breathed as he saw her sitting on the couch with Elicia. He shook his head, swallowing thickly, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"It's okay," Winry shook her head as well, running her hand through Elicia's hair.

Rory came up to her, kneeling by her feet, "It's not okay. For either of you guys." He glanced at Gracia, "I know this hurts so badly right now you wish you couldn't feel, but we can't do anything to stop it. Nothing I say will help you, and nothing I do will be enough."

He bit his lip when he felt tears pour from his eyes, "I'm so sorry." His jaw quivered immensely, "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you guys. I feel so useless knowing I can't do anything." He sobbed brokenly, shaking his head. He breathed shakily, clutching his chest, "It hurts so much. I can't breathe."

He was soon gathered into Gracia's arms. He felt the warmth he always wished to feel with his mother if he ever found her. He was grateful that Gracia was trying to comfort him when he should've been comforting her.

He hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Gracia ran a soothing hand over his hair, "It'll be okay."

He cried until the Elrics came and told them of their new plans. He hugged Gracia and Elicia before he left the house. He didn't want to leave the grieving widow and her sad daughter, but he was going to help the Colonel, and that mission had to start now.

At night, he knocked on Winry's door, "Win, is it okay if I come in?" She opened the door a moment later and let him come in. He sniffed the air when a pleasant scent hit his nostrils, "Apple pie?"

Winry smiled slightly, sitting on her bed. "Yeah. I gave some to Ed when he came to visit me. I'm fine, you know," She said to the boy when he sat by her.

Rory smiled lightly, "We all like to say that because there is always something we're afraid to say. You don't have to be afraid of saying what you really feel, Winry."

Winry looked away, and Rory could see the tears forming in her eyes. She sighed shakily, "I don't get why out of everyone, Mr. Hughes had to die. He was the nicest man in the world and he died. He was like family."

Rory wrapped his arms around her shaking form, hugging her to his chest, "Hey, it's okay. Just let it out." He rubbed her back soothingly, "I don't get why he had to die either, and it's not fair at all, but there are horrible people out there who want to see this world become ruins if they could be the king of it. People like Edward, Alphonse, and me; we're trying to rid those people from this world. We can't bring Mr. Hughes back, but we can try as hard as we can to bring justice to his death."

"I don't know if doing that will make anyone feel better," Winry replied into his chest.

Rory chuckled humorlessly, "It won't. The only thing that will make this feel better is time, and even then we will still have moments where we remember him and cry. It'll get better with time. No one blames anyone for grieving."

They stayed like that for a moment before Winry pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," She whispered, smiling at him. She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her palm, "Thank you for being here."

"It's no problem," Rory whispered back, holding her hand. "I like being here for you. I'm never gonna leave."


	16. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to put the plan in motion. All in all, this was not how Rory wanted to spend the day with his parents.

Chapter 16

"Now that I'm looking up close, I can see all the dents and scratches on this," Winry stated as she cleaned Al's armor. Rory glanced over from his spot by the window, smiling slightly while Ed sat on a bed, glaring at the wall. "Your journey must be hard." She suddenly paused, her face solemn, "What are you guys going to do next?"

Ed stared at him automail hand, contemplating before shaking his head, "I don't know." He rolled on his side, glancing at his childhood friend, "What do you think we should do?"

Winry gaped at him astonishingly. Ed glared, "What's that face for?"

"You just never consulted me on this before," Winry replied, still in a bit of shock.

Ed stared at her for a moment before sighing, "I see."

Winry gazed at Al's armor sadly, "When I found out you guys were putting your lives in danger, so much danger that Mr. Hughes lost his life, I got scared. I was so frightened. That means you guys can get killed, you know? You guys might just disappear one day and I might never see you again. When it sunk in, I got scared.

She put her hand on Al, "To be honest, it made me wish you would stop traveling. But then, when Al mentioned you guys weren't going to give up until you restored your bodies, I thought 'I don't want that'. Both of my feelings are true. I want you guys to get your bodies back, but I want you guys to end this dangerous journey. I'm sorry." She sniffled, "I'm not really sure what I want."

Rory stared at her sadly for a moment before smiling. She finally let them know what she was feeling. He was proud of her. He turned around, going to comfort her when there was a knock on the door.

Ed glanced at it confusedly before getting up and answering it. "Eh?" He said to Armstrong who had his fist up and ready. He was roughly thrown back by the force of the man's punch.

Rory would've gone up and defended Ed, but he knew this had to be done. He just stood back and watched with amusement. Ed stared at the muscular man, his eyes filled with panic, "What was that for, Major?"

Armstrong lifted him up by his collar, gazing at his automail, "Oh, this is no good. Your automail is broken. How terrible." He put the boy down, patting his head, "I shall escort you to Resembool. We must get it fixed right away."

"What?" Ed asked incredulously. "Winry's right here so I don't need to go ba-"

"Don't be scared, my boy," Armstrong ignored him, continuing on to pushing the younger male out the door.

Al appeared at the door with Winry, "Are we going back to Resembool?"

"Ah, Alphonse Elric," Armstrong smiled, going up to the boy. "You stay here. You're too conspicuous." He dragged Ed, walking away, "Let's go reserve that train now."

Winry and Al stared at the door while Rory chuckled to himself. The Major was way funnier than he gave him credit for. He was a bit startled when Ling appeared by his face at the window. He laughed nervously, "Hey, Ling. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ling shrugged, jumping into the room and going to the door. "Going somewhere?"

He knocked Al and Winry out of their staring, causing them to jump in fright. "L-Ling," Al breathed shakily. "Where'd you-"

Ling pointed behind him to the open window, "Through the window."

Rory laughed once again, this time joyfully. He went to his backpack, taking out the gun given to him. He tucked it into the back of his pants and left his sword there. He walked towards the door, grinning at Ling and patting Al's shoulder, "Well, you guys can carry on this conversation. I'm going out for a walk. Alphonse, I think it would be best if you stayed here with Ling. Winry, stay here in case anything happens."

Winry furrowed her brow confusedly, "What? What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Something that's bigger than all of us," Rory answered seriously. He turned his gaze to Al, "Promise me, Alphonse, that you won't get in over your head. Since Edward is gone, we can't afford to have you get hurt. So please, stay safe."

"But-" Al protested. Rory ignored him as he walked away.

…

When he got to where Roy had told him to, he could hear Havoc, Falman and Barry shouting at each other because of the man attacking them. He chuckled amusedly, shaking his head. He could hear Riza talking to Roy over her headset.

He seized up immediately when he felt a familiar dark presence settle over him. He went to grab his gun when a large hand wrapped around his throat. He tried to breathe as the man tightened his grip on him. He weakly grabbed for his gun, trying to get a good hold it. He was suddenly thrown up the stairs to where Hawkeye was by the bald, fat man. He breathed harshly, trying to air back into his lungs.

Riza stared him, startled at his appearance, "Rory, what-" She must've felt the same presence for she turned her gun to the entrance, her face grim. "I'll call you back, Mr. Roy. I just got a customer of my own." She shot at the fat man who only stumbled at the shot at his shoulder. Rory watched as the wound stitched itself back together. It was a homunculus. She shot him in the head, staring in shock as the fat man only licked the blood.

"Elizabeth, hey!" Rory heard Roy shout in fright over the headphone.

The dark haired alchemist pulled out his gun, shooting the homunculus in the head. The thing laughed, waiting for it to heal before crying out in pain. It held its head, "You shot me. It hurts. Gluttony hurts. I'm going to swallow you whole."

Gluttony. Well, that explained a lot. Rory tried to shoot again, only to have the gun click. He pulled the trigger again, only to have the same result. "What the hell?" The gun wouldn't shoot anymore, and that's when he realized what a mistake it was bringing it.

He quickly dodged Gluttony's hand that shot out at him. He ducked under his large arm and uppercut the fat homunculus. Gluttony stumbled back before going towards him again. He grunted, kicking him away. He turned to the blonde woman, "Lieutenant, go! Colonel Mustang wants you alive and you can't take this thing down. Go, save yourself or get someone else."

Riza seemed to debate whether or not to move as she watched the boy fight the fat man. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. She brought out her pistol, shooting at the homunculus.

Rory breathed painfully, holding his bruised side, "Damn it, woman." He got up, jumping on Gluttony's back who had gotten Riza into a chokehold.

Riza's gun clicked loudly as she kept pulling the trigger. Gluttony laughed gleefully, only deterred by Rory's consistent pulling. He exclaimed loudly, trying to chomp on Rory's hands which got into his mouth. Rory shouted, pulling Gluttony's head back and severing his head and jaw. The homunculus dropped Riza who coughed hoarsely, trying to get her breath back. Rory walked over to her, eyes still on the healing man.

"What is that?" She asked, standing with the help of Rory.

Before the boy could answer, Fuery ran in with a growling dog, throwing her a gun. He steadied his gun on the already healed Gluttony and they took fire on him. Rory used his power of the air and kept moving him towards the edge of the tower. He was surprised, as was everyone else when a large fire went pass them, scorching Gluttony and throwing him off the tower. They all stopped their actions, turning to the doorway.

Roy stood there, hand out and relief over his face, "Thank goodness I got here in time."

Rory sighed heavily, shaking his head. He walked to the edge of the tower with Fuery, staring at the smoke coming off of Gluttony.

"Co-Colonel," Riza breathed shakily before turning to glare harshly at the unsuspecting man. "What the hell is wrong with you; showing up like that? You should've stayed behind no matter what happened to us! The enemies will associate you with us now! Coming over here was stupid! Are you an idiot?!"

Roy rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Alright, I'm an idiot."

Rory laughed lightly. "They do act like a married couple," He mumbled to himself. He glanced down, noticing the man Havoc, Falman, and Barry were going after was running away.

"Suspect on the move!" Fuery shouted as he looked down as well.

"Sergeant," Roy called, pointing at the other dark haired man. "Withdraw, now. Don't leave behind any dust."

Riza pointed at Hayate, "Hayate, stay with the Sergeant." Hayate yipped understandingly.

Riza and Roy went the other way, taking the stairs to the exit. Fuery blinked at them before turning to Rory, "What are you going to do?"

"Let them have their moment," Rory smiled, jumping out of the tower. He used the wind to slow down his fall. He landed next to the car that Riza and Roy were already in. He chuckled at their shocked faces, "Room for one more?" He didn't wait for them to answer as he went in.

They soon caught up with Havoc and Falman. Roy gave them instructions while Havoc got into the car. They drove away, catching up to Barry who was following the suspect.

"That man," Rory began, staring out the windshield. "The fat one that attacked us. I've met someone else like that." He clenched his jaw at the remembrance of Greed, "They're homunculus. They all have an Ouroboros tattoo."

Roy startled everyone in the car by accidently swerving into the unsuspecting Barry. "Watch it, man!" He shouted indignantly.

"Sorry," Roy shouted back before turning his attention back to Rory. "Wait, wait, a homunculus? That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Rory shook his head, frowning. "Not anymore. I ripped that man's head apart and he healed instantly. The only time he didn't heal was when I shot him."

"I believe you," Riza replied, glancing at him. "But what was in your gun that stopped him from healing?"

"I don't know," Rory furrowed his brow, pulling out his gun. He ran his hand over it, "I was given this. I just didn't know this would actually help against those things." He handed it to Riza with a smile, "I don't know why it didn't shoot after that, but maybe you'll know how to fix it." His smile widened when Riza only stared him in disbelief, "I have a feeling you'll use it wisely. You can have it."

She took it numbly, putting it in her holster. Roy glanced at the exchange before smacking the steering wheel, "Wait, so you're saying the attack I dealt on him did nothing?"

"I'm not saying that," Rory answered, frowning. "I'm saying that he probably has already healed."

"Great," Roy grumbled, his eye twitching. "This is just one great big freak show."

They drove for a while more. The sun was already down when they stopped at the 3rd laboratory. "Are you sure he went in here?" Roy asked the suit of armor who was shaking in anticipation.

"Oh yeah," Barry said excitedly. "I can feel it tingling in my soul."

"Well," Roy nodded thoughtfully. "We've got some progress. Let's head ba-"

Barry screamed loudly, running inside the building. "Hey," Havoc yelled behind his mask. He tsked, "He's hopeless."

Roy rolled his eyes, "How convenient."

They all walked into the laboratory. "A murderer has entered the building," Roy bellowed to the workers and soldiers. "Evacuate immediately!"

A soldier came up, saluting as he walked with them, "What's going on?"

"A homicidal maniac is on the loose," Roy answered smoothly. "I'll take care of the criminal. All soldiers block the entrances and exits."

"Yes, sir," The soldier nodded. "Do you need back up?"

"I already called them," Roy replied, walking down the hall Barry went.

Rory scoffed, murmuring, "When did you make that call, eh Colonel?"

"I lied," The Colonel smirked.

They went down the stairs, scoping the place out. Havoc pointed to a fence with a large lock on it. Rory glanced around before gripping it tightly and breaking it in his hands.

"Dang, kid," Havoc whispered, impressed. "You gotta work out with me."

Rory chuckled as they went in. Roy glanced around, "Which way did Barry go?"

"Should we split up?" Riza suggested.

Roy nodded, "I'll go with Havoc. You go the other way with Rory. Don't go too far. Retreat once you've got enough information."

"Yes, sir," Riza nodded as she and Rory walked the other way.

Rory clenched his fists, staring ahead at the dark pathway. Riza glanced at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Sure," Rory smiled reassuringly. "I've still got my fists and alchemy on my side."

They continued their trek down the hall, peering around cautiously. Rory blinked when he heard a strong blast down the other way, "What's that sound?"

Riza glanced down the hall before turning around reluctantly, running down the rest of the way. Rory followed her, though he knew something terrible was happening. When they finally got to the end of the hall, they were met with Barry who stood over their dead suspect, "What took you so long?"

Rory gagged at the aroma assaulting his nostrils, "Oh, nasty."

"Sorry," Barry chuckled. "My body is already too dead to put my soul back in there. It wouldn't work with it like this."

Rory furrowed his brow, pondering what Al's body must be like since it had already been three years without its soul. He stiffened suddenly as the dark presence settled over the room. A dark hair, busty woman appeared behind them. The tattoo on her chest showed she was a homunculus as well.

"Miss Lust," Barry chuckled sardonically.

"Number 66," Lust hissed. "Your body worked as bait to lure you here. Why did you cooperate with the Colonel?"

"You know me," Barry replied airily. "I couldn't work for you guys in the shadows and living on the streets doesn't help me breathe easily, but the only thing I've wanted to do more than anything," He pointed his cleaver at her threateningly, "is chop you to bits."

"You're impossible," Lust sighed irritably. "You too, super boy." She glanced at Rory who clenched his jaw angrily. "Why would you bring yourself here? Killing two candidates for human sacrifice in one night is too much of a loss for us."

"What?" The dark haired alchemist furrowed his brow confusedly, glaring at the woman, "Candidates? Human sacrifice?" He then remembered what the silhouette had said. They were playing god.

"That's right," Lust smirked. "You and the other one."

"Enough of the chit-chat!" Barry yelled furiously. "I'm still here." He charged at the woman, "I wanna hear you scream your heart out, Missy!"

He was stopped short when his armor broke suddenly. Lust only stood above him as he crumbled with a smirk on her red lips and her nails long and sharp.

"I don't like annoying men," She grumbled before walking towards Rory and Riza. "Now who will it be? Super boy or the 1st Lieutenant? You look like a very loyal officer. I'll let you follow your boss in no time."

Riza froze, her hands shaking over the gun she trained on Lust, "W-wait a second. You said two human sacrifices in one night. Don't tell me. You didn't…"

Lust only smirked widely, confirming her fears. "You bitch!" Riza screamed, shooting repeatedly in the chest and face. Rory only stood there, watching as Riza emptied her gun on her. She pulled out another, doing the same thing.

After she was done with the next one, she pulled out Rory's and shot her in the chest. She tried to shoot again but it failed again, clicking uselessly. Lust shook her head, healing from the wounds. She was startled when the last one didn't heal, "What the? What's happening?"

Riza dropped the gun, falling to her knees as she sobbed. Rory stared at her solemnly. Lust frowned, "Foolish and weak. Humans are sad creatures indeed."

Rory clenched his jaw, standing in front of the blonde lieutenant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you need to go."

"What a bad boy," Lust commented. "You want to die first."

"I'd like to see you try to kill me," He glared at her determinedly, clapping his hands and holding them out. A large spear formed form the ground. He took it, pointing it at her.

"You're smarter than I thought," Lust shot her nails out quickly, breaking the spear. "It's a shame I have to kill a confirmed candidate."

Rory dropped the spear as she shot her nails towards him. The nails went through his shoulder and arm. One, unfortunately, went through his the skin on his cheek. He grunted painfully, trying to hold them in place, "What are you doing?" He growled at the blonde woman who was still on her knees, crying. "Run!"

"Stay out of this, kid," Lust said, the nails on her other hand growing. "Your mommy doesn't want to live."

Rory caught the nails she shot at Riza with his automail arm. He lifted up his arm away from the woman. He glared harshly at the other woman, "I won't let you hurt her."

"Run, Rory," Riza sobbed. "Just leave me and run."

"No!" Rory shouted, holding his ground.

"Run!" She yelled brokenly. "You have to live. You can't die again!"

Rory ignored her, "Never! I'm not letting anyone else in my family die. So many people I've cared about have died and I'm just supposed to ignore it? No, if I can help, I'll save everyone I can. What's the point of having these powers if these shit-for-brains are just going to overpower me and kill my family?!" Lust lifted her nails, retracting them harshly, destroying his automail and wounding his arm and face. He straightened himself, still standing in front of Riza protectively.

"I couldn't have said that better myself, kid," A familiar voice rang out, startling them all.

Rory struggled to clap his hands. When he did, he spread them out, creating giant wall to protect them. He wrapped his injured arms around Riza, holding her tightly as he sat against the wall.

Lust turned around only to be hit by a strong fire blast. She growled as she fell to her knees, "What the hell?"

"The first thing you should do in battle to gain control is immobilize your enemy," Roy said, snapping his fingers and scorching Lust. "Surprise attacks are effective too. Take note of that." He brought up his bloody hand and the lighter it held, "Homunculus, you're down on your knees." He blasted Lust again who screamed in agony.

"How?!" She questioned in pain. "You should be bleeding to death!"

"I burnt my wounds to stop the bleeding," Roy responded, holding his burnt, bloody side. "I almost passed out from the pain."

"Colonel!" Riza shouted worriedly, struggling in Rory's arms.

"Stay back, Lieutenant," Rory grunted, adjusting his hold on her as Roy let out another blast of fire on Lust.

"You said it would take a lot for you to die," Roy stated, blasting the homunculus again. "Well then, I'll just keep killing you until you do!"

He continued to blast her until she finally turned to him, her nail pointed straight to his forehead. He stared her blankly, his finger on the lighter threateningly.

Lust smirked, "You win." Her body began to turn to ash. "I hate to admit it, but it isn't too bad to be killed by a man like you with eyes so filled with determination." Her Philosopher's Stone hit the floor, crumbling into dust. "I can't for the day where those eyes will be filled with torment. It's coming."

Roy continued to stare at her before he grunted painfully and hit the floor. "Colonel," Riza said worriedly, breaking away from Rory and running to the fallen man.

"Hawkeye," Roy mumbled numbly. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Don't worry about me," Riza sniffled with tears pouring down her face. "Worry about yourself."

Roy turned his gaze to Rory, "Thank you for taking care of my officer."

Rory grunted, trying to hold in his pain as well, "It's fine, but we need to get a doctor."

"Yeah," Roy groaned, already blacking out. "Get a doctor for Havoc, please."

Rory sighed, shaking his head. He was just like Hughes described him. Loyal to a fault. He blinked, looking towards the entrance when he felt a dark presence loom over him. It soon faded away after a moment.

…

Rory tried to grip his injured arm, but couldn't because of his broken automail. He walked to the hotel slowly, laughing shakily at Winry who stood when she saw him, "H-h-hi."

Winry sniffled, "You idiot!" She yelled angrily though she smiled against her will, "Welcome back."

Rory grinned sheepishly causing the blonde to laugh as well. They both gasped when his automail arm fell to the ground loudly. "Rory!" Winry exclaimed worriedly, rushing to his side and checking his automail port. "Your arm is falling apart."

Rory laughed again loudly, wrapping his injured arm around her and pulling her to his chest. He chuckled into her hair, "Oh, Win."

"Rory," She struggled against him when she saw his injuries. "You're hurt. You need to go to the doctors."

"It'll heal, it'll heal," Rory replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling her hair. "I just want to stay like this for a moment. Can we do that?"

Winry paused before wrapping her arms around him. She burrowed her face into his chest, "Yeah, we can." It was silent for a beat. "But you need to go to the doctors after this. If anyone else saw you injured, they'll be suspicious that you didn't go."

"Always watching out for me," He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Thank you." They stayed in front of the hotel for just a moment longer. Just the two of them, embracing each other.


	17. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't have to go, but he promised Winry. Besides, his parents were gonna be there.

Chapter 17

At Winry's request, Rory checked himself into the hospital, complaining about his automail. Luckily, no one questioned him. Winry then came to fix the broken port once again which was where they were found. Rory also happened to be sharing a room with Roy and Havoc who were also permitted into the hospital because of their injuries. Just as Rory was going to drift off into a peaceful sleep from Winry's gentle ministrations on his back to make sure he had healed fully, he was startled awake by Roy's voice.

"You idiot!" The man shouted at Riza who could only stare at the floor as she was reprimanded. "You gave up the will to fight because you believe the words of an enemy? 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought you would be the last person to act like that."

"I'm very sorry, sir," Riza replied, admonished.

"Don't let yourself get confused," Roy ordered firmly. "Never stop thinking. Never give up the will to live. If you're a soldier, if you're my aide, be more firm than this."

"Yes, sir," Riza said quietly.

Roy sighed, leaning back on his pillows, "I will continue to entrust you to watch my back."

Havoc scoffed from the next bed, "Like you're one to talk, Colonel. Who's the commander who blindly walked into the battlefield?"

"Shut up!" Roy yelled before holding his side in pain.

"Please don't yell so much," Havoc mocked. "Your yelling makes my wounds sting."

Roy growled, "Bastard. Is that how you speak to someone who saved your life?"

"I thank you for that," Havoc rolled his eyes. "But I wish you would've gone easy on frying me. These burns will drive the ladies away."

"STOP ASKING FOR SO MUCH!" Roy screamed at the ungrateful man. "YOU WERE DONE RARE! I WAS DONE MEDIUM! HOW IS THAT?! I'M WORSE OFF!"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DONENESS!"

They both reared back, clutching their wounds in agony. "Shut up," Rory mumbled from his bed. "Some of us want to get some sleep without having men talk about the ladies they're not going to get."

Havoc tsked while Roy rolled his eyes, "Why am I sharing a room with these two?"

"Please bear with it, sir," Riza pleaded lightly. "If you all had your own room, the enemy could come in and take action."

"Exactly," Roy said pointedly. "Why haven't they taken the opportunity to kill us? We're in a hospital where death is not uncommon. So why not now?"

"Can we seriously not talk about this?" Rory asked sharply as Winry nodded in agreement as she worked on the rest of his arm.

"Hey," Fuery came in with Al trailing in behind him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're good, Sergeant," Rory said before smiling at Winry who had finished the automail. He tested it out and grinned when it was better than it was before. "Thanks, Win." He turned to Al, "Hey, Alphonse. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Rory," Al greeted warmly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It'll take a lot more to get me," Rory smirked, winking. Havoc and Fuery furrowed their brow at the boy before exchanging looks with each other than glancing at the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"Here," Fuery took out a rolled up paper, "I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you," Riza took it from his hands, unrolling it. "Please watch the door."

Fuery nodded, walking outside, "Yes, ma'am."

"What is it?" Roy asked curiously, sitting up.

"It's a rough estimate," Riza answered. "But from my stride and the number of steps I counted since I descended under the third laboratory, I was able to calculate the distance from the entrance to the large doors beneath the labs. I couldn't tell the exact directions since the corridors weren't straight. So I drew a circle with the lab as the center."

She pointed to the map, not noticing everyone's surprised faces. Roy smiled in admiration, "Alright, well done!"

Riza looked up, smiling back, "Thank you, sir." She gave the Colonel the map.

Rory walked up, putting on the top of his hospital gown as everyone gathered around as well. "Look," Al pointed to the map. "The 2nd laboratory is within the circle."

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hold it. There's something more interesting." He pointed to the edge of the circle, "Though barely, The Fuhrer's also falls in range. Could the Fuhrer be connected to the homunculi?"

Rory clenched his jaw tightly, getting off his bed and going to the window. "But King Bradley led a group of soldiers that wiped out a homunculus' group in Dublith. The Major fought alongside with them."

"So the Fuhrer regarded a homunculus called Greed and his group as a threat to the military?" Roy questioned.

"Yes," Al nodded. Rory clenched his fists, glaring at the outside world. Why, out of everything, was that the topic brought up while he was in the room?

Roy furrowed his brow, contemplating, "Although I don't get why he had to kill them all." He turned to Havoc, "King Bradley was the one who called the ambulances, right?"

"That's what I heard," The blond man replied.

"Can we consider him our ally?" Roy spoke thoughtfully.

They were all startled by a loud, breaking noise. They turned to Rory who took his fist out of the new hole in the hospital wall. The blue eyed boy looked down at his fist, avoiding everyone's eyes, "Oh…look at that. I think I'll get a doctor to look at that."

He walked out of the room quickly, ignoring everyone's stares. Once he knew he was completely gone from them all, he inhaled raggedly. His chest was feeling tighter and crowded and he couldn't breathe. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop the tremors that went through him.

"…ry. …Rory," He heard the muffled voice of a woman. The voice was soft and warm, but firm and sharp. "Just keep breathing, Rory. Just listen to my voice and breathe."

Rory breathed deeply, lying on the woman's shoulder. He felt soft, but firm arms wrap around him, and he knew, finally, what it felt like to be held by one's mother.

…

When Rory walked into the hotel, he was taken aback by Winry's scream of, "That's not likely a good situation to be in!"

Winry almost ran into him as she ran out of the room. "Winry," He called worriedly, running after her. He shut the door as she sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. "Winry," He sighed lightly, sitting across from her. "What's wrong? I heard you yelling."

Winry shook her head, sniffling, "It's just…Ling thinks that Al is the greatest thing to walk when Al just wants to be like Ling. He wants his body back. Ling doesn't know how lucky he is to have his body."

Rory gazed at her sadly before scooting over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "No, Ling just wants to be immortal. What he doesn't understand is that being immortal is not what it's cracked up to be."

"Are you immortal?" Winry asked innocently, glancing up at him from her pillow.

"No, thank goodness," Rory smiled lightly. "I wouldn't want to be anyways because then I'd have to make it so everyone else was immortal, but no one would want that either."

Winry chuckled slightly, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I would do that too. Does that mean that Ling would have to make Lan Fan and Fu immortal too?"

"Like I said," Rory grinned down at her. "Complicated." He kissed her head tenderly, "Just know that this journey is going to come to an end someway, somehow. You are going to get mad, you're going to get sad, and maybe at some point you'll be happy just by having people here with you. But just know, it's alright to have these feelings. It's alright to feel the need to defend Alphonse and Edward."

"You're really good at giving advice," Winry murmured, yawning.

"It's all because of Leo," Rory smiled softly, rubbing her arm.

When Ed came back the next morning, he kicked Ling and Lan Fan out who were feasting on the hotel food. He then spoke about how he dug up the outcome of their human transmutation and how it wasn't their mother. He talked about Al's memories, trying to see if they were fresh and they weren't fading.

Rory watched in amusement when Ed brought up a memory of when he and Al tried to see who Winry would marry. Al won, but she dumped him. She then proceeded to tell Ed that she didn't date boys shorter than her. Ed screamed to the high heavens, cursing her for making such a cruel thing matter. Rory shook his head with a smile, walking out of room once Al and Ed did as well. He leaned against the wall, pondering what had gone on.

Winry came up to him, putting a hand on his arm concernedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. He stood from the wall, putting his hand on the blonde's head while grinning happily at her, "Look at that. I'm taller than you." He laughed, walking back to the hotel room.

Ed spoke to him before he went to sleep, looking tense and a bit worried even in the dark. "You fought homunculi while I was away?" He questioned from his bed.

Rory fluttered his eyes open, staring at the dark ceiling, "Yeah. I fought two with Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang."

"Two family reunions in the same week?" Ed chuckled mirthlessly. "There is someone who loves to see us in torment."

"There is," Rory mumbled absently.

It was silent for a moment. "Did you think they were going to be like that?"

"I don't know," Rory replied honestly. "I always thought my mother would be…you know, motherly. She would be warm and kind even though she gave me up. I pictured my dad to be this tough guy who was loyal, funny, kind, and intelligent."

Ed chuckled, "That's not Mustang."

Rory took no offense since he knew the blond was only joking. "I didn't picture them being in the military. I didn't picture them having to hide their relationship even though there might not be one now. I know they had one before they joined the military."

"Do you think you'll talk to them about why they gave you up?"

"Maybe," Rory shifted his arm under his head, closing his eyes. "I just really want some answers."

He could hear Ed snoring, and was thankful. He wanted to think for a bit. Riza had said he couldn't die again. Did she know about him doing human transmutation? What was she talking about? He scrubbed his eyes frustratingly. Thoughts like this would only bring him more questions.


	18. The Awful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to protect her from the evils in the world, but who was he to hold information on the truth of her parents?

Chapter 18

"What if my body's decomposing?" Al asked abruptly as they all sat in the hotel room. Rory woke quickly with a snort. "Then what happens?" They all stared at him uselessly with wide eyes. "My body hasn't had any nutrients," Al blurted. "It hasn't slept! What good will my body be if it turns out like Barry's?"

Rory grunted distastefully while Winry glanced at Ed with panic in her eyes, "W-what are you going to do, Ed?"

Ed hummed thoughtfully, "It's just a theory, but when we tried to transmute our mother, Al and I used our blood as a soul replacement. We were both sucked into the gate which might mean that our souls were mixed."

"So…?" Al asked slowly, trying to understand where his older brother was going with his theory.

Ed grinned slightly, "It's possible that your soul on the other side got mixed with mine on this side. Look, every year my height is very…very…very…" He started sobbing abruptly, "Very small."

Rory looked impressed, "He admitted it."

"So Al's height is going by Ed's height?" Winry mumbled thoughtfully. "That's weird."

"There's nothing weird about it," Ed growled.

"It's because you don't drink milk, that's why you're not growing!"

Rory cut in, "Milk has nothing to do with this!"

"Exactly," Ed stressed, smirking at Winry. "Thank you, Rory. See, he's tall and he doesn't drink milk. When Al gets his body back, I'll be able to grow as tall as Rory. I'm not going to be a kid forever."

"High hopes," Rory murmured jokingly.

Winry rolled her eyes before yawning, "Well, I can relax now. I'm going back to Garfiel's tomorrow." She walked out the door, "I need to make my preparations. Goodnight."

Rory blinked at her abrupt exit, wondering what had been said. He stood as well, grinning at the other boys, "I think I'll hit the hay too."

"Wait," Ed caught his arm, staring up at him a bit hesitantly. "Your encounter with the homunculus; what happened? Why didn't she kill you?"

Rory clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to joke. He sat down with a sigh, "She said I was a candidate. She also said that Colonel Mustang was a potential candidate. It's funny though, I feel like they've all been trying to kill me."

"Who are the homunculi? Who controls them?" Ed inquired thoughtfully. "Why would they need candidates? What in the hell are they doing?"

"Is it related to the military?" Al added in questioningly. "If it is, Fuhrer King Bradley must know about it."

"Oh, he must know," Rory grumbled under his breath. If there was one thing he hated more than the homunculi, it was Bradley. Even if the man turned out not to be a part of the homunculi, he would still hate him till the day he died.

"If only I had accepted Greed's deal," Ed whined loudly. "He could've told me something."

"That's over and done with," Al waved his hand dismissively. "It's probably better that we didn't take that deal."

Rory clenched his fists, moving his gaze to the ceiling. He knew it was probably for the best the brothers didn't take the deal, but that didn't mean he was going to be as dismissive as them about Greed and the chimeras' deaths. They were his friends before the Elric brothers were, and he'd be damned if he forgot about them.

"If we took Greed's deal," Al continued. "The Fuhrer would've killed us. King Bradley is ridiculously strong, it's like he's not even human."

"Could it be that he's a homunculus?" Ed questioned solemnly.

The tense moment was broken by Al's laughter, "Like that's possible."

"Yeah right," Ed chuckled with him.

Rory glared at them both before rolling his eyes. He had only one encounter with the man, and he knew he was something different all together.

"Well," Ed stood with his hands in his pockets. "Whatever we do, the only way to know how to do it is if we ask the homunculi." He pulled out his state alchemist's watch, "I have to start using my privileges sooner or later."

…

Al and Rory stood at the gates of the headquarters' library. Ed soon showed up with a map, showing it to Al as they both talked about a place Ed had once gone in that he was suspicious of.

Their talk was interrupted when a familiar man ran up to them, looking very flushed and breathless. Ed furrowed his brow confusedly, "Sergeant Brosh?"

"I've finally found you," Brosh panted harshly. "When I went to the hotel, you weren't there."

"What's up?" Ed asked curiously.

Brosh took a deep breath before handing the blond alchemist a slip of paper, "I think it'd be best if you went back to the hotel. If necessary, we need to protect you."

"What's going on?" Rory demanded as he watched Ed pale.

"Scar's alive," Brosh clarified somberly. "We're notifying all state alchemists in the area. Whatever you do, find a safe place."

"Th-this…" Ed stammered.

"This is the most recent information," Brosh stated. "He has an X shaped scar on his forehead. He is Ishvalan and has tattoos on his right arm."

Rory saw Ed swallow in fright. He could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow. He wondered what was going on through his mind.

Ed clenched his jaw, "We need to go back."

Rory followed them back to the hotel. Once they were in the door, he turned to the blond, "What's got you scared, Edward? Who is this Scar?"

"He's an Ishvalan who's taking revenge on state alchemists because of what happened in the war," Ed explained gruffly.

Rory narrowed his eyes, "That's not why you looked like you saw gate. Tell me, what's got you so frightened?" Ed was silent, glancing away from the taller boy. Rory gripped his arm tightly, "Tell me because if this puts Winry in any kind of danger-"

"Scar might've killed Winry's parents," Ed grunted, throwing the other's boy's arm off of him angrily. He ignored Al's gasp. "Happy now?"

Rory took a step back in shock, running a shaky hand over his face, "Fuck."

"We can't tell Winry," Al said urgently.

"Of course not," Ed replied sharply. "I…I don't want to see that girl cry." He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Me neither," Al whispered sadly.

Rory swallowed harshly, shaking his head. He didn't want Winry to cry either, but he didn't want her to go through her whole life ignorant while he and the Elric brothers knew. He couldn't decide which was right.

"We still have to confirm some things," Ed spoke up, bringing life back into his eyes.

"Do we ask about Winry's parents?" Al asked.

"We'll ask about that too," Ed answered. "But we have to trick the homunculi out of hiding. If Rory and the Colonel are candidates then we must be candidates as well. That means they'll want us to live. If Scar were to attack us…"

"Then the homunculi would appear," Al ended, nodding thoughtfully.

"High hopes," Rory commented, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't put all my faith in them, but they might surprise us."

"Well that's all we got," Ed said seriously.

Rory blinked when something occurred to him. He tilted his head questioningly, "Didn't you guys get beaten by Scar before?"

Ed balked, huffing, "Well, we're stronger now."

"If a homunculus shows up, how will we catch it?" Al questioned frantically.

"Well-"

"Hiya!" Ling exclaimed as he hung onto the window sill with Lan Fan. "We heard everything."

"How long have you been there?!" Ed shouted.

"Since you kicked us out," Ling replied airily. He jumped in with Lan Fan, "So, need help with an upcoming battle?"

"What scheme are you brewing?" Ed hissed indignantly.

"What?" Ling asked innocently. "We're friends. Friends help each other out, right? Truthfully, I want to find out about the homunculi as well. If you lure them out while we're with you, we can find them." He grinned, "How 'bout it? Sound like a plan?"

"Cooperation, huh?" Ed grinned back, "Not bad." He then glared at the Xing boy, "But you can't run off with the homunculi."

"We'll keep our promise," Ling said. "I owe you a one meal debt."

Rory covered his mouth to muffle his laughter while Ed only furrowed his brow confusedly, "One meal?"

Al handed him a receipt, "Brother, this is Ling's room service fee."

A beat later, Ed exploded, "THAT IS NOT ONE MEAL!"

The door burst open, frightening everyone. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Winry screamed furiously. She glared at Ed, "We have to leave early tomorrow so don't disturb my beauty sleep!"

"Oh right," Ed sighed, scratching his cheek. "You have to return to Rush Valley."

Rory watched as the blond suddenly blanched, looking very nervous. He was probably wondering about Scar. Ed laughed shakily, scratching the back of his head, "Wait. Don't go back so soon, just stay in Central for a bit."

"What?" Winry furrowed her brow questioningly.

"Well," Ed swallowed dryly. "You see…um…my hand might get broken…I mean, it will get destroyed…so…"

Winry smacked him roughly with her wrench, shaking angrily, "Are you planning on breaking it?!"

Rory walked over, rubbing her shoulder soothingly, "Don't worry, Win. He's just saying."

The next morning, Ed tried to make a big show of how he was a state alchemist by repairing many things in the city. After spending the whole morning repairing trivial things, they decided to finally grab lunch.

Rory was enjoying his sandwich when Ed suddenly sneezed. He smirked, "It seems someone on the street is talking about me."

Rory shrugged, turning his attention back to his sandwich, "You did draw quite a lot of attention to yourself, Edward."

"It'll raise my reputation," Ed shrugged as well. "With that, it'll lure Scar out to us."

A black car suddenly pulled up next to their table. The window rolled down revealing a stoic Colonel. Roy frowned, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "Stop fooling around, Fullmetal."

Ed glared at the man while Rory beamed happily. The blond walked up to the window, "I heard about 2nd Lieutenant Ross, shitty Colonel."

"A bit slow compared to others, I guess." Roy opened one eye, smirking at Rory.

Ed turned to glare at the sheepish boy before turning back to the Colonel once more. "I heard about Lieutenant Havoc too," He said somberly. "Speaking of which, if Dr. Marco was here, he could heal-"

Roy stalled his speech with his hand, "Wait, get in. We'll exchange information."

Rory silently cheered, going into the front seat and sitting next to Riza. He grinned boyishly at her causing her to roll her eyes good naturedly and smile as well.

Roy wheezed when he felt Al try to fit in the back with him, "Or you could just get out."

Riza parked the car in an empty alleyway. They all piled out of the car. Roy took out his research, "The whereabouts of Dr. Marco and his philosopher's stone are unknown. It's probable that the homunculi got to him first."

Ed growled angrily, "Why, damn it?" He furrowed his brow, concentrating, "When Dr. Marco was in the military, he did research on the philosopher's stone. He said he used it in Ishval. Philosopher's stone…homunculi…the military's secret squad…Ishval. Is there a connection between it all?"

Rory stroked his chin thoughtfully. Greed said he had been alive for over 200 years. Maybe the homunculi had something to do with Ishvalan war. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the safety click off of Riza's gun.

They all turned their attention to the hooded man across from them. "He's here," Ed swallowed a bit nervously.

Roy smirked, murmuring, "Isn't this where you wanted him, Fullmetal?"

"Shut up, Colonel," Ed hissed back.

Rory pulled out his sword while Riza aimed her gun at him. Ed put his hand on both of their arms, stalling them, "Wait. Don't attack him."

"Why not?" Rory growled while Riza gazed at the blond alchemist incredulously.

"I've learned how to fish him out by the Colonel," Ed replied, pushing everyone back as Scar destroyed the floor.

"Fish him out?" Roy questioned confusedly.

"Brother used himself as bait to lure out the homunculi," Al explained. "They want us alive."

Roy grunted angrily, "What kind of idi-"

"It's because we don't want any more sacrifices," Al replied sharply. "We're going forward even if we have to be used as bait."

"What if the soldiers catch Scar before the homunculi arrive?" Roy inquired.

Al chuckled slightly, "You can take care of that, can't you?"

Roy smirked, "So you're using me? You've got guts." He and Riza stood back while the boys fought Scar. "If you catch any homunculi, save some for me."

"Will do," Al answered as he clapped his hands with Ed.

Rory dodged the transmutations they created and headed straight towards Scar. He swiped at him, narrowly missing his arm. He was quicker than he thought. The blue eyed boy put his sword away before clapping his hands. The transmutation was a pillar which Scar broke easily with his right hand.

Rory huffed furiously, rushing after him. He dodged Scar's attempts at trying to grab him and kicked him in the chest. He smirked at the man's surprised face as he was embedded into the wall. Scar lunged at him, thrusting his arm out and destroying the floor and walls. Ed jumped away, only to have debris smack him in the head causing him to bleed profusely. A few soldiers around the area had come to help, only to be struck either dead or unconscious from the falling debris.

"Hey!" Rory used the wind to slow down the debris so Ed wouldn't get even more injured. He ran at the Ishvalan, clapping his hands and smacking both their palms together.

They were both thrown back roughly. Scar stared at his hand in disbelief, "What?" He glanced at Rory who gripped his automail arm.

The dark haired boy smirked, "She did a really good job on this one."

"Not good enough," Scar rumbled gruffly, taking off his jacket. The boys stared wide eyed at the tattoo along his right arm.

"It's him," Rory mumbled to himself angrily, clenching his fists. He charged at Scar, throwing punches and kicks at the man who could now block him.

"Your anger is blinding you," Scar stated, slamming his palm into the boy's abdomen.

"Rory!" Al shouted worriedly.

Rory gasped for air, coughing up blood onto the floor. He held his stomach, standing unsteadily. He turned to the stunned Ishvalan, putting his fists up. "That should've killed you," Scar mumbled. He flexed his arm. "No matter."

Rory dodged the man's attack, kicking man in the stomach. He threw a punch at him only to have Scar counter him by grabbing his arm and throwing him face first into the floor. Rory groaned painfully, "Why? Why do you hate alchemists so much?"

Scar let go of the boy, stepping away, "I guess I haven't answered you. As long as there are creators, there will be destroyers."

"Destroyers?" Al mumbled to himself before gasping in horror. "You killed Nina, didn't you?"

"I had to," Scar replied firmly. "She would have never been able to revert back to her normal form and she would've been treated like a lab rat. This alchemy you admire is the very reason she was put in that state."

"That being said," Ed hissed, "That doesn't give you the right to kill people, especially doctors who devote their lives to saving people."

Rory grunted, standing up. He panted heavily, holding his still aching side. He didn't know how strong that kind of alchemy was.

"I have something to ask you Scar," Ed began cautiously. "Do you remember a pair of Amestrian doctors named the Rockbells?"

Rory glanced to the side when he heard approaching footsteps. He tensed instantly when he saw Winry. "Wait," He rasped painfully, trying to stop Ed's speech.

Ed continued anyway, "They went to help the Ishval resistance, and even after being ordered to stop aiding both sides, they continued to help the people in Ishval."

"Brother, wait!" Al pleaded as he noticed Winry too.

"SCAR," Ed screamed angrily. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT THE DOCTORS WHO SAVED YOU AND GOT KILLED BY YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Edward!" Rory and Al shouted. It was too late as they noticed the frozen Winry staring at the scene before her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Winry mumbled numbly. "This person…killed my parents? No, you're lying. They were killed by someone…they saved? You killed my parents?" She fell to her knees.

Rory tried to move towards her only to have him cough more blood onto the floor from the increasing pain in his stomach. Why wasn't he regenerating?

"Why don't you deny it?" She asked the silent Ishvalan. "Why? What did my parents ever do…? Did they do something to give you no choice but to kill them?"

The man was still silent, angering the blonde girl. "BRING THEM BACK!" She screamed tearfully. "BRING BACK MY MOM AND DAD!"

Rory jolted when he saw her hand move towards the gun of a fallen soldier, "No, Winry, don't."

"Stop, Winry," Ed ordered firmly.

Winry lifted the gun, pointing it shakily at Scar. "Stop it, Winry," Rory exclaimed hastily. "Don't shoot him."

"You shouldn't be holding something like that," Al tried to reason with the inconsolable girl.

"So you're the daughter of the doctors?" Scar spoke quietly. "You have the right to shoot me. However," He glared at the crying girl. "Once the bullet leaves that gun, you are my enemy."

"Touch her and you die!" Rory roared angrily, finally feeling his insides heal.

"Kill me?" Scar questioned. "Sure! No one can stop the circle of hatred unless both sides are destroyed! Don't forget the first person to pull the trigger that started the war was an Amestrian. It was your people."

"Drop the gun," Al pleaded once more.

"Winry, please," Ed begged.

"If you don't shoot, leave this battlefield." Scar flexed his arm, lifting it in the air. "You are in my way."

Rory reacted as quickly as he could. He thanked every higher power he didn't believe in for his quick reflexes and super speed. He knelt in front of Winry who was still down on her knees and glared at Scar's palm that was just inches from his face.

Scar stared at him with wide, glassy eyes. It was like he was in some kind of daze. Al knocked him out of it by kicking his arm away from the two on the ground. Scar landed on the side of a building. He used his alchemy to destroy the wall behind him which he used to escape.

Al ran after him but Ed looked hesitant to leave Winry and Rory. "Go," Rory grunted. "Try to find the homunculi. I'll stay here."

"Take her somewhere safe," Ed pleaded before running off after Al.

Rory sighed heavily, turning around and taking the gun out of Winry's limp hands. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I couldn't shoot him," Winry sobbed. "Even though he was my enemy, I couldn't shoot."

"Winry," Rory said shakily. "Winry, you're hands are not for fighting." He cupped her cheek, directing her gaze to him. He smiled lightly, "Your hands are made for healing. You helped deliver that baby in Rush Valley. You gave Edward and me automail to continue our journey. You've helped so many people, Win. You are so good; there is not a horrible bone in your body."

Winry sniffled as more soldiers came before she sobbed in anguish, clutching at his shirt. Rory gazed her sympathetically. He glanced up at one of the officers, "Sir, could you take her somewhere safe?"

The soldier nodded as Rory unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over the blonde's shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I have to help Edward and Alphonse." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly, "I'll be back before you know it."

He stood and ran off to where Ed and Al disappeared. Winry gazed at his retreating back before letting more tears fall. The love she had for Rory kept growing every passing moment.


	19. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for a pit stop for the injured.

Chapter 19

When Rory caught up to Ed and Al, they were in a standoff with Scar. He rushed to their side, unsheathing his sword. Ed glanced at him, frowning, "How's Winry?" He decided not to comment on the fact that the boy was shirtless.

"She's in good hands," Rory replied, glaring heatedly at Scar. "She cried again."

Ed sighed sadly, "I didn't want her to cry."

"None of us did," Rory said. "But we can't help it. Now," He lifted his sword, pointing it at the Ishvalan, "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Right," Ed nodded firmly, putting his fists up.

They were startled by a loud pounding sounding around them. "I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Gluttony landed behind Scar, his tongue hanging out revealing his Ouroboros tattoo.

"What the…?" Scar mumbled.

Al gasped at the fat being, "A homunculus!"

Gluttony tried to take a bite out of Scar who dodged and slammed his hand on the homunculus' back. The fat man coughed blood but then proceeded to grin and slam Scar into a wall. Scar grunted at the force being exerted on him.

"Damn it," Ed grumbled, running towards the conflict. "I thought Ling said he was going to take care of them!"

Suddenly, one of the sewer plates shot into the air. Ling flew out, his sword held in his mouth. "Ling!" Al exclaimed in relief.

Ling unclipped a grenade and shoved it in Gluttony's mouth. He jumped away quickly, "Get down!"

The alchemists stood back as Gluttony exploded before them. His severed body parts disintegrated before their eyes. Ling growled as he watched the homunculus starting to regenerate, "Metal wire."

Ed blinked before clapping his hands and placing them on the railroad track. He gave the transmuted metal wire to Ling who wrapped it around the already healed Gluttony. His skin pressed tight against the wire.

"Wait," Rory murmured to himself, glancing around. "Where the hell is Lan Fan?"

Ling wiped the sweat off his face. "I kept my end of the bargain," He growled. "There's your homunculus."

Scar stared at them disbelievingly before grunting in agony when he felt pain flare in his leg. He glared at Riza who was in a car with her gun smoking.

Riza drove the car and stopped in front of the boys, "Get on," She ordered Ling. "We're escaping."

Rory resisted the urge to grin at her disguise. He watched as Ling blinked in surprise before lifting Gluttony and throwing him into the back of the car. "Wait," Ed protested, "The homun-"

Riza lifted her finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. She drove off with Ling and Gluttony. Al stepped up, "Wait, Lieu-"

"Alphonse," Rory put his arm up, stopping him. "The soldiers are coming. Just pretend you don't know her."

Al turned his head slightly to the upcoming soldiers before nodding understandingly. "The Colonel may be an ass, but we can rely on him," Ed said. "Now we just have to…" He ran to the still recovering Scar and punched his straight across the face.

Rory chuckled before rushing after the Ishvalan as well. "You killed the Rockbells." He kicked the man in the stomach, grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder, "You've killed so many people."

He stepped back quickly, just barely dodging the small Xing girl who flew at him. She glared at him, pointing up at him with a kunai in her hands, "How dare you try to hurt Mr. Scar."

Rory rolled his eyes, lifting his sword, "Really?"

The Xing girl realized the threat as she glanced around, noticing Ed, Al and the soldiers approaching them. She huffed, throwing her kunai into a water barrel nearby. She made a transmutation circle then planted her hands on it, causing the water barrel to explode.

Rory grunted, trying to see around the smoke that flowed around them. "Damn it."

Ed appeared next to him, growling, "We lost them."

The soldiers escorted them to a military car. Rory sighed lightly as he sat down finally. He raised an incredulous eyebrow when he noticed a small panda in Al's hands.

"What the hell is that?" Ed questioned his brother indignantly.

"I found it just now," Al responded as the little panda started sweating profusely.

"You idiot," Ed hissed. "We can't take care of a pet now. Throw it out."

"Aw," Rory grinned amusedly. "It's so cute. It looks scared though."

"Probably scared of Al's giant metal hands," Ed slowly brought his finger forward. He screamed in pain when the small panda bit his finger.

Rory laughed uproariously as Ed waved his wounded finger, "THROW IT OUT!"

"You're scaring it, Brother," Al tried to calm his brother and the animal down. The panda resorted on biting the suit of armor's hand. The younger boy laughed, "It's okay. I can't feel pain. Calm down."

Rory watched in great amusement as the panda did thinking in its head before coming to some shocking realization. The blue eyed boy looked up when the car stopped. "We're here," The solider announced.

They got off the car, following another soldier into the building. Al hid the panda in his armor. They followed the man who opened the door to a room, revealing Winry on the other side, sitting at a table.

"Winry," Rory breathed in relief, walking in quickly and gathering her in his arms.

Winry smiled at the boys, "You guys are alright."

Rory realized too late the dark presence that was in the room. He stiffened, glaring at the other man in the room.

"King Bradley," Ed greeted in shock.

Bradley threw a discreet smirk at Rory then smiled at Ed, "Nice to see you, Fullmetal alchemist. I heard that there was a ruckus going on and that the soldiers were protecting your childhood friend." He stood from his seat, "You boys are very important to us, so we treated her well."

He smiled once more at Winry, "Well, young lady, it was a pleasure meeting you. Now that the young men are here, this old man will take his leave."

"Ah," Winry pulled away from the tense Rory. "Thank you, sir."

Bradley walked up to Rory, smirking down at him, "Take care of her while you can, boy." He threw his t-shirt at him, "We had it washed for you."

Rory glared at the man as he walked out. He blinked out of his harsh stare when he felt Winry's gentle hand on his arm. "Guys," She asked hesitantly. "About my parents. When did you find out?"

The boys exchanged uneasy glances, wondering what they should reveal. Winry frowned sadly, "Please." She glanced at Rory, "You said you'd never hide anything from me."

Rory sighed heavily, gripping the shirt in his hands tightly. He wouldn't be wearing that one again. "We'll tell you as much as we know."

They arrived at the hotel hours later after discussing what had happened to Winry's parents. Though the girl understood, she really only missed her parents. When they entered the door, the clerk smiled, "Perfect timing." He held out the phone, "Miss Rockbell, there's a call for you."

"Me?" Winry looked surprised as she walked to the front desk. She spoke to Garfiel who was on the other line.

Rory watched as her voice started to break as she told everyone on the other line she would be there soon. He wished with all his might that he could comfort her right then and there, but he didn't know if she wanted that at the moment.

The next morning, the boys and Winry were at the train station, waiting for the girl's train. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Al asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," Winry replied softly. "Garfiel said he'd wait for me at the station." She stopped walking abruptly, turning her head slightly. "Back then, thank you for stopping me. There are people waiting for my return. I almost never saw them again."

Her breath hitched slightly causing Rory's heart to constrict painfully, "Even though I haven't fully accepted the truth behind my parents' death, everyone's waiting for me." Her smile was shining, albeit minutely, "So I'll endure."

Moments later, she was in her seat, speaking to the boys from her window. "Take care of your automail," She told them. "And I'll get some better oil for you next time."

"Okay," Al smiled.

"Don't die," Winry said meekly.

Rory smiled slightly, "We won't." He punched Ed's shoulder playfully, "I'll take care of these guys for you."

Ed clenched his jaw, breathing deeply, "Next time…" He straightened himself, his eyes bright with determination, "Next time we make you cry, it'll be tears of joy because Al and I will have our bodies back."

Winry beamed while Rory grinned brightly. While Al teased Ed, distracting him, Rory took his cue. He bent over so his face was leveled with Winry's. He smiled warmly, "I'll see you when you when I see you, okay?"

"Okay," Winry smiled back at him. "Take care of them, okay?"

"With my life," Rory replied seriously. "You take care of yourself." He held her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I'll be waiting for you when we see each other again."

He began to pull away when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He was then pulled down to Winry's level again and was surprised by her soft lips on his cheek. When she pulled away, the train had already started. She waved to him, blushing brightly as it pulled away.

Rory stared at the train in a daze before he grinned goofily and flushed. He ran back to the brothers who were already walking towards the exit. He smothered his grin so the brothers wouldn't question him. Maybe Winry was finally starting to look at him more than Ed.

As soon as they walked out of the train station, they were met with a familiar black car. The window rolled down, revealing the Colonel once again. "Colonel," Al greeted as Roy gestured for them to get in.

Rory slid into the passenger seat next to the older man, smiling at him. "I heard you guys were staying around here," Roy began. "Soldiers and guards are stationed around the hotel. If you go back, you probably won't be able to leave."

Ed jolted as he realized something, "Fuck, we let Scar escape." He shook his head before lowering his voice, "What happened to that homunculus?"

"It's in an abandoned shack," Roy replied just as low. "The Lieutenant contacted me. That's where we're going." He glanced behind them, "Make sure no one's following us."

"Okay," Ed discreetly looked out the window.

"Is your injury okay?" Rory asked worriedly.

"We don't have enough operative personnel," Roy answered, smiling slightly. "I have no choice."

"You're not very popular," Ed smirked wickedly.

"Shut up," Roy hissed. "I have to pick someone up before we go."

They soon stopped at a man's house. Roy got off the car and saluted the familiar man who walked up to them. He was the man who did the autopsy on Maria Ross' fake body.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked gruffly, passing Roy and going to his front door.

"Someone is badly injured," Roy replied promptly. "They need a doctor."

"Go get the doctors over there," The man answered, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"We can't," Roy clenched his jaw, anger in his eyes. "They will reveal her identity."

The man chuckled bitterly, "So I get to build the dangerous bridges. You bastard."

Roy frowned, "To make a long story short, come help me. I really want to say that but you do have a family and I'll understand if you can't."

"It doesn't matter," He grunted. "My wife divorced me after returning from Ishval."

…

They arrived at the safe house an hour later. Rory stared at the grim Ling who sat outside the room Riza, Lan Fan and Dr. Knox were in. He clenched his jaw tightly, willing his eyes not to water. Lan Fan had lost her arm in the battle against the homunculus.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, sitting next to the Xing boy.

Ling glanced at him then the Elric brothers who walked up. He chuckled mirthlessly, "Are you going to tell me that 'It's my fault you're in this situation'? We're in the same boat. Don't misunderstand. I suggested this method. We helped each other for our own purposes so don't blame yourselves."

He sighed deeply, "I realized all the sacrifices that came from immortality. I thought I understood, but I was too naïve. Lan Fan understood more than me."

Rory gazed at the boy in sorrow before standing and going into the room with the others. He walked up the bed Lan Fan occupied. He knelt by her bedside, smiling slightly, "You need anything?"

She opened her eyes with much effort, sending him a loose smile, "Automail." She inhaled shakily, "This country has mechanical limbs. Since I've lost my arm, I'm going to need a replacement."

Rory's smile widened, "I know the best mechanic." He stood, putting a gentle hand on her head, "You're strong, Lan Fan. That's admirable."

He walked away, following Ed and Al out the door and only caught the tail end of Ling's sentence as he spoke to Roy and Dr. Knox. "King Bradley; that guy might be a homunculus."

Everyone looked at him incredulously while Rory smirked widely, "That's it." He put his fist into his palm, "I knew there was something up with that man, but I never had any proof. I always just felt a dark presence around him." He glanced at Ling questioningly, "How did you find out?"

Ling pointed at his eye, "Under his eye patch, there was a tattoo like the one the fat one has. He chased us along with the homunculus."

"Impossible," Ed exclaimed in shock.

"The ruler of this country is a homunculus?!" Al cried disbelievingly.

"Why would they do this?" Ed questioned frantically. "If he is a homunculus, the others around him would've noticed."

"Not really," Rory frowned thoughtfully. "Though I felt his dark aura, I only felt it when he was being a threat to me. I can only feel it when the homunculi are being a threat, that's why I never felt it with Greed."

"But homunculi can't reproduce," Al spoke shakily, turning to Dr. Knox. "Doesn't King Bradley have a son?"

"Selim Bradley is adopted," Knox responded. "He doesn't have any children of his own."

Roy smirked widely, "Human or monster, whatever he is, it'll be much easier to throw him off his throne now."

He glanced at the still tied Gluttony, "All we need to do is get information from this homunculus. If we can get it out, we'll have the philosopher's stone as well. Maybe I can use it to heal my officer."

"Hey," Ling protested indignantly. "Lan Fan sacrificed her arm for this piece of evidence regarding immortality. I'm shipping this thing off to my country right now."

"Wait," Ed spoke up as well. "We've been looking to regain our bodies back for a long time. Don't try sneaking away something like this."

"I can go now, right Mustang?" Knox questioned exasperatedly.

Roy glanced at him quickly, "Wait, we have to decide with a majority vote so I need you."

Rory furrowed his brow when he heard a hiss coming from Gluttony. "…stang. Mustang…killed…Lust. Colonel Mustang." His body began to expand rapidly, cutting through the wire. An eye began to form on his stomach. "ROY MUSTANG!"

Rory's eyes widened in shock as everyone turned around to stare at the homunculus. The blue eyed boy used his wind to protect them when Gluttony exploded the side of the house violently.

"Colonel!" Rory heard Riza yell from under the debris of the house. "What happened? Colonel!"

"Don't come over here, Lieutenant!" Roy yelled as Gluttony shot a force of something. The new explosion took off the front of Riza's rifle.

She stared at it in shock, glancing up at Gluttony who now had a black hole with claws in his stomach. She pulled her gun out on him. She then pulled her other gun out quickly when she the rest of the males got out of the rubble.

"Colonel!" Riza exclaimed in relief.

Roy took off the small panda on his face, shouting, "Don't provoke him, Lieutenant. He's after me."

"Mustang," Gluttony slobbered over the giant teeth in his mouth. He shot off another blast causing them to run away.

Rory put his shaking hands on the hilt of his sword as he stared hardly at the homunculus in front of him, "It swallowed everything nearby."

"What kind of monster…?" Ed whispered fearfully.

Roy put on his gloves, "It can't be helped. I'll kill it."

"We just caught it," Al exclaimed in protest.

"Survival comes first," Roy retorted. "And it knows my name. We can't let it go back alone." He snapped his fingers, creating a flame that went straight at Gluttony.

They all stared in disbelief as the flame was swallowed by the black hole on Gluttony's stomach as he screamed inhumanly.

"The fire…" Ed mumbled dumbly.

"Was eaten," Al finished.

Gluttony shot a blast at them causing them to run away. "Scatter," Rory shouted as they ran into the woods. He followed Gluttony, unsheathing his sword.

When Gluttony caught up to Roy, he got ready to blast him again and Rory got ready to swipe at him when Riza appeared, shooting the homunculus in the head.

Rory grunted, stopping himself when he saw Roy collapse in pain, clutching his side tightly. He hurried over to him, lifting him up. Riza ran over to them, worry etched across her face. "He over exerted himself," The dark haired boy explained, handing him over to the woman. He took off his jacket.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Roy asked, his breathing ragged.

Rory clapped his hands, putting them on the ground and creating a dummy. He put the jacket over it, "Tricking it. Gluttony may be strong, but he's pretty stupid. Now come on." He ushered them out of the woods to the car Knox had ready.

Rory glanced at the woods when he saw an explosion. He chuckled breathlessly, "He fell for it."

Riza put Roy in the car before going into the back with Lan Fan. "Go away, Colonel," Ed hissed at the useless man.

"I can't just run while this is happening!" Roy protested vehemently.

Rory poked his head through the window, glaring at him, "Just go. We can't afford to have you getting hurt."

"You can't really do anything now, Colonel," Riza added. Roy slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Colonel," Rory spoke firmly. "The Fuhrer is a homunculus. You can't just let that lie. Do what you have to do."

"Enough chit-chat!" Knox yelled from the driver's seat. "Get in."

The boys exchanged glances before turning back to the adults in the car, "Seems full to us."

"Yeah," Rory nodded with a small smile. "You guys go on ahead."

"Idiots!" Knox bellowed angrily.

"We can't just leave kids on the battle ground," Riza shouted.

"Do what you have to do," Rory smiled reassuringly. "You have an important job to do."

"We'll find Gluttony and get the information," Ed added. "We're staying."

"The fact that we're children has nothing to do with it," Ling said with a smile.

"Thank you for helping us," Al commented gratefully.

Riza pulled out a gun, handing it to Rory, "I'm sorry I don't have your gun, but use this one."

Ed tensed as Al gasped, "That's a machine for killing people."

"It's a machine for surviving," Riza clarified firmly.

Rory glanced at the Elric brothers before taking the gun. He was surprised when Riza gripped his wrist tightly, gazing into his eyes, "Don't die."

Rory blinked before smirking; it was so familiar to her. "I won't." He pulled away, putting the gun behind his pants, "I'll bring this back for you."

Ling appeared at the window, "Thank you for taking care of Lan Fan."

An explosion caught their attention causing them to run into the forest again. "ROY MUSTANG KILLED LUST! WHERE IS HE?!" Gluttony screamed.

Ed swallowed harshly, "I lied when I said we would fight him."

Rory rolled his eyes, gripping his sword tightly. "I just wish it'd revert back to normal." They were startled frighteningly when Gluttony exploded again.

"Why does it have to swallow everything?!" Ed exclaimed infuriatingly.

Rory tensed when he felt a familiar dark aura approaching. He turned with Ling and the small panda. They stared at the dark horse that approached. "There are no horses here," The blue eyed boy muttered anxiously.

"Stop it, Gluttony," The horse spoke.

"It talked," Ling balked.

The horse glanced at him, smirking, "You from before." The horse's body started shifting into something even more disgusting.

"Long time no see," The new homunculus said. "Fullmetal-bean."


	20. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to meet the being playing god.

Chapter 20

Ed growled at the homunculus' words, charging after him much to his surprise, "Who are you calling a…" He threw a kick at him which the homunculus just barely dodged, "A MINIATURE PLANKTON-FLEA-SIZED ITTY BITTY LITTLE BEAN!"

Rory opened his mouth then shut it, furrowing his brow confusedly. Al shook his head, patting Rory's shoulder, "It's what happens, Rory. Don't think too much on it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Envy waved his hands frantically. "I'm not here to fight you, bean."

He dodged Ed's next punch. "That's 5!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Wha-what?" Envy stared at him in confusion. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Twice just now!" Ed roared indignantly. "And three times in the fifth laboratory! You called me a bean! Don't tell me you don't remember."

Envy wasn't the only one staring at him incredulously. Ed hissed, "I'm so glad I found you here today, Envy." He clapped his hands and put them on a tree. It transmuted into a log that he threw at the homunculus who jumped out of the way with Gluttony.

Al grabbed his brother who struggled against him, "Don't provoke him, Brother."

Ling and Rory glanced up as Envy and Gluttony jumped out of the trees. "Mustang…" Gluttony gargled. "Lust's enemy. Can I eat him?"

Envy blinked before shaking his head, "He already left, and besides, you can't eat him." He then turned, glaring at the Xing boy, "Oh, squinty eyes is here."

"Come to capture me?" Ling smirked.

Envy rolled his eyes, "No, I just came to get him." He gestured to Gluttony with his head. He then grinned manically when he set eyes on the last boy, "Oh. Gluttony, you still hungry?" Said homunculus grumbled. "You can't kill Mustang or the Elric brothers, but you can kill squinty eyes and Mustang's kid."

Rory glared at him heatedly. Envy chuckled, "Let's see how your father likes it when one of his own his killed."

"I'd like to see you try to kill me," Rory clenched his jaw. He glanced at Ling, "Now!" He clapped his hands, transmuting a wall between Envy and Gluttony. He let Ling take on Envy as he ran at Gluttony with the Elric brothers.

He took out his sword, cutting Gluttony's arm off. He then round house kicked him in the face, throwing him into air. Ed transmuted a well which he got caught him.

The boys high fived each other triumphantly. "We got him," Al cheered.

Gluttony rushed out of the well using his extended ribs. Rory blanched at the gross display but charged at him. Ed followed him, jumping over him and throwing a kick to his face.

Gluttony whined, "I can't eat you. I have to eat squinty eyes and Mustang's son."

"Not on my watch." Ed transmuted a fist which hit Gluttony in the face. Al took the distraction and caught the homunculus' arms.

"I've got him," Al said. "Now what do I do?"

Gluttony responded by grabbing Al by his arms and throwing him over his head. Rory used the wind to slow him down before speeding at Gluttony and stabbing him in the eye.

Ed noticed Ling getting distracted as Envy transformed into Lan Fan and ran towards him to push him out of the way. Gluttony roared loudly, going towards Ling. Rory took his sword out, jumping off him and speeding towards Envy. He jumped into the air, trying to kick him away from Ed and Ling.

The blast from Gluttony when off, taking Ling, Ed, Envy's upper body, Al's arm and Rory's leg with him.

"Oh," Gluttony stated quietly in awe. "I swallowed them."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rory screamed in agony, clutching at his bleeding stump of a leg.

Al charged at Gluttony, grabbing him by his extended ribs, "Brother! Ling!" He screamed, "Brother! Brother! You let them out, damn it! Let them go! I'll make you let them go!"

"I can't," Gluttony mumbled sheepishly. "I swallowed them."

"You're lying," Al whispered brokenly. He punched the ground infuriatingly, "Brother!"

"Alphonse," Rory called weakly, trying to crawl towards him. "Alphonse, we have to find a way." He swallowed shakily, feeling the blood drain his face. He knew it would be a long while till his leg healed back fully.

"Rory," Al called worriedly, running towards him. He lifted him into his arms, struggling a bit with the missing hand. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"No," Rory breathed raggedly, feeling a bead of sweat fall down his face. "Let's stay here, okay? We don't know who our enemy is right now."

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Gluttony looked thoroughly sad while Al only sat there with Rory in his arms. The boy fell asleep from his blood loss and exhaustion.

He soon woke up when Al's armor started to shake rapidly in his restrained anger, "I have to endure it," He said, nodding vigorously. "We said we'd get our bodies back. If Brother or I give up, it's over. Colonel Mustang said it. Don't stop thinking. Don't give up." He stood determinedly, shifting Rory in his arms, "Gluttony, take me to your father."

Rory tensed at the mention and could feel his skin reattaching itself as his leg grew back. Al gasped in shock, "Rory-"

"Not now, Alphonse," Rory turned his now energized gaze to the homunculus. "Where is your father? Take me to him now!"

"You opened the doors?" Gluttony questioned.

"Yes," Rory hissed, cringing when he felt his bone forming. "We both have."

Gluttony pondered to himself, "If I take you to father, he'll be happy?"

Al nodded quickly, "Yes, he'll be happy. He'll be very happy."

Gluttony put a large finger to his chin thoughtfully. A beat later, he grinned widely at them. Rory jumped out of Al's arms, grunting when he fell to his knees. His leg was not fully connected to him. He lifted himself up, limping towards the now walking Gluttony.

"Rory," Al whispered concernedly. "How-I-what's going on?"

"It's a power, Alphonse," Rory stared forward, avoiding Al's gaze. "One of many that the gate gave me."

"He gave you something instead of taking it away?"

Rory chuckled mirthlessly, "Oh no. He took away my arm when I bargained with him. I was supposed to die, see? I made a deal with him to take my arm so I can find my parents. He saw something in me and told me to take down the man playing god and his subordinates. Super powers, as Greed said."

He cracked his knuckles, smirking grimly, "I hate to say it, but Greed is gone. Lust is gone as well. I have to kill the homunculi and the man who created him. We don't know what he's capable of or what he's going to do if things go his way."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al asked, a bit hurt at the distrust the boy was displaying.

Rory glanced at him, smiling sadly. "I've only told Winry because I trust her with my heart. I trust you guys with my life, don't get me wrong, but you guys didn't trust me. I couldn't let out my deepest secret. What would you guys have done if I told you right then and there?"

Al gazed at the floor like the other boy scolded him. "I guess I know what you mean. I probably wouldn't have let you go near Brother or Winry and Ed would've killed you if he got the chance."

Rory smiled, happy that Al was being honest and that his foot was finally working. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do, I just didn't when we first met. We've all been through rough times, but that doesn't mean it's mandatory we share everything about ourselves to each other."

"I get it." Al nodded understandingly as they walked into an alleyway. "I'm glad you told me, but I'm not very happy it had to take me seeing it to know this about you."

Rory shrugged, following Gluttony into a building. "We all know the little things about each other. Letting people know the deep, dark things is something everyone's cautious of. I know that you're more level headed than Edward. I know that you love cats and that when you get your body back, you're going to eat Mrs. Hughes apple pie."

"That's true," Al replied. "I know you love Winry."

Rory froze, halting in place. Al blinked, looking around when he noticed the eerie atmosphere of the sewer they were now walking in. He held onto the small panda comfortingly, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked the shaking animal. "I should've left you up there, but I didn't want to risk you getting eaten by a stray dog."

He glanced up at Gluttony who was still as well. He shuddered in fright when he heard snarling close by, "Hey, Gluttony. What is this?"

"It's just the gate keepers," Gluttony answered easily, continuing to walk.

Rory glanced at the ceiling, "Gate keepers?"

"You won't be killed if you stay with me," Gluttony stated lightly.

"That's reassuring," Rory mumbled, following after the homunculus.

"How far are we?" Al questioned as they continued down the long sewer.

"Still, still far," Gluttony hummed.

"That Father will know where you swallowed the people, right?" Al asked, trying desperately to ignore the growling from the ceiling.

Gluttony grinned, "Yes. Father's smart. He knows everything. He made everything. He made us too. Me, Lust and Envy too."

Rory sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the darkest aura descend upon him. His heart seized in fear and his body stiffened. "Rory?" Al put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Rory turned his head to him stiffly, trying to put a smile on his heavy lips, "F-f-fine, Alphonse. Let's just keep going."

"Rory," Al began hesitantly. "I didn't mean to make you mad when I said you love Winry. I just thought-"

"You're not wrong, Alphonse." Al was taken aback by the soul crushing look on Rory's face. "I do love Winry with every fiber of my being, but she doesn't love me. She loves Edward and she always will. Though I do wish she would love me back, she doesn't owe me anything, so I don't expect anything. I'm happy to be her friend."

Al stared at him sorrowfully for a moment. He was about to speak when Gluttony opened two large doors. He shuddered, "We've come to such a creepy place."

"Father," Gluttony called excitedly. "I've brought a human sacrifice and the other one you asked for!"

Rory stiffened once more as Al tensed, "Father? That was fast. I don't think-"

"Who are you?" A deep voice sounded in the room.

"Um-" Al glanced up before gasping in shock. He watched as the man descended down the small set of stairs. "Fa-Father?"

The man stared at them for a moment, settling his glare on Rory who put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Their attention was brought to Gluttony when his stomach ripped open abruptly, blood spewing everywhere. The homunculus blinked down at his stomach when it started opening before he doubled over, throwing up blood. They were startled to see a giant arm shoot out of Gluttony's stomach. A large body followed after it, looking like a disfigured dog.

"Envy?" Father mumbled questioningly.

"Envy?!" Al asked in disbelief. He then gasped when he saw a familiar boot shoot out of the body, "Brother!"

He grabbed him out of the mess as Rory did the same thing with Ling. "We're back," Ling groaned as the blue eyed boy put him on his feet.

"You're hurt," Al stated worriedly, looking his brother over. "There's blood."

"Not mine," Ed sighed heavily. "I did get some injuries though-"

Al crushed him into a hug, effectively injuring him even more. Ling stared at the brothers before turning to Rory. He glanced down at his foot apologetically before rearing back in shock, "What the hell? Your foot's back?!"

Ed pulled away from Al after reassuring the boy he was all right. He raised disbelieving eyebrows, "What? How is that possible?"

"Story for another time, guys," Rory rolled his eyes before frowning in thought. He glared at the other boys, "How did you guys know I lost my leg?"

Both boys whistled innocently, glancing away. Rory groaned disgustedly, "Oh, you guys." He shook his head, "I hope you're happy with cannibalism."

"We pretended it was a turkey leg," Ling mumbled, wincing when the blue eyed boy smacked the back of his head.

Ed chuckled nervously before sobering and looking around. "On the other side, it was dark. It's dark here too. Is it night?"

He glanced up and was met with the familiar face of Father. The older blond man rubbed his chin, "This is a surprise."


	21. The New Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory wanted Greed back, but not like this. You can't bring back the dead. He knows. He tried.

Chapter 21

"Humans coming out of Gluttony's stomach?" Father mused as he gazed at the boys in front of him.

Ed tensed as he stared at the man, "Hohenheim…?"

"Metal limbs? Armor?" Father mumbled, looking Ed and Al over. "Are you the Elric brothers?"

Ed reared back in disbelief, "Wait…you're not him?"

"Are you mistaking me for someone?" Father asked. Rory couldn't believe this man was the man the gate had warned him about. He just didn't seem all that evil but his presence gave off a whole different feeling.

"Wait," Father rubbed his beard. "Hohen…?" He gasped, staring at them strangely. "You mean Van Hohenheim? What is your relation to him?"

Ed frowned while Al answered shakily, "He's our father."

"Father?!" Father grabbed Ed by his face suddenly, startling the blond. "I'm surprised. He had kids. But your surname is Elric?"

Ed pulled away, growling, "It's our mother's surname. Our mother and Hohenheim never got married."

"I see," Father chuckled. "No wonder I didn't notice before. Where is Hohenheim now?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ed retorted.

"So he's alive," Father whispered to himself thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded. "And why do you look like Hohenheim?"

"He's even had kids," Father continued talking to himself.

Ed bristled harshly, "Answer me!"

Father blinked out of his reverie and looked at the boys. "Are you injured? The youngest brother is missing his left hand and the illegitimate son is missing some of his trousers."

Rory blinked, wiggling his toes as he remembered he didn't have his shoes or socks on.

Ed frowned, "I forgot. Al's hand is still in Gluttony's stomach."

"And my leg is in yours," Rory deadpanned.

Father put his hand on Al's missing one before a flash of light burst from it. "Is this alright?" He asked as Al stared at his new hand in awe. He then grabbed Ed's broken arm, "A bone fracture." Ed yelped in pain before light burst and his arm was fully healed. He gazed at his arm in disbelief.

"Anything else?" Father asked. He patted the protesting Ed down before smiling, "Ah, your ribs." He slammed his palm into his abdomen.

Ed and Al stared at the man in shock. Rory swallowed dryly, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

Father huffed lightly, "You are precious lives after all." He went up to the blue eyed boy, putting his hand on his leg. His pants suddenly materialized as did a shoe that fit his foot just right. "We must take good care of your bodies." He glared at Rory. "Even yours."

Rory was surprised when Father gripped his neck tightly, choking him. He wheezed, clawing at his hands.

Ling pointed his sword threateningly at Father. "Put him down," He growled. "What the hell are you? What are your insides? What joke is this?"

"I'll ask you the same," Father said solemnly, throwing Rory towards him. "What are you?" He turned away from them, "You may eat those two, Gluttony." Gluttony grinned delightedly before Ed and Al got in his way.

"Wait!" Ed shouted.

"They're our friends," Al stated hastily.

"I don't care," Father said blankly. "You bring a human I don't need and a boy that's supposed to kill me. Friends? I find that useless."

"What?" Ed spat angrily.

"Brother," Al held him back. "He's the one called 'Father'. He created the homunculi."

Ed inhaled sharply, "So, a bad guy?"

"Seems that way," Al replied slowly. "But he fixed our bodies."

"I don't like it," Ling panted lightly. "Those eyes. That attitude. Just what you'd expect from the homunculi's boss. Laughing at humans, calling them fools."

Rory stood unsteadily, rubbing his regenerating throat. He didn't like where this was going, and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword cautiously.

Father chuckled ruthlessly, "Foolish? I do not think that. Do you humans see a beetle crawling on the ground and think it foolish? Even when an insect is struggling, aren't your levels so different you don't spare emotions?" He glared at them sharply, "What I feel towards you humans is the same as that."

The ground rumbled roughly as Ed's transmuted the ground to hit Father who simply put a wall up to block it without even moving. Rory whipped out his sword quickly, readying himself for defense.

"Hey, you don't know what he's capable of," Ling exclaimed hastily.

"I don't care if he healed my wounds, I can't get along with him," Ed hissed. "I'll beat him up and then we'll leave."

Rory rolled his eyes, sighing, "Really, Edward? As much as it's appreciated, you aren't the strongest in the world, okay? Keep a level head."

Ed huffed but nodded, "We'll take care of him. We can't worry over the small fries."

"Are you going to be okay?" Al asked Ling concernedly.

Ling smirked, "To think a prince would be getting pity from a civilian."

Envy roared at them, "Who are you calling a small fry, you pipsqueak?!"

Ed's face darkened as he clapped his hands with Al. They placed their hands on pipes which whipped out and around Gluttony and Envy.

Envy laughed triumphantly, "What do you think that will do?" Rory quieted him by stabbing him in the eye.

Ed pointed past him as the pipes caught up to Father, "I told you, we're aiming for him." The pipes wrapped around him. Ed pumped his fists, grinning, "We got him."

Father disintegrated the pipes much to everyone's surprise. Ed growled, running at him. He threw a kick which was blocked by a wall Father put up. Al transmuted the floor to rise and attack Father. He simply lifted his hand and destroyed it. Ling appeared behind him but was stopped by a pillar smashing into his stomach. Rory charged at him, only to be pushed away roughly and have spike go through his stomach. He coughed up blood, holding his injured side as more blood poured from his fingers.

"Rory!" Ed called, trying to crawl towards him.

Father shook his head disappointedly, "What a waste of time." He stomped his foot powerfully, shocking everyone in the room.

Ed and Al stared at him as they clapped their hands and put them on the floor. Nothing happened. They clapped their hands again and repeated. Nothing happened again.

"Alchemy," Rory panted as he tried to stand. "He made it so alchemy doesn't work." He was suddenly lifted into the air by Envy's tail who tightened his grip on the blue eyed boy. He choked, trying to reach for his sword which lay by Envy's giant feet. Al and Ed were soon trapped by said feet.

"Guys!" Ling called worriedly. Gluttony rushed up to him, catching the sword in his mouth and sitting on him, pinning him to the floor.

Father tsked, "Look what you've done to my house. It's pathetic that you've allowed people to trespass here." He glanced at Rory and Ling. "These two have had good upbringings. They seem strong. If I'm going to kill them, I mustn't let human resources go to waste."

He pressed a finger to his forehead, and the eye that had once been in Gluttony's stomach now showed on his forehead. "I might be able to add him to some of my pawns." A red liquid seeped from it into his hands. "I just happen to have an empty seat for Greed." Rory growled, focusing his wind to bring his sword to him without anyone noticing.

"A Philosopher's Stone," Al gasped.

"Oh," Envy rumbled. "You're going to do _that_ , Father?"

" _That?_ " Ed questioned confusedly.

"He's going to put the philosopher's stone in his blood," Envy answered as Gluttony took off Ling's bandage on his cheek. "If the human survives it, the human based homunculus will be complete."

"Wait," Ed grunted from under Envy's foot. "They say the philosopher's stone is pure energy."

"That's right," Envy smirked. "On top of that, the souls inside of it will fight with the body. If he can withstand that, he will have great power. If not, he will die."

The boys struggled, clapping their hands and trying in vain to transmute something. "Let us go!" Al yelled.

"You bearded bastard!" Ed shouted hostilely. "He has someone waiting for him!"

Waiting for him, Rory thought. Was someone waiting for him? Was Winry? Were his parents? He grabbed the gun Riza had given him, shooting the tail that choked him. Envy roared in pain as Rory panted as he hit the ground.

The blue eyed boy stood quickly, readying his sword until he was stopped by Ling. "Don't, Rory," The Xing boy grunted heavily. "Don't butt in. No matter what happens, don't but in."

Rory shook his head, steeling his eyes that welled up against his will. "Not Greed. You can't be Greed."

Father smirked before pouring the Philosopher's Stone into Ling's cut. His body seized as it went inside his bloodstream. He thrashed around wildly, scaring the boys.

Before Rory could step towards him, Ling wheezed, "Don't butt in. Just stay right there. Who do you think I am? I'm the man who will be Xing's emperor; Ling Y-"

He was cut off by his own scream of pain. He spat blood before his body relaxed. He stood unsteadily, rubbing his neck.

"Ling…" Ed called worriedly.

"Hm?" A deeper, familiar voice came from Ling which made Rory freeze. "Must be the owner of this body." He chuckled manically, "This is a nice body. Thanks for birthing me, Pops." The bandage around his left hand fell, revealing an Ouroboros tattoo. He straightened, fixing the jacket's collar.

"Aww," Envy whined. "You've gone and succeeded. Now the form of that cheeky brat is left. You disgust me, Greed."

Greed-Ling chuckled, "You're looking pretty repulsive yourself."

Envy growled while Gluttony cheered, "Nice to meet you, Greed. I'm Gluttony. That's Envy."

"Gluttony and Envy? I see," Greed-Ling nodded. "It's nice to meet you, my brother's by soul. And also," He turned to Father, kneeling. "Old man. Thank you for birthing me."

Father stared at him, considering before nodding, "I will gradually introduce you to your remaining brothers."

"Greed?" Ed questioned, still under Envy. " _That_ Greed?"

Greed-Ling furrowed his brow confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Rory loosened his grip on his sword, feeling his heart constricting painfully, "You don't remember? Not even the gang or Devil's Nest?"

"Which Greed was that?" Greed-Ling asked.

"The Greed before you," Father answered.

"Ah," Greed-Ling nodded understandingly. He scratched the back of his neck, "Nah, I'm a different Greed from the one you knew."

Rory sobbed dryly, falling to his knees. Greed-Ling glanced at him, frowning, "What's wrong with him?"

"Greed was his friend," Ed mumbled, staring at the broken boy sympathetically. He then glanced at Greed-Ling, "Ling…is he…?"

"Friend of yours?" Greed-Ling grinned. "He was an interesting kid. He accepted me easily. Sorry. Greed is the container of this body now."

Ed shuddered, shaking his head disbelievingly, "No. It's a lie."

Al pounded his fists. "He told Rory not to butt in."

Ed growled, "There's got to be a chance. Is one to get taken over that easily? Huh? Ling?!"

"He did it on purpose!" Rory shouted, tears sliding down his face quickly.

Before Ed could open his mouth to retort, he was cut off by a growl coming from the doorway. The chimera walked towards them before spurting out blood and falling to the floor lifelessly. Scar and the little Xing girl from before stood behind it.

"Scar," Rory hissed hostilely, standing up and grabbing his sword.

"It's the girl from before," Al commented.

The Xing girl, May Chang, tensed, gripping Scar's sleeve in fright. Scar glanced down a bit worriedly, "What is it?"

"I don't like it," She whispered fearfully. "That person. I don't like it. He's a person but he's not a person."

Scar grunted, "Indeed."

The small panda that was in Al's armor rushed out and ran into May Chang's arms. She gasped happily, "Xiao-Mei." They both cried as they held each other. "Thank goodness. I was so worried."

Greed-Ling clapped, "I don't really get it, but it's a touching reunion." Rory, against his will, smiled slightly at his sarcasm.

Scar gazed at the boys, furrowing his brow when he saw Al, Rory and Ed. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Where? Where?" May Chang asked frantically, glancing around rapidly.

"There," He pointed to Ed who was still under Envy's foot.

Rory bit his lip, trying to hid his amusement when May Chang's face when from excitement to heartbroken disappointment. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH A WOMAN'S PURE HEART, YOU GRAIN-OF-RICE-BOY!"

Ed exploded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU GRAIN-OF-RICE-GIRL?!"

Rory covered his snickers with his hand as Al gasped in horror, "Brother. What did you do to that girl?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Gluttony tapped his chin, watching the scene. "It's the Ishvalan I missed out on eating."

Father narrowed his eyes at the man, "The disobedient nation? If I remember correctly, he's the one who keeps getting in our way with his destructive alchemy."

"Idiots," Envy hissed. "To think he could just come here with a circumstance like this. Gluttony, get rid of him."

"He can't use his alchemy!" Gluttony cheered as he rushed towards Scar who retaliated by shoving his palm into the homunculus and ripping it off.

Everyone looked on in surprise and shock. May Chang clenched her fists, shaking her head. "Unforgivable. Walking over a maiden's heart and stealing Xiao-Mei on top of that." She brought out her kunais, "Divine punishment!"

She threw them at a piece of the floor the boys had made when they fought Father. She made a transmutation circle, putting her hands on it and transmuting the wall into giant fists that punched Envy in the mouth causing him to let the boys go.

"Why can they use alchemy?" Envy yelled indignantly.

Ed and Al clapped their hands, placing them on the floor. Unfortunately, it didn't work which caused them to run away towards Rory who brought out his sword.

Ed licked his dry lips. He inhaled deeply, pointing at Scar, "Scar! I'll tell you the truth about the Ishvalan Rebellion. The murder case of that child that became the trigger for the civil war is-"

"Hey!" Envy shouted in protest.

Ed pointed right at him. "This homunculus called Envy disguised himself as a military officer and purposely shot the child. These guys instigated the rebellion. They know everything about it."

Scar clenched his fists, his face darkening dangerously. "It seems I'll have to ask you to explain this in detail." He walked towards the homunculi. "Answer. Why did we have to fall to ruin? According to your reply, I will send you to-"

He cut himself off when he smashed his palm into Gluttony's face causing his jaw to explode. "No," He growled. "I will not send you to the God where my fellow countrymen of Ishval reside. Think yourselves as undeserving of redemption." He slammed his hand on the floor, destroying it and sending everyone apart.

Father grumbled, "Greed, get rid of the outsiders."

Greed-Ling grinned, "Alright, alright." He walked towards Ed, "Sorry."

"It can't be," Ed swallowed thickly. "Ling…"

"Don't get it mixed up," Greed-Ling hissed. "I am Greed." His hand hardened into steel.

He blinked in surprise when said hand was cut off easily. Rory grunted, wiping his tears with his jacket sleeve. "You're not Greed, and even if you were, I'd still have to kill you."

Greed-Ling smirked wickedly, "Oh, I like you, kid." He rushed at him, swiping at him with his other steel hand.

Rory dodged the claw, kneeing him in the jaw. "Give Ling back. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm Greed," Greed-Ling demanded, throwing a punch at him.

"No you're not," Rory caught his arm, throwing him over his shoulder. "You're not Greed. You know why?" He pointed the sword at his neck. "Greed is dead and you can't bring the dead back. I've tried!"

Greed-Ling stared at him before chuckling, "You're one hell of a kid."

"Greed also never had anyone but subordinates," Rory growled, pressing the sword into the homunculus' neck. "Tell me, are you going to leave Lan Fan?"

Greed-Ling blinked, and for a moment, Rory was sure he saw the old Ling's eyes. Seeing the distraction, Greed-Ling swiped at his chest, cutting him deeply. The homunculus grinned, "I got him, old man."

"Good," Father said. "Take them to Wrath." Envy pushed both of them the other way, away from Father and the other two homunculi.

Ed glared at Rory, "What was that? You almost had him."

Rory covered his chest wounds, frowning, "Ling is still in there. I saw it." He knew for a fact Ling was still alive because there was no way Greed was back.


	22. My Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story of why he was given up.

Chapter 22

Before they were escorted to the Fuhrer, Envy, disguised as a soldier, let them clean themselves up in the showers. As Ed and Rory took showers, Ed began the tale of how, when he did human transmutation to get out of Gluttony, he saw Al's body on the other side. Al had gasped happily while Rory gaped so much he almost got shampoo in his eyes.

"The only thing is," Ed said as he dried his hair. "He said he couldn't go with me because I wasn't his soul." He fixed his hair so his antenna stood up.

"Thank goodness it's not rotting," Al smiled widely. Well, he would if he could.

Rory laughed lightly, putting his pants on over his boxers, "This is the best news we've heard these past few weeks."

"Yep," Ed agreed. "We're one step closer to reaching our goal."

Al turned to his brother who was drying himself off, "Wait. If you went through the gate, what happened to the passage fee?"

"I used Envy's philosopher's stone," Ed replied nonchalantly.

"The thing that uses human lives?" Al asked in horror.

"It seems that Envy's stone was from the people of Xerxes. Their souls are so rotted, they're all just energy now," Ed answered. "You can pass through the doors with a philosopher's stone. Now we just need to go back and get your body."

"Though they may be energy now," Al protested. "Originally, they were-"

"There's no time to worry about that," Ed said sharply. "We have to get your body out as soon as possible."

"Are you okay with that, Brother?" Al asked incredulously. "I-"

Ed cut him off once more, "You haven't seen the body!" He stormed out of the stall, glaring at Al, "When I saw how skinny you looked, I couldn't wait another day."

Rory rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush that crept on his cheeks as he put on his shirt. He threw Ed's boxers at said naked male, "Put something on, Edward."

Ed growled before glaring at Xiao-Mei who was on Al's shoulders, "Why is that black and white cat here?"

"Just put your boxers on, Brother," Al replied. "Because that little girl is in here." He pointed to his armor. Ed gasped loudly in horror while Rory chuckled amusedly.

Envy opened the door, "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing," Ed responded nervously, covering himself with a towel. "I just slipped on some soap."

"Well hurry up, pip squeak," Envy said, shutting the door while Ed threw soap at him.

After Ed was dressed, they started walking down the corridor to Fuhrer King Bradley's office. "Is she okay?" Rory whispered to Al.

"She's injured," Al answered just as quietly. "We have to take her to a doctor."

"Where would we take her?" Ed hissed.

"Dr. Knox?" Al suggested.

Ed shook his head slightly, "I don't know. He's already got Lan Fan on his hands."

Envy stopped them, gesturing to the door on his right, "We're leaving you here with Wrath. Get in."

The boys walked into the room, blinking in shock when they saw Roy there. "Colonel," Ed mumbled in surprise.

"Hey, Fullmetal," Roy greeted grimly.

"Sit down," Bradley commanded.

"What's going on?" Ed questioned hesitantly.

"Plenty of things," Roy answered. "Sergeant Major Fuery to the South. Warrant Officer Falman to the North. 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda to the West. And it seems 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is now the Fuhrer's personal assistant."

Rory tensed, growling, "What?" He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was only stopped by Al putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just part of the higher ups," Roy commented. "Everything is pitch black."

The boys then sat down. Rory glared at Bradley, his knuckles cracking under the force he was putting them in. May Chang coughed inside of Al who tried to cover it up as his own cough.

Ed began, "Before when I was hospitalized, you came to visit me. Back then, I couldn't possibly think you were on that side. I was completely fooled."

"'Don't stick your head in unnecessary things.' 'Act as if you believe everyone in the military is an enemy.' 'When the time comes, I'll have you work for me.' That is what I said," Bradley stated. "To us, you are valuable resources. Just stay quiet until the time comes. Don't worry about unnecessary things."

"Then when that time comes, what happens to the civilians other than us 'human sacrifices'?" Ed questioned.

Bradley smirked, "Didn't I just tell you not to worry about unnecessary things, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed clenched his jaw, pulling out his state alchemist's watch which was now covered in blood. "That second name; I'll be throwing it away. I became a state alchemist so I could bring our bodies back, but this whole thing was to bring in human sacrifices. I don't need this thing." He threw the watch on the table, "I quit being a state alchemist."

"Hold to that, Fullmetal Alchemist," Bradley said calmly.

"I don't need it," Ed spat angrily. "I'll tell every alchemist about this and we'll put a stop to your plans."

"No, I believe you will hang onto it with your own will," Bradley stated firmly.

"My own will?" Ed questioned confusedly. "There's no way."

"Now what was the girl's name?" Bradley mused, seemingly to himself. "Ah yes, Winry Rockbell."

The boy's froze. Rory's heart thudding painfully in his chest. His flesh hand began to bleed from his nails piercing it. "A friend of all of yours. An automail mechanic. Born in Resembool and equivalent to family to you boys. Right now she works in Rush Valley. She is blessing both her friends and valued customers. A nice honest girl."

Rory stood before Ed or Al could and pulled out his sword, pointing it at the Fuhrer threateningly. He growled furiously at the stoic man, "You're not going to touch her or anyone around her. You can threaten to kill me all you want, but you will not touch Edward, Alphonse, Winry, or my friends."

He gripped his sword with both of his hands, stepping closer. "My mission is to kill you, and I can do it right here, right now, but I can't because I'll have the rest of the army on my ass. I couldn't stop you from making Lieutenant Hawkeye your hostage, but I can damn well stop you and anyone else who tries to lay a hand on Winry."

"Sit down, boy," Bradley said, moving the sword out of the way. "It's all up to Fullmetal now."

Ed glared at the man before reluctantly shoving the watch in his pocket. Bradley smiled, "Very good." Rory sat down with Ed, still glaring at the man. "The reason you were brought here was to make you understand your position. That is all."

"Um, Fuhrer, sir?" Al asked hesitantly. "Can Brother and I continue our journey instead of being kept under watch? Could you allow us that, please?"

"I don't mind," Bradley took a sip of his tea. He turned to the other state alchemist, "What will you do, Colonel? Quit the military perhaps?"

Roy put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "That's right. Though I'm a pet dog, I couldn't stand being the underdog." He took out his state alchemist's watch, "Above all, for my own ambition, it doesn't seem like I can take off my uniform and throw this away at the moment."

Bradley smiled, "Very good. You may all leave."

They all stood from their seats, going towards the door. "May I ask one thing, your Excellency?"

"What is it, Colonel?"

"Were you the one who killed Hughes?" Roy asked darkly.

Bradley shook his head, "No, it wasn't me."

"Then who?" Roy questioned.

"Just the one, Colonel," Bradley smiled again, but Rory could see the amusement coming off the man.

"Excuse me," Roy mumbled, walking out the door.

"Oh," Bradley spoke suddenly. "Wait a moment, Alphonse." He then proceeded to shove his sword into Al's leather side, much to everyone's shock. He then pulled it out, gazing at the sword.

"What was it?" Al asked innocently.

Bradley shook his head, "It was nothing. You may go."

Once the door closed, they made it a few steps before the brothers and Rory collapsed in relief at the close call. They were sure May Chang was shaking in her boots at the moment as well.

"Colonel," Al turned to the older man. "Can you give us Dr. Knox's address?"

Roy furrowed his brow confusedly but wrote down the address, "Okay, but don't move openly."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed waved his hand dismissively. "And give us some money?"

"Money?"

"Yes, money," Ed demanded. He glared at the man when he put the small amount of money in his hands, "That's it?"

Before Roy could respond, they ran off with promises to fill him in on what was going on later. Later, they found a phone booth where Ed began to call Winry. " _Atelier Garfiel, yes?_ "

"Is that Winry?" Rory asked eagerly. He hadn't seen the girl in days. He was beginning to get worried once everything had finally set in.

"Brother, is that Winry?" Al tried to get in the small phone booth.

" _Ed! What did you break this time?_ " Winry complained over the phone.

"No," Ed protested. He then paused nervously, "I-we were worried whether you arrived there safely or not. Was anyone suspicious following you? Are you okay?"

It was silent for a beat. " _Ed, you're creepy._ "

Ed exclaimed angrily while Rory laughed uproariously. He pried the phone out of the cursing Ed's hands. "Hey, Win."

" _Oh…hey, Rory._ " Her reply seemed distant and shy for some reason.

"Sorry to call out of the blue like this," Rory scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" _No, no. I-I'm glad you called,_ " Winry replied softly. " _It seemed a little weird at first, but thank you._ "

"Yeah," Rory smiled lightly. "Just be careful, okay?" Once he got her confirmation, they both hung up the phone.

Ed rolled his eyes, "That girl. I swear."

"It's desperate moments like these that will get you taken advantage of." They all jumped at the sound of Greed-Ling's voice behind them.

"Ling?" Ed questioned hastily.

Greed-Ling scratched the back of his head, "I said it's Greed." He chuckled, "But really, all I have to do is shake you up a little and you get so anxious. There might even be someone following you, and instead you call someone who's your weakness." He smirked, "I've never seen someone so easy to take advantage of."

The brothers held back Rory who was ready to pounce on the new homunculus. "What do you want?" The blue eyed boy hissed.

Greed-Ling rolled his eyes, taking out a piece of dirty cloth. He handed it to them, "Here. It's from…uh, Ling."

They peered at the cloth which had letters written in Xing on it. "What does it say?" Ed asked.

"Dunno," Greed-Ling shrugged. "I can't read it. He says to give it to the woman who's waiting for him."

They all blinked in surprise before Ed frowned, "I don't know where she is."

"He says to give it to her," Greed-Ling retorted angrily.

Ed glared at him, "If we give it to the woman, are you going to follow us and kill her?"

Greed-Ling balked, offended, "What? No. I would never do that to such a pretty thing. Besides." He grinned, "I don't have interest in fighting women. My policy is to never tell a lie." He walked away, waving over his shoulder. "See ya, thanks for the favor."

Rory clenched his fists tightly, willing the tears that stung his eyes not to pour out. Greed may be a whole different person now, but there were still parts of the same Greed he saw in him.

"Rory?" Al asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alphonse," Rory smiled tiredly up at him. "I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel and nap for a bit. I feel like I haven't slept in days."

He walked away from them, and he could feel their stares on his back. He just glad they couldn't see the tears on his cheeks.

…

He woke up a few hours later, noticing the darkness of the sky. He glanced around, seeing Ed sleeping in the other bed. Al hadn't come back.

Rory sighed, rubbing his face. He spied Hawkeye's gun on the small table next to him. "Oh," He mumbled to himself. "I guess I better get that back to her." He stood from the bed, stretching. "I gotta find her address first since they changed her positions."

He knew he didn't really have anyone to call that had information on her. He woke Ed who sleepily gave him the number of a Heymans Breda. He called the man who gave him the address after finding out he was a friend of Ed and Al's.

He sped to her apartment minutes after getting her address. He knocked on her door firmly, "Hello? Lieutenant Hawkeye." He could hear Hayate barking from the other side and scratching at the door. He continued on, "It's me, Rory."

"Rory?" He heard Riza's muffled response. "What is it at this hour?"

"Sorry it's so sudden," Rory replied sheepishly. "I wanted to return something you let me borrow."

"It could have been anytime," Riza said from the other side of the door. "Could you wait a minute? I'll be out soon."

Moments later, she opened the door and Rory was bombarded by Hayate. "Woah there," He laughed, petting the dog's soft fur.

Riza smiled down at him, "Hello, Rory. Sorry about Hayate."

Rory shook his head, cooing at the dog. "Nah, it's okay. I love dogs." He peered inside, furrowing his brow as he stared at the large amount of boxes inside, "You're not moving, are you?"

Riza smiled slightly, shaking her head, "Oh this? I haven't had the time to clean up my luggage since I moved to Central. It'll still be like this for a while."

Rory stood from his kneeling. He frowned, "I heard from Colonel Mustang that you're now the Fuhrer's assistant."

Riza sighed, "Yes, I am. I heard that Winry is now a target."

Rory clenched his jaw, nodding solemnly. Riza blinked when she saw a man walk down the hall. She stepped aside, gesturing for him to go inside, "This isn't a conversation to have in the hallway. Come inside. I don't have much, but would you like some tea?"

Rory relaxed, nodding as he followed her inside. He handed her the gun and sat at her small table. Riza pulled out the magazine, gazing at it. "It's stuffed with a lot of blood clot."

"Sorry," Rory mumbled into his mug. "It was a pretty rough fight."

Riza frowned, bringing out her gun cleaning kit. "I'll clean this before it hardens up. I hope you don't mind."

Rory shook his head, "Not really." He sipped his tea. "I used a couple of rounds, but he's not dead. It was his tail I shot at." He fingered the cup his tea was in. "I usually rely on my strength and sword when fighting. The gun was only because I couldn't use either. I was glad it was a homunculus so I didn't feel so guilty."

Riza nodded understandingly as she cleaned the gun, "Did something happen?"

"I…" The blue eyed boy hesitated a bit. "I felt like I couldn't use the gun because Edward and Alphonse were so against it. When we fought Scar, we had found out he killed Winry's parents. She overheard Edward talking and took a gun, wanting to kill Scar."

He shook his head at the memory. "I couldn't let her do that. She hated him enough to want to kill him, but I couldn't let her deal with that. She cried, she cried so hard that I felt like crying too. She's been carrying the weight of the loss of her parents for so long, and even though I try to comfort her, it's no use."

Riza smiled warmly at the boy, "You love Winry, don't you?"

Rory grinned lightly, "I'd do anything for her. Even if it means setting aside my feelings so she can be happy with Edward without worrying about me."

Riza gazed at him sadly before continuing to clean the gun. "I'm sorry for giving you the gun. I didn't know about Scar and Winry. I gave you something that became a burden."

"It's fine," Rory replied softly. "It saved my life. I don't think I wouldn't have got out of the struggle if I didn't have it." He licked dry lips, glancing at her hands as they finished cleaning. "How long have you had a gun?"

"Years, Rory," She answered, finally assembling the gun. "I've had it for so long. I don't remember life without it."

"Ca-can you tell me about that?" He asked hesitantly. "Can you tell me about the life you had before entering the military?"

Riza blinked in surprise, "Why would you want to know about that?"

Rory shrugged, trying not to look so uneasy. He hoped that he didn't show her his true motive of wanting to hear her story. "I guess I just need some story telling. I'd ask about Ishval since I know little to nothing about it, but maybe we can get to that later?" He suggested, smiling at her slightly. "I just feel like I know nothing about everyone. I mean, we fought a homunculus together twice. We have some kind of bond, right?"

Riza continued to stare at him before shaking her head with a small smile. She mumbled something under her breath but he couldn't make out what she had said. "Alright," She said lightly. "I'll tell you. From when I knew my life was actually starting to now."

…

_The knock on the door is what surprised her that day. They hadn't had anyone knock on the door since the last apprentice showed up. Oh no, she thought tensely, putting her hand on the door knob. Please don't let it be another apprentice. When she actually opened the door, she was met with a rather anxious boy, who smiled in relief when she opened the door._

_"H-hi," He stammered nervously. "I-I'm Roy Mustang. I'm looking for Master Hawkeye. Madame told me he would be here."_

_Riza stared at him for a long while before rolling her eyes and letting him come inside. "Father's upstairs, Mr. Mustang. Don't keep him waiting."_

_"You're his daughter," Roy said shakily. He held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"_

_Riza simply glanced at his hand before walking away, "It's Riza. I'll see you for supper."_

_That day jumpstarted her life whether she liked it or not. Roy became Hawkeye's apprentice and now lived in the house. Riza didn't know how to react since most apprentices always left after the first few days. Maybe her father saw something in him. She certainly didn't see anything in him but an annoyance and the soon to be bane to her existence. It didn't help when he bugged her for things she didn't care about. It wasn't until months later that she actually had gotten used to him._

_"Riza, Riza," Roy called as he caught up to her in town after she had gotten her groceries. She forgot that he had gone out to get something as well._

_The dark haired young man panted lightly, taking the bags from her arms despite her protest, "Here, let me help you with that."_

_He smiled at her and she didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to like that smile. He always smiled at her when she made breakfast, when she gave him a snack for lunch and when she made dinner. His smile was something she started to look forward to when she did things like that._

_"Did you need something, Mr. Mustang?" She asked lowly, keeping her gaze forward._

_Roy frowned, "You can call me Roy, you know. The formality stuff between us is weird. I mean, we're friends, right?"_

_"If that's what I've led you to believe," Riza smiled lightly at him to show she was joking._

_Roy smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. "Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the festival coming up in a few days."_

_"Father wouldn't approve," Riza responded stoically. As much as Riza would love to go to the festival, like she wanted to every year, her father would never let her out._

_Roy put his hand on his shoulder, grinning, "Hey, if anything, I'll take the blame, okay?"_

_Riza protested vehemently, "Oh no, Mr. Mustang. I couldn't let you-"_

_"Anything to make you happy," He had a light blush dusting his cheeks and she felt her face heat up just as fast._

_"Okay," She mumbled affirmatively. "But I hope we won't get in too much trouble."_

_"Leave that to me," Roy smiled, happy that she accepted. "We won't get in any trouble. I'm quite the smooth talker."_

_"Sure you are," Riza deadpanned, chuckling at his pout._

_When the festival came up, they snuck out successfully since Roy had the day off from studying and Hawkeye was stuck in his study, too busy to even notice them. They played many carnival games. Roy won a small bear for Riza while Riza won a giant stuffed lion for Roy at the shooting game booth. To say Roy was impressed was an understatement._

_"So where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Roy asked as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel. Riza had never been on one since the making of it and was very excited to go on._

_"My grandfather. He's in the military," Riza answered as they finally got a seat on the ride._

_Roy raised a quizzical eyebrow, "I thought your dad hated the military."_

_"He does," Riza replied, feeling her stomach somersault when the ride started, lifting them into the air. "My grandfather is my mother's father. My father never really liked him because of him being in the military."_

_"What rank is he?" Roy asked, very intrigued._

_"Brigadier General," Riza breathed deeply, trying to steel her nerves. She gripped the handle bars tightly, trying to calm herself._

_Roy noticed her white knuckles and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping to soothe her anxious nerves. "Riza, it's okay." Said girl only breathed shakily, feeling her chest tighten._

_Roy felt like he shouldn't do what he was going to do next, but he knew it would help take her mind off the ride. He held her cheek in his palm, turning her face to his and sealed his lips over hers._

_Riza forgot about the ride after that._

_She didn't talk to him for a week after that. She didn't want to cause problems in his studies and knew that if her father found out, he'd kick Roy out for sure. Even so, she was still confronted by Roy._

_"Riza?" He asked hesitantly when he found her in the kitchen._

_She stiffened, but continued on with her task of making breakfast. "Yes, Mr. Mustang? If you're wondering about breakfast, it should be done soon."_

_"No, it's not that." A beat passed. "But that is good news." He cleared his tight throat. "No, I wanted to talk to you about when we were on the Ferris wheel. I'm sorry for taking you on it, if that's what you're mad about."_

_Riza still didn't turn to him. "No, that's not it." She shook her head, feeling her face burn against her will._

_"So," Roy swallowed dryly. "So it's about the-"_

_"Yes," Riza licked her chapped lips, sighing shakily._

_It was silent for moment before Roy whispered, "I'm not sorry for kissing you."_

_Now Riza turned, her eyes welling up. "Mr. Mustang…Roy, please. Whatever this is, Father doesn't approve."_

_"I don't care," Roy took a step towards her cautiously. "I wanted to do that for so long. Please, Riza. Tell me you didn't want it and I'll leave you alone."_

_Riza gasped quietly, putting her hand to her mouth. She shook her head, "I-I…" She sniffled. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it."_

_"Then please," He put his hand on her cheek, caressing it lightly. "Please, let me love you as much as I can." He kissed her once more, and it was like everything she had read. It was soft, it was chaste, it was gentle, but most of all, she could feel the love he put into it._

_..._

_"Roy," Riza whispered as they lay in her bed one night. It had been a couple of months since they started their relationship, but chose to keep it a secret from her father. Riza didn't want to risk Roy leaving and Roy didn't want any conflict between the father and daughter._

_Though it was a risk, they chose to stay in Riza's room because it was Roy's last night in the Hawkeye household. He was going away to enlist in the military. He had told Riza, but he only told Master Hawkeye that he was going away to his foster mother's for he felt he was done with alchemy training for now. Master Hawkeye begged to differ, but didn't tell him anything._

_"Yeah?" Roy whispered back, tilting his head to her slightly. "What is it?"_

_"If you had a kid," She could feel her face heating up. "What would you name it?"_

_Roy chuckled amusedly, smiling at her, "What's the reason for that question?"_

_Riza shrugged, gazing at his hard jaw, smooth lips and slightly slanted eyes in the dim light of the room. "No reason, really. Just curious."_

_Roy pursued his lips thoughtfully, putting his hands under his head. He smiled slightly, "I guess if I had a girl, I'd call her Raylene. For a boy, I'd name him Rory."_

_"Both R's?" Riza smirked. "A house full of R's?"_

_Roy chuckled, "I knew you'd say something like that, but no. I chose Rory because it means red king. My name means king, and well, I'd want my son to be a king someday."_

_"Why Raylene?"_

_"Raylene," He sighed, turning his tender gaze to the blonde next to him. "Raylene because it means wise protection. It's close to something like yours which means guardian."_

_Riza covered her gasp and stared back, "Why would you care about my name?"_

_"Because." Roy moved closer to her, kissing her lips softly. "There's no one else I'd rather have kids with."_

_He kissed her again, and she could feel it. All the feelings they had to repress during the day. "Roy," She breathed when they pulled away. She tugged at his shirt, "Please."_

_"Are you sure?" Roy whispered hesitantly._

_She nodded, and that was all he needed. They loved each other, and that was all they needed to complete that moment._

_A few months after that, Riza found out she was pregnant. Roy was away, already in the academy. She was terrified of telling her father. She could feel her stomach fall and her heart rise to her throat as she approached the man._

_"F-Father," She spoke softly._

_Berthold blinked up at her. "What is it, Riza? I must get back to my studies soon."_

_"F-Father, I'm…" She swallowed thickly, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I-I'm p-pregnant."_

_The shattering of the man's mug caused her to flinch in fright. Berthold grunted, wiping the coffee off his palm, "I assume it's Mustang's. You hadn't shown any interest in other boys since even before he came around."_

_"Yes, Father," She nodded quickly, hugging herself around her middle._

_Berthold huffed, standing and walking past her. "Clean up the mess, Riza."_

_She didn't know if he was talking about the kitchen, or the baby growing inside her with the possibility that he would grow up without a father._

_She didn't get rid of the baby. She couldn't; it was Roy's and hers and she just didn't have the heart to do something like that. She took care of herself, trying not to overwork herself, and taking the medicines the doctors gave her. She stood awake some nights, feeling the baby kick and talking to it about its father._

_The horrible incident happened when she was almost 8 months pregnant. She had gone to town to get groceries, and when she was on her way back, she was struck with a sudden pain in her abdomen. She gasped sharply, bringing her hand to her stomach and dropping her bags._

_She fell to her knees, holding onto her stomach as if to try and stop the pulsing pain. "Miss, Miss," She heard someone call as they ran up to her. She was met with the kind green eyes of a young man who helped her up. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes," She nodded vigorously, feeling sweat break onto her forehead. "It's just some pain from the baby. It's-" She yelped in agony when it felt like her stomach was being ripped apart._

_The man looked down when he felt something gushing on his shoes. He paled when he saw the puddle of blood now on the floor, "Oh no." He grabbed Riza's arm. "Okay, we have to get you to the doctors. Something bad is happening."_

_"Please," She panted tightly, gripping his hand tightly. "Please, just take me to my house. It's down up the hill. I have medicine there that will help."_

_The man looked hesitant but nodded and helped her over the hill to her house. Riza felt her stomach rip with every step she took. Once they made it to the house, Berthold opened the door and Riza collapsed to the floor, shrieking in pain._

_"Father, please," She sobbed brokenly. "Bring the medicine."_

_Berthold frowned before rushing to the bathroom and appearing with several bottles. She took some of the herbs, but it did nothing to help the pain. She soon passed out from the intense pain._

_Berthold, with the help of the young man, helped clean up the mess. The elder man noticed something between Riza's legs. He was soon pulling out the dead baby from her._

_"Oh my…" The young man next to him paled when he noticed the silent, bloody baby._

_"I had a feeling this would happen," Berthold grumbled. "Quick, get me scissors." The man got scissors as quick as he could, handing them to him. The elder man cut the umbilical cord and pulled out the rest of the baby's belongings from Riza carefully._

_"We should really get a doctor," The man whispered shakily. "You shouldn't be doing this unauthorized."_

_"I do mostly everything unauthorized," Berthold snapped. "While I thank you for helping my daughter, do not question me or I will physically disable you."_

_The man nodded, admonished. He took the baby from Berthold while the old man cleaned the rest of what was in his living room. He placed Riza on the couch with much difficulty. He huffed, turning back to the young man, "Tell me boy, what's your name?"_

_The man looked up from the infant he held in his arms, "Leo, sir. I live a few villages away, but I was visiting a family member today."_

_"How fortunate," Berthold mused. He glanced at the baby, "I guess we have to take care of him. Riza will be miserable when she hears of his death."_

_They were both startled from when the baby suddenly fussed in Leo's arms. They gazed down at him as he opened his wide blue eyes. Leo laughed in relief, "He's alive. He's alive."_

_Berthold blinked in shock before glancing at Riza and sighing with finality. "I shouldn't do this, but she doesn't need this baby."_

_Leo furrowed his brow confusedly, "What? But-"_

_Berthold gripped his shoulder tightly, glaring at him, "Take the baby. Take care of him. Don't tell him who his real parents are. He shall never know."_

_Leo looked ready to protest vehemently, but he suddenly remembered the threat the older man had made earlier. He nodded solemnly, "Does she at least have a name for him? I can at least give her that."_

_"She said for a boy, she'd name him Rory," Berthold answered, staring at the baby who stared back with his intense blue eyes. "Shame. I'm sure the boy would grow up to be a fine alchemist."_

_Leo left after that and never showed up again. Berthold caught word that he had gone back to his village. When Riza woke up, he broke the news of the baby's death. He had seen Riza shed tears when her mother died, he'd seen her shed a tear for when Roy left, but he had never seen her bawl so hard she couldn't breathe. He suddenly felt like the worst person in the world, but he knew he had to do it._

_When he died 6 years later in Roy's arms, he tried to mention the baby that the young man didn't know about, but he couldn't even bring himself to say that. Instead, he told Roy the whereabouts of the flame alchemy which now belonged to Riza._

_At the funeral, Riza had spoken to Roy about her father and Roy's dream of wanting to make the world a better place. She decided to give him the secrets to the flame alchemy, but not once in the silence of the room as Roy drew the array on her back did she mention their baby that had died. She went through so much and didn't want Roy to suffer as well._

_She then enrolled in the military academy after high school and was soon stationed in Ishval where the war was already going on._

…

Riza told Rory the story of Ishval, and the horribleness that was born from it. After she was done, Rory stared at her widely, trying to figure out what he'd say to her. Though she didn't tell him that he was sent to Leo by her father, he could easily put that together through her story. No wonder his parents had never went after him; they thought him dead the entire time.

"That's…all I can say," Riza whispered, her eyes bloodshot from her unshed tears.

Rory gripped the cup in his hands tightly, feeling his eyes sting, "I-I'm sorry that happened to you. I can't believe that something like that would…" He swallowed thickly. "But with everything in Ishval, that's…" He shook his head slowly, trying to comprehend the words that had come at him.

"The Colonel is aiming to the top to make this world a better place for the next generation," Riza said. "He wants to try and help in any way he can."

"But he can't right now," Rory mumbled bitterly. "Because of the homunculi that now run this country."

"Yes," Riza nodded as they both stood, going to the door. "There are many goals to be achieved, such as Edward and Alphonse getting their bodies back."

Rory grinned slightly, "Yeah. I'm going to help them with that." He glanced at her, "It's going to be hard being the Fuhrer's assistant now, isn't it?"

"It's funny," Riza stated. "I'm not knowledgeable in alchemy yet I'm going to be the closest to the homunculi and the philosopher's stone."

"That still doesn't take away the fact that he's holding you hostage," Rory replied, frowning. "Are you going to be okay?"

"If I think positively, being the Fuhrer's aid will mean I'll be able to catch him off guard sometimes."

Rory grinned, shaking his head. "Still, try to be careful. Oh, and can you tell the Colonel that Scar is still on the streets. We couldn't get rid of him just yet."

"Got it," Riza nodded as Rory walked away.

He paused, turning around. "Lieutenant Hawkeye." He waited till she turned to him. "Thank you for telling me about what happened. I'm sure the baby though is not dead, and living his life right now, looking for his parents."

"I hope so," Riza smiled softly, nodding slightly. She shut her door, sniffling as a few tears came out, "He's finally found them too."


	23. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to take a step forward without tripping.

Chapter 23

Rory found the boys sitting at a water fountain in town, looking solemn and tired. "Hey," He greeted softly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he sat next to Al. "You guys okay?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah. I'm just a little bummed out from hearing about Ishval from Knox." Al nodded in agreement with him.

"I know what you mean," Rory said, running a hand over his exhausted face. "I heard about it from Lieutenant Hawkeye when I took back her gun." He noticed Ed and Al stiffen, but he didn't comment on it. "They held nothing back."

"They told us everything," Ed mumbled, staring at the dark sky. "'Alchemists are those who pursue the truth.' Though we talk big, we know very little."

"The Colonel's even seen beyond where he reaches his goal," Al stated lightly.

"Al," Ed spoke. "When you get your body back, what is the first thing you want to do?"

Rory smiled at Al who shifted uncomfortably. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh," Al demanded the now ticked Ed. He inhaled deeply, "I want to eat apple pie."

It was silent for a beat before Ed snorted and burst into laughter. Al tried to smack him, crying, "You said you wouldn't laugh! Rory didn't laugh!"

Ed continued laughing while Rory rubbed Al's back soothingly, "Well of course I didn't laugh. If it's Mrs. Hughes or Winry's pie, there's no reason to. They're to die for."

"What about you, Brother?" Al asked, calming his temper. "What are you going to do when you get your body back?"

Ed paused, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "My head's been so full of the goal of getting our bodies back. For the time being, maybe going over to Master's and saying 'we're back'."

"Yeah," Al nodded in agreement. "We are indebted to them a hundred times over. They'll welcome us with smiles, won't they?"

Ed smiled lightly, "Yeah. We'll be able to see everyone's smile. I know I said that I wanted to see your smiling face, but now I want to see everyone's smiling face."

"Yeah," Rory grinned, throwing his arms around the brothers. "Everyone's waiting for you guys to get your bodies back, but just know you're not alone. I'm going to help you every step of the way I can."

"Thanks, Rory," Al smiled while Ed threw the other boy's arm off with a grin. "Now that's we're talking about the future, I'm starting to get happy even though our circumstances are harsh right now."

"Speaking of harsh circumstances," Ed spoke with a grin still on his face. "There is a ray of hope. When our alchemy didn't work, it seems everyone on the ground couldn't use alchemy either."

"Except for the girl and Scar," Al added.

Ed nodded, "That's right. Only they were able to use it. There's something about their alchemy that they're using. Something we don't know about." He smirked, "That short girl is at Dr. Knox's place, right? I'll cross examine her tomorrow."

"You do that," Rory yawned, stretching his tired limbs. "I'm tired, and we should probably get to bed." He started walking towards the direction of the hotel, "I should never be up before the sun."

…

"What?" Ed asked incredulously the next day while he was on the phone with Knox. "She left?"

" _Yeah,_ " Knox answered gruffly. " _She up and left earlier this morning._ "

"And where did that bean girl say she was going to go?" Ed demanded anxiously.

" _Dunno,_ " Knox replied. " _Judging from the time, I'd say she hasn't left the city yet._ "

Ed slammed the phone on its hook, hanging up. He growled indignantly, "Damn her, wandering around by herself."

Al and Rory watched as he ran out of the phone booth. "Brother," Al called as they ran after the blond. "What are you going to do?"

"We'll search for her," Ed hissed hostilely. "I'm a state alchemist. I'll use my Major status to get an army and search for her."

Al smacked his brother's head while Rory watched amusedly as a crowd gathered around them, "That's an abuse of power. Don't be stupid, Brother."

"Fine," Ed grumbled, walking away. "We'll do it your way."

Rory rolled his eyes and followed him. Al huffed, shaking his head. They made signs of Xiao-Mei which they showed around to civilians, trying to find someone who had seen them. Unfortunately, there was no one in Central who had seen May Chang or Xiao-Mei.

Ed sighed in defeat, sitting on one of the benches, "We got nothing. We've wasted too many days looking for it."

Rory furrowed his brow as he stared at Ed's hideous drawing of Xiao-Mei, "They're probably not in Central anymore."

"We should just go back to the inn," Al suggested.

A car soon pulled up to them with the windows rolled down revealing Roy in the driver's seat. "Hey, guys," He greeted.

Ed balked, "Colonel? Why are you here?"

Roy stared at him incredulously, "Why, you ask? You can see Alphonse a mile away." He rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what are you guys up to?"

"We're trying to find someone for some answers," Rory answered with a smile. "Unfortunately, she's left Central. We're going back to the inn."

"Well I have business there too." Roy gestured for them to get in the car. "I can give you a ride." The boys went in and Rory gave Roy the drawing of Xiao-Mei after they had told him why they were trying to find her. "I see. Xing alchemy is different."

"If you find the cat, contact us," Ed said, leaning against the door.

Roy nodded, "If the chance pops up, I'll ask people about it."

Ed grumbled, "But I don't want to owe you anything."

"Too late," Roy declared. "You already owe me one debt." He held out his hand, "Hand over the cash for when I gave money after the Fuhrer's capture."

Ed frowned, bringing out his wallet, "So you didn't forget? Well, I can't get out of this now. How much was it? 500?"

"Don't get smart," Roy bristled. "It was 520."

Ed held the coins in his hands, staring at them intently before closing his hand. "I'll keep my debt."

Roy gazed at him questioningly while Rory grinned at the man, "He's going to give it back to you when you become Fuhrer."

Roy blinked in surprise before turning his eyes back to the street. "Who told you?"

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye," Rory answered lightly. "She told me about Ishval and her life before the military." He watched Roy's expression melt into surprise again before he smiled slightly.

They were soon dropped off at the inn. Roy turned to Ed when he got off, "Fullmetal. I'll be getting that money for sure."

Ed smirked, "Then I'll keep taking your money and repay you when you become Fuhrer."

The brothers walked inside, but Rory was stopped by Roy calling him. He turned, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Yes, sir?"

"About what Hawkeye told you…"

Rory laughed nervously, "Please don't be upset with her. I asked her so I can learn a little more about her."

Roy nodded slightly, frowning. "What did she talk about exactly?"

Rory scratched his cheek, "Um, about when you became her father's apprentice and uh…" He blushed slightly, giving Roy a hint of what they talked about.

The older dark haired male sighed, smiling grimly, "Just…just don't tell anyone about that, okay? I do love her, but I don't want any one finding out until I can protect her. With the current situation at hand, I'd be best if it was kept under wraps."

Rory saluted, nodding firmly. "Your secret's safe with me, sir." He smiled softly, "It was nice hearing about your goals, sir. You really are the man Brigadier General Hughes told me about."

Roy gazed at the boy intently before shaking his head, "Thanks, Rory." He drove off.

Rory smiled, turning around to walk into the inn when he was suddenly trampled by a frantic Ed and Al who had Fu with them. "What the hell's going on?"

"Take me to my granddaughter," Fu demanded.

The boys took Fu to Dr. Knox's house minutes later; no one wanted to get on his bad side. When Fu caught sight of Lan Fan, he glared at her so harshly she cowered into the couch, clutching her bandaged shoulder.

"I lost my hand," She whispered miserably. "I couldn't protect the young master."

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a loud slap filled the room. They all watched in shock as Fu put his hand down, clenching his jaw angrily. Knox held Fu back while Rory ran in front of Lan Fan, protecting her.

"What are you doing?" Knox demanded, moving the old man back.

"Forget about that," Fu thundered. "Aren't you the one chosen from the Yao clan? If we weren't hiding here, I would have yelled and beat you for an hour."

"That's uncalled for," Rory growled, keeping his stand.

"That's enough," Knox said, irritated. "She's hurt enough as it is."

Fu, to their surprise, fell do his knees, gazing at Lan Fan devastatingly, "Is it alright? Can you go on without it?"

Rory gazed at the man sadly, giving him room to go to his granddaughter. "I'm sorry," Lan Fan mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"Idiot," Fu sniffed, taking the dangling sleeve from Lan Fan's shirt. "Idiot."

After a few moments of silence, Fu stood. Rory sighed, "I promised Lan Fan that I'd introduce her to an automail mechanic."

"Automail?" Fu questioned.

Rory nodded, "Yeah." He clenched his automail hand into a fist. "Winry is the best one I know. She's done a great job for me and Edward. I'm sure it won't be very expensive for you if you go to her."

"There's a slight problem with that," Lan Fan added. "Winry is being targeted by the Fuhrer."

"That's right," Fu nodded. "If Lan Fan were seen by the Fuhrer, he'd kill her without hesitation."

"What about Granny Pinako?" Al suggested.

Ed smiled, "Yeah. Resembool is in the countryside, so it's harder to know what goes down over there."

"I decline," Fu shook his head negatively.

"What?" Rory asked confusedly. "You can't just leave Lan Fan like that."

"I know you want to help us, and though I have complete faith in the Rockbells, I cannot accept your help," Fu stated solemnly. "Our enemy's grip is tighter than ever, and we can't trust anybody. The Rockbells would be much help, but we just can't take your aid now."

Al looked ready to protest, but Rory held a hand up to stop him. He nodded to Fu firmly, "I understand. Just make sure you get help as quickly as you can."

Fu nodded as well, helping Lan Fan get dressed. He then got dressed as well and bowed to Knox, "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. I am very grateful."

"Yes," Lan Fan smiled lightly, holding the jacket around herself. "Thank you."

Knox stared at them before biting down on his cigarette hard. "Get lost." He waved his hand at them. "Even though I let you stay here, I'm not a kind person. You boys, too. Get out of here before you get caught by the enemy. Don't come by my house again."

The boys watched in slight amusement before walking out of the house.

The next morning was spent in the city library. Ed was over in another section, reading about Xing alchemy while Al was in another part of the library, reading about alchehestry. Though Rory felt like helping them, he was very engrossed in the book he was reading about a boy who could time travel.

He was on the last chapter when he felt a dark feeling wash over him. He sat up from where he laid on the floor, and glanced around frantically. He put the book back and ran to where Al was. "Alphonse," He called worriedly. "Alph-"

He cut himself off when he spotted the little dark haired boy in front of Al. "Rory," Al scolded. "You're supposed to be quiet in the library."

"R-right," Rory mumbled, feeling a slight bead of sweat fall down his neck. The presence was still there but it was like it was moving around everywhere. He couldn't pinpoint where it was.

"Rory," The kid breathed in fascination. "Father has spoken about you very much."

Father. The word alone caused Rory to stiffen. What was this kid? Was he paranoid or-? He was thrown out of his thoughts when Ed ran in, shouting, "Guys! Guys! Get ready." He grinned.

Al sighed exasperatedly, "Brother, you need to be quiet in here."

Ed waved his hand dismissively, "Get your luggage ready. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as he averted his gaze from the little boy.

"I'll explain later," Ed answered, side eyeing the little boy next to him who now had stars in his eyes. "Who is this kid?"

"I-If you're Alphonse's brother then that means you're Mr. Edward Elric," The little boy enthused. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist; the smallest alchemist in the military."

Ed gripped the boy's head, glaring. "You want to say that again?" He clenched his fists angrily.

Rory whipped out his sword when two men in black suits pointed their guns at Ed's head. "Put down your weapon," One man hissed.

"Do not threaten Selim Bradley," Another glared at him.

Rory blinked in shock, loosening his grip on his sword, "Selim Bradley?"

"Th-the Fuhrer's kid?" Ed stammered nervously.

The boys were escorted to a table in a secluded side of the office where they met Mrs. Bradley after the large misunderstanding. Ed and Al were upset at Rory for being so quick with his weapon, but they couldn't blame him for being protective, especially lately.

"I'm sorry," Rory bowed, smiling apologetically at Mrs. Bradley and Selim. "Alphonse and Edward are good friends of mine. I'm very protective and we've had a few tough days."

Mrs. Bradley smiled back, dismissing his apology, "It's nothing, Rory. Those men are usually rash, but they try very hard to protect Selim. He very much admires Edward Elric."

Ed smirked with pride while Rory rolled his eyes. Al smiled at the boy, "You love alchemy, Selim?"

Selim nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. I want to learn alchemy and become a state alchemist like Mr. Edward." He beamed brightly, "And I want to be useful to my father."

Rory averted his gaze while the brothers stared at him sympathetically. Ed swallowed, "Do you like Fuhrer King Bradley?"

"Yes," Selim smiled widely. "He treats me like his real son even though we have no blood relation."

That's right, Rory thought. Selim is adopted. Still, he couldn't rule him out as evil just yet. With that being said, he wondered if they knew Bradley was a homunculus. Moments later, Mrs. Bradley and Selim said goodbye, leaving them at the front entrance of the library.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked Ed who seemed to snap back to reality.

"R-right," Ed nodded to himself. He grinned, "We're going to the North. Armstrong said that's where that bean girl is going. So let's pack our bags and go."


	24. The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briggs is as cold as the Major General who runs it.

Chapter 24

Rory shivered, tightening his jacket around him. They were finally close enough to Briggs to feel the harsh, nippy air. Ed sneezed, shaking the carriage they were riding on a bit. He shivered fiercely, rubbing his arms to warm himself, "Ooh, I can feel it now."

"Yeah," Rory answered, seeing his breath mist in front of him. "As expected from Briggs."

Soon the man on the horse dropped them off. He glanced at them, "You in the armor." They turned to him questioningly. "Is that automail?"

"Nope," Ed shook his head. "It's plain armor although my friend and I have automail."

The man on the horse moved his eyes forward. "If you're going to Briggs, go now or you'll die. The weather changes fast up here."

The boys watched as he rode away. Rory shook his head, "Well, that was morbid. I say we take his advice and go now."

They walked towards the mountains where North Headquarters were at. As soon as they set foot on the mountain, the snow falling turned into a blizzard in mere seconds. "Okay, no," Ed grumbled through the harsh winds. "I know he said weather changes fast, but this is too fast."

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Rory shouted over the howling wind, covering his eyes to try and see past the snow. "I mean, I can…" He hesitated. Although Al knew he had powers, Ed did not and he didn't know how to say it.

"You can what?" Ed questioned a little tersely. "You can fight a bear? Because I feel like that's what we're going to be fighting while in this stupid weather."

"A bear?" Al asked frighteningly.

Rory rolled his eyes, "No, Alphonse. I very much doubt that we'll fight-"

A giant figure stood over them causing them to shiver in fright more than the cold. "BEAR!" Ed screamed, hastily transmutation his automail arm into a blade.

"Oh my god!" Rory yelped, pulling out his sword.

Soon, the bear took more of a shape when a claw shot out towards them. They dodged it easily. The man then brought out some kind of gun and shot a net towards Al.

"Those are military uniforms," Ed said as he tried to get his brother out of the trap.

"And it's not a bear, apparently," Rory mumbled, dodging yet another swipe that came a little too close for comfort.

"Automail, huh?" The man rumbled as he stared at Ed and Rory's arms. "Pretty common."

Rory felt his face heat up in anger. No one insulted Winry and Pinako's work and got away with it. "Really? Have you seen the disgusting thing on your arm?"

"You know nothing of real beauty," The man hissed indignantly. "Now just hand yourselves over obediently, Drachma spies."

Rory furrowed his brow confusedly, "I'm sorry, what?" He yelped once more when dodged another swipe. He gripped his sword tightly before he suddenly doubled over in pain when his left arm stung harshly. He dropped his sword, holding his automail arm. It wouldn't move. Shit, he forgot what the cool weather would do to his automail if he didn't have the right material.

"Shit," Ed cursed when he tried to move his arm as well. It was soon caught by the man's automail claw. "Hey, what the hell? Just listen. We're not spies."

"I'll take care of this dull arm for you," The man grunted, starting up the chainsaw that was in the claw as well.

Rory gritted his teeth angrily; that was the last straw. "Oh hell no." He grabbed his sword and charged at the man. He jumped into the air, kicking the man in the shoulder, loosening his grip on Ed.

Ed sighed in relief, rubbing his arm. Rory landed on the floor, readying his sword when the wind died down. He could see many soldiers with their weapons at the ready. "Briggs soldiers," He mumbled to himself.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Buccaneer?" A sharp, firm voice demanded.

Buccaneer huffed, "I don't have an excuse for making an uproar, Major General Armstrong."

Armstrong? Rory stood, gazing up at the top of the base. He could barely make out an image, but when he narrowed his eyes, he could see a tall, blonde woman standing at the base, leaning on her sword.

"Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong," Ed mumbled in awe.

Rory gaped disbelievingly before shaking his head, "I don't see it."

"Who are you?" Olivier demanded once more.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric," Ed answered a bit nervously. "I was referred by Major Armstrong to come here. I-well, it's complicated. We're here to meet the Major General."

Olivier stared at them, scrutinizing. "Do a body search." The boys were quickly padded down.

Rory growled when they took his sword away from him. One of the soldiers held up a letter they found on Ed. "It's a letter from Major Armstrong," Ed stated. "If you read it, you'll know that we're not suspicious."

Olivier took the letter from a soldier. She gazed at it for a moment before ripping it up. Ed gaped, "Wh-what? Aren't you going to read it?"

"Reference letters mean nothing to me," Olivier replied calmly. "I judge people with my eyes." She turned to the entrance, "Now enter. It's a world of survival of the fittest."

Rory snatched his sword back as they moved into the base. The boys gaped as they gazed around; it was much bigger than any other headquarters they had seen. He winced, holding onto his shoulder when he felt a stinging pain going through it.

Ed grunted as well, holding his arm, "You too? I just thought it was my automail."

Olivier rolled her eyes, escorting them to the infirmary. A spiky haired woman greeted them warmly. She had Ed take off his jackets and pants while Rory had to take his shirt and jacket off. She then told them of what had happened to their automail while they were outside.

"Frostbite?" Ed asked in disbelief.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Being outside in the blizzard without the correct automail will cause frostbite over your ports. You wouldn't be able to move that arm. You should change your oil as well."

"But that Buccaneer guy was moving through snow like nothing," Ed mumbled.

Rory rolled his eyes, "Of course he was, Edward. He lives in the North. I'm pretty sure he knows how to deal with stuff like this."

Doctor nodded affirmatively, "Exactly. The automail here is lighter and more flexible. It's built for the cold. The oil as well is made for Northern lands. Captain Buccaneer's motor exhaust is what keeps him from getting frost bite."

"Did you have to reveal our secret?" Buccaneer whined as he came in.

Doctor shrugged, "Why not? He is a state alchemist. He's got the watch and everything."

Buccaneer growled before glaring at Rory, "And what about that one?"

Doctor smiled at the blue eyed boy who only glared at the Captain, "He's smart on his own. I'm sure he would've figured it out. He probably would've been able to beat you even with frostbite on one arm."

Buccaneer snorted, "Oh please. This kid could barely lay one hand on me even with a dud arm like that."

Ed had to hold Rory back as he snarled at the man. "Insult my automail again," He growled hostilely. "And that'll be the last time you have any teeth."

"Sorry," Al apologized, holding Rory back as well. "He's doesn't like it when people insult our friends."

"That's fine," Doctor waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "Captain Buccaneer should be a little more sensitive to automail. Do you two have a mechanic?"

"Yeah," Ed replied as he put on his jacket. "She's in Rush Valley right now."

"She didn't think of bringing a replacement?" Doctor asked in disbelief.

Rory shook his head, buttoning his shirt, "She works in Rush Valley. We sometimes visit her if we need repairs, but we didn't tell her we were going up North."

Doctor tsked, shaking her head, "Well, bad move. You need to get it replaced even if it means making a business trip. That is, if you don't want to die." She handed Ed a cup of coffee.

Ed nodded, taking a sip of the beverage. Doctor smiled mischievously, "That'll be 100 cenz."

Ed spat out his coffee, staring at her incredulously. He sighed resignedly, dropping the coins in her hands. "It wasn't even that good," He grumbled.

Buccaneer glared at the boys, "What have you come here to do with that _normal_ automail?" He side eyed Rory who smiled at him sarcastically.

"We had the letter from Major Armstrong because we thought the Major General would help us out." He hissed to himself. "But no~! She had to go and rip the thing and not even listen to us-!"

The door slammed open causing the blond alchemist to jump out of his boots. Olivier narrowed her eyes at him, "You were saying, Red Shrimp?" Ed's jaw dropped in horror while Rory covered his mouth to muffle his snickers.

Olivier then sat in a chair by the Doctor's desk. She regarded them with a narrow stare, "I've heard you've getting along with my brother Alex. How is he?"

The Elric brothers exchanged looks while Rory stood with a stoic expression. "H-his muscles are as big as ever," Al responded nervously. He clapped his hands, grinning with Ed, "He's doing very well."

They were startled by her sudden darkening expression that accompanied a sneer. She sighed, "Oh well. Edward and Alphonse Elric and Rory, was it? Tell me, what is your reasoning for coming here without even passing through headquarters? Also, tell me why that armor is empty. Don't hide anything."

Ed swallowed dryly, glancing at Al, "It-it's not something we like to talk about."

"That's okay," Doctor replied reassuringly. "A lot of people here have something they don't want other people to hear."

"I've done things that could get me a court martial," Ed said with a whining undertone.

Olivier rolled her eyes, "I've done things to that caliber as well."

Ed sighed, mustering up his courage. "It's all court martial material. It all started with human transmutation…"

It took a while, but Ed had finished their story without mentioning the homunculi or anything that could harm them.

Olivier nodded slowly, "I see. So that's why you're searching for this girl. Now I understand."

Ed beamed hopefully, "Then you'll-"

"That you ruffians," Olivier continued harshly. "Cause trouble everywhere you go and don't even think deeply on it. You're thoughtless whiners who spread chaos with your careless action. _That_ I understand. I don't want to place careless people in my castle. Really, why are they letting brats like this run loose in Central?"

She paused, frowning, "Is what I'd like to say, but I'm interested in alchehestry. You're involved with the Xing girl, yes?"

Al nodded hesitantly, "Yes, in a way."

"It is something that doesn't exist in our country. I want it," Olivier proclaimed. "There's never enough knowledge especially in this land that's exposed to the great country Drachma. Depending on how it's used, it can be a great weapon."

Al gasped in horror, "Alchehestry is used for medicine. To use it as an offensive-"

"Shut up," Olivier sneered. "You dogs who just yelp helplessly in the country. Do not forget your peaceful life comes from those who protect the border. I draw the border line. If it will help me, then I'll take anything I can get."

She stood, turning to the tanned man next to her, "Major Miles, give these boys a job." She glared at them, "As the saying goes, 'if you don't work, you don't eat'."

She pointed to Rory, "You. Walk with me. I need a word with you."

Rory exchanged uneasy glances with the brothers before trailing behind her when she exited the room. He cleared his throat nervously, "Yes, Major General Armstrong? Is there something you needed from me that the Elric brothers didn't give you?"

"Those boys didn't give me many a things," Olivier replied frustratingly. "No. What I need from you is your story. Why are you here? Why are you with these boys when you don't have anything to do with them?"

Rory narrowed his eyes at her, unafraid of her. "I have everything to do with them. They are my friends and I don't leave friends behind." He straightened, lifting his head high. "I have a mission to complete, and unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, the Elric brothers are intertwined with that mission."

Olivier stared at him from the corner of her eyes, and she swore she could see something that was unsettlingly familiar. "Really? Tell me, how did you lose that arm? What it from an accident or from human transmutation like the Elric brothers?"

Rory gripped his automail arm, feeling the pricks of pain on his shoulder. "Human transmutation, ma'am. I tried to bring back my guardian when he died of a terrible disease," He answered firmly. "I'm going to be straight with you, Major General. No lies will come from me. My policy is not to lie."

"No lies, eh?" Olivier pursued her lips thoughtfully before halting. She stared at him sternly, "Alright then. I want the truth and nothing but the truth from you. Who are your parents? You are too familiar to me and I don't want to say something I'll regret."

Rory clenched his jaw, breathing deeply. "Before I joined the Elric brothers, I didn't know who my parents were and I tried to find them. I did, but it wasn't what I expected. Since you're in the military, I don't know if I can trust you or not, but I told you no lies." He looked her dead in the eyes. "I have reason to believe 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is my mother and Colonel Roy Mustang is my father."

Olivier looked as if her questions had been answered. She chuckled, gripping the hilt of her sword, "I knew it. You look like Mustang, but I can see the Hawkeye in you as well."

Rory fought the smile that threatened to break on his lips. Though many people said he reminded them of his parents, no one had ever outright told him he looked like them. He nodded slightly, "Thank you, but please, don't let anyone else find out about this. Though many people know and/or have suspicions, they won't let the higher ups know. Please, I beg you not to let this get out."

Olivier waved her hand at him, dismissing his worries, "Though I don't like Mustang very much, Hawkeye is a great soldier. You secret is safe with me. I thank you for being honest."

Rory finally let his smile loose, "Thank you again. I think I'll go find the Elric brothers and do the job you've assigned us."

He began to walk away before halting and turning to Olivier. "Major General?" She turned back to him questioningly. He frowned sadly, "Please don't let this get to Colonel Mustang either. He doesn't know that he's my father. He didn't know Lieutenant Hawkeye was pregnant with me. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't even know I existed until she saw me. She thought I was long dead."

Olivier stared at him for a moment before walking away. He didn't need her verbal understanding. He knew she wouldn't say anything.


	25. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First another homunculi, and now they have to worry about a psycho alchemist?

Chapter 25

When Rory caught up with the boys, they were with Vato Falman who was now a 2nd Lieutenant. "What are we doing?" The blue eyed boy asked as he followed them down the catwalk.

Falman smiled, "I'm just showing the boys around. Here," He pointed to the men working under them, "This is the development layer."

"What's that?" Al asked excitedly.

"It was Major General Armstrong's idea," Falman replied. "We gather the country's leading edge technology and develop weapons."

Rory whistled, impressed. "Wow, now that's getting stuff done."

"Next is here," Falman pointed farther down the catwalk. "This is the lowest layer of Briggs."

Ed shivered when he felt heat rush through his body, "It's so warm. Way different compared to above."

"The lifeline of the inside of the fortress is gathered here," Falman explained. "Even if the top of the fortress is attacked, the central part underground feels nothing."

"Hey," One of the workers hollered as he rushed by them. "Get outta the way. Don't flutter around here."

"Bobby," Another called him over. "Over here."

Bobby nodded, going to the large pipe the man was by. "There's a weird noise," The man said. "Just listen to it." Bobby put his head on the pipe, listening intently. "See?"

Bobby furrowed his brow, pulling away. "It's coming from underground." He put his head to the ground, listening for any strange noises. "It's almost like someone is digging through rocks."

He gasped, sitting up. "Could it be the guys from Drachma? They're coming through the fortress underground? We have to hurry, they're close!"

Rory stiffened, feeling a familiar dark sensation wash over him. He pulled out his sword when the ground rumbled fiercely.

A giant man looking thing erupted from the floor, growling. Rory spotted the Ouroboros tattoo on his shoulder, and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Edward, Alphonse." He gestured with his head to the tattoo. "It's a homunculus."

"Shit," Ed cursed, swallowing harshly. Even in the cold weather, he could feel sweat form on his forehead.

"Who…are…you?" It asked with great effort.

"You-you've heard of Father and the Fuhrer, right?" Ed questioned shakily.

"We came to get our bodies back," Al added. "We didn't come to get in your way."

Rory glanced around when he noticed the Briggs soldiers approaching, "Uh, guys."

The homunculus grunted, "I…don't…know you. Troublesome." He walked away so slowly, Rory wondered if he actually took a step or not since he was in the same place.

The dark haired alchemist blinked when he saw all the soldiers glaring at them, "Hey, what the hell?" He took a quick step back, pulling Ed with him to dodge the bullet Buccaneer shot at them.

"You idiots," Buccaneer growled. "You really are Drachma spies."

"We're not," Ed protested.

"Oh yeah?" Buccaneer challenged. "Then why are you so chummy with the intruder?"

The homunculus grunted once more, picking up a stray piece of pipe and throwing it at them. The boys dodged it while the soldiers took action and fired at him. "Bullets don't work!" One of the soldiers cried in panic.

Rory rolled his eyes, running with Ed and Al. They were stopped short when a giant rocket flew past them and hit the homunculus straight on.

"Oh," Rory sighed, shaking his head. "Hopefully that doesn't make him angry."

The homunculus appeared from the smoke, unscathed much to the soldiers' surprise. "Big guns don't work on him," One shouted to Olivier.

Olivier gritted her teeth angrily, walking down the steps and getting onto the tank that pulled up. They fired at the giant being, catching him in the face. He reared forward, the skin on his cheek healing. They continued shooting at it, but the homunculus only healed from it easily.

"It's no use, Major General," Ed shouted as they ran up to her. "No matter how many times you kill it, it won't die."

"How do you know that?" Olivier demanded.

Ed clenched his jaw, shaking his head. Olivier glared at him before sighing, "Answer me this and answer me honestly. Are you Drachma spies?"

"No."

"Is he?"

"Probably not."

"What is he?"

"I can't answer," Ed responded regrettably.

"Whose orders is it following?"

Ed shook his head frustratingly, "I can't answer that either."

"Why can't you answer?" Olivier snarled.

Ed stared at her pleadingly, "Please try to understand."

She turned to Rory, her eyes like fire on him, "You told me no lies."

"I won't tell a lie," Rory replied firmly before shaking his head. "But I can't say anything. Please understand."

Olivier sighed, turning away, "Will you ally yourselves with us?"

They nodded affirmatively. "I don't want to see anyone die," Rory said, pulling out his sword.

Olivier almost smiled at the boys before turning to her men, "Buccaneer, get the fuel. Miles, be ready with the elevator."

Buccaneer smirked, taking Ed, "Come on. You're going to help me." He went down the stairs with Ed and Falman.

Al glanced at Rory, "What are you going to do?"

Rory licked his lips, smirking, "All I can, Alphonse. They didn't give me these powers for nothing." He charged at the homunculus, running past the tank. He jumped into the air, kicking him in the chest.

The homunculus grunted, stumbling back towards the elevator port. Olivier shouted triumphantly, "Whatever you're doing, kid, keep doing it."

Rory nodded, clapping his hands and creating a pillar that shot at the homunculus and caused him to fall back. He grunted, trying to get up but Rory used his wind abilities to push him towards the elevator port. He jumped out of the way so the tank could run him down. He breathed a sigh of relief when the homunculus fell through the elevator port.

Olivier huffed, "Move out of the way. We still have to deal with him."

He watched as they took the tank down the elevator. He rubbed a hand over his face before going to the hole that was in the ground. He shook his head, following the tank. When he got to where everyone was at, he saw the homunculus being frozen over by the harsh weather and the gasoline poured over him. He blinked, "Wow, they really get stuff done in Briggs."

The next thing he knew, he was being tied up with Ed, Al and Falman. He twitched, irritated at the situation. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Olivier frowned at him, "You boys are closely associated with that thing. I won't take any chances." She turned to the soldiers, "Lock them up."

Rory rolled his eyes they pushed them into the elevators. Soon, they were in a small jail cell with a block of wood acting as handcuffs. Rory stared at it blankly. He could probably break the wood easily if he tried. The only thing that made him mad was that they took away his sword as well.

"Sorry about this," One of the other Briggs doctors, Neil, said with an apologetic smile. "Sleep tight, guys."

Rory huffed, falling back to the bed and closing his eyes. "This is not getting any easier."

"Tell me about it," Ed whined from his bed.

The next morning, Neil was by their cell again. "Hey," Ed greeted tiredly. "Any news?"

"Captain Buccaneer and Lieutenant Falman are investigating the tunnel," Neil answered. "Major General Armstrong is there too. Major Miles is at the hospital."

Ed furrowed his brow questioningly, "Why? Is he hurt?"

Neil chuckled reassuringly, "Nah. He's there because some alchemist named Kimblee was admitted there. Apparently, he got banged up by Scar." He shook his head, ignoring the boys' pensive looks, "Anyways. Major General Armstrong wants you to go with them to investigate the caves. So, up and at 'em."

Ed groaned as he sat up. Neil took off their cuffs and tied them up again. Rory grunted, walking with the man, "I don't like being tied up like this. It makes me paranoid."

"Paranoid of what?" Al asked curiously.

Rory shrugged, "I feel as if I'm tied up, anything bad can happen."

"I feel like that too," Ed said. He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what the Major General wants."

Rory clenched his jaw, but didn't answer. Soon, they were at the base level of Briggs. They were put on horses as they followed Olivier and Buccaneer down the tunnels. "This goes a long way," He commented to himself, gazing at the dark abyss ahead.

"Here is good," Olivier spoke, getting off her horse. The boys got off their horses as well, staring at Olivier when she sat down, holding her sword. "We're completely alone. No one can hear us here. I want to know everything; every last detail."

Ed swallowed, staring at her fearfully. Olivier continued, "When I asked about the giant, you said 'please understand.' To me, asking for understanding is the same as asking for trust. Normally in a situation like that, such a vague answer would merit me to kill you."

She glanced at Rory, "Before, you told you me you wouldn't tell a lie yet you looked at me straight in the eye and told me you couldn't tell me. That tells me that you're willing to risk your life for something. Something like…a hostage."

Rory clenched his fists, looking away. Of course he wasn't going to say anything; that would mean putting Winry's life in danger and he wasn't going to do that.

"Stick to your promise, boy," Olivier drawled. "And I'll stick to mine."

Rory swallowed, clenching his jaw, "We've been fighting those things, homunculi, and they've finally got to us. They threatened the life of a friend of ours and our automail mechanic, Winry Rockbell. They're already holding Lieutenant Hawkeye hostage as well."

Ed put his hand on the other boy's shoulder comfortingly. He stared at Olivier determinedly, "We need your help."

After they were finished with the full story, Olivier pursued her lips thoughtfully, "Homunculi. The philosopher's stone. King Bradley. The man called 'Father'. Corruption in the higher ups."

The boys stared solemnly while Buccaneer frowned, "So they took hostages; their friend and Mustang's subordinates."

Olivier put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "I know Hawkeye and Havoc from a joint mission we did at Eastern HQ. I'd be pissed if I lost them too."

"What about Colonel Mustang?" Falman inquired.

Olivier snorted, glancing at Rory, "I could care less about him." Her eyes then gleamed determinedly, "Yes, I hope he falls from his position. One less rival in my way."

Rory rolled his eyes, glancing away. Falman frowned, infuriated. "Still, holding an innocent girl hostage is despicable."

Olivier shrugged nonchalantly, "I probably would've done the same thing myself." She stood, "Now, what do you alchemists make of this tunnel?"

Ed then proceeded to ask Falman for a map and information on the country. Falman recited every war there was in the country and what had happened. Before long, the map showed a transmutation circle over the country.

Rory swallowed, his horror showing on his face, "So many people will die if this circle is activated." That's exactly what Father was trying to do. That's what this was all about.

He straightened abruptly, causing everyone's gaze to fall on him. He chuckled humorlessly, holding his head, "All these wars can be connected back to the military. They built this country so they could have this transmutation circle."

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Al gasped in realization.

Ed nodded sadly, "Yeah. He was seeing the exact same thing. Since he had a desk job there, he had more resources."

Olivier growled, slamming her sword into her hand, "I don't like it. I don't like it at all. Follow the lines." She pointed to the map with her sword. "There's only one place that hasn't had bloodshed, and that's Fort Briggs. Those sons of bitches; they're planning on using my castle for their plans."

They were interrupted by sound of prattling hoofs coming near. "A messenger?" Al asked confusedly.

"Major General Armstrong," The messenger called. "Please return to the base. Lieutenant General Raven has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

"They didn't even give us time to think," Olivier hissed indignantly.

She began to walk away, but was stopped by Rory's hand catching her sleeve. "What is it?"

Rory stared forward, regarding her from his peripheral vision, "I respect your courage but there's something only you can do right now." He turned his gaze to her, staring determinedly, "Are you willing to bear your sword against Lieutenant General Raven?"

Olivier, Buccaneer and Falman stared at him in surprise before the two Briggs soldiers walked away. Rory didn't need her verbal confirmation. Like before, he knew she would do it.

Ed patted his shoulder, his eyes shining with approval, "Good thinking. She's the only one who can do it."

"I know," Rory nodded. He turned to Falman, "Bring in a radio and tell the soldiers to bug the room The Major General and Lieutenant General will be sitting in."

Buccaneer laughed, patting the boy's back roughly, "I hate to admit it, kid, but you are one smart cookie."

Soon, they were listening to the conversation between the two higher ups. It wasn't long before the boys caught Raven in the act. It went on for a little longer before the conversation was cut by a frantic soldier telling them of the tunnel and how a team of soldiers hadn't came back.

Rory felt a chill run down his spine before he stood, "We have to go."

Buccaneer nodded, standing as well, "Yeah. We need to leave before they seal this thing up."

Ed stood before remembering something. He held up the rope, "We're supposed to be tied, remember?"

Buccaneer nodded, tying the boys. Rory rolled his eyes as they were escorted to the top. As they passed through the hall, they met Major Miles who was accompanied by a dark haired man.

"What's going on here?" Miles questioned.

"Sir, I'm escorting the boys from the East block to the West," Buccaneer answered promptly. "May I ask who you're escorting?"

"Solf J. Kimblee," Miles replied. "He's Raven's special guest."

Kimblee smiled at the boys, "You must be the Elric brothers, and the other one." He tilted his hat in greeting, "Nice to meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Likewise," Ed mumbled, looking away.

Rory glared at the man who walked away with Miles. That was the man who practically led the Ishval rebellion with his alchemic abilities. He killed more Ishvalans than anyone else.

Moments after they were put in their cell again, Lieutenant General Raven approached them. "Hello," He greeted with a small smile. "I'm Lieutenant General Raven from Central. His Excellency the Fuhrer has told me all about you boys."

"Hello," Ed said quietly.

Raven gestured for his soldiers to leave. He turned back to the boys, "You haven't said anything to the Briggs soldiers, I see."

"We had to promise we wouldn't," Ed grumbled.

Raven's smile was tight on his lips, "Is that a problem?"

"You're keeping our friends hostage," Rory growled, restraining himself. "I think it's safe to say we don't like it."

Raven chuckled, "You're not seeing the big picture here. We're building a better, perfect world. This is just a scratch on the surface. Just wait and see."

Rory clenched his jaw, feeling his teeth creak under the pressure. Ed sighed, shaking his head, "And what of the tunnel? That's part of your plan too, isn't it?"

"Don't worry," Raven replied firmly. "Major General Armstrong is going to put the homunculus in there and seal it up. She's on our side now."

Ed stiffened as Al gasped in shock. The Lieutenant General left a fuming Ed and a stoic Rory behind. The blue eyed boy knew that for a fact Olivier wasn't on their side. The Armstrong family would never stoop so low. He had complete faith in her.

About an hour later, Ed growled, tugging on the bars, "When are you gonna let us out?"

"Keep your pants on, kid," Neil said.

"Any news on the Xing girl and her cat?"

"They're still looking for her," Neil answered, smiling. "Relax." He handed him a cup of coffee, "I know you're ready to hit the road, but it'd be good if you just took some time to rest."

Ed took a sip of the coffee, "With everything going on, we can't just sit by idly." He pulled the coffee away from his lips, glaring at Neil. "Is this 100 cenz?"

Neil smirked, "Nope, mine is 200."

Ed spit it back out, "I'm giving it back."

Rory rolled his eyes, smiling amusedly at the exchange. He stood up when he heard the door open.

Kimblee strode in, smiling, "Hello. I'm here to see the boys." He blinked confusedly when all three of them frowned at him. "What? Did I do something to upset you?" He shrugged, still smiling, "Oh well. I'm just here to say you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Ed asked, perplexed.

Rory glanced at the door when it opened once again. He beamed brightly when he saw Winry on the other side, smiling at them. "Wi-"

He was toppled over by Ed who screamed, "YOU DUMBASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Winry balked, "What do you mean? I'm here to switch your guys' automail."

"Nobody sent for you!" Ed screeched loudly.

"What do you mean?" Winry questioned heatedly. "The military directly called me."

Ed fumed, "You can't just come to a dangerous pl-er…"

Winry rolled her eyes, "Forget about me. What are you guys doing in prison?"

Ed stammered nervously, "That-uh. W-what about your customers in Rush Valley? Did you just leave them?"

"You jerk," Winry bristled, insulted. "I made sure they were all taken care of before I left." She shoved a can at Al, "Here, Al; a can of polish."

"Let's calm down," Kimblee ordered lightly. "I heard that the boys didn't have the right equipment for the North. I told the Fuhrer and he called for Ms. Rockbell here." He put his hands on Winry's shoulders, staring at the boys with a wide, terrifying stare, "You had him very worried."

Rory gripped the bars so hard, he could feel the metal bending under his palms. He couldn't believe the man was so close to Winry and he couldn't do anything. He knew he wasn't a homunculus, but that wouldn't stop him from killing the man one way or another.


	26. My Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His feelings were known from the beginning. The ball had always been in Winry's court.

Chapter 26

Rory stared at Winry as she worked on his automail. He felt like saying something. Breaking the silence would be much better than letting his mind take a whirl, but nothing he came up with sounded good. He wondered to himself when that happened. Usually he and Winry talked about everything and nothing, but now that he spent so much time with Ed and Al, he knew there was a difference between the things he talked about with them and the subjects he had always opened up about with Winry.

Winry glanced up at him, noticing his pensive face. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah," Rory smiled sheepishly. "I guess I don't really know what to talk about."

"Well, for one," Winry smiled as well. "How about you tell me why you boys were in jail? Did you really do something that bad?"

Rory shook his head with a chuckle, "Just a misunderstanding. I honestly don't know if we're going back there."

Winry nodded thoughtfully, taking in the information. "Kimblee said the same thing." She frowned when Rory stiffened at the man's name, "Hey, don't act like Ed right now. He was warning me about Kimblee earlier, but he's a really nice guy. He talked to me about my parents."

"I've never really met him," Rory mumbled. "I don't like him 'cause…" He paused, pondering on whether or not to give Winry this information. He then mentally scolded himself; it was Winry. He told Winry everything. He cleared his throat, "I don't like him because my mom and dad don't like him."

He grinned when he saw Winry's eyes light up; he would tell her everything in the world, everything about him if it meant he could see Winry so happy and delighted. Wait, he thought to himself guiltily; there was one thing he hadn't told her, and he feared he had to tell her now.

"You found your parents?" Winry asked excitedly. "Really?"

Rory nodded happily, "Yeah, though they don't really know I'm their son. It's Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Winry cheered triumphantly, "Ha! I knew it. When I saw her face again when we went to Central, I knew she was your mom. And just looking at Colonel Mustang, anyone can tell you're related." She paused, glancing at him confusedly, "Wait, what do you mean they don't know you're their son?"

Rory shrugged, smiling sadly, "Colonel Mustang never knew Lieutenant Hawkeye was pregnant. She had me a few months early and her father told her I died. He was the one who gave me to Leo. She never told Mustang after that because she didn't want him to deal with the guilt."

Winry licked her lips, shaking her head sympathetically, "Wow, I'm sorry, Rory. How much did she tell you?"

"Almost everything," Rory replied. "She told me about her life with Mustang and then Ishval. That was all I needed to know what happened."

"Well," Winry smiled at him. "I'm happy you told me. You're always so honest with me, more so than Ed and Al." She went back to working on his arm.

Rory swallowed nervously, "Y-yeah. About that. There's something I haven't told you." He inhaled shakily, steeling himself, "When I first left to train for my mission, I slept with someone."

He grunted when he felt immense pain ripple through his left arm. He held in his scream, glaring at the blonde mechanic. "Winry, what the hell?"

"What the hell?" Winry barked hostilely, standing up. "You leave me-my house to go off and train, and when you come back, you're so injured you could've died. I was so worried and you were telling me how you like me and everything, but it turns out, you had someone warming your bed the whole time."

"Winry, hey," Rory protested, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, okay? It was just once. My friend made me do it."

"Oh that's rich," Winry said sardonically.

"It's true," Rory clenched his jaw, feeling his temper flare. "And besides, what are you raving on about? The only reason I did it was because I have no chance with you. You like Edward, and that's all there is to it. You may say I have a chance, someway, somehow, but I don't. You don't know how much that hurts."

His words stopped Winry's heart. Her eyes fell with her face, crestfallen. "Rory, I-"

"It's true, isn't it?" Rory turned away, keeping his gaze away from her so she wouldn't see his red rimmed eyes. "I have no chance. You will always like Edward more than me." He felt his heart constricting just thinking about the two but there was an emotion there he hadn't ever felt. What was it?

He then glanced at Winry and deflated, "Hey, I'm sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder, smiling at her when she stared at him. "I'm sorry. You don't owe me anything, and I'm glad Edward has someone to love him like that." He took his hand off her shoulder, sitting down on the bed. He rotated his automail arm, "Are we done, or is there still some more work you have on this arm?"

Winry stared at him sadly before she cleared her throat and shook her head, "No, it's done. You should test it out."

Rory nodded, standing up once more. He gazed at his hand before throwing a quick punch through the air. He laughed excitedly, "Wow, it's light. So this is what people in Briggs use."

"Just know that your punches might be bit lighter," Winry stated.

Rory waved his hand, "That's fine; super strength and all." He smiled at the blonde gratefully, "Thanks, Winry. I don't think I could've made it a day more if you didn't fix this."

"It's fine," Winry breathed lightly. She swallowed, glancing up at him. "Rory?"

"Hmm?" Rory hummed absentmindedly, his mind still on his arm and how awesome it was. He was startled by Winry's cold hand on his stomach. He blinked, staring at her worriedly, "What is it, Win?" He took her hand from his abdomen, holding it in his hands.

Winry slipped her hand from his, putting it on his neck. He shivered at the cool feeling, but felt his chest tighten when his gaze fell on her watery blue eyes. He frowned slightly, "Winry, what's-"

His reflexes never could act up when it came to Winry. He was never able to dodge her wrench, he couldn't catch her hand when she smacked the back of his head, but at this moment, he didn't want his reflexes to act up. No, he was reveling in the feeling of Winry's soft lips against his. It was his first kiss. With Karen, she never kissed him and he didn't really care. He was beyond delighted that his first kiss was with Winry. Feeling her soft lips caressing his slightly chapped ones was the best thing he had felt in months.

He cupped her cheeks hesitantly, deepening the kiss. He could feel the heat of her cheeks under his flesh palm, but she didn't stop him and he didn't stop her. If he could, he'd do this the rest of his life.

Winry broke off the kiss, keeping her gaze to the floor. Before Rory could say anything, they were interrupted by a soldier who had come with Kimblee. "Kimblee asks for Miss Rockbell's presence."

Winry nodded, ignoring the bright blush on her cheeks, "Okay. I'll be right there."

Rory caught her arm when she walked away, "Winry." She glanced up at him reluctantly, but he smiled anyway. "I-I…I'm not sorry for that. I hope you're not either."

Winry shook her head, taking her hand out of his and walking out with the soldier. Rory sighed heavily, shaking his head. He put on his shirt, buttoning it up as he walked outside. He made it back at the cell where Al was still being held. "Hey, Alphonse," He greeted with a smile as Neil put him inside the cell.

"Is your automail fixed?" Al asked, picking up his automail hand.

Rory grinned, clenching his automail hand into a fist, "Yeah, it sure is. It's lighter than the one before."

Al gazed at him, pondering. "You seem happy."

Rory blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Do I?"

Al shook his head at the seemingly joyful boy. Rory lied on the bed in the cell. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to maybe get a few minutes of sleep.

It only lasted a few minutes before Winry and Ed showed up. The blond alchemist frowned infuriatingly at what had gone on with Kimblee. Rory sat up, making room for Winry on the bed.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it," Ed grumbled. "Winry, you're in a hostage situation."

Winry jolted, laughing in a bit of fright, "What? What are you talking about? What kind of joke is this?" She glanced at Rory who had a pained look on his face. "Explain this to me-"

"It's not a joke," Ed barked over her. "I'm requested to be a human weapon from above. I might have to commit mass murder."

Winry gasped in horror, "You should just refuse-" She cut herself off, gazing at her hands solemnly. "Oh. That's why I'm the hostage." She clenched her fists. "I hate this. I'm just a burden."

The boys were startled when she tried to stifle her sob. "D-don't cry!" Ed said nervously.

Rory rubbed her back comfortingly, "Winry."

"I'm not crying," Winry sniffled, covering her eyes. "I'm frustrated with myself for not realizing this was going on and being so thoughtless. You guys just want to get your bodies back but there are so many detours."

"About that," Ed mumbled. "If I cooperate with their plan, they say they'll give me the philosopher's stone."

"Wait a minute," Rory spoke abruptly.

Al protested with him, "The stone is-"

Ed jerked his thumb to Kimblee who was leaning on a wall in front of the cell. "Not that. I mean he has the ingredients. We can return back to our normal bodies. It's equivalent exchange for me becoming a human weapon."

Al tore his gaze away from his brother, "Just do what you want."

Ed shrugged, "Alright, I will." The soldiers opened the cell door for him to exit. He spoke to the older alchemist, "I've decided, Kimblee. I'll take on the job. Will you please let me do the search on Scar?"

Kimblee blinked in surprise, "Saying please? You've become obedient all of a sudden."

Ed glared determinedly, "Scar killed Winry's parents. I won't be satisfied until I have my revenge on him."

"I see," Kimblee mumbled. "So that's why you're so fixated on Scar. I understand."

Ed nodded slightly, "I'll take Al and Rory with me too. Rory's the quickest guy I know and Scar's destruction doesn't work on Al." Kimblee nodded as well before they left the cell room.

Winry gazed worriedly after them, "Is this okay?" She turned to the boys in the cell.

"It's all right," Al replied.

Rory smiled at her reassuringly, "The philosopher's stone is something Edward wouldn't use. It's something that uses many human lives for its creation. There's a girl who's working with Scar who uses alchehestry. He tricked Kimblee into thinking that he's going after Scar because he killed your parents."

"Sorry, Winry," Al apologized sheepishly. "It seems we used your parents to our own convenience."

"That's okay," Winry smiled at him. "Right now, you're the ones who are living, so that's more important."

"Thank you," Al smiled back.

Winry sighed, leaning on the bars of the cell, "Now I need to think up a convincing reason too."

Al stared at her questioningly while Rory grinned at her.


	27. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for May Chang finally came to an end, but that didn't mean every thing was fine now that Kimblee was here.

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Soon, the boys were taken to a car to escort them. While Kimblee spoke to one of his soldiers, Winry snuck in quickly, jamming herself in the already packed car.

Rory grunted when his cheek met Al's freezing armor, "Ow. Okay, no. There's barely any room in here."

"Why are you here?" Ed demanded frantically.

"It's too packed," Winry whined, "Scoot over."

A confused Kimblee came to the door, "Miss Rockbell, please stay at the Fortress. We're not going out to have fun."

"I know that," Winry replied promptly. "I just changed Ed's and Rory's automail with new ones that I haven't tried before. What if something goes wrong? I need to be there if they fall during a fight."

Rory nodded eagerly, reaching over Ed and putting his hand on Winry's shoulder, "I feel safer with her there. Everyone knows how rowdy boys can get. I barely made it through some battles when my automail messed up."

"I don't want to blemish the Rockbell name if I can help it," Winry stated, frowning.

Ed rolled his eyes, "You really take pride in your job, workaholic."

Winry scoffed, glaring at him, "Of course I do. My family's been in this business since my great-grandfather's generation."

Kimblee put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'll let you come." He turned to the man next him, "Darius, get in Miss Rockbell's car."

Darius entered the car, and they were soon off. When they made it to their destination, the soldiers were dividing groups for the search for Scar. As they were put in a group, they pondered on how to get away. Winry was hidden discreetly in Al's armor luckily.

"You got an idea?" Rory whispered.

Ed nodded discreetly. He inhaled deeply before frantically pointing at a building, "I saw a person's shadow!"

The boys then broke out into a dash into the building next to them. They ignored the soldiers running after them. Rory used the wind to pick up dust and dirt to throw the soldiers off. They went onto the roof of the building and continued the search of Scar on the roofs.

Ed panted raggedly, "Okay, we should've thought this through more. This place is too damn big. We won't be able to find them, they have to find us."

Rory nodded before furrowing his brow when he heard someone scream from a few ways away. He shook his head, "Don't tell me she's-"

"Alphonse!" May appeared out of nowhere and tackled Al to the floor.

"May!" Al exclaimed in surprise. "Thank goodness. I really wanted to meet you."

Rory watched amusedly as May became star struck by Al's words. "Really? You wanted to meet me?"

Al nodded vigorously, "Yes. I wanted to meet you."

And just like that, May fell to the ground in a love struck coma by Al's words while Al stared at her incredulously. Rory covered his mouth to muffle his chuckles. May sprang back up, beaming brightly, "I wanted to meet you too-"

"I wanted to meet you too, little girl!" Ed grinned maniacally, frightening the Xing girl.

Rory burst into laughter as he watched Ed and May bicker with each other. "Hey, Al. I bumped my head," Winry's muffled voice sounded.

"Sorry," Al apologized, opening his chest plate to let Winry out. Winry winced, touching her tender head. She smiled gratefully at Rory when he helped her up.

May watched them scandalously, "Alphonse. How could you have another woman when you have a woman like me?"

"No, no," Al shook his head rapidly. "She's just a childhood friend…wait, why am I making excuses like a two timing guy?"

Winry smacked the snickering Rory's chest, glaring at him. The blue eyed boy shrugged helplessly, "You can't watch them and say they're not amusing in the slightest."

A man came up to them, his face horribly disfigured and a pole in his hands. "May, are you alright? I heard you scream." He blinked in surprise when he saw the others, "Oh, the Elric brothers."

Ed reared back in shock, "Who the hell are you?"

The man lowered his head, laughing sheepishly, "I can't blame you for not recognizing me. It's me."

Ed and Al gasped in realization when they recognized the voice. "Dr. Marcoh! Why are you here?"

"That's my line!"

Another man with a thin mustache entered the scene. He shrieked, pointing at the boys, "The Elric brothers!"

Ed raised a confused eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Rory shook his head as he watched everyone argue with each other. He turned to Winry who watched the scene in disbelief, "Don't worry. I'm just as confused." He cleared his throat, ushering everyone along. "Alright, alright. We can't stand out here in the open. Let's find a building and talk."

Once they found a building that was far enough from the soldiers, they all sat down, facing each other. "It's been a while, Dr. Marcoh," Al spoke up.

"Thanks for the information back then," Ed said.

Dr. Marcoh shook his head, "No, I haven't done anything worth thanking for." He coughed into his hand. "The philosopher's stone? Did you look into it?"

Ed nodded solemnly, "Yeah. We found out how it's made. Thanks to that, we were able to find out a lot of information. There's something strange about this country and alchemy too. So we looked for another possibility in the country of Xing's alchehestry." He pointed at May, "That's why we've been trying to find May."

"As I'd expect from you," Marcoh said, reaching into his jacket. He produced a notebook that looked like it had seen better days. "I think it's encouraging that you are here. With research notes, alchehestry, and now if only we had Scar."

"Scar?" Al questioned, glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, we were looking for Scar," Ed replied, suddenly remembering.

A noise outside of the building took their attention. They all moved to the windows, peering outside. "What was that?" Marcoh inquired.

"No idea," Al shook his head.

Ed kept his gaze outside, "Winry and everyone else stay here. We'll check it out."

Rory smiled at them apologetically as he followed the boys, "The Briggs soldiers are still looking for Scar. They might've found him."

He ran out with them. They found the building where the ruckus was coming from. Scar stood in front of two supernatural beings. Rory assumed they must've been some kind of chimeras. He furrowed his brow confusedly when he saw the blue military uniform trousers; they were Kimblee's henchmen.

"It's the boys," The fat one huffed.

"You're late," The horned one said, "Right now we're capturing Scar-" Ed and Al cut him off by punching him in the face. He grabbed his injured cheek, "Wh-what the hell are you doing? We're allies!"

Al retaliated by punching him again, "We'd never be allies with something so inhuman."

Rory stopped short of pulling out his sword, pondering what Al had just said. He was allies with Greed. No matter what he did, Greed would always be his best friend, and he was allies with the chimeras. No, he could be allies with anyone, just as long as their intentions were for the good.

"You brats," The fat one hissed. "Be quiet for a while."

Rory rolled his eyes, kicking him in the stomach. He watched him fly into the wall painfully. The fat chimera grunted, picking himself up, "What the hell was that for?"

"For attacking my friends," Rory replied, glaring at him heatedly. "Attack me all you want, but once you attack my family that's when I'm not so forgiving." He rushed at him, ducking under the glob of saliva he shot at him and punched him with his automail arm. He blinked in surprise, gripping his arm.

"What is it?" Ed asked a bit worriedly. "Did something happen to the automail?"

Rory shook his head, grinning so widely his cheeks started to hurt. "No, no. It's just so light. It's like my arm is a cloud or something."

Ed grinned back eagerly, "Really?" He lifted his arm to throw a punch at the fat chimera, but unfortunately it was caught by saliva, "Oh, that's gross."

The fat being laughed, "My saliva doesn't come off that easily."

Ed growled, clapping his hands and running after him. He ducked under him, throwing his saliva at his back, "Destructing saliva makes it water." He then grabbed Al and threw him at the fat chimera.

Al tried to back away, only to realize he was stuck to the chimera. He grumbled indignantly, "Brother, why did you do that?"

Ed chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Al. I just-"

He cut himself off when Rory appeared in front of him, using his sword to deflect the horns that came at him. "Be on guard," The blue eyed male said. "There are two of them."

"What are you brats doing?" The horned chimera demanded. "You should ally yourselves with us. We're trying to capture Scar."

"I don't care," Rory twirled his sword. "You've attacked my friends and me. I'm not going to let that slide. You look too much like an enemy."

"Fine, fine," The horned being put his hands up in surrender. "I'll show you that I'm an ally." His horns began to retreat into his back.

Ed brought his leg down upon him, knocking him unconscious. "What an idiot. You shouldn't sheathe your weapon in front of your enemy."

"Let me go," The fat chimera said, still trying to move from Al.

Al nodded, "Okay." He wrapped his arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply and knocking him out.

Scar clenched his jaw, standing up and deconstructing the saliva on his sleeve. "The dogs of the military have come to fight me again."

Rory approached him slowly, sheathing his sword, "I'm sorry, Scar. You need to be taken care of."

Scar flexed his arm, "I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way."

"That's all I needed to hear." Rory rushed after him, ducking under his arm. He lifted his left leg, kicking him in the jaw.

Scar dodged him as Rory jumped, kneeing him in his head. The Ishvalan grunted painfully, slamming his hand on the ground and destructing it. Rory pushed the boys out of the way of the debris. He glanced to the entrance, cursing when he saw Winry standing there in fright.

Scar rushed at them, arm extended menacingly. He faltered when he saw Winry as well. That gave the boys the advantage to take him down. They used alchemy to keep him on the ground.

Ed glanced to the side, frowning when he saw Winry, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Winry's breath hitched before she ran at them. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Stay back," Miles commanded as he walked onto the scene with Briggs soldiers.

"Major Miles," The boys greeted.

"Major," A soldier called, keeping his gaze on the chimeras. "Are these…?"

Miles nodded slightly, "Military uniforms. They're the soldiers from Central; seems like they did some horrible experiments at the top."

"Kimblee's henchmen?" Al gasped innocently.

Ed shook his head lamely, "We didn't notice at all."

Rory chuckled while Miles smiled at them reassuringly, "There's no need to lie. Major General Armstrong and the rest of Briggs is on your side."

Al gaped, "Didn't Major General Armstrong take Lieutenant General Raven's side?"

Miles turned his gaze away, frowning, "Now Lieutenant General Raven is missing. It's a big problem."

Ed furrowed his brow confusedly, "Missing?"

Rory sighed, glancing away. She did it. She took up her sword against Raven and she won. Miles only said he was missing because of what Kimblee would do or say.

"Tie up the ones from the military," Miles ordered. He turned to the other Ishvalan, pulling out his gun. "Now Scar, it's hard for me to judge my own kind, but I can't let a man like you have your own way."

"Your own kind?" Scar questioned perplexedly.

Miles turned to the boys, "I thank you for your cooperation. You can leave the rest to us."

Winry walked towards Scar, ignoring everyone. Ed and Al jolted, catching her shoulder, "Winry, what are you doing?" Al asked frighteningly.

"Idiot," Ed hissed. "Don't go near him."

Rory understood. He understood what Winry needed to do. This was how he felt when he saw Riza and Roy for the first time. He wanted answers from them. He held Winry's hand, staring at her understandingly, "It's okay, guys. Let her go."

"Like hell it's okay," Ed growled at him angrily.

"Stay back, Miss," Miles spoke.

"Please," Winry pleaded softly. "I need this; to have a face-to-face with him." She turned her gaze to Scar as the boys took their hands off her. "Why did you kill my mom and dad?"

Scar stared at her regretfully, "No matter what I say it will be an excuse. It is a fact that I killed the married doctors named Rockbell. I have no right to say anything else on this matter. However, girl, you do have the right to judge me." He dropped his bloody arm from its hold on the small wall.

Winry stared at him sadly before grabbing a cloth and kneeling in front of him. "Your arm. If we leave it like this, you'll bleed to death."

"Winry," Ed gasped in horror, jolting forward to grab her. He was stopped by Rory who put his arm out to stop him in his tracks.

Winry tied the cloth around Scar's arm to stop the bleeding. "Mom and Dad would've done this too. You're someone they let live. I think that there must be meant some kind of meaning behind that."

Scar stared at her in surprise, "So…you're saying you can forgive me?"

"Don't misunderstand," Winry glared at him harshly. "I won't forgive something so outrageous." Scar gazed at her wide eyed, as if he was remembering something before he dropped his eyes from her. Winry stood after she was done with his arm.

"Should we contact headquarters?" A solider asked.

"Yeah," Miles nodded.

The boys stared at Winry solemnly. She simply smiled at them, "I'm okay. I won't cry. You told me the next time I cry will be tears of joy."

Rory smiled slightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders while Ed held her hand. Ed turned to the tied man. "Hey Scar," He barked. "Winry may be fine with it, but we still want to punch your lights out and drag you in front of the Rockbells' graves if we can."

Scar frowned before turning to the other Ishvalan in the room. "So they call you Miles," He began. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Miles questioned firmly.

"You called me your own kind."

"That's right," Miles nodded. "I am Ishvalan coming from my grandfather's generation." He took off his glasses. "I didn't want to meet you this way, fellow red countryman."

Scar clenched his jaw, "Why does one with Ishvalan blood take part in the national military?"

Miles glared at him, "In order to change how people think of Ishvalans from within the country."

"I don't think that people's minds can be changed so easily," Scar supplied.

Miles turned his gaze to the floor a bit sadly. "That's right. I don't know how long it will take, but it is because it is I, one of the mixed race, that it can be done. Let's say that my body is one stone of Ishval that has been cast into Amestris' national military. Before long, the ripples that arise from that stone that was cast will arise."

He put his glasses back on, continuing. "And as for the one who made me realize that it's worth throwing my life into the military is ironically pure Amestrian."

Scar stared at the floor stoically. "I am pus named hatred that was born from that rebellion. I don't pray to god or look back. As pus, it would be suited for me to be like pus and rot without hope of being saved by god and disappear in a gutter." He turned his gaze to Miles, nodding slightly. "I am glad someone like you exists."

Miles gazed at him before grabbing his radio, "HQ, this is Major Miles. We've found Scar in the buildings. Right now we are detaining him. Please bring back up."

" _Buildings? Is there some sort of landmark?_ "

"We'll send a smoke signal," Miles responded.

" _Kimblee's party is on its way. Please continue to detain Scar._ "

"Roger," Miles said, putting his radio away. He kept his gun trained on Scar, "No matter your circumstances, I can't overlook you. Come out into the open and receive your judgment." He tilted his head towards Winry, "Miss Rockbell, please hurry and get away from here. We can't let Kimblee capture you again."

Rory tightened his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Please, wait," Marcoh called as he ran in with May Chang. "Please don't take that man away."

Miles turned his gun to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Marcoh," Marcoh replied. "I've been with Scar and May Chang. They've been helping me hide from the homunculi. Please, don't take him away."

Miles sighed, shaking his head, "Let's wrap this up. No one can know about Marcoh being here and if we're going to decipher this research, we can't let Scar stay here either. We must also help Miss Rockbell escape her Central hostage situation. And we can't have them find out about our alliance with these boys. I've also been ordered to take the Xing girl to headquarters."

"M-me?" May squeaked fearfully. She hid behind Al, glaring at Miles. "What are you getting at?"

Miles smiled, "Relax. We'll treat you with the utmost courtesy." He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Our best option would be to get Briggs in one group and hide there."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ed spoke quickly. He pointed at Scar, "We're taking him along?"

Miles nodded, "Yes. We need him for the alchehestry research."

"Forget it!" Ed shouted indignantly. "No way in hell. You turn his ass in right now."

May threw Xiao-Mei at him, "Scar is not a bad person."

"This matter not only concerns Briggs, but the entire nation. We can't ignore it," Miles reasoned. He turned to Scar, keeping his gun trained on him, "Scar, assist us and we'll delay your sentencing. Agreed?"

Scar grunted, "I don't have much of a say in this, do I? Yes, I'll give you my word."

"Swear to it," Miles said sternly.

Scar frowned, "I swear on the blood of Ishval that runs through my veins, my red eyed kinsman."

Miles nodded before turning to Winry, "I'm sorry, Miss Rockbell. We must hold off on bringing Scar to justice."

Winry nodded as well, "Understood."

Rory blinked, turning around when he heard groans coming from the tied chimeras. Miles turned to them as well, "Huh, forgot about those guys. We have no need for them. Kill them both."

Rory threw himself in front of them protectively, "Whoa, let's not be too hasty. They don't need to die."

"Showing mercy on us?" The fat chimera chuckled mirthlessly.

The horned chimera growled, "Save it. We don't need your pity."

"I mean really," The fat one spoke. "We can't live normal lives in these bodies. It's our time to die. Pull the trigger."

"Shut up," Rory growled, kicking the fat one in the stomach. He silently cursed his stinging eyes as he was reminded of his old chimera friends. "Just shut up. No one deserves to die. Don't you have families or friends waiting for you?"

"Yeah," The fat one replied.

"We died the day we turned into this," The horned one said. "I haven't seen my family since."

"Don't you miss them?" Al asked softly.

"Of course we do," The fat one answered heatedly. "But what can we do?"

"Don't give up hope," Rory replied firmly. "Whether you go back to your normal bodies or not, never give up hope on seeing your loved ones again. The only person stopping you is you."

Everyone stared at him in awe before they were broken out of it by the wall collapsing next to them. "Sir," The soldier said frantically. "If we don't leave now, we'll be stuck here."

Miles growled, "We aren't fully equipped to march through heavy snow. Damn it, there's no way out."

Yoki blinked slowly, "I thought this was a mining town. Why not just use the tunnels?"

Everyone gaped at him as he grimaced at their stares. "What?" He said. "Actually, a town like this probably has tunnels that go all the way through the surrounding mountains."

"That's it!" The boys shouted happily.

Yoki grinned smugly, "Remember, I was a part of a coal mining town."

"Get the map," Miles ordered. He took the paper from the soldier and opened it up. "He's right, the tunnel goes all the way through the mountain. This is excellent. This will give us time to keep Kimblee here longer and Marcoh's group time to get to the fort."

He turned to the man, "If you encounter any Briggs soldiers, give them this." He held out a journal. "I've explained the situation to them and asked them to assist you."

"Thank you," Marcoh smiled before turning to the boys and Winry. "Now we must consider what to do with them."

"Yeah," Ed said, turning to Miles. "What should we do?"

Miles put a hand to his chin, "Kimblee will be quick to suspect us. We need to think this out carefully or else we'll endanger ourselves."

Winry frowned, glancing away, "This is hard for me to say, but what if he sees Scar taking me as a hostage?"

Ed stared at her incredulously while Rory's eyes lit up in realization. The blue eyed boy whooped triumphantly before anyone could say anything and enthusiastically kissed Winry's forehead, "You're a genius, Win."

He grinned at the reluctant group, "If Kimblee sees Scar with Winry and sees that he's overpowered us, he won't suspect anything."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Ed screamed, gripping his collar. "YOU'RE PUTTING HER LIFE IN DANGER! WE CAN'T LET HER GO WITH SCAR!"

"Let him go," Winry commanded angrily, throwing Ed off the taller boy. "Even if it means putting myself in danger, if it helps you guys escape, I'll do it."

"She won't be in danger," Rory offered reassuringly. "Scar gave us his word." He narrowed his eyes at the captured Ishvalan. "Right, Scar?"

Scar nodded, "You have my word."

"Kimblee's squad is on their way," Miles informed urgently. "Hurry and make your decision. We don't have that much time."

Ed gritted his teeth as he weighed the situation. He clenched his fists, "Damn it! Fuck it all to hell!" He clapped his hands, destroying the rods around Scar's arms.

"Wait," The fat chimera called. "If you're going to retreat, take us with you."

"Yeah," The horned one nodded frantically.

"You two are far too dangerous," The soldier said. "We have to execute you."

"We get that you don't trust us," The fat chimera spoke. "That's fine. Feel free to cuff or restrain us however you like. Kimblee doesn't accept failures, so we're dead if we go back to him. I don't want to die here if there's a chance I can still live a normal life, regular body or not. Please save us. We'll tell you everything."

They turned back to their original forms which were Jerso and Zampano. They were soon tied up again by the soldiers. "Move it, Scar," Miles ordered. "Make your performance convincing."

"Right," Scar nodded.

Miles saluted him, "Go, and by the blood of Ishval, keep your word."

"Wait, Miss," A soldier stopped Winry. "Your earrings are metal. If you leave them in, they'll freeze and give your ears frostbite."

Winry gasped, reaching for her ears to take them off. "Get going," Ed called as he and Al went downstairs. "Kimblee will be here soon."

Rory smiled at Winry reassuringly, "Be safe, okay? Make sure you don't get hurt."

"You too," Winry smiled, taking off her last earring. She grabbed Rory's hand and set her earrings in his palm, "Hold onto them for me."

Rory closed his hand, smiling at her softly, "Of course."

She surprised him by giving him a quick kiss on his lips before running up the steps. "I'll see you at the fort."

Rory blinked out of his stupor, grinning, "Right." He ran back to the boys.

"Time for Scar to run off with Miss Rockbell," Miles said. "Then we'll blame the whole thing on Kimblee."

Ed blew on his hands, rubbing them together. "So how are we going to start this?"

Rory went behind Ed, glancing at Al, "How 'bout Alphonse kicks us out of the window, but we'll make it seem like Scar destroyed it? That way when you fly out, Edward, I'll be behind you to cushion your fall but make it so I was trying to protect you."

"Perfect," Al agreed, backing up for momentum.

Ed stiffened, "Wait, wait. I don't want to be kick-"

He was cut off by Al's kick to his gut which sent him and Rory flying out of the window roughly. Rory used the wind to make the crash more dramatic as they hit the floor.

Ed wheezed in pain before getting up and glaring at the surprise Kimblee, "Kimblee, you bastard! Why weren't you watching Winry at headquarters?"

Kimblee turned his gaze quickly to the roof where he saw Scar standing on the roof menacingly with the unconscious Winry on his arm.


	28. The Crimson Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee was evil, so Rory didn't have a hard time hating his guts.

Chapter 28

Scar glared at the Crimson Alchemist from his perch on the roof. "Feeling nostalgic, eh Kimblee? Last time, it was the other way around."

Kimblee stiffened, "Don't look down on me."

Ed ran at Kimblee, gripping his collar as he snarled at him, "Kimblee, you son of a bitch. The main group was supposed to be watching Winry."

"Why was she here?" Rory demanded, standing right behind Ed. It wasn't hard to be angry at Kimblee; he just had to think of the things Riza had told him about him. It was too easy to see this man as a monster. "We had Scar right where we wanted him and now he's taken her as his hostage."

"Kimblee," Miles called angrily as he and the rest of them approached. "Are you incapable of keeping tabs on a single child? Your squad was in charge of watching Miss Rockbell."

"…of my way," Kimblee mumbled, much to everyone's confusion. He then brought his hands, revealing his hands with the transmutation circles on them.

Rory reacted quickly and caught both of his wrists, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out of my way," Kimblee hissed at the boys in front of him.

Scar flexed his hand and destroyed a pillar on the building. He grabbed Winry once more and ran off. Kimblee growled, "Get back here, Scar!"

"Mr. Kimblee, get back," A soldier called urgently. "That building is about to collapse. Retreat back to HQ! A huge snow storm is coming. Anyone who doesn't want to die, head back to HQ!"

"That was realistic," Miles commented.

"I wasn't acting," Ed grumbled.

Rory shook his head, gazing at the floor solemnly, "Though I know Winry will be safe, I don't think I'll ever trust Scar, but I know he'll keep his word."

"It's disgusting," Ed mumbled angrily. "It makes me want to throw up."

"Come," Miles started walking. "We must get back to base."

They followed him quickly so as not to get stuck in the incoming snow storm. They were placed in a room separate from Kimblee. Miles walked out to answer the telephone while the boys stood there stoically.

"I don't like it," Ed spoke to Rory.

Rory frowned, shaking his head, "I don't like it either, but I trust Winry."

Ed grunted, gritting his teeth. "It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that…I don't trust Scar with her."

"Scar won't hurt her," Rory replied. "Besides, she's got everyone else with her. She's not safe, but then again, none of us are, but she has some protection on her."

Before Ed could reply, Miles came in the room with a frown. "We're in trouble, boys."

"What is it?" Al asked, a bit frightened.

Miles turned away, clenching his jaw, "Major General Armstrong has been summoned to Central," He answered. "A large group of Central soldiers have come to Briggs as well. I guarantee you that Kimblee told the Fuhrer something; probably during all those little phone conversations they had."

"Wait," Ed swallowed dryly. "If the General's gone…"

"Yes," Miles nodded solemnly. "The interim commander will likely be appointed directly by Bradley."

"They're gonna get caught," Rory said, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Hiding them will be much more difficult now," Miles responded. "We must be extremely cautious or they'll end up right in the enemies' hands."

"We have to warn them," Ed stated, putting a hand to his chin. "But how? They don't have radios. Maybe we can go find them."

"No," A Briggs soldier shook his head. "You underestimate blizzards. They'll sap your energy like nothing."

"I got it," Al said. "I'll do it. I can't get tired or frozen to death."

Ed and Rory blinked at him in surprise. "Well," Rory spoke, shaking his head slightly. "If you think you can, Alphonse."

"Be careful," Ed said, patting his brother's back as he walked out of the room. He sighed when his brother left the room and walked up to the window the taller boy was staring out of, "First and foremost, we need to take care of Kimblee."

"It'd be easy to cut off his hands," Rory commented. "But it's the philosopher's stone he has that will be a problem. We need to get that away from him first."

"That's going to be difficult," Ed mumbled.

Miles glanced at the window which was now clear of hazardous snow. "The storm has cleared. Get everyone."

"Yes, sir," One soldier said. "Are we using snipers?"

"Yes," Miles nodded. "We're bringing down Kimblee and the two guys from Central. Only them. I want this done in complete secrecy. Inform the guys were 'borrowing' from HQ."

"Major Miles," Ed went up to the Ishvalan man. "When you say 'bring down' you mean 'kill' don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't think we should kill him right away," Ed said. "Why don't we restrain him and question him like we talked about before?"

"You think that…thing will tell us the truth?" Miles questioned incredulously. "Keeping him alive poses too much of a threat."

"His men are only obeying orders," Rory spoke, narrowing his eyes at the Briggs soldier. "You saw them. They're willing to come on our side."

"It's possible," Miles said before glaring at the boy. "But possible is not good enough. Remember the laws of Briggs; lower your guard and you're dead. It's very possible that your soft-heartedness will get you killed one day. As General Armstrong said, we have no place for careless fools up here. If Kimblee and his two men give us an opening, we're taking them down."

Miles walked out with his soldiers, leaving the frowning boys there. Rory rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "We need Alphonse back. If he's not here, Kimblee will get suspicious."

"Got it," Ed nodded. It took awhile, but the boys were able to find the material to make Al's armor. They had another soldier get into the armor to act like Al which was going to be harder than they expected.

"Alright," Miles said when they were finally outside, rallying everyone. "Let's roll."

"Aye sir," 'Al' said.

Ed kicked him lightly, "Hey, that should've been 'okay'."

"Sorry," The soldier whispered uncomfortably inside the armor. "It's so hard to move in this thing."

Rory chuckled, patting his back, "Well, we thank you for enduring it."

"Hey, you," Miles went up to one of the soldiers. "What is Kimblee investigating?"

"See that big tower in the center of town?" He pointed to the tower far away from them. "He's gonna enter the mines and search the tunnels. He doesn't trust Briggs soldiers, so he's only taking his guys from Central."

Miles gritted his teeth angrily. "Stall him," He hissed to his men right beside him. "Have snipers secure their positions surrounding the tower."

Kimblee stopped ways away, turning to his men, "Search for the entrance tunnel. There should be plenty of footprints around it." His men nodded and walked away. The Crimson Alchemist smirked, "Now then. You're here too, aren't you, boys?"

Rory and Ed walked out from their hiding spot, going up to the older male. "What do you want?" Ed questioned promptly.

"I was right in assuming you'd be here," Kimblee stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed inquired. "I'm here because you promised me a philosopher's stone if I helped you catch Scar."

Kimblee chuckled, "Don't play fool with me. You're stalling so the snipers can get into position, correct?"

Ed frowned, "What tipped you off?"

"There are several people with the intent to kill surrounding this area," Kimblee answered with a ghost of a smile. "I can feel it. It's no accident that I survived the Ishval war after all."

Everyone watched as Kimblee lifted his hands and slammed them into the ground, causing the snow to blind everyone. Rory jumped in front of Ed protectively, grabbing the fist that came at him.

Ed grumbled at the two chimeras before them, "Figures." He turned his gaze to the side when he saw Kimblee enter a building, "Kimblee, wait!" He was blinded once more by the snow.

Rory pulled out his sword, grunting when he felt claws rip into his back. "Stand down, boy," The blond chimera growled. "While you may not be able to see, we chimeras have our noses to our advantage."

Rory rolled his eyes, feeling his back stitch up, "Oh please." He swiped his sword at the chimera, just barely nicking his fingers, "I don't need sight to fight."

"Boys," They heard Miles shout frantically. "Where are you? Respond!"

"Major Miles," Ed shouted back. "They're chimeras. They've been trained to fight in low visibility. Stay out of the smoke-"

The dark haired chimera kicked him off the side of the building they were on. Rory sped over to the falling blond, catching him in his arms and using the wind to cushion their fall.

Ed gaped at him as he pulled away while Rory kept his gaze on the chimeras, "Are you alright, Edward?"

"Wha-what-" Ed stammered numbly, only to be cut off by the chimeras that jumped down in front of them.

Rory clenched his jaw, readying his sword and standing in front of Ed protectively. He glanced around him before blinking in surprise when he saw many boxes of dynamite. He nudged Ed, gesturing to the crate.

Ed's eyes gleamed wickedly as he opened it. He grabbed a few dynamite in his hands, smirking at the chimeras, "Hey, boys. You know what these are?"

"Those are soaked, idiot," The blond chimera chuckled.

The dark one shook his head, "They'll never light."

Ed's smirk got wider, "Pop quiz, imbeciles. What is dynamite made out of?"

"A-ammonium nitrate," The blond one replied dumbly.

"And what do they use ammonium nitrate for?" Ed asked sweetly as he and Rory plugged their noses.

The blond chimera rolled his eyes, "Obviously, ammo…nium." The chimeras stared at the boys in fright when they finally inhaled the smell. The boys smirked as they clapped their hands and slammed them into the wall that was next to Kimblee.

"Having a powerful nose can backfire," Rory said, helping Ed off of the chimeras.

Ed chuckled, "Those guys are done for." He held his automail arm at Kimblee. "I think it's time you spilled your guts, Kimblee."

Kimblee smirked, shoving his hand in his pocket, "I don't have time to play with you boys." He pulled out the philosopher's stone. "I think it's time I used this."

Ed grinned, charging at the man. Rory sped at him as well, kicking the stone out of his hands while Ed cut the transmutation circles on Kimblee's hands.

Kimblee only smirked once more, "How naïve. To think you could've killed me right here. Unfortunately, you're soft heart won't let you do so. You didn't even think to consider that I might have another stone."

The boys were taken aback when a red ball appeared between the Crimson Alchemist's teeth. Rory wrapped his arms around Ed as the explosion happened around them.

Ed groaned as he lifted himself off the floor. He blinked, trying to bring himself back to the present. "Rory," He breathed raggedly, looking around for the dark haired boy. "Where-"

He stared in horror at the sight before him. Rory lied there next to him, impaled in his stomach and shoulder by the beams of the collapsed tower.

The blue eyed boy fluttered his eyes open, smiling slightly at Ed, "Go, Edward. Everyone's waiting for you. Don't let them down."

"No," Ed shook his head, feeling his eyes sting harshly. "I'm not leaving you here. Everyone's waiting for you too."

"No they're not," Rory coughed roughly, blood spewing out of his mouth. He needed the beams out of him if he was going to regenerate. "Edward, get my sword and cut the beams."

Ed nodded frantically, taking Rory's fallen sword. He gazed at it doubtfully, "I don't think it'll cut through."

Rory chuckled shakily, "It will. Just swing."

Ed swung the sword and watched in awe as it sliced through the poles easily. Rory grunted, gripping the beam in his shoulder and pulling it out. He yelped in pain when it was gone, gripping his shoulder tightly. This was the worse pain he had been in, and it was steadily getting worse.

"We need to get the next one out," Ed said shakily, staring at the beam prodding out of his friend's stomach. He gripped it, and slowly began to pull it out.

Rory clenched his jaw, the veins in his neck bulging from his resistance to scream. He coughed once more, feeling a trickle of blood fall on his chin. He glanced up at Ed weakly, "Ed-ward." He swallowed, trying to get himself to regenerate. "You l-ove Win-ry, ri-right?"

Ed blushed fiercely, glaring at the boy, "You're in pain and saying stupid things."

Rory laughed before holding his stomach in pain. "The-re's nothing wr-wrong with loving her. She-she loves y-ou."

Ed's blush died down as he gazed at the taller boy sadly, "But you love her too, don't you?"

"I do," Rory responded, gazing at Ed longingly. He closed his eyes as he felt consciousness slip from him.

"Rory," Ed smacked his cheek frantically. "Stay with me, stay with me, buddy. Come on, you can't die on me. That would mean I owe you a favor."

Rory chuckled slightly, keeping his eyes half lidded. "You don't owe me anything. I didn't save you because I wanted you to owe me a favor. I saved you because you're my family." He gripped the other boy's shoulder, his eyes shining, "That's what love is, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ed sniffed, nodding. He shook the taller boy when his head lolled to the side, "Hey, hey. Come on, Rory. Stay with me. T-tell me about Winry. Tell me about Winry as if I've never met her before."

Rory smiled lightly, closing his eyes. "Oh, Winry. She's the best thing to ever walk this earth. She's nice, funny, loyal, smart, kind…she gave me my arm so I could continue my mission to find my parents and fight Father and the homunculi. She's everything."

The blue eyed boy inhaled softly, his wounds slowly starting to regenerate, "But there's someone else I...I love her but she loves you. I love that you both love each other. You'll take care of each other."

Ed scrubbed at his eyes, trying not to let the tears sting his eyes fall. He sobbed dryly when he noticed Rory quiet down. He gathered the boy in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay, Rory. She loves you too, I know it. She has room in her heart to love everyone because she's just that amazing."

They were like that for a few moments before Rory stirred, his mouth full of Ed's red jacket, "Edward, you can let me go now."

Ed blinked, slowly removing his arms. Rory stood unsteadily, helping Ed with him. He took a step forward before pitching forward. He was caught by the dark haired chimera that appeared with his friend.

Ed readied his blade causing the chimeras to shake their heads frantically. "Hey, hey, kid," The blond one said shakily. "He saved us. We're just returning the favor, okay?"

Rory chuckled weakly, closing his eyes once more, "We have to go fight Kimblee. Though, I do think I need to see a doctor. I've never lost that much blood before."

Ed patted his back, grabbing the other boy's sword as the blond chimera put the blue eyed alchemist on his back. As they walked off, Ed spoke to the half unconscious boy, "Rory, how are you healed already?"

"The gate," Rory replied softly. "It gave me powers to defeat Father and the homunculi. It saw that I was willing to do it; not to save myself but to keep the world safe. I gave my arm for information to find my parents. Alphonse and Winry know about this too."

"So," Ed drawled lightly. "You only saved me because you knew you wouldn't die?"

"Like I said," Rory rasped. "You're my family." He reached his arm out to him, "I love you guys. I would never let you or Alphonse get hurt."

Ed stared at him for a beat before smiling brightly, taking his forearm. "You know, I didn't like you at first, but now I can't think of life without you. You're too good for this world, Rory."

"You too, Edward," Rory smiled back before it faded from his lips. His gaze darkened, "Edward, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told Winry or Alphonse for fear of how they'd react."

Ed gazed at him in all seriousness while Rory swallowed thickly, "I'm going to die after I defeat Father."

"What?" Ed jolted in shock. "How does that even make sense?"

"Truth said," Rory replied. "I was supposed to die when I did human transmutation because I was born premature and was dead when Hawkeye had me. I gave my arm for information on my parents. Truth took it and gave me the mission and powers to take down Father. It was all equivalent exchange. Then he said I had to die after that."

"That part isn't equivalent exchange," Ed protested. "You can't just die after everything. There has to be some way around that. I'm not going to let you die."

Rory grinned, burrowing his face into the blond chimera's mane. He knew that wasn't equivalent exchange, and he knew what he was going to do to make it so.


	29. The Promised Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory knew he was going to die at the end of the battle with Father. He also knew that if he was going to spend his last days on earth, he wanted to spend them with Winry.

Chapter 29

Rory slept on nicely once they got him to a doctor. Nothing more than a few bruises were on him when arrived. Sleep was much needed. Darius and Heinkel helped Ed and him hide. They set a plan in motion and that's how it started.

Rory awoke to the sound of soldiers marching into his room. He kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep as they interrogated Darius and Heinkel. He smirked when he heard a loud thump outside which startled the soldiers.

"Harris?" One of the soldiers went outside quickly while the other kept his gun trained on Darius.

The other soldier was knocked unconscious by Ed when he tore through the weak walls and cut off his airway.

"Geez," Darius said as he got off the bed. "You took them all out on your own."

"Is Rory up?" Ed asked as he came in.

Rory sat up, yawning. "I'd say I am, I guess. That's the most sleep I've had in months."

"Now that you're ready, let's go," Ed grinned, grabbing the bag he dropped.

Rory nodded, putting his clothes back on. He smiled gratefully at the doctor, "Thanks so much for taking care of me."

The doctor waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. Just get outta here."

Rory chuckled, grabbing the slip of paper next to the unconscious soldier. "They're looking for a guy with a red jacket and a ponytail and a guy with a dark hair and a white dress shirt." He sighed, taking his shirt off. "Guess I'm gonna have to change."

He grabbed the black button up, putting it on. He grinned at Ed who rolled his eyes, "I look good." He put on his coat.

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Seems like we're both gonna have to deal with these clothes."

"Freeze!" Two soldiers appeared down the hall. "Drop your weapons."

Rory rolled his eyes, super speeding to them and knocking them out. He dusted off his hands, "You know that sleep was good for me. I feel 100%."

They ran out of the building. Rory jumped off the stairs and kicked the other soldiers at the bottom of them, knocking them out.

"We need wheels," Heinkel said.

Darius threatened a man and his date for his car before they left. Rory and Ed glanced at the back window, cursing when they saw the other car close to them. "Hurry it up, donkey kong!" Ed shouted.

Darius growled, "I'm not used to driving in the snow. It's gonna be harder to get away from them."

"Take a right on this street," Ed commanded, sitting up front. He clapped his hands, "Do a u-turn the second we're past the corner."

"Man I have no idea what you're thinking, but okay," Darius grunted, but followed Ed's orders.

Rory snorted when he saw how Ed transmuted the car. Ed sighed in relief, "We lost them."

"Alright," Heinkel said behind gritting teeth. "Transmute the car into something more practical."

"You got a problem with my design?" Ed growled. "This is badass."

"Just do it," Darius pleaded.

Ed rolled his eyes but clapped his hands and transmuted the car once more. Heinkel turned to them, "Where to?"

"We need to figure out what's going on first," Ed said.

"We can't go near Briggs since Central took it over," Rory commented. "And we still need to find Alphonse."

Ed sat back in his seat, pondering while Rory stared at the window, hoping that everyone was okay. Ed soon told them where to go and they ended up back at the old safe house.

"What is this?" Darius asked once they exited the car.

"An old hideout," Ed replied, cautiously walking up towards the house. "I used this house to meet up with Colonel Mustang a while back. The homunculi know about it, but I doubt they'll come back to it. Al is definitely her-"

Darius smacked his head, "No one's here, idiot."

"No one's been here, either," Heinkel commented.

"Can't you do anything right?" Darius growled, shaking his fist at the short blond.

Rory shook his head, searching around the place. He furrowed his brow when he heard rustling outside. He gestured for the others to take cover. He brought out his sword as the footsteps came closer. He jumped out quickly, pointing his sword at the intruder. Greed-Ling appeared, much to his disbelief and hit the floor. He blinked confusedly, "Greed or Ling?"

"Thank goodness," Ling breathed in relief. "I never thought I'd find a friend here."

Ed rolled his eyes, "It's Ling."

After giving Ling their last rations, the boy was seemingly brought back to life. Ling breathed deeply, "Phew. I feel like I've been brought back to life." He gestured to the older males in the room. "Who are these guys?"

"Donkey K-" Ed was cut off by Darius' growl.

"I'm Darius."

"Heinkel," Heinkel said. "We were originally soldiers, but circumstances have us working with this kid." He turned to the alchemists. "Who is this kid?"

Before Ed could answer, Ling replied, "I'm a homunculus."

"Don't just say it like that," Ed exclaimed.

Rory smiled at Ling, "So what are you doing here? We haven't seen you since what happened with Father."

"Greed cut off all ties with the other homunculi," Ling responded. "He started freaking out over old memories and I took control of my body."

"Old memories?" Rory mumbled confusedly.

Ling winced, holding his head, "Greed's trying to come back."

"No," Ed smacked the other boy over the head. "Fight it."

"Damn it, Ed," Ling pushed him away. "Father said he was going to open the gates when 'the day' comes. I don't know very much, but if you guys dive in when he does, couldn't you get your bodies back?"

"Sl-slow down," Ed muttered in shock. "When you open the gate, you have to pay a toll? Why does he want to open it? What 'day' is he talking about?"

Ling flinched, the veins in his head bulging as he fought internally with Greed. "He's coming back," He grunted. "My message. Did you give it to Lan Fan?"

Ed nodded quickly, "Yes, Al gave it to her. She's alright, but we don't know where she is."

"Thank goodness," Ling smiled in relief. He surged forward, holding his head, "His will's getting stronger. I can't…"

A moment passed before the Xing boy stood. Greed-Ling huffed, "Fucking prince spilled the beans." He rolled his eyes at Heinkel who held his gun at him, "Put that away. You're only wasting bullets. You're gonna need a lot more than that to kill me." He walked out, waving over his shoulder, "Thanks for the food."

"Wait," Ed ran up to him. "You're just gonna leave us here?"

Greed-Ling shrugged, "Yeah, what do I care? You heard the prince; I'm through with the homunculi. I started remembering stuff and I freaked out so much I attacked Bradley. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I went back, so I'm done. I'm off to do my own thing. See ya."

Ed stopped him just before he went out the door, "What about joining our side?" Greed-Ling stared at him in shock. "If you've got nowhere to go, come with us."

"Are you stupid?" Greed-Ling asked incredulously. "I'm a homunculus, remember?"

Rory stepped up, "Whether or not you're a homunculus, you can still help us. Greed was my friend before he died."

"Yeah," Ed shrugged. "These guys are chimeras."

"We're only working with you because we hate Kimblee," Darius stated. "So stop acting like you're in charge or we'll ditch you."

"Join you?" Greed-Ling questioned before laughing. "That's rich. Get real. The world belongs to me." He walked outside, "Maybe if you worked for me, I'd agree."

"You just gonna let him leave?" Darius asked.

"We can try and change his mind," Heinkel added.

Rory shook his head, "Greed never lies. That's his policy." He smirked, shrugging, "Though, I'm not a prideful person. I'll work under him."

He ran after him with Ed and the chimeras trailing behind him. "Greed," He called, staring at him seriously. "I'll work for you."

Greed-Ling laughed manically, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Just know working under me makes you an outcast. Don't regret it."

Rory nodded solemnly while Ed and the chimeras conversed with Greed-Ling. He put his hand in his pocket. He blinked confusedly, taking out the objects in his pockets. Winry's earrings. He promised he'd give them back to her.

He closed his hands around them, gazing at the dark sky determinedly. He needed to tell Winry what was going on.

…

They had made it to Resembool later on in the night. Pinako and Den were at the festival in town so the boys were able to go in there easily. Rory waited it out, tipping back in Winry's chair while Ed, Greed-Ling, Darius, and Heinkel were out getting food.

The blue eyed boy glanced up when he heard the door open. He grinned brightly when he saw Winry but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed her taking her shirt off. He choked, which gave away his location.

He covered his mouth, gazing at her with wide eyes while Winry stared at him in confusion which slowly burned into anger. "Wait, wait," He rushed over to her, holding her arms. "Sorry, we're hiding out here. Edward made me take his place in here because it's has the best view of watching people if they tried to sneak in."

Winry gazed at him silently for a beat before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She burrowed her face in his chest, "I was so scared. I thought something happened. Everyone said you guys went missing."

Rory wrapped his arms around her in return, soothing her, "We didn't go missing. We got a bit roughed up, so we had to take a break for a while."

Winry pulled away, glaring at him, "How 'roughed up' are we talking?"

"We-well," Rory laughed nervously. "A tower collapsed and I had to save Edward because I didn't want anything to happen to him-"

"Rory," Winry warned, staring menacingly.

He swallowed dryly, "Edward was safe, but I was impaled by two beams."

He caught her hand when she grabbed her wrench, "Hey, hey," He tried to calm her. "I'm fine now, see?" He unbuttoned his shirt, putting her hand on his chest. "See, heart's still beating. I'm all right, Win."

Winry gazed at him sadly before gripping his shirt and pulling him forward. He was once again surprised by her lips on his, but he was slowly getting used to it. He held her tightly, deepening the kiss. He relished in the feeling of her running her hands through his hair while he cupped her cheek and continued to kiss her passionately.

He was a bit surprised when she tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss quickly, "Wait, wait, Winry." He swallowed thickly, gazing into her darkened blue eyes. He shook his head slightly, "We can't do this right now."

Winry bit her lip, looking down ashamedly. "I know, I'm sorry I-"

He rubbed her arms reassuringly, "No, no. It's okay. I want to do that too, but right now I have to tell you something."

Winry furrowed her brow, "What is it?"

"Edward and I are here for safety. We're also with two men. They're chimeras, but they're on our side. They're out right now, getting some food since Ling ate it all. Oh, and Ling's here too, but he's a homunculus named Greed though. We work for him because we need him on our side. We're waiting for the 'day' to come to fight Father."

Winry nodded numbly, processing all the information. Rory clenched his jaw, steeling himself for the last bit of information he was going to give out, "And Winry?"

She glanced up at him questioningly and he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He wanted to see her eyes forever, but he knew his eyes weren't the ones she wanted to see for the rest of her life. He was okay with that.

He sighed heavily, running a hand over his tired face, "After we fight Father, I'm going to die, Winry."

It was silent for a beat. Winry took a step back in shock. Her knees hit the edge of her bed causing her to sit down on it, "Wh-what?" She gazed up at him, trying to see if he was lying. Her heart sunk when she realized he wasn't. "How-how do you know?"

Rory frowned, sitting next to her. "When I did human transmutation, and when Truth gave me my powers to fight Father, he told me I had to die after. I told Edward and he let me know that it wasn't equivalent exchange. It's not, so what I'm going to do is give up my life for Edward to have his limbs back, for Alphonse to have his body back, and for Izumi to have her organs back. If anyone else gets something taken away, I'll just get that back as well."

Winry sniffled, her tears running down her face. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so willing to give your life up?"

Rory gazed at her sadly, "Because I'm not supposed to be living, Winry. When my mom had me, I was dead. I don't know how I came back, but I wasn't supposed to. Truth told me that when I did human transmutation. See," He took her hand in his, hoping to comfort her. "If I was never born, you wouldn't have me to deal with."

"I don't deal with you, Rory," Winry smacked his shoulder roughly. "Just because I love Ed doesn't mean I can't love you too."

"I just make things more complicated," Rory responded with wet eyes. "You love Edward, and though he may not show it, he loves you. I love you, Winry and I love Edward, but I don't want to make your life or his life unnecessarily complicated because of my feelings. That's selfish of me."

Winry's breath hitched when she heard his declaration. She didn't know how to respond; yes, she loved Ed. She loved him so much her heart ached when he wasn't around. With Rory, it started slowly. She soon realized his touches would light her on fire and his gazes would leave her breathless. She yearned for his presence sometimes when her worries got to be too much. She knew he was trying to make her life easier, but she wouldn't accept that. She couldn't accept that.

She kissed Rory deeply, surprising the boy yet again. Rory responded quickly, holding her waist. He pulled away for air, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"It's not the end of the world if I'm with you, Rory," Winry said quietly, leaning her forehead on his. "If you're going to give your life, I want to know what it will be like being with you."

Rory gazed at her in disbelief, "Really? You want that?" When she nodded, he smiled so brightly she thought he was the sun. "Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Winry nodded once more before capturing his lips again. Rory deepened the kiss, lowering her to the bed. He hesitantly trailed his hand down her side before letting his fingers skim across her warm abdomen. He slowly took off her tank top and gazed into her eyes lovingly. He kissed her once more, only breaking it off when she tugged off his shirt. She ran her hands down his toned abdomen while he slowly trailed his hand up her side.

He glanced up at her hesitantly, "C-can I?"

Winry breathed shakily and nodded. She gave a soft moan when his hand landed on her breast on slowly kneaded it. She pried her fingers through his belt and unbuckled it after a slight struggle. He kicked off his pants and unbuttoned hers as well. He pulled her pants down and swallowed as he stared at her panties only. He felt heat rush over him tenfold; even more so than the first time this happened.

He kissed her cheek gently, whispering in her ear, "We'll do this together, okay?"

Winry nodded and they both pulled off the other's last article of clothing. After a moment, Rory led himself to her entrance. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling his chest swell so much he couldn't feel his heart beating. He gazed at her, and she gazed back. Intense blue clashed with liquid blue, and everything just seemed to fit.

"I love you…"

It was clumsy, awkward and slow, but it was everything they needed. Rory was soft and gentle while Winry was responsive and just as eager as the boy. This was making love to Rory, and it would be the best thing he ever did.

...

Rory rotated his automail arm after Winry finished tuning it. He smiled at her, "Thanks, Winry."

Winry smiled back, nodding, "It's fine. You need it for the promised day, right? I'll do anything to help you guys."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. He shuffled his feet awkwardly before grabbing his coat. "I guess I better get going then."

Winry's breath hitched when she realized that this was the last moment she was going to see Rory. He was going to be gone when Ed and Al came back. She sobbed brokenly, throwing herself in his arms. "I love you," She whispered into his shoulder brokenly. "I do love you and I always will."

Rory swallowed thickly, gently running his hand through her blonde locks, "I love you too, Win. I love you so much, okay? Don't forget."

Winry nodded, wiping her tears as he walked away. Rory grinned slightly at the older woman, "Goodbye, Pinako. You were so good to me. I'll never forget that."

Pinako chuckled, patting his cheek, "Getting me all misty eyed. Get outta here and go kick the bad guy's ass."

"Will do," Rory laughed, following Ed, the chimeras and Greed-Ling. "Goodbye," He turned back, waving to them. "I'll never forget you."

Greed-Ling smirked at him, "You finally got your girl?"

Rory blinked at him in surprise before smiling widely, "You got your memories back."

"It's still a bit fuzzy," Greed-Ling tapped his temple. "But I know most of what happened between you and the last Greed." He grinned wickedly, catching the boy in a headlock and giving him a noogie, "You got a girlfriend?"

"As much as it pains me to say it," Rory grunted, getting out of the headlock. "She's not my girlfriend, but she is someone I love dearly."

"You ever kiss a girl?"

"Yes," Rory chuckled.

Greed-Ling laughed, "You ever sleep with a girl?"

Rory blushed, punching the homunculus' shoulder, "Yes, I have. A pleasure girl and one of the loves of my life."

"Really?" Greed-Ling asked in disbelief. "You're kidding, kid. That's great!" He wrapped his arm around the blue eyed boy, shaking him roughly.

Rory laughed happily, glancing at Ed who walked ahead of them. In even the darkest times, he felt that everything was looking up.

...

They traveled for a few days when they finally found the man Ed was looking for. "Hohenheim," The worker talking to them called. "You've got a visitor."

The tall blond bearded man stood, smiling at them before Ed knocked him to the ground with a hard punch. The short blond inhaled deeply, "That felt good."

Hohenheim rubbed his wounded cheek before standing and gazing at the males behind his son, "Oh, friends of yours?"

Rory approached him, holding out his hand, "I'm Rory, sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Rory," Hohenheim mumbled before grabbing the boy by his arms abruptly.

"Get off him!" Ed tried to cut in.

Hohenheim stared at Rory intensely causing the poor boy to cringe. "You…" Hohenheim whispered before smiling widely. "You will save us all."

Rory blinked in surprise before the man patted his head, "Thank you for protecting my sons," He said before moving on to everyone else.

He spoke with Greed-Ling who told him not to hide anything from them. He didn't. They sat around a small fire while Hohenheim retold his tale of how he came to be what he was.

Ed winced, putting a hand to his head. "Ow," He mumbled, trying to take in all the information.

"I'm the philosopher's stone you've sought for all these years," Hohenheim stated. "Do you want to use me?"

"What? No," Ed shook his head negatively. "Those are innocent people. It's your fault we're like this."

Hohenheim smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that, son. Will you help me stop his ambitions?"

"Help you?" Ed questioned. "Let's get this straight; with or without you, we're gonna stop him, but it would be better if you were on our side."

"Well, regardless of your motives," Hohenheim smiled once more. "We'll fight together. Now let's get some food and some rest."

"Yeah," Ed stood up with everyone else. He halted when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah. Grandma Pinako told me to tell you Mom's last words. She said 'Tell him I'm sorry, but I can't keep our promise. I have to go first."

Hohenheim stared at the sky silently before tears rushed down his cheeks. Ed was taken aback, "W-what? You're a grown ass man. You don't cry; that's just weird."

"I know," Hohenheim took off his glasses, wiping his tears. "I'm sorry."

Ed backed away slowly, "Okay, I told you the message. I'm gonna go get dinner. Bye!"

While they ate dinner, the chimeras harassed Ed for not being nicer to his poor father. Ed ignored them and found a woman with red fabric. He made is jacket while Rory went back to his white dress shirt.

They all continued to walk back in the dark. Ed asked if the chimeras wanted to leave, but they decided not to. Greed-Ling laughed, "That's the spirit."

Rory smiled before stiffening greatly at the dark presence that washed over him. It was back, and it was stronger. He stared into the dark and was greatly surprised when he saw Al there.


	30. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he knew that was Pride's true form, he would've killed him in the library.

Chapter 30

That wasn't Al. No, it wasn't. This aura's wasn't his. Alphonse Elric gave off calm, soothing aura that was also full of innocence and warmth. This aura was dark and full of bitterness and hatred. Even in Al's situation, he would never give off this kind of aura.

"Al!" Ed shouted joyfully, running to his brother. "Yes, we did it."

"I'm glad you're safe, Brother," Al responded slowly.

Ed glanced around him, "I thought you were with Major Miles? Is his group alright?"

Al paused for a moment, "…Oh, that's right. I need to show you something. Can you come with me?"

Ed furrowed his brow, "Sure." When Al walked away, he frowned, "Hey, Al. Are you sure you're alright?"

Rory put his hand on the hilt of his sword when Al stopped and asked, "Why?"

Ed shrugged, "It's just that-"

"Get away from him!" Greed-Ling hissed, his face contorted in pain. "He's…It's…"

Rory rushed and grabbed Ed when the shadows under them flew out to attack them. He pulled his sword out, keeping his eyes on the suit of armor. "So you're with them now, Greed?" A distorted voice said as more darkness came from Al. "And you're still waltzing around in that human form? Your soul is disgustingly weak."

"W-what is that?" Ed questioned shakily.

"It's Pride," Greed-Ling grunted. "How'd you know where we were?"

"There is no limit to your betrayals, Greed," Pride replied. "You are now just another obstacle to us."

"You know him?" Ed questioned.

Greed-Ling nodded, "Yeah, he's my older brother…I guess."

"Seems like my older brother decided to pay me a visit."

Older brother. That's who attacked Rory and the others that first night he was with the gang. "Homunculus," The blue eyed boy gritted his teeth. "You piece of shit. You disguised yourself as Alphonse. How dare you."

"This is no disguise," Pride said, taking off Al's helmet. He showed them the transmutation circle that held Al to the suit of armor. "It's still Alphonse Elric."

Ed seized in disbelief, "You…you son of a bitch."

"I'm here to eliminate Greed and the illegitimate boy," Pride stated. "And you, Fullmetal Alchemist, will come with me."

Rory stood in front of Greed-Ling, keeping his sword trained on Al's armor. "I won't let you kill or take anyone."

"I'd like to see you try," Pride remarked, throwing his shadows at the boys.

Rory smirked, jumping over the darkness and clapping his hands. He smashed them into the floor and suddenly, they were engulfed in darkness.

It was silent for a few moments. "Shit," He heard Ed mumble. "Good job, Rory. I should've thought of that."

"Heinkel," Greed-Ling whispered. "Pride is still out there. Can you see him?"

Heinkel nodded until he realized no one could see him and said, "Yeah, he's just in the armor waiting."

"No," Greed-Ling shook his head. "His main body is still out there in the shadows."

"Describe it to me," Heinkel suggested. It wasn't long before he was attacking Pride's main form.

Rory stood in front of Ed, wishing his eyes would adjust to the darkness quickly. He kept his gaze on Al's armor, waiting for Pride to make it move. He tensed, mentally cursing when he felt yet another dark presence. "Get down!" He knocked Ed and Greed-Ling to the ground while Darius ducked as well.

Gluttony appeared before them, taking a huge chunk of tree that he ran into. "I smell the Fullmetal Alchemist and Greed and the Mustang boy." He sniffed the air again. "I smell someone I don't know. That means I can eat him."

"Pride used Gluttony's sense of smell to track us down," Greed-Ling realized. He smirked, "You know your orders, Darius. He's another homunculus."

"How am I supposed to fight that monster?" Darius questioned incredulously.

"Can you see him?"

"Not at this distance," Darius answered. "I can only sense something horrible in that general direction."

"He's using his sense of smell," Greed-Ling chuckled, "I think it's a pretty even match."

Darius sighed heavily, running at Gluttony's direction. He smacked the homunculus and shifted into his lion form.

Rory tried to look around in the darkness once more. He cursed when he heard the sounds of Darius fighting Gluttony. Greed-Ling was mumbling to himself before he started fighting Gluttony as well; his voice wasn't the deep tone anymore, so he must've given Ling his body back.

"It's dark. I can't see," Gluttony grumbled. "I'm hungry but no one's letting me eat them." His stomach opened up and the familiar eye was revealed. "I'll just have to swallow you all whole."

"Shit," Rory breathed, readying his sword. He couldn't see, but he knew something bad was going on from how Darius and Ling were tensing up.

Soon, Ling and Darius were silent, staring at the now demolished Gluttony. "Get down," Darius pushed the two boys to the ground. "Someone else is here."

"Another enemy?" Ed questioned hastily.

Ling shook his head with a wide grin, "No." He chuckled at the newcomer, "Glad you're feeling better. I've been eager to see you, Lan Fan."

Lan Fan. Rory stood up quickly, searching for her. If she was here, that meant she had gotten her automail arm.

The two Xing natives fought Gluttony diligently while Darius, Ed and Rory stood back. The blue eyed alchemist glanced to the side when he heard rustling and grinned, "Fu. It's so good to see you."

"How'd you find us?" Ed asked.

"I was in Central getting some information when I happened to feel two kis around here. I tracked them down and here I am."

"That's probably Greed and Gluttony," Rory gestured uselessly to the darkness.

Fu growled lowly, "Greed, the homunculus who absorbed our master. There's also one other ki in the forest greater than them all."

"That must be the other homunculus named Pride," Darius supplied helpfully.

Fu frowned, "There's one in the village that's far beyond them all."

"That must be Hohenheim. Edward's dad," Rory said.

Fu reared back in shock, staring at the blond, "Your father's not human?"

Ed rolled his eyes, "That's not the main factor here. Don't worry about it. We need to finish the homunculi first."

"Fear not," Fu said. "Lan Fan is taking care of Gluttony."

Rory grinned, "So that is her fighting? Wow, she's awesome. She's got her automail?"

Fu nodded while Ed choked in shock, "Wait, she finished her rehab in six months? She can't just jump into battle like that."

They all flinched when an explosion rocked them. "Yep, that's Lan Fan," Rory laughed.

"She's the only person we know who uses those bombs," Ed mumbled. He then blinked, turning to Fu, "Hey, what kind of bombs do you have?"

"Lots," Fu answered. "Tear gas, flash bangs, flares."

Rory glanced down the hill, cursing, "The powers coming back on. That means Pride's shadows will be back." He gripped his sword tightly, "I'll go help Heinkel."

"Be careful," Darius warned. "This Pride guy, he's a little kid; Selim Bradley I think."

Ed and Rory stared at him in shock. The blue eyed alchemist then smirked wolfishly, speeding to where the light flared. He cut through the shadows before they could get to Heinkel who was badly injured.

He chuckled, staring at the little boy, "You really played the little kid role perfectly, you little shit."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, illegitimate boy," Pride smiled sarcastically. He shot his shadows at Rory who caught them with his left arm and cut them off with his sword. The cycle kept going until Rory was face to face with the homunculus. He growled, "Why can't I pierce you?"

"You might be familiar with this," Rory showed him his automail arm. "Carbon fiber."

Pride blinked in shock, "Carbonized hardening." He glared at him, "Well, I guess it's time you go back to fighting your friend."

Rory laughed triumphantly, "I was waiting for you to say that. Now, guys!"

Before Pride's shadows could get to Al's armor, Fu threw a flash bomb causing the shadows to disperse from Al. Ed and Darius caught Al's armor, backing away. They threw another flash bomb at the incoming shadows so Darius could leave with Al.

Rory stood with Ling, Ed and Lan Fan who stared down Pride and Gluttony. They watched in shock as Pride's shadows tore Gluttony apart.

"He…ate his partner," Ling whispered in shock.

Pride chuckled, "This is convenient. I can track you all by your smell now. Although the hunger pangs that came with it are quite bothersome." He then shook his head. "Oh no. This scent. Are you out there, Hohenheim?"

The small homunculus quickly grew angry and shot his shadow in between the teens. Rory ran with Ed, trying to dodge the shadows. They both helped the helpless Lan Fan by kicking away the darkness.

"I didn't need your help," Lan Fan exclaimed angrily.

"Don't give me that," Ed grunted, holding his injured flesh arm.

"Your arm's not fully healed, Lan Fan," Rory interjected calmly. "We're doing all we can. You need to sit out."

"I don't need a lecture from the likes of yo-"

"We're going to need you for the next part coming," Rory glanced away to the chimeras and Fu. "Are you alright over there?"

"More or less," Heinkel rasped. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It's fine," Greed-Ling smirked. "We'll just have to press on. Even I feel like I'm facing a monster."

The boys attacked Pride while Lan Fan and the others were hidden. They didn't make it very long before the small boy seemed to get the upper hand. Rory grunted, holding his wounded abdomen as he tried to keep his sword trained on Pride.

Pride glanced to the side when he noticed someone approaching. He smirked, "You've finally come out, Hohenheim."

"A hero always waits till the last minute to save the day, right?" Hohenheim questioned much to Ed's dismay.

"A hero?" Pride questioned humorlessly. "Do you plan on defeating me?"

"Save your effort," Hohenheim waved his hand dismissively. "You're much too frightening. I don't intend on fighting you."

He slowly began to walk towards Pride who stared at him questioningly. He was distracted by Al who attacked him from behind.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Attacking me while I was focusing on Hohenheim? Such a pedestrian strategy." He wrapped his shadows around Al, paralyzing him. "Well, it looks like I got my hostage back. Your kid has a lot to learn."

Hohenheim halted, clenching his jaw angrily, "Don't ever mock my son."

The ground shook tremendously, creating pillars that closed around Al and Pride. "Are you nuts?" Ed exploded after a few moments. "Hohenheim, you idiot. You trapped Al in there too!"

"It was Al's idea," Hohenheim responded. "He told me not to tell you because he knew you wouldn't let him do it."

Rory laughed breathlessly, feeling his wounds stitch up. "Alphonse, you're a genius."


	31. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every minute was closer to the end.

Chapter 31

When daytime came, the boys and Darius were found by Jerso, Zampano, Marcoh and Scar. Rory laughed, running up to them. "It's good to see you guys again," He said over the arguing chimeras.

"Boys," Marcoh greeted with a smile.

Ed frowned, glancing at the Ishvalan, "Scar's here."

Rory shook his head, giving Scar a slight nod of acknowledgement. No, he was not friends with the man, but he did keep Winry safe and hadn't tried to kill them so far. He was able to keep peace with him if he was willing.

An hour later, Fu left quickly to see what was going on in Central. "Where's he going?" Darius asked as he went up to them.

"He's going to Central to see what Mustang's doing," Ed replied. "Although, I'm more concerned about what Ling is going to do."

Greed, Rory thought. What was he doing? Was he going to go against them? No matter how much Rory thought about his mission, he knew he couldn't kill Greed no matter what form he took. He was his friend.

He then glanced at the dome across from him, frowning a bit. "Alphonse really is something."

Ed nodded in agreement, "Al is a true survivor." He picked up his fallen red coat. "Now we need to finish the mission."

They all stood by a tree for several moments while Darius and Lan Fan watched Central from their perch on one of the branches. "I see smoke coming from the city," The female ninja spoke up. "And I believe I hear an emergency alarm."

"Same here," Darius nodded.

"The Colonel must've already made his move," Rory mumbled, gazing at the city.

"He's certainly making a big show of it," Zampano commented.

"What do we do?" Jerso questioned.

Ed nodded slightly, "We'll use the confusion to sneak into the underground lair and destroy it."

"Agreed," Hohenheim stated. "I have a counter ready if he activates the nationwide transmutation circle, but it would be ideal if we prevent it from happening in the first place."

"But how do we get underground?" Zampano asked.

"I know the entrance," Scar said. "I went with May and it led to the man called 'Father'. It's surrounded by bloodthirsty chimeras, but we can all make it."

"Alright then," Darius nodded. "Let's go." He turned to his partner, "You stay here, Heinkel. You too, Dr. Marcoh." He turned to Yoki, "You…uh…stand guard."

Ed and Rory went up to the dome. "Al," Ed called. "We're going now. We're gonna mop up the floor with that bearded freak."

"Be careful," Al's voice floated in.

"We will," Rory smiled lightly. "I'll make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid."

Ed glared at him but had a smile tugging at his lips. Al smiled as well, "Thank you, Rory."

They set off, making it to Central several minutes later. Ed grumbled as he glanced around, "This is no good. This whole place is an army checkpoint now. There's no way to get close."

"It'd be a bit much to try and force our way through," Jerso muttered.

Rory gazed around at the buildings before he grinned triumphantly, "I know another entrance." They all glanced at him expectantly. "The third research facility. Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc and I snuck in here once. It's where we fought Lust."

Ed grinned widely, patting his back. "There are three guards at the entrance," He said as he surveyed the building.

Darius punched his open palm, "Guess we gotta clobber them."

Ed shook his head as he hopped over the tiny fence, "Nah, this is where you just pull rank on them."

"Pull rank…?" Rory mumbled questioningly while Ed ran to the guards.

"Help me," The blond screeched in a falsetto voice. "I'm the state alchemist Edward Elric. Scar's attacking me. Please save me."

The soldiers jolted immediately, pointing their guns at Scar who stood in plain sight. The chimeras took care of them quickly while the rest of them went to the entrance. "You're horrible," Hohenheim stated as Rory tried to muffle his chuckles.

"No time to screw around," Ed said as they power walked through the building. He maneuvered through the people before clapping his hands and putting them on a wall. A door appeared which they instantly went through.

"Should we split up?" Rory suggested as they stopped for a moment.

Hohenheim nodded, "You boys go with Scar-"

"Why do I have to go with Scar?!" Ed shouted indignantly.

"Scar's a valuable ally, Edward," Hohenheim responded. "Now, I'm a special case, so it'll be me and…" He smiled at Lan Fan, "And an extra bodyguard. I'll rely on the Xing girl here."

He waved to them as he walked away with Lan Fan. Rory gazed at their retreating backs before shaking his head, walking down the pathway, "Come on. I know the way we need to go."

It wasn't until moments later where they were rocked slightly by an unknown force. They continued walking until they finally made it to the place Rory had been to before. "The gate," He whispered, staring at it intently. This was where he protected Riza from Lust. Man that was something alright.

"A giant gate?" Zampano inquired, gazing at the door as well.

Darius frowned, "The air changed, and in a bad way."

Jerso glanced down at the objects at his feet, kicking it slightly, "Who was this guy?"

Rory glanced down as well before smiling sadly, "Barry the Chopper. He was a funny guy from the few hours I knew him."

Ed rumbled, knocking on the door, "That means there's something fishy behind the door." He pried his fingers between the middle, pulling from both ends, "It looks like a gate, but how do you…?" The door suddenly gave way under his fingers, much to his shock. He blinked, "Oh, it's open."

They all yelled in fright when lifeless bodies ran after them. Rory pulled out his sword, dodging one as it came at him. He sliced right through it, and yet it still stood there with that disgusting wide grin on its face.

"There's no end to them," Ed grunted as he punched one in the face.

Rory clenched his jaw before slicing through more of them. "They won't die." He shoved his sword into one's stomach and it still tried to chomp at him. "They're dolls with souls attached to them."

"Like Al," Ed responded, dodging one of the dolls.

"How do we stop them?" Jerso questioned before yelping in pain when one bit his neck.

Ed kicked it off, clapping his hands and closing the exit. "Sorry, guys. I had to shut the exit."

"It's fine," Rory stood by him, training his sword on the dolls. "If you didn't do it, I would've."

Scar nodded, "We can't let these things outside into the city."

Ed clenched his jaw, glancing around, "I can't believe he made these. We have to get past these guys if we want to get to the bearded bastard, eh?" He growled, charging at the dolls, "What a pain in the ass!"

Rory chuckled in agreement before rushing at the lifeless beings once more. He super sped past them, falling to his knees and cutting their legs off. He jumped into the air and kicked one in the jaw, ripping its loose head from its shoulders.

When he saw one jumping at Ed from behind, he used the wind to knock it down to the ground. He brought it back to him before making it levitate and cutting its head off.

"I'm almost out of spines," Zampano said, panting raggedly.

Jerso nodded as well, "I'm low on slime too."

"There's no end to them," Darius grumbled.

Rory growled, rushing at the dolls before he felt the ground disappear under him suddenly. He grunted when he landed on his side a bit roughly. The smoke clouded his vision.

He froze, his heart pounding when he heard a familiar voice bellow, "So you're the reason there's so many guards outside." Roy appeared with Riza at the entrance, "Perhaps you boys need a hand?"

Ed grinned widely, "Stop waiting so you can make a grand entrance, Colonel."

Rory sat up, laughing, "Boy, am I glad to see you two." He reacted quickly and shoved his sword through a doll's neck.

"Takes you back, doesn't it Lieutenant?" Roy sighed dramatically. "I can still see the tears running down your cheeks. Such pure tears. If only I could see them again."

Riza blushed slightly, glaring at him, "I thought you hated water. It makes your abilities useless."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Useles…" He blinked at the other man fighting. "Scar?"

"We'll talk later," Scar grunted after he blew off a doll's face, "Right now, fight."

Roy growled, "Don't try to order me-"

"Roger," Riza cut off her former commanding officer by answering Scar. She raised her gun, "We're fighting the white things, correct?"

"That won't work, Hawkeye," Rory piped up as he slashed through a doll. "Bullets don't work on these things."

"Not again," Riza groaned angrily. "They barely work on anything these days."

Roy frowned thoughtfully, "So we aim for the legs?"

"Quit stalling, you jackass!" Ed shouted urgently. "Hurry up and help."

With one snap of Roy's fingers, the dolls soon evaporated in ash. Everyone stared in shock while Roy rolled his eyes, "If these things really gave you that much trouble, you have a long way to go."

Rory chuckled in awe, twirling his sword as he gazed around. The gate soon opened again with Envy making an entrance and May holding onto it for dear life. Rory blinked in surprise, "May Chang?"

"Rory?" May came down quickly. "Scar? Edward?"

Envy coughed as the smoke settled down, "Hey guys."

"Envy," Ed mumbled numbly.

"You idiot," Scar hissed at the Xing girl. "Why didn't you leave?"

May Chang's lips quivered tremendously, "I…I…"

Envy stared at everyone, "Wow. The Fullmetal Alchemist, The Flame Alchemist, Scar, Mustang's kid and lover. Dang, and the chimeras from up North." He licked his lips, "Which one do I start with first?"

Roy blinked at Rory before addressing the homunculus, "You're Envy? The shape shifting homunculus?"

Envy chuckled, "So you've heard of me. Nice to meet you, Colonel Mustang." He glanced at the Ishvalan, "Hey, Scar. You cool with this? He did participate in the Ishvalan war."

"I'm aware," Scar muttered.

"You're teaming up?" Envy shook his head disappointedly, "Lame. Let's see some drama, let's see some strife. Come on, I can't have the Colonel dying just yet, so need to go overboard. Let's see," He hummed before smirking viciously. "Colonel Mustang, how did you feel when you found out the love of your life had your child?"

Everyone stared at him in horror as he just laughed at their faces. "Oh that's right, she didn't tell you. She didn't even know he was alive since her father told her it was dead. And poor Rory here had to live without his parents. But luckily, he had that man…what was his name?"

He snapped his fingers with a grin, "Oh that's right. Leo was his name. He held your beloved Lieutenant and helped her have the baby. Unfortunately, the baby was thought to be dead and that's what Hawkeye's father told her. Then Leo died of a disease and poor ickle Rory tried human transmutation to bring him back."

"Shut up!" Rory shouted angrily, tears rushing down his cheeks as Riza moved her gaze away from the two dark haired males. "Damn Envy, do you just not know when to shut up?"

Envy shrugged, "Well, someone had to say it."

Roy clenched his jaw, waving his hand dismissively, "Enough nonsense. I want to ask you a question." His eyes darkened. "Who killed Maes Hughes?"


	32. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy was his father. He knew how he felt in this moment when the truth of Hughes' murder finally came out.

Chapter 32

Envy chuckled sardonically, "Why, Maria Ross did. You burned her to death yourself."

"No," Roy replied firmly. "I know it wasn't her."

Envy blinked in feigned surprise before bellowing a laugh, "Oh, so you torched an innocent woman then? That's brutal. How'd you break it to her family? Were you in tears? Or were you so angry with yourself you-"

"For the love of god, shut up you idiot," Roy said much to Envy's irritation. "Getting answers from you homunculi is like pulling teeth. Now tell me what I want to know. Who killed Hughes?"

Envy glared at him for a moment. He snickered suddenly before it turned into a full out laugh. "Congratulations, Colonel Mustang. You finally caught me."

Roy rolled his eyes doubtfully, "I seriously don't think an imbecile like you could take down Hughes."

"An imbecile," Envy began as he transformed into a familiar face, startling everyone. "Is someone like Hughes who fell for a stupid trick like this!"

Roy paled rapidly which caused Envy to cackle, "The color from your face just drained. I love it! Hughes had the same look on his face when I murdered him. That same face. The despair of seeing someone with his wife's face take his life. I love it!"

"That's that," Roy whispered, tightening his glove on his hand. "You killed Hughes. That's all I need to know." His expression darkened dangerously. "There's no need to say anymore, Envy. The first thing I'm gonna turn to ash is your tongue."

He took a step forward, frowning deeply, "Fullmetal, Scar, Rory; I'll handle this. He's mine."

Jerso nodded vigorously, "We'll just go on ahead then." He made to go forward when a long, disfigured arm stopped him abruptly.

Envy smirked, still in Gracia's form, "Who said you could go anywhere? I owe you from back up North."

His mouth suddenly exploded after Roy snapped his fingers. The Colonel glared at him, "You don't have the luxury of speaking to others while I'm here. That filthy mouth of yours must have a lot of oil in it, Envy."

Rory stared at the man intensely; was he going to be all right? He had seen that face before, and it never had anything good. It was blind hatred that he had on. He turned to the blonde woman, "Hawkeye, are you sure the two of you will be okay?"

Riza nodded promptly, "We can manage. If not, then…" She stared at Mustang's back before shaking her head. "Go, Rory."

Rory frowned before sheathing his sword and pushing Ed to walk with him. "You're just gonna leave him like that?" The blond alchemist asked incredulously as they walked away from the brewing man.

"For now," Rory replied, keeping his eyes forward. "I've seen that look before, and I don't know if anyone can stop because it's been bubbling all this time."

"That man," Scar said. "As someone who was once hell-bent on revenge, I understand how he feels. In the end though, his flames will consume his soul."

Rory nodded knowingly, "You guys go on ahead. I'll find them. If Hawkeye can't stop him, I'll have to try my damnedest to."

Ed put his hand on his shoulder, halting him. His eyes were sad and imploring as he spoke, "You can't go by yourself. You don't know what he's capable of-"

Rory frowned, "He's my father. I know what he's feeling. I've felt it before as well." He moved forward causing Ed to drop his hand. "I'll stop him if I can. I won't let him be consumed by those flames of hatred."

He walked at first before he felt his legs break out into a run when he heard another explosion. He didn't super speed to find them. He just followed the blasts. When he did finally get to them, he found Roy stepping on a small, green creature that cried under him while he had the darkest look in his eyes; it made Rory's heart seize.

What was worse was that Riza had her gun to the back of his head while Roy panted harshly before yelling angrily, "Goddamn you! Drop your gun!"

Rory clapped his hands, using the ground to catch the creature from under Roy's boot. He caught it with his left hand just in case it got feisty.

"Rory," Roy growled lowly. "Give him to me." He clenched his jaw when Rory made no move or reply. "I'll say it once more. Hand him over, Rory."

Rory glared at him, "Forget it." Envy tried biting his hand until he realized it was his automail hand. "I'm not handing him over."

"GIVE HIM TO ME, RORY!" Roy exploded viciously. "OR I'LL BURN YOUR ARM OFF WITH HIM!"

"JUST TRY IT!" Rory roared back in the same tone. "WINRY WORKED DAMN HARD ON THIS AND I WON'T HESITATE TO HURT YOU IF YOU DAMAGE IT!"

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "Just take a good look at your face before you do anything. You think you can lead a country looking like that? That was your goal, wasn't it?!"

He panted lightly, "All your anger; that's not what Hughes wanted. He didn't want to die, I know that, but he wouldn't want you becoming a beast who would try to run the nation. That's not what he saw in you!"

_"We can't bring Hughes back, but we can try as hard as we can to bring justice to his death."_

_"I don't know if doing that will make anyone feel better."_

Riza nodded behind the elder male, "I can't let you kill Envy, Colonel. That being said, I don't intend on letting him live. I'll take care of him."

"IT'S TAKEN SO LONG!" Roy bellowed harshly. "I FINALLY HAVE HIM!"

"I UNDERSTAND!" Riza screamed back. "BUT IT'S NOT TO HELP THE COUNTRY OR SAVE A COMRADE! IT'S TO SATISFY YOUR OWN HATRED!"

Her hand shook tremendously on the gun. "Please, Colonel," She sobbed dryly. "Don't go where I can't follow."

Roy clenched his jaw tightly, swallowing. "If you're going to shoot, shoot," He rasped, much to Riza's shock. "What will you do after I'm dead?"

Riza dropped her gaze down sorrowfully, "I have no desire to live a happy, carefree life all alone. After this battle is over, I will leave this world together with the corpse of the Flame Alchemist."

Roy gave a small cry before snapping his fingers down a small, empty corridor. He shook his head sadly, "Unacceptable. I can't lose you too. What a mess of this situation. Letting a child anger me and lecture me about what's right and what's wrong; forcing you to act like you did. I'm such a fool."

He turned to his former lover, his gaze still full of pain. "Lower your gun, Lieutenant." He put his hand on hers, lowering the weapon. "I apologize." He slumped to the floor heavily.

Riza gazed at him for a moment before her face bloomed in relief as she slumped to the floor with him. Rory stared at them before his face relaxed, allowing a small smile to form on his heavy lips.

Envy scoffed from his hand, "No, you're not." He rolled his eye, "What a load of crap. What is this, radio drama? I feel like puking. Are you humans always this emotional? Listen to your instincts!

"Rory, your own grandfather gave you up and told your mother you were dead. Your mother never told your father about you, making it so no one would ever look for you. You were so alone even with that man." The creature howled, "Rory! Mustang! Hawkeye! Damn you all."

Rory frowned pensively, "Envy…you…you're envious of humans." The comment caused the homunculus to stare at him in disbelief. "We're so much weaker than you homunculi, but even when we fall, we stand back up with the help of the strength our loved ones give us. You don't have that, and that made you jealous of us."

Envy's tiny, chubby arms gripped his hand and started wiggling fiercely as he started shrieking. Rory winced, "Hey, cut that out." He put his other hand on him to calm him, "Cut it out, idiot or I'll-"

He yelped in shock when Envy tried to bite his finger and dropped the tiny homunculus. Riza grunted, pointing her gun at the creature, "Persistent little-"

Rory put up his hand, stopping her. "He doesn't have much longer. Let's just see what he does."

Envy wheezed, lifting himself on his tiny arms. "How humiliating to be reduced to this pathetic form with you humans. You pieces of shits mock me. And most of all, the lowest, most disgusting one of you; THAT FUCKING KID IS THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL! That's the ultimate insult!"

He reached inside his mouth and pulled out his philosopher's stone. He shed a tear as he crushed it in his hands. He slowly faded into ash, giving his final farewell. "Goodbye…Rory…Mustang."

Roy sighed heavily, "Suicide? You cruel bastard."

Rory breathed lightly in relief. He smiled at the two, "Come on. We still need to find everyone else."

He began walking forward and was glad to hear the heavy foot falls of the soldiers behind him. He didn't think that's how it would happen; his father almost succumbing to his rage while his mother was ready to shoot the man she loved. Honestly, this wasn't what he thought would happen when he found them.

"Rory," Roy spoke as they continued walking down the corridor. Riza stood behind, checking to make sure nothing tried to attack them from behind. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine," Rory replied reassuringly. "I kinda know what that feels like; the blinding hatred and the need to see that person dead. When I fought Scar for the first time, it was just after I found out he killed Winry's parents, so when I found out it was him, I couldn't control myself. I just attacked him without knowledge of what would happen."

"How did you stop yourself?"

Rory smiled slightly, "I saw Winry standing there. It cleared my mind, especially since Edward let it out that Scar killed her parents. I had to keep a level head if I wanted to protect her and the boys."

"I see," Roy said, closing his eyes with a sigh. "And yet, when I saw my Lieutenant being attacked, all I felt was more rage."

"You still stopped yourself for her," Rory assured. "You're not a bad man, Colonel Mustang. You've just had life deal you bad hands."

Roy stared at him for a moment before smiling and putting his hand on the younger male's shoulder, "You're a good kid, Rory."

"Thank you," Rory smiled back.

"It has nothing to do with me, though," Roy mumbled sorrowfully. "I'm sorry I didn't try to find you. I'm sorry I didn't even try to get information out of Hawkeye when I could."

Rory furrowed his brow confusedly, "What do you mean? She didn't tell you and you didn't know. You left before she found out."

Roy shook his head, frowning at the memory that passed through his head, "I had an idea about you. When I went back to the Hawkeye household, I stayed there for a while. I stumbled upon a few boxes in Master Hawkeye's room. It was full of bottles and small blankets. I didn't know what to think, and then it hit me; that night I spend with Haw…Riza before I left. I thought she must've been pregnant, but she never told me anything."

Rory swallowed, feeling his eyes well up. "She was. I was 2 months early when I was born and she thought I was dead because that's what her father told her. He gave me away to a man named Leo who took care of me for years until he died of a terrible disease. I've always wanted to find you, ever since I found out you were still out there." He smiled widely up at the elder man, "I'm glad it was you guys I found. You're a good man…" He hesitated for a moment, "Dad."

Roy's eyes shone with unshed tears as he put his hand on the younger male's head and ruffled his hair, "I'm glad you're my son."

Rory chuckled tearfully before he heard someone clear their throat from ahead. Ed smiled apologetically as he stood with Scar, "Sorry to interrupt the moment almost everyone's been waiting for, but we need to move on." He sneered at Roy, "Oh, I see you're looking better."

Roy rolled his eyes as he moved along, "Shut it, Fullmetal."

Rory shook his head amusedly, glancing up at Riza when she walked next to him. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Rory. If it wasn't for you, I don't think he would've come back." She handed him his gun, "Take it. You'll need it. It only has two bullets left, unfortunately."

"It wasn't all me you know," Rory shrugged, shoving the gun into the back of his pants. "He loves you. You would've been enough."

"Still," Riza mumbled. She put a hand to his back, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. I'm also very sorry I believed my father when he told me you were dead. I should've known better."

Rory chuckled slightly, "It wasn't your fault. Hell, if I was in the pain you were in when you had me, I would wish I was dead." He smiled hesitantly, "Is it okay if I call you Mom?"

Riza's wide smile was answer enough. He felt terrible though. He was only going to be alive till they defeated Father. By the rate they were going, he and Father would be dead by the end of the day. He didn't want that, but he promised Truth and he still needed some stuff back.

He quickly put his hand on his sword when they laid eyes on the man in front of them with a transmutation circle under him. The gold toothed doctor grinned sadistically, "Oh, I didn't know I'd have an audience. Now I'm nervous. No matter. Let's get this show on the road."


	33. The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was gathered for the end of the world.

Chapter 33

They all glared at the gold toothed doctor in front of them. Ed clapped his hand, making his automail arm into a blade. "Who are you?" He questioned the old man.

The gold toothed doctor put a hand to his chin in mock thought, "Me? I'm the man who created Fuhrer King Bradley among other things."

Roy tugged his glove tight on his hand, "Which means you're on his side."

Rory frowned, unsheathing his sword. The gold toothed doctor sighed, "I should've known this was going to happen. Oh well." He waved his hand and suddenly, a group of men jumped from the hole above them. "All of you go buy me some time."

Ed blocked an attack that came at him, "Who are these guys?"

"Puppet soldiers," Roy answered, trying to dodge the quick men.

"No," Scar dodged one's sword. "They move differently than those mindless dolls."

The gold toothed doctor chuckled at their helplessness, "They are the men who failed to become King Bradley. We gathered them all the day they were born. They endured all the manner of training, hoping to be chosen as Fuhrer. But during the 'experiment', the twelfth participant survived to become 'King Bradley' and we had no use for the rest. They never had the chance at the philosopher's stone. They're just spares."

He grinned, "I'll warn you. They've done nothing but training these past 60 years in the art of battle. They may not be as skilled as King Bradley, but they are strong."

Rory gave shout, shoving his sword through one's abdomen. He blocked the other's sword on his automail arm and kicked him away. He pulled his sword free and cut the next one's arm off.

The gold toothed doctor frowned, "16, 17, 21, 23, and 26. Come." He stood in the middle of a small transmutation circle. "It's time." He slammed his hand on the circle, activating it.

"What've you done?" Ed demanded frantically.

The gold toothed doctor smiled, "Oh, this is just the first phase. Anyone ever tell you how many research facilities in Central were under the supervision of the Fuhrer?"

"There're four of them in the city limits," Ed mumbled to himself before freezing in realization. "No…there's five."

"A five point transmutation circle," Rory commented grimly.

Riza gasped, "Then that curved underground hallway back in research facility 3. That was one of the points of the circle!"

Everyone was startled when an eye appeared from under Rory and Ed. "What is this?" Ed struggled against the small shadows coming and pulling him in. Rory struggled as well, trying to cut the shadows with his sword. They wrapped around his body tightly and he could feel his body disintegrating.

"Rory!" Riza shouted as she tried to grab onto him.

"Mom!" Rory held his arm out. Her face was the last thing he saw.

...

Rory shouted as felt himself going through a tunnel. He landed on the ground harshly. He grunted, sitting up and taking everything into view. It was dark, but he could almost recognize the place. He snapped his head up when he heard more shouts coming from above.

Suddenly, Ed, Izumi and Al materialized in front of him. He scrambled on the floor before running to them. "Are you guys all right?"

"I don't know," Ed shook his head fiercely. "Where the hell are we?" He shook his brother's armor. "Al, wake up. Wake up, Al."

"1, 2, 3, 4," A disembodied voice spoke from behind them. "We just need the fifth one." They all stared at the dark body in front of them which had eyes stretched all over it. Hohenheim was sticking out of him as well, much to their horror.

He chuckled, "I wonder if the 5th one is being taken care of."

"Hohenheim?!" Ed cried in shock.

"Edward," Hohenheim breathed with difficulty. "Izumi. He got Alphonse and Rory too. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Izumi questioned disbelievingly.

"I intended to absorb all of Hohenheim's philosopher's stones, but it didn't go as well as I hoped," The dark being said. "It was why I had to choose Mustang's spawn as one of my sacrifices."

"Yeah, but…" Ed mumbled. "Who are you with all the eyes?"

"A clone of me," Hohenheim answered. "The homunculi named 'Father'."

Ed was taken aback, "That's the bearded guy?!"

"Shut your mouth, Hohenheim," The dark being commanded before absorbing all of the blond man. "There, that should do it." He began walking towards the others, grinning maniacally, "Now, I welcome my dead sacrifices to my palace."

"Al, wake up," Ed hissed to his still immobile brother. "This guy's trouble." He blinked, turning to his brother quickly when he still didn't get a response. "Al, wake up. Al!"

"Alphonse!" Rory shouted worriedly, gripping his sword tightly.

It was deathly quiet for moments on end. No one moved. Everyone waited on bated breath. Suddenly, Roy materialized above them and slammed into the ground.

"Colonel?" Ed called in shock.

"Dad!" Rory ran to the man and lifted him off the ground.

Pride materialized as well, kneeling beside Father. "I've brought you the fifth one, Father."

Father hummed, "We have five bodies, yes, but Alphonse Elric is not actually with us at the moment."

"Are you okay, Dad?" Rory asked in concern when his father winced after touching his head.

"Rory," Roy groaned. "Where are we?"

"In Father's lair," Rory answered. "What happened to you?" If he was here, that wasn't a good thing.

Roy put a hand to his face, gazing past him, "They took me to this white world with a massive gat-"

"The gate?!" Ed yelled, frantically searching the Colonel. "You have all your limbs and everything."

Roy grunted, pushing him away, "What are you doing, Fullmetal? Where are we?"

Rory furrowed his brow confusedly, "What do you mean? I told you. Can't you…?" He felt his blood run cold. No, it couldn't be.

Roy frowned, "It's pitch black. Are there any lights? I can't see." He stood shakily, trying to make out what was around him. He tripped over a pipe and landed flat on his face.

Rory's heart constricted painfully as he paled, "N-no."

"Have you gone blind?" Pride asked, smiling. "Splendid. Of all the alchemists here, you were the most trouble." His face suddenly chipped away. He covered it quickly, "Now suffer anguish."

"The truth is cruel," Father laughed sardonically. "A woman who tried to take back her dead baby only to end up with a body that will never nurture the seed of life again. A pair of brothers who abandoned reason and tried to resurrect their departed mother. One loses a leg to stand on and the other the ability to feel the warmth he so desperately missed. A boy who was supposed to be dead tried to bring back his fallen guardian only to bargain with the gate and get something in return. Now he stands here waiting to be killed. And man who had a grand vision to save this country loses his eyesight; forever unable to see what his beloved nation will become."

He glared at them, "All bestowed their proper punishment, put in their place, robbed of their pride. This is what you humans revered as your god. The 'Truth'."

Rory glared at him, training his sword on the shadow. They all glanced up suddenly when the ceiling exploded. May Chang appeared in front of them abruptly. "May!" Ed shouted in surprise.

"There it is," May mumbled. "It may look different, but I can sense it. You're the leader of the immortals, aren't you?"

Father turned his gaze to the ceiling lazily, "She actually broke into my abode. That child…"

May gasped when she noticed Al's armor lying there, "What's wrong with Alphonse?"

"I don't know," Izumi answered as she had her arms on Roy's shoulders. "It's like he's unconscious."

Rory shook his head tensely before using the tip of his sword to scratch something into the palm of his automail hand.

"Alphonse!" May yelled frantically. "Wake up, Alphonse!"

With a jolt, Al was somehow brought back to life. "Al?" Ed asked hesitantly.

Al sat up quickly, glancing around, "Brother? Where are we?"

Father laughed manically, "Finally, the fifth one!"

Rory clenched his jaw tightly, "My dad's eyes…"

Al gasped, "He lost his eye sight?"

"Can you see anything?" Izumi asked worriedly.

Roy shook his head miserably, "Nothing."

"Colonel," Ed addressed him. "If you saw the gate that means you must've tried human transmutation."

"Do you really think I would've done something so foolish?" Roy hissed angrily.

Ed stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "No."

Pride shrugged, "He absolutely refused to obey us, so we had to force him into opening the gate ourselves." He smiled, "Everything went 'a-okay' as they say. And as a bonus, Colonel Mustang and his alchemy have been eliminated from the fight."

Rory seized tensely, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip on his sword. "You son of a bitch. That doesn't make sense. How could he be punished if he was forced into doing human transmutation? We got punished because we did it willingly. You can't punish someone whose hand you forced. That's not the real truth!"

Father frowned, "Unfortunately, that's what happened whether you like it or not. Accept your reality, alchemists."

The boys readied themselves in a battle stance. "We don't quit that easily," Ed declared.

"You with all the eyes," May announced. "You're immortal, aren't you?" She glared at the black being, "You don't deny it. Alphonse, this one is mine."

"You can't fight that thing alone," Al protested.

May smiled shakily, "You boys can handle the little homunculus."

Rory smirked wolfishly, "My pleasure." He took great joy in watching the little boy's face chip away. "Guys, I'm sorry to do this, but he's mine."

"What?" Al gasped. "Rory, you can't-"

"He forced my father's hand," Rory glared at the little boy. "He's going to die by my hands and no one else's."

They all glanced quickly away when they heard a scream. May fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. "May!" Al shouted.

"Protect May Chang," Rory told them, turning his gaze back to the small homunculus. "This boy's mine."

He ran after the boy, slashing at him. The boy merely dodged quickly and brought his shadows forth. The blue eyed boy smirked, blocking them with his automail arm. "Come on," He exclaimed, finally landing a kick on the boy. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"I can't kill you," Pride gritted his teeth. "You have a role to fulfill-"

"Oh," Rory laughed, slashing at him. "So that means I have more time to kill you then." He dodged one of the shadows and threw his sword in the air. Using his super speed, he rushed in front of the homunculus and smashed his fist through his frail face. He enjoyed watching it chip away.

He caught his sword, smirking. He grunted in surprise when he was caught by a long, dark arm. He struggled to get out, only stopping when he heard Father say, "The time has come. Time to go to work my precious sacrifices."

His mouth opened widely as he cackled, "It's time!" He grinned, "Haven't any of you considered this planet to be a single life form? Or perhaps a single system would be more accurate? A system with knowledge of a vast universe far beyond your worthless human brains' ability to process. Do you realize how much power one can obtain by opening its gate? That is exactly what I'm going to use all of you to do right now!"

Suddenly, Greed-Ling appeared behind Father, smirking widely. "So that's the center of it all." He chuckled roughly, "Hey, Daddy-O. Hand the center of the world over, would ya?"

"Greed!" Pride shouted in shock, holding his decaying face.

Greed-Ling smashed his hand into Father, "The world belongs to me!"

Rory laughed in relief, "Yes, do it Greed!"

"I knew you'd come," The disembodied voice of Father spoke. "My son…Greed. You, my dear boy, were born of my own avarice. Your desires mirror my own."

His dark body evaporated into the floor, leaving only Hohenheim. He then appeared above everyone else, sitting back in his chair. "The true center is here!" He smashed his hand on the small transmutation circle on the table next to him.

"No!" Hohenheim yelled, wincing when the dark tendril tightened around him. "Shit…he got us."

An eye appeared on all their stomachs, pulling them forward forcefully. They all tried to move back with no luck. Father laughed, "Yes! Fight, gates! Repel each other! What incredible energy! I can barely contain it! AND WITH THIS ENERGY, I WILL OPEN THIS PLANET'S GATES!"

Rory assumed he blacked out because he could not recall the events of what had happened then. He awoke himself with a rough cough. He stood shakily, gripping his sword, "What happened?" He glanced around rapidly. "Did you turn all of those people into philosopher's stones?"

"Yes," A new voice rumbled the lair. "For me to imprison god within my body required an enormous amount of energy and the citizens of this country provided it to me. Now, both they and god reside inside me."

"Damn," Hohenheim cursed when he saw the new Father come out of the fog. "He succeeded."

"Yes," Father smirked. "Yes I did. And I have you to thank for this, my friends."


	34. Final Bout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Rory was going to die, he sure as hell was going to take Father with him.

Chapter 34

May coughed, standing unsteadily, "You turned the people of Amestris into a stone?"

"You sacrificed them all," Izumi mumbled sorrowfully.

Roy shook his head sadly, "There are 50 million people who live in this country."

"My dear sacrifices," Father drawled from his seat. "You've fulfilled your roles admirably. There is no longer any need for your alchemy or for you to open the gate." He scratched his finger on the surface.

Ed clapped his hands and laid them on the floor only to have his fears confirmed. "Shit! I can't transmute anything."

"Farewell, my sacrifices," Father opened his palm as a black ball formed in his hand. It exploded harshly in front of them.

Fortunately though, they were protected. Hohenheim held his arm up, blocking the attack. "Stay by my side, everyone." He grunted when Father put more power on the blast. "Everyone, lend me your energy."

"Well, well," Father mused. "For a philosopher's stone with only half a million souls, you impress me. But your enemy is time." He tapped his foot on the ground.

The floor collapsed under them, faltering Hohenheim. Yet, the ground was fixed once again. Al glanced at May, smiling, "May…"

"I'll keep our feet safe, Alphonse," May assured. "Alchehestry users are masters of controlling the ebb and flow of the ground's energy. The more power there is, the more I have at my disposal."

Father sighed lightly, "I wanted to avoid destroying this place, but I can reconstruct it afterwards." A ball formed in his hand once more.

Hohenheim gasped in horror, "Wha-you can't. That's a-"

"Indeed," Father said. "With the power of god at my command, I can create a sun in the palm of my hand." The sun rumbled dangerously. "Be gone, alchemist." He stopped suddenly, furrowing his brow.

"Noticed it now?" Hohenheim breathed raggedly. "Those slow steady heartbeat that's been beating this whole time. The souls of this country's citizens are still linked to their bodies by a thread we've come to call the 'spirit'. Like a mother and a child still connected by the umbilical cord. These souls don't belong to you yet!"

"What have you done, Hohenheim?" Father hissed.

"I've planned and prepared for this day for years," Hohenheim replied. "And part of my plan had me take part of the philosopher's stone…no, some of the comrades inside me and hide them in earth's soul. And I had help. There's a small child growing somewhere right now in a young girl, and that's what tied everything down. That baby is what's going to save us."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull with that baby nonsense, but you say you put the philosopher's stone in a specific spot, yes?" Father questioned. "So what? Even if you were to transmute them, without a proper circle nothing will happen."

Hohenheim laughed triumphantly, "Oh, I have a circle. When the time comes, they'll activate on their own. And when it does, an unfathomable power will rain down from the heavens. The solar eclipse will cast the moon's shadow. The umbra!"

Father jolted furiously, "YOU STILL RESIST ME, HOHENHEIM?!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE, MY TINY FRIEND IN A FLASK!" Hohenheim burst back hostilely. "THE MOMENT YOU ABSORBED YOU SO CALLED 'GOD' IS THE MOEMNT OUR COUNTER ATTACK BEGAN!"

Father burst abruptly, and the souls of everyone left him. He breathed shakily, crushing the sun in his palm. Hohenheim fell to the ground exhaustedly. "Dad," Al ran to him worriedly.

Hohenheim chuckled weakly at Father, "Now what? You can barely keep that 'god' inside your body."

Father growled lowly, "I still have all the necessary resources. All I need is another philosopher's stone. There are billions more. This world is rich with humans with fuel."

The wind whipped around them harshly as the sky darkened slightly. "A tornado?!" Greed-Ling questioned in disbelief.

"In front," May called quickly.

Hohenheim blocked the blast Father threw at them. He grunted, feeling the ground start to crumble under his feet. Rory moved quickly, helping him push the blast, "Come on, Hohenheim. You've got this."

"Keep going, Dad," Al exclaimed, helping Rory push.

"Don't quit on us now, old man," Ed shouted. "Hurry, Scar!"

The earth suddenly rumbled under them. "NOW!" Hohenheim yelled.

Ed and Al clapped their hands and put them to the floor, creating large spikes that went after Father and Pride. It didn't faze the shirtless man. They kept transmuting, yet nothing hit him.

Rory took off his tattered shirt, standing in front of Father. "Your time has ended long ago, you freak. Now go back to hell!" He gripped his sword, rushing after him.

Izumi, Ed and Al transmuted as much as they could, bringing to life many great creations but nothing hit Father. Rory didn't want to risk breaking his sword.

The ground opened, revealing a bubbling pot. Greed-Ling grinned, "This is my old bath, ain't it?" He tried to attack Father with a pole, yet it broke in half before it could touch him.

"Move, Greed!" Rory shouted and kicked over the pot, watching it fall over Father.

Father clenched his jaw and transmuted the liquid into a pillar which lifted him out of the lair. Greed-Ling followed him, climbing up the pillar. Izumi took Roy and created a pillar as well to take them to the top.

Ed turned around quickly, "Rory, let's go!"

Rory glared at Pride, "You guys go. I'll catch up. This little shit wants a piece of me."

Ed gazed at him for a moment before shaking his head reluctantly, "You better win!" He clapped his hands with Al and got out of there.

"I will," Rory smiled slightly, staring at the decaying boy. "Now let's get this show on the road."

He caught Pride's shadows and sliced through them. Since he was so quick, it was easy for him to get to him. Unfortunately, Pride sliced through his skin and quickly tried to put his shadows into him before he could heal.

Rory grunted, grinning at the boy, "You think you can take my body? I'd like to see you try. I won't be the one dying."

Pride scoffed, "Your body wouldn't handle something this powerful."

"No," Rory laughed, cringing when he felt the coldness seep into his blood. He slowly reached for his gun. "You can't take me. My body only has the will to live to defeat you and Father." He pushed himself forward, staring at the boy's eyes. "Until then, I won't die!" He pulled out his gun. He aimed at Pride's head and pulled the trigger. The boy's body slowly turned to ash. In that ash, Pride's true form lied on the floor.

Rory panted lightly, picking up the tiny thing. "You stay right here. You won't be trouble anymore." He put Selim on his t-shirt. He used the wind to lift him out of the lair and onto the surface.

When he got up, unfortunately, an explosion ripped through them all. He felt the pulse hit him and slam him to the ground harshly. Moments later, he stood unsteadily. His wounds would take a while to heal. He gripped his automail arm, hoping it wouldn't break down on him.

"Is everyone all right?" He called hoarsely.

"Hohenheim protected us as much as he could," Izumi responded before Father gripped Hohenheim's head and threw him away.

Father soon had to deflect a barrage of bullets that came at him. He merely stood there as they had no effect.

" _The Flame Alchemist is here!_ " Rory heard someone shout. There was a snapping of fingers and a burst of flame flew at Father who just deflected it once more.

"Did I get him?" Roy asked Riza who supported him by his side.

Riza shook her head, "Slightly off target. Alter 5 degrees to the right."

Rory laughed before speeding over to them. When his father clapped his hands again, he used the wind to make it harsher and bigger. It had little effect. Father caught the flames in his hand and sent them back towards them.

"Counter attack!" Riza shouted urgently.

Roy clapped his hands and slammed them on the floor. A wall shot up, protecting them from the attack. "Brilliant," Riza breathed in relief.

Rory nodded, "Yeah. Clapping does come in handy sometimes." He walked in front of them before turning to everyone, "Everyone! I'm sorry to do this, but I need to defeat him. This is my mission and my mission only. The only help I need from you is using up his stone. Other than that, don't get in the way. I want no one injured."

Greed-Ling appeared before him, smirking. "I hear ya, kid. What do you say? One last run?"

Rory gazed at him before grinning widely, "You know it." They bumped fists before Greed-Ling flew at Father.

His hand was caught in Father's eye as he tried to suck up his philosopher's stone. "You're a good son," Father taunted. "I needed this stone."

Greed-Ling kept his frantic expression on for a moment longer before he smirked, "Made you look."

Father tensed, trying to block Rory who rushed at him. The blue eyed alchemist used his flesh hand to try and break through the barrier. His flesh ripped off, showing the blood and bone only to have to skin try to regenerate.

The blue eyed boy grunted, stepping back before pulling out his gun and shooting him. They were all surprised when the bullet went through his chest, opening him up widely. The homunculus seized, screaming inhumanly as a dark shadow escaped from his lips and an eye formed.

He fell to the floor, screaming harshly as the ground exploded under him. Rory flew back, hitting the ground roughly. "Run, Rory!" Riza shouted frantically.

"No," Rory groaned weakly, picking himself up. "I'm not giving up." He flinched, falling to the floor when an enormous amount of pain spread through his leg. Glancing down, he realized the bone sticking out was the problem. He didn't wait to regenerate.

He used the wind to throw his sword to him and he charged at Father. The being was so shocked by the turn of events he couldn't stop the barrage of attacks the boy threw at him.

"GO, RORY!" Al.

"KICK HIS ASS!" Ed.

"RORY!" Riza.

"KID!" Izumi.

"RORY BOY!" Armstrong.

"SON!" Roy.

Rory shouted, slicing Father's leg off. He growled at the fallen being, "Get up, you miserable fuck. It's time for your end to come."

Father retched horrendously, "I can't." His stomach expanded widely before he exploded once more. When the dust settled, he had his arm in Greed-Ling's stomach. "Give me the stone!"

Greed-Ling screamed as Father twisted his arm in him, "Come here, Lan Fan!"

Lan Fan acted quickly and used the blade in her automail arm to sever Father's hand from Greed-Ling's stomach.

The Ouroboros tattoo disappeared off of the Xing boy's hand, bringing back Ling. "Ling?" Rory furrowed his brow before turning to Father who was now hardening, yet falling apart at the same time.

"Greed," Father cried as he fell apart. "Why do you disobey your father?!"

Rory laughed, feeling his eyes water. Greed was doing this to help. As Rory knew this was his last moment, he ran after Father, holding his automail arm.

"Cunning, aren't you?" Father hissed hostilely, closing his mouth and destroying Greed. "Die!"

Rory clenched his jaw but kept running, "Greed!" He called hoarsely to the disappearing shadow in the air. "You're my best friend. I love ya, buddy!"

He heard the distinct chuckle before he positioned himself just right. Father threw his hand out at him, trying to grab him. Rory reacted quickly and slammed his automail palm into Father's.


	35. Rory's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many people Rory didn't get to say goodbye to, but that didn't mean he didn't love them all the same.

Chapter 35

"Why?" The shadow hissed, its eye glaring at the gate in front of it. "Why did you not become mine, god?!"

"Because you did not believe in me," Truth hissed behind him. Father turned to him, snarling. "You wanted to make God's power your own? Don't make me laugh. You think stealing something powerful makes you great man? You're nothing but a cunning thief. You should've stayed in that flask where you belong. You may have used others' power to get your god, but you yourself have not grown."

Father growled, "I wanted to be perfect. I wanted perfect understanding of god. I wanted to know everything in this world. Why are you interfering with me? Who are you?!"

"I am what you call 'the world'. Or perhaps 'the universe'. Or 'God'. Or 'Truth'. Or 'Everything'. Or 'one'. And I am 'you'." Truth replied. "You said 'it is truth that gives you proper despair, so that you do not become conceited'. So just as you said, I will give you despair."

The gate opened slowly as Father sobbed, "I don't want to go back. No. I don't want to be trapped in there. St-" He screamed when tendrils shot out of the gate, wrapping around him.

"No man is a god," Rory mumbled as he walked out from behind the gate.

Truth moved its head to him, grinning. "I see you completed your task. I thank you for that. That thing needed a lesson in humility. It was a nice touch on how you did it."

Rory gazed at the transmutation circle on his automail hand and smiled slightly; in the end, it was Winry that helped him. "Yeah," He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Now, are you ready to go in the gate forever?"

The gate opened behind him but Rory stopped it by putting up his hand, "This is not equivalent exchange."

"What?" Truth hissed. "You're going to lecture me on equivalent exchange?"

"Yes," Rory nodded determinedly. "I was supposed to die, but I didn't; you can't punish me for that or my will to live. I'm not saying I won't let you keep me in the gate but I want something in exchange for me staying there forever."

Truth sighed in defeat, "What is it?"

Rory straightened, lifting his chin high, "For my life and the gate itself which embodies my use of alchemy, I want Edward Elric to have his limbs back, Alphonse Elric to have his body back, Izumi Curtis to have her organs back, and my father, Roy Mustang to have his eyesight back."

"That's quite the deal."

Rory glared at it, "I believe that my life and alchemy should be enough for the exchange."

"Fine," Truth waved its hand dismissively. "You can take care of the exchange."

It disappeared, leaving Rory in the white nothingness. Suddenly, he heard a gasp that startled him. He turned to find Izumi there, glancing around frantically.

He smiled, "Hello, Miss Izumi."

"Rory," She breathed in disbelief. "What are you still doing here? You defeated Father. You can go back now."

Rory shook his head sadly, "No. I made a deal with Truth. I can't go back because I'm not meant to, but I wagered with it; you can all have what you lost in the gate in exchange for my life and my use of alchemy."

Izumi gasped, "What? No, Rory. It's okay. We can live without that just-"

Rory cut her off by slamming his hand into her abdomen, effectively giving her organs back. He smiled sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I know this wasn't the way you wanted it to happen, but at least now you can be happy."

Izumi's body slowly evaporated and in her place, Al stood there in all his scrawniness. He stared at Rory blankly, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Rory smiled, walking up to the boy. He lifted up his hand and ruffled the boy's long blond hair, "I'm here to help get your soul back."

On cue, Al, the armor, appeared behind them. He gasped, running towards them. "My body…it's still here." He glanced at the dark haired boy, "Rory, what are you doing here? Everyone's waiting for you."

Rory swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Alphonse. It seems like I'm not going back." He glanced at the scrawny boy next to him, "But you will."

Al shook his head rapidly, "N-no! We said we wouldn't use a human life to get our bodies back! Especially if it's our friend's!"

Rory chuckled sadly, "You guys really are something. I'm sorry, Alphonse but this plan was in the making before I met you. Just accept your body and live your life like you always wanted to."

Al sobbed before taking his body's hand. The armor slowly disintegrated as the boy stood there. He turned to Rory and his amber eyes were filled with life. "I'm sorry, Rory."

Rory shook his head, putting his hands on the boy's bony shoulders, "There's nothing to be sorry for. Live your life, Alphonse."

Al hugged him as tight as he could and Rory hugged him back just as firmly. He clenched his jaw tightly when he felt the body leave his arms.

"Idiot!" He heard Ed scream as he appeared in front of him. "You stupid fucking idiot!"

Rory shouted in pain when Ed slammed his head against his, "What the hell?"

Ed glared heatedly at him, "What the hell?! You just threw yourself into the line of fire and you're asking me what the hell?"

Rory rolled his eyes before clapping. He put his hands on Ed and the blond watched in disbelief as his automail limbs disappeared and he had his flesh limbs back. "Wh-what did you just do?" Ed stammered.

Rory shrugged in feigned nonchalance, "I know you guys said you weren't going to use a life to get your bodies back, but I never said that. You can't change my mind, Edward. It's been set since I became your friend. And even now..." He smiled sadly, "Now you can never change my mind."

Ed stared at his new limbs before sobbing dryly, "You're not my friend, you idiot." He glared at him with glassy eyes, "You're my family."

Rory grinned brightly, feeling his tears escape his eyes. "You're my family too."

"Ho-" Ed's breath hitched. "How did you defeat Father anyways?"

Rory held up his automail hand, showing him the transmutation circle on it. Ed bit his lip, trying to keep himself from crying, "If I fought Father, he would've broken my automail. You fought to protect it because you knew it would save us in the end. She fucking helped save the world."

"Tell her I love her, okay?" Rory pleaded, gazing at his automail. "Make her happy, and I hope she makes you happy as well." He placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Goodbye, Ed. I love you."

Ed surprised him by grabbing his face and kissing him. Rory gripped his arms and kissed back with everything he had. It was harsh and wet with their chapped lips smashing together, their teeth knocking, and their tears mingling, but Rory wouldn't ever change it. He got to be with both his loves and he'd never forget that.

Ed pulled away and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Rory. See ya."

Rory chuckled joyfully, hugging him back. He patted his head playfully, "Look at that. You've grown taller." He tried not to let his heart break when he felt Ed disappear from his arms.

He ran to his blind father when he appeared before him. "Dad," He laughed in relief.

"Rory," Roy breathed, taking the boy in his arms. He was lucky he was right in front of him. "You did it. You saved everyone."

"Yeah," Rory mumbled before pulling away. "And don't worry about your sight." He put his hand over his father's eyes. He pulled away after a moment, smiling. "Open your eyes, Dad."

Roy slowly fluttered his eyes open. It was funny seeing his father's eyes bulge out when he realized he could see again. He slowly put his hands to his face, "You…?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Dad, but I made this deal before I met you and Mom. If I could turn back time, I would. Unfortunately, I can't. So you just have to move on."

Roy clenched his jaw as tears rushed out of his eyes. He grabbed the boy in a tight hug; he seemed to be getting those a lot. "I won't forget you, son," The elder male whispered into his hair. "Though I didn't know you for a long time, I love you."

Rory sobbed, clutching the man's coat, "I love you too, Dad." He sniffled, pulling away. He stood straight, saluting the man, "Tell Mom I love her too, and that I'm sorry this had to happen." He smiled lightly, "Go on, Dad. Go be the man Brigadier General Hughes and I know you are."

Roy laughed shakily, saluting him back. "I'll try my best. I'll give the message to your mother."

"Live a happy life with her, Dad," Rory said. "Make her very happy, okay?"

Roy nodded before he disappeared before his eyes. He exhaled heavily, trying to ease the weight on his heart. "Are you ready now?" Truth asked behind him.

Rory nodded slightly, turning his head and smiling at the silhouette, "You know, even if this is the outcome every time, I would do it all over again just to see their faces again."

...

"So the boy's really gone?" Pinako asked sadly when the boys finally made it back to Resembool and relayed the story back to her. They had told Winry before and she excused herself to her room.

Ed nodded, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah. He sacrificed his life to give everyone back what they lost."

Al frowned, clenching his still bony hands into fists, "I don't think I've ever seen Colonel Mustang or Lieutenant Hawkeye cry so hard when they found out."

Pinako sighed lightly, "And you told Winry?"

"She knew most of it because he told her before he left," Ed mumbled in reply, holding in his tears as he thought of his last moment with Rory. He had to be strong. Rory wouldn't want him to cry. "I just don't think she thought he was telling the truth." He gazed at his flesh hand, "He told me to tell her he loved her and that it was because of the automail that he defeated Father."

Pinako chuckled slightly, sniffling, "That boy sure was a romantic."

Upstairs, Winry clutched her tearstained pillow as she gazed at the moon in the sky. Rory really did know how to show his love, even in his last moments. The blonde wished she could still be with him and love him like she loved Ed. There was nothing wrong with loving Rory. He was kind, smart, thoughtful, witty, loyal, funny, honest, and all in all, in love with her. She loved him and would forever hold a piece of him in her heart. She just wished the world loved him too.

She sobbed into pillow once more. She wished with all her might that he wasn't really gone. Not the boy who came to her house asking for automail and stayed with her while Ed and Al were away. Not the boy who proclaimed his love for her and held her in her darkest moments. Not him.

She cried herself to sleep that night and many nights after that. In later time, she would find a piece of Rory growing inside her.


	36. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's day.

Chapter 36

_5 years later…_

Small pitter patters of feet ran through the hallway. "Daddy!" Came the shout of the dark haired boy who landed on his blond haired father. He giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Hi, Daddy!"

Ed chuckled, taking the boy off his back and into his arms, "What are you doing up so early, Ryan?"

Ryan, the blue eyed, dark haired boy of 5 grinned at his father, "Edwin, and Wendy and me are hungry."

"Well, Mom's not here right now," Ed ruffled the boy's hair with a smile.

Ryan blinked, "Is she with Grandma?"

Ed nodded, lifting the boy in his arms and taking him to the kitchen, "Yes, she's with Grandma Riza. You guys are going to have to get dressed if you want to eat something and see your mommy."

"Kay," Ryan jumped out of his arms and ran back into the hall. "Edwin, Wendy! Daddy said we have to get dressed."

"Where's Mommy?" Edwin, the carbon copy of his father and 4 years old, came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"With Grandma Riza," Ryan replied, trying to tie his shoes. "She's talking about my papa."

"Oh," Edwin nodded. "Okay." He glanced up at his father, "Are Uncle Al and Auntie May going to be there?"

Ed laughed, "Yeah, they will be."

Edwin nodded before running back inside his room. Ryan walked up to his father, "We-we're going to Central, right?"

"Yep," Ed winked, grinning. "We're going to Central to see your Grandma Riza, Raylene, Maes, Royce, and your Grandpa Roy."

The blond liked taking great pleasure in calling Roy grandpa since it made the man angry, unless of course, it was his actual grandson saying it. Grumman, who was now Fuhrer, loved when the boy called him his great-great-grandfather despite the fact he never met Rory.

"Yay!" Ryan cheered, tugging on his father's hand. "Let's go, let's go. I want to go soon so I can see Grandma and Grandpa and play with everyone."

Ed only laughed and followed him out the door. He actually couldn't wait to see everyone either. He grabbed Edwin on the way out and carried Wendy, a carbon copy of her mother and 3 years old, in his arms.

Raylene, Maes and Royce were Riza's and Roy's kids. Raylene and Maes were twins born a year after Ryan, and the same year as Edwin. They both looked like Roy with Riza's eyes. Royce was merely six months old and looked like his mother, but with his father's eyes.

Major Riza Hawkeye, now Mustang, and Major General Roy Mustang had gotten married once Fuhrer Grumman did away with the anti-fraternization laws. They did spend time with their children after work. They spent most of their time with work on rebuilding Ishval with Miles and Scar.

When Ryan said everyone else, he meant Al, May, their daughter Nina, Gracia, Elicia, Captain Havoc and his wife Captain Rebecca Catalina, 2nd Lieutenant Fuery, 1st Lieutenant Falman, Lieutenant General Olivier Armstrong, her husband Lieutenant Colonel Miles, Colonel Armstrong, Scar, Captain Breda, Black Hayate and his puppies, Paninya, The LeCoultes, Pinako, Garfiel, Madame Christmas, Fuhrer Grumman, Ms. Bradley, the new Selim Bradley, The Xing Emperor Ling, Lan Fan, their son Fu, Mason, Izumi, Sig, and their son Rorey.

It was Rory day; the day everyone had off to honor Rory Mustang-Hawkeye, the boy who sacrificed himself in order to save the country and gave everyone what they lost back. On this day, Winry and Riza would spend the whole morning together talking about Rory and the rest of the day would be spent having a festival in front of Rory's statue in Central.

Once they got off the train, the kids ran quickly towards where they usually met up. Ryan tugged on his father's hand as they ran. Ed laughed, ignoring some of the looks some people gave them. Everyone always stared at Ryan and Ed differently because Ryan was a copy of Rory. Though people said things, and Ryan technically wasn't his kid, Ed treated the boy like his own. It was second nature to him; he loved Rory and this was the least he could do for him since he wasn't here.

Ed stared at the gold statue of Rory when they made it to Central. His golden face held a grin and his automail hand was gripping the hilt of his sword. It had only taken a day or two for him to make it with the help of Al, Roy, and Armstrong.

"Grandma!" Ryan exclaimed happily, running towards Riza. He landed in her arms, giggling.

Ed watched as the woman gripped the boy tightly in her arms, savoring the moment with him. She did this every time she saw Ryan. He assumed it was because he looked so much like his father she thought, just maybe, she could feel Rory through him.

Ryan pulled away before grinning at his mother who smiled widely at him, "Mommy!" He hugged her as well. He then pulled away so Edwin and Wendy could hug her as well. He turned to his grandmother, "Did you guys talk about Papa?

"Of course they did, Ryan," Roy responded as he walked up with Raylene and Maes by his side and Royce in his arms. "This is your papa's day after all." He dropped a kiss to Riza's lips, smiling at her.

"Hi, Grandpa," Ryan waved to him enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ed sneered playfully at the older man. "Hi, _Grandpa._ "

Roy rolled his eyes before handing Royce to his mother, "Hi, Fullmetal," He replied. "You're looking shorter than ever."

Ed grunted angrily while everyone else rolled their eyes, "Hey, shut up! I'm almost as tall as you, Mustang!"

"Brother," Al shook his head in mock disappointment as he walked up with May and Nina in his arms. "You don't have to be so loud."

Ed huffed, crossing his arms, "This is why Rory will always be better. His last words to me were that I got taller. He's way more of a man than this grandpa."

Winry smiled slightly, standing up with Wendy in her arms. "Come on, everybody. Let's get this festival started."

"Papa's festival!" Ryan cheered causing everyone to laugh.

Winry smiled at her excited son. She glanced at Rory's gold statue, staring at his stone face. Ed stood next to her and the two shared a smile. While they lost Rory, he was still with them in their hearts and in their son.


	37. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year on the day Rory was born, his grave was visited by the all the lives he touched.

Epilogue

The wind blew lightly on the cool day. Kids played and adults talked. It was a normal day. But today was also the day where a certain grave was visited by many people. First, it was always the boy named Alphonse Elric with his wife May Chang, her pet Xiao-Mei, and their daughter Nina. They were always the first ones.

Al walked up to the grave, putting his daughter down. He smiled as she ran to a tree and began picking the flowers she had put there a few months before. May smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "You ready?"

Al nodded, squeezing her hand back, "I always am." He set a blanket down, and sat in front of the grave. It read; _here lies Rory Mustang, the boy who sacrificed everything for the ones he loved. He will be forever remembered. Then it said his birth date to his death date, November 2, 1899-April 14, 1915._

The blond man sighed shakily before smiling, "Hey, Rory. It's me again; Alphonse. I'm here with May Chang. She's my wife now. We have a daughter named Nina. We named her after the little girl that we couldn't help. We hope she's okay up there with you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, my mom, my dad, Captain Buccaneer and Fu. We miss all of you guys so much."

He sniffled, feeling his eyes sting, "Thank you so much for giving me my body back. I know that even without you, we could've gotten it back, but at what cost? I am eternally grateful that you were born, Rory. You showed me that love is what keeps us going. Thank you for that."

May put her hand on the tombstone, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Rory. We hope you're happy, wherever you are."

Nina came running up, hugging the tombstone and giggling, "Thank you, Uncle Rory. I wish I coulda met you."

Al chuckled, lifting his daughter into his arms, "Come on. We'll come again next month." He smiled at the tombstone, "I'll see you again, Rory. Just wait for us."

The three of them and Xiao-Mei walked away. Soon, Izumi, Sig, and their son, Rorey came next. They sat down on the blanket Al left. Sig had the two year old Rorey in his arms while Izumi ran her hand through her son's dark hair. "Hello, Rory. It's nice to come and visit you once in a while. I hope you're well wherever you are."

Sig hummed, bouncing Rorey in his lap. Izumi smiled at the grinning boy. "Thanks to you, we finally got the child we always wanted. He won't ever replace the child we lost in our hearts, but he's our everything. Thank you for giving this to us." She touched the tombstone, "His name is Rorey. We thought it would be best to name him after someone who was the reason he could come to life."

"Thank you, Rory," Sig said sincerely.

Rorey looked up at his father innocently, "What I do, Papa?"

Izumi and Sig laughed as they stood up. The housewife and now mother smiled once more before departing with her family. Havoc came with his wife Rebecca, Breda, Falman and Fuery; they had only met the kid once and did not know him very well, though Rebecca gushed on how she wished she could've met Riza's first born. Falman had a bit more words, but all in all, he only said as much as the others.

Miles had visited, saying he was sorry that Olivier couldn't be there. He told him how much Olivier respected him and trusted him more than anyone else. He spoke about how much Rory did for the country even though he didn't have to. He was glad it was Rory who saved the world and made it such a better place.

Fuhrer Grumman, Ms. Bradley, Selim and Madame Christmas visited as well. Selim played with the squirrels while Ms. Bradley told Grumman and Christmas about how she met Rory and how he was very protective of the Elric brothers. She was also very grateful he brought Selim back to her.

Gracia and Elicia visited. Gracia told him jokingly that he should keep her husband under control. Elicia spoke about how she missed him and his song that he sang to her that one stormy night and how she wished he could've sang it to her again and to his own son.

Scar came next with Yoki and the chimeras. The Ishvalan talked about how the new Ishval was going and how he was a part of it now. The chimeras thanked him once more for saving them multiple times. When Armstrong came around, he shouted to the heavens as if Rory could hear him. He did and he laughed at the man joyfully.

The LeCoultes came next with Garfiel, their son, and Paninya. Paninya spoke enthusiastically about how Rory tried to capture her once and almost did. Satella thanked Rory for helping her give birth, as did Dominic and Ridel. Garfiel winked at the tombstone, telling everyone how handsome Rory was.

Ling came down with Lan Fan and their son Fu. He grinned at the tombstone, "You idiot. You knew the sacrifices you had to make and you didn't once ask for help. Instead, you helped others. Rory, you are a true king."

Lan Fan smiled, shifting Fu on her hip, "You did a great job helping us and your country. I wish more people were like you."

"Wowy!" Fu exclaimed, much to his parents' amusement.

An hour after they left, Roy, Riza, Maes, Raylene and Royce appeared. Roy had his arm around Riza whose eyes were bloodshot; it was always hard for her this time of year. They sat down in front of the grave. Maes shifted slightly, not knowing what to do with himself. Royce clamored into his mother's lap while Raylene held her father's free hand.

"R-Rory," Riza sighed shakily, her breath hitching in her throat. "Oh, Rory."

Roy rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "Rory, son…We miss you and we hope you're well. We will always wish we had more time with you, but we're happy that our son saved the world."

"I'm sorry," Riza sobbed, shaking her head. "I've always loved you, Rory, even when my father told me you were dead. Just know, I always wanted you and I never for a second wanted to give you away. With that being said, I'm still glad you turned out the way you did."

"Yeah," Roy cleared his throat when his voice wavered. "I know we had nothing to do with your upbringing, but we wished we did. I would've loved to know more about you."

"Me too, Big brother," Raylene whispered. Roy smiled, hugging her to his side.

"You were named King like Dad," Maes mumbled shyly. "You saved the world and beat the bad guys. You're the best big brother ever."

Riza laughed tearfully, kissing Maes' head. She sniffled, kissing Royce's head as well. "I love you, son and I always will. We're happy and we hope you are as well."

"Come on," Roy stood with his family, smiling at the tombstone. "We'll visit him again soon."

"Bye, Rory," Riza kissed her fingertips and stroked the tombstone. "I love you." Another breeze blew by, gently caressing the cheeks of the Mustang family.

Once they left, Ed, Edwin, Wendy and Ryan went to grave as well. Ed had wanted to go alone, but since Winry was going alone, he needed someone to take the kids, so he took them with him. Ryan grinned as he went up to the gravestone and sat down and front of it, "Hi, Papa."

Ed smiled, shaking his head as he sat with Edwin and Wendy in his arms. "Say hi to Uncle Rory."

"Hi," Edwin waved at the tombstone.

"Hi, Uncle Rory," Wendy waved with both hands happily.

_Hello, kids._

Ed cleared his throat, "Hey, Rory. I hope you're doing well, wherever you are. We all miss you down here. Ryan here," he patted the dark haired boy's head. "He wishes he could've met you. I tell him everyday how great a man you were. He knows who his dad is, don't worry."

_I'm doing just fine, Ed. I miss you too. Ryan, it's good to see you. I wish I could've met you too. I hope you know that Edward is just as much your father as I am. He's a great man in his own right._

He smiled at the slight breeze that flew by. Ryan cheered, "Papa says hi!"

Ed laughed, "Well, Winry is coming, so I'll see you soon, okay?" He stood with the kids before turning back to address the tombstone, "You know, I just realized. Father died for power, my dad died for a lost love, and you greeted death like an old friend. That is some tale to tell, isn't it?" He shook his head and placed his hand on the tombstone, his eyes soft, "Goodbye, Rory. I love you."

_I love you too, Ed._

Ryan waved rapidly, "Bye, Papa. We'll be back soon!"

_Goodbye, kids. I love you._

Winry appeared late in the afternoon. She smiled, putting her hands under her skirt to make sure she could sit on it. "Hey, Rory." She caressed the tombstone, "It's been a while, huh?"

_It has been, hasn't it?_

"Everything's going fine with us," She began lightly. "I'm making great automail, Ed is great with the kids, and the country is running very smoothly. Your dad is going to be Fuhrer in a few years after your great-grandfather."

_I knew you could do it, Winry. And may I say you look very beautiful for a woman who had three kids. I knew you and Ed make a fine couple. I can't wait to see Dad's dream finally come true. Mom will be immensely happy as well. Great-grandfather; I wish I could've met him._

"Everyone misses you," Winry swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I-I miss you too."

_Don't cry, Winry. You shouldn't cry. You said everything's fine._

Winry sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I still wish you were here, but you saved us, Rory. If it weren't for you, I don't know where we'd be."

_I sometimes wish I was there too. I wish I could've been there with you, Ed, my parents, and the kids, but it had to be this way._

She smiled sadly, kissing the tombstone, "Thank you, Rory. I still love you, and I always will. Don't forget."

The breeze passed by, kissing her cheek. _I will always love you, Winry. Don't forget. Never forget._


End file.
